


I Am Not Alone

by Kendal_KSW



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: First fic on this site, Gen, Rating will go up in later chapters, characters and relationships to be added in later chapters, game play fic, mercy killings in 14, please be kind and bear with me, some cursing used
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 144,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendal_KSW/pseuds/Kendal_KSW
Summary: Dayal Lavellan and Evelyn Trevelyan were two strangers tasked to witness the meeting at the Conclave, but ended up having their lives changed dramatically and have to live through various trials in order to find the truth on top of saving the world.
(Title and summary a wip. Used game play to create story through mine and my friend's characters path through out the main game. Will update one chapter each Wednesday after this first chapter)
*rating may go up in later chapters.
Disclaimer: Dragon Age and all things related to Bioware belong to Bioware and EA respectfully. Other characters that are not canon to the games belong to me and my friend's creative influence from it.





	1. Chapter 1

A deep, sleepy groan escaped from the elven man's throat as he roused to the waking world. He heard voices, gruff and alarmed; some young, some older, but he felt hands grab him by the shoulders and lifted him up to his feet, then his arms were forced to be lifted up to be locked in by cold iron cuffs, before being shoved out of a cell, only to kneel on the cold stone floor. It happened so fast for him to react, and by the time his cloudy mind cleared, he found himself surrounded by soldiers, swords unsheathed and blade tips pointing at his direction. At first he didn't know what was going on while he felt a sharp, searing hot pain coming from his left hand. He looked down and saw his bare, ungloved hand has what looks like a scar, but it seemed to be under his skin rather on top, glowing in an eerie, light green across his palm. Looking at the oddity made him remember flashes of a young mage woman with nearly similar green color eyes, scared and black stained tear streaks, when the mark flared once more, making him gasp at the slight hot pain it brought when the door opened and two women entered.

The first woman that entered has short black hair, but there was a braid around her cranium, two scars on her face; a large one the left, near her jaw, and a small to her right at her cheek bone. It was clear when she entered that she was a woman that trained to be a force that only a fool would even dare try to reckon with. The second woman that entered wore a purple hued outfit with a hood that framed her features, as well as bring out the light skin and red hair. But from the look of her boots, the elf noticed a hilt of a hidden blade, as the first woman went around him, eyeing him angrily like a bird of prey. When the women entered, the soldiers brought their swords back and sheathed them as the first started to speak.

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now." She said sounding accusing and slightly emotional. "The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead." She walked around his side before becoming visual to him, and he also noticed the large sword she has on her hip as well. "Except for you and your mage."

"What do you mean everyone's dead?" He asked, recalling the moment he came to the building; Conclave, because he was told to by his Keeper. There were so many there from nearly all walks of life, to bear witness to what was going to happen due to the mage and templar rebellion.

The tough woman grabbed his left wrist and held it up to eye level. "Explain this." And, as if on cue, the pain sparked along with the glow coming from his left hand, which he fought back a pained noise, before throwing his wrist down. 

"I can't." He said, watching the woman as the second started to move behind him. He felt his heart race; cornered and could barely smell the thirst for blood that was in the cell room.

"What do you mean you _can't_!"

"I don't know what it is, or how it got there." He said honestly, but he could see the fury in the woman's eyes, and he felt the fear of a hunt sometime back when he was first learning and came across a bear of all things; he thought he was going to die then, looks like he might die now.

"You're lying!" She said as she grabbed his shoulders, but before she could do anymore, the second woman came up and pushed her back. 

"We need him, Cassandra." She said, sounding calm as she looked to him. 

"I don't understand." He said, confused as to what is going on as he tried to piece together what he could remember to something that made sense.

"Do you remember what happened?" The rogue woman asked, eyeing him like a predator behind the cool and indifferent mask. "How this began?"

He took a moment to remember the last thing he could remember. "I remember waking up, and the mage woman was there with me..." He started to say as he recalled the woman being in a place that felt... off. "We were running... Things were chasing after us and... A woman... Another woman was there with us." He said recalling the glowing woman figure at the top of the steep hill, extending her hand out as if to help them, while he extended his hand towards her. 'And then what?' He thought as he couldn't remember past or before that.

"A woman?" The second woman asked while the first woman, Cassandra, walked around them like a vulture.

"She reached out, but then..." He said, remembering a blinding light just before being knocked out.

"Go to the Forward Camp, Leliana." Cassandra said. "I will take him to the rift." The second woman nodded as she left the room as the first reached for the keys and went up to him to unlock the cuffs, but then just as quickly bound his wrists in rope.

"What did happen?" He asked, watching her do this without fuss.

She looked at him, not in anger but studying, yet cautious, as she helped him up to his feet. "It will be easier to show you." She said as she let go of him and led the way.

They walked through the cold hallways of the dungeon, went up the stairs to enter an open area inside a building, where men and women wearing white and red robes looked at him with anger and fear. Then they reached towards the larger doors that opened to the outside, and when he stepped out, the first thing that came to mind was that it was cold, it was snowing, and it was bright. It took only a moment to adjust but then he looked up at the sky, where there was a hole there, emitting green light that seemed to be in-between pouring down like a waterfall and steaming up like that in a cauldron.

"We call it 'The Breach'." Cassandra started. "It's a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour." She then turned to him. "It's not the only such rift. Just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the Conclave."

"An explosion can do that?" He asked her, surprised to hear such a thing.

"This one did." She said as she went up to him. "Unless we act, the Breach may grow until it swallows the world." After she said that, a sound similar to thunder was heard from the Breach, not a second after, the elf screamed in pain as his left had lifted itself up, as if reaching out to the Breach, as he fell to his knees from the sudden pain.

He slightly hissed under his breath as Cassandra kneeled to his level. 

"Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads..." She said seriously, but her tone seemed to branch on concern, but just a hint. "And it is killing you." He looked up to her, surprised by this. "It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn't much time."

He took a deep breath as he nodded. "I understand." He said, which seems to take her aback slightly. 

"Then...?"

"I'll do what I can. Whatever it takes." He said, as he let Cassandra force him to his feet and started to walk, noticing the people looking at him... murderous looks.

"They have decided your guilt." She said. "They need it. The people of Haven mourn our Most Holy, Divine Justinia, Head of the Chantry. The Conclave was hers." Soon they were walking out of the town of angry onlookers and into the snow covered landscape. "It was a chance for peace between mages and templars. She brought their leaders together. Now, they are dead."

He could hear her voice getting a little emotional, but didn't say anything about it as they were reaching to what looks like the gates that will take them outside of the place called Haven.

"We lash out, like the sky." She continued. "But we must think beyond ourselves. As she did." Soon they walked out of the large wooden gates to see a stone bridge that led to another set of gates at the other side. "Until the Breach is sealed." She turned around with a small dagger in her hand as she faced him. "There will be a trial. I can promise no more." She said as she cut the ropes. "Come. It is not far."

"Where are you taking me?" He asked, only a little grateful that he will be able to use his hands unbound, but he couldn't help but wonder what is going to happen. Then there was the mage that was with him earlier, was she going to have a trial as well? He knew she will have the harshest time due to her simply being a mage.

"Your mark must be tested on something smaller than the Breach." Cassandra started as they walked to the other side of the bridge, commanding for the gates to open so they could continue on.

"And of the mage woman that was with me? Will she receive a trial as well?"

"She will."

And with that they walked out of the gates and they started to run along the path that lead up, seeing burning wagons and passing by soldiers, faces showing fear and uncertainty. Just before they reach to the top of the hill, his mark acted up, more painful than before as he fell to his knees, the pain blinding him for a moment before he felt a hand have a sturdy hold on him and helped him back to his feet.

"The pulses are coming faster now." She said as they continued their haste. "The larger the Breach grows, the more rifts appear, the more demons we face."

"How did we survive the blast?" He asked.

"They said that you... stepped out of a rift, then fell unconscious, along with the mage. They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was."

'So that part of my spotty memory was right.' He thought, but it felt off; as if guilty.

They reached to another stone bridge and were crossing it when a piece from the Breach fell and broke the stone bridge, making them fall along with the rubble to the iced over river below. He shook off the shock when another piece fell onto the ice not far from them and a demon rose up from it. "Stay behind me!" She said as she went in to fight the demon, not seeing another demon rising not far from where he stood. He quickly looked around to see a large broadsword nearby some crates, dodged an attack, grabbed the weapon and started to defend himself and fight the demon.

When the demon fell he let out a breath. "It's over." He said to look to Cassandra to see if she was okay, only to have the tip of her blade point at him. 

"Drop your weapon. Now." She said, looking angry and maybe a bit afraid.

"All right, have it your way." He said as he started to place the sword down.

"Wait." She said as she sheathed her blade. "I cannot protect you, and I cannot expect you to be defenseless." She said as she turned to continue their way before turning to face him again. "I should remember you agreed to come willingly, much like your friend willingly volunteered to help."

"Is she somewhere in this mess then?"

"She is with some others that agreed to help." 

"Alright." He said as he looked around the snow covered boulders and steep walls of rock that make up the mountain terrain. "Where are your soldiers?"

"At the Forward Camp, or fighting. We are on our own, for now." She said as they walked along the carved stair path. 

"Then we better hurry." He said as they continued their trek, fighting demons as they reached a path that led to part of a mountain edge, getting closer to the Breach.

"We're getting closer to the rift." Cassandra called out. "You can hear the fighting."

"Who's fighting?"

"You'll see soon. We must help them."

Soon they reached to the top of the stairs, seeing the damage that was caused there as well as demons around with a couple soldiers fighting. He didn't hesitate to go into the fight to take out the demons, only briefly noticing a dwarf with some kind of crossbow. 

When the last demon fell, his left wrist was grabbed, and turned his head to see a bald elven man.

"Quickly, before more come through!" He said as he held the captured wrist up, palm exposed to what looks like a floating green crystal that seemed to have a life of its own, as well as hearing inhuman sounds coming from within it. But the mark reacted and soon the crystal disappeared, and the pain in his hand seemed to have eased a little.

He looked at the other elf, a bit surprised and confused. "What did you do?"

"I did nothing. The credit is yours." The elf said, and by the look of the staff, he's also a mage.

"I closed that thing?" He said as he looked down at his hand, which seemed to calm as it was only a scar that was only glowing slightly, and slightly warm, like a camp fire. "How?"

"Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand." The elven mage explained. "I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the Breach's wake - and it seems I was correct."

"Meaning it could also close the Breach itself." Cassandra said as she came up to stand beside the elf warrior.

"Possibly." The elven mage said as he looked to him. "It seems you hold the key to our salvation."

"Good to know!" Called out a new voice belonging to the dwarf with the unique crossbow. "Here I thought we'd be ass deep in demons forever." He went up to them with a smile. "Varric Tethras: rouge, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tag-along." He looked over to Cassandra when he said the last line with a wink, earning an annoyed look from the warrior woman.

"It's good to meet you, Varric." He said.

"You may reconsider that stance, in time." Solas said with a bit of a grin.

"Aww. I'm sure we'll become great friends in the valley, Chuckles." The dwarf said.

'How is he not cold?' The elven man thought as he took in the dwarf's attire of a nicely tailored tunic of red with gold threading, showing off a nice view of chest and chest hair, and a leather coat that doesn't seem that much protection from the cold weather; but he's been wrong before.

"Absolutely not." Cassandra said as she went up to the rogue. "Your help is appreciated, Varric, but..."

"Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker? Your soldiers aren't in control anymore. You need me." He said with a 'you know its true' smile and a bit of an eye bash, which made the woman make a disgusted noise and walk a bit ahead.

He smiled at this when the other elf introduced himself. "My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions. I am pleased to see you still live."

"He means, 'I kept that mark from killing you while you slept'." Varric pointed out.

He turned to face the elven mage, who has normal tone fair skin, an angular face with dark grey-light hazel eyes and a small scar at his chin. "You seem to know a great deal about it all." He said, as the elven mage seemed slightly pleased with his curiosity.

"Solas is an apostate, well-versed in such matters." Cassandra said.

"Technically all mages are now apostates, Cassandra." He mentioned before looking at the elven warrior. "My travels have allowed me to learn much of the Fade, far beyond the experience of any Circle mage. I came to offer whatever help I can give with the Breach. If it is not closed, we are all doomed, regardless of origin."

"That's a commendable attitude."

"Merely a sensible one, although sense appears to be in short supply right now." He said as he looked to the warrior woman. "Cassandra, you should know: the magic involved here is unlike any I have seen. Your prisoner is no mage."

"One of them isn't." She pointed out. "But its clear she isn't powerful enough to do this, unless she has help."

"I was going to say I find it difficult to imagine any mage having such power."

"Understood. We must get to the Forward Camp quickly."

"Oh!" Called out another voice and they turned to see the young mage woman from before. "Y-You're o-okay!"

The mage woman that appeared from behind the busted wooden fence has pale blond hair that was in a tight bun in the back, but there were a few long strands that escaped the tight hold. Eyes a softer, kinder shade of green that is enhanced by the black eye powder she has on, as well as the black lip paint that made her lips look fuller. Her skin could be easily be mistaken as a healthy fair tone is actually a light tan, which help her freckles show up a little more.

"I see you made it out okay as well." The elven warrior said, recalling seeing her in his muddy memory of the Conclave. "Looks like we have to introduce ourselves since we both survived. And if we did, then it's a re-introduction, since my memory isn't quite reliable at the moment."

"You two really didn't know each other?" Cassandra said, surprised by this as the two shook their heads that they didn't, making Varric chuckle.

"This is an interesting beginning." He said.

"I-I'm E-Evelyn Trevelyan. I-I'm a m-mage of the Circle of O-Ostwick."

"Dayal Lavellan, Dalish of the Lavellan Clan in the Free Marches."

"A-Are y-you a w-warrior?" She stuttered as she looked to see the large sword he held.

"A hunter really, but I know how to fight, and I'm currently borrowing this weapon. We were attacked by demons on the way up here." He explained.

"O-Oh! C-Commander Cullen's orders were to a-assist you, b-but..." She looked around the area "i-it looks like you t-took care of it."

"Did you come from the Forward Camp?" Cassandra asked, making the mage slightly jump and shivered in place, looking down at her feet and held onto her staff like it was a lifeline as her knuckles turned white as the snow on the ground; making herself look smaller than she is.

"I-I went t-through there. There's another rift just o-outside the g-gate. It a-appeared just as I-I was coming h-here. T-The road w-was blocked s-so I had to find m-my way a-around."

"Lead on then." Cassandra said, carefully, as they headed out of the area.

"Well, Bianca's excited." Varric said as he joined Cassandra and Solas.

Dayal looked to see that the mage woman looked terrified out of her wits and held out his hand. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head. "Too m-many d-d-demons..." She managed to get out before a choked sob and started to shake in place.

He went up and placed a hand on her shoulder, which she stiffened. "I'm going to attempt to close the Breach. With any luck, it will stop the demons from coming out." He looked around at the destruction before looking to her. "It's probably best that you stay with us. Cassandra and I defeated some demons on the way up, but I can't guarantee that there won't be any demons if you're trying to get to safety."

She seemed surprised to hear this. "Y-You want me to come with y-you?"

"Unless you don't want to. I just believe in safety in numbers."

She took a moment to think before she agreed to join, in which they rushed to join the others, who waited for them; Cassandra didn't seemed pleased with waiting, but Solas and Varric seemed a little more understanding.

After that they fought a few demons before finding the snow covered, stone carved stairs to go up.

"So, are you two innocent?" Varric asked when things settled for the moment.

"I don't remember what happened." Dayal said.

"S-Same here." She said, only for Varric to shake his head.

"That'll get you every time. Should have spun a story."

"That's what you would have done." Cassandra said.

"It's more believable. And less prone to premature execution."

The idea of execution seemed a bit ill thinking in Dayal's case as they fought more demons until they reached to the rift that Trevelyan mentioned earlier.

"I hope Leliana made it though all this." Cassandra said, sounding concern.

"She's resourceful, Seeker."

"We will see for ourselves at the Forward Camp. We are almost there." Solas said as he powered up his magic as they fought the demons there until Dayal closed the rift.

"The Rift is gone. Open the gate." Cassandra called to a soldier, who heed her command.

"We are clear for the moment. Well done." Solas said.

"Whatever that thing on your hand is, it's useful." Varric commented.

"I guess so." He said, as the guards there opened the wooden gates and he saw yet another stone bridge leading across to another part of the mountain. 'I hope none of those Breach things breaks this bridge down.' He thought as he spotted Leliana up ahead, arguing with a man in Chantry robes.

"Ah, here they come." The man said as they walked up.

"You made it." Leliana said. "Chancellor Roderick, this is-"

"I know who he is, as well as her." He said as he looked at the two like a judge, which made the mage woman whimper and hid behind Dayal, as fruitless as it appeared. "As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take these two criminals to Val Royeaux to face execution."

" 'Order me'." Cassandra said as she stepped up. "You are a glorified clerk. A bureaucrat!"

"And you are a thug, but a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry!"

"We serve the Most Holy, Chancellor, as you well know." Leliana said.

"Justinia is dead!" He yelled. "We must elect a replacement, and obey her orders on the matter!"

"Pardon me, but isn't closing the Breach the more pressing issue?" Dayal asked pointing to said hole in the sky.

"You brought this on us in the first place!" He yelled. "You and your mage!" This made the said mage make a sound of fear, as he looked to Cassandra. "Call a retreat, Seeker. Our position here is hopeless."

"We can stop this before its too late." She said.

"How? You won't survive long enough to reach the temple, even with all your soldiers."

"We must get to the temple. It's the quickest route."

"But not the safest." Leliana mentioned. "Our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains."

"We lost contact with an entire squad on that path. It is too risky." Cassandra pointed out.

"Listen to me." Chancellor Roderick spoke. "Abandon this now before more lives are lost." And in that moment the Breach started to pulse its thunder and lightening effect, which made Dayal hiss in pain as his whole left arm shook for a few seconds.

"A-Are y-you o-okay?" Evelyn asked in concern.

"Hurts more than grabbing a still hot coal." He said as he took a couple breaths before Cassandra stood in front of him.

"How do you think we should proceed?"

"I say we charge." He said as he looked up at the Breach. "I won't survive long enough for your trial. Whatever happens, happens now." He said while thinking 'Sorry Mamae.'

"T-Then I'll take the other p-path with Leliana, I can at l-least help most see a-another day." Evelyn said.

"Are you sure?" Dayal asked.

"I... I think s-someone I-I know is up in that path..."

"I would appreciate the help." Leliana said. "And if you try to escape, I will kill you of course."

"I h-have nowhere to g-go, so i-it's pointless to run."

"Leliana, bring everyone left in the valley. Everyone." Cassandra said, which the other woman nodded as they parted ways, the mage woman following not far behind.

"Be careful!" He said to the mage woman, who looked surprised, but nodded and continued to follow Leliana.

"On your head be the consequences, Seeker." Said the Chancellor as they passed him to head to the path.

They climbed up the path until they reached to the damaged building where fighting can be heard and followed it to yet another demon infested area with an open rift popping out more demons for the soldiers to fight against. They entered the fight as Dayal closed the rift when he has enough breathing room to do so.

"Sealed, as before." Solas said. "You are becoming quite proficient at this."

"Not that hard to grasp." He said.

"Let's hope it works on the big one." Varric said as he looked over to the Breach.

'Will I be able to close that?' He thought when he heard a new male voice.

"Lady Cassandra, you managed to close the Rift? Well done." Said the man that has golden thread hair that was slightly wavy from the sweat on his brow, fair skin that was weathered slightly from fighting, and a small scar on his upper right lip.

"Do not congratulate me, Commander. This is the prisoner's doing." She said as she looked over to the mentioned elf.

"Is it? I hope they're right about you. We've lost a lot of people getting you here." He said as he turned his brown eyes to the mentioned individual.

"I can't promise anything, but I'll try my best." He said, a bit intimidated by the otherwise handsome man before him.

"That's all we can ask." He then looked to Cassandra. "The way to the temple should be clear. Leliana will try to meet you there."

"Then we best move quickly." She said. "Give us time, Commander."

"Maker watch over you -- for all our sakes." And with that, he left with the rest of the soldiers as they pressed forward towards the temple.

Dayal jumped down to the ground below that was once a temple and stood to take in the horror of the moment as he saw some bodies, frozen in terror as grotesque burnt or still burning statues.

"The Temple of Sacred Ashes." Solas spoke.

"What's left of it." Varric pointed out in a soft voice as they walked carefully onto the charred stone and ash.

"That is where you and Trevelyan walked out of the Fade and our soldiers found you." Cassandra said as she pointed to a rubble pile of stones. "They say a woman was in the Rift behind you. No one knows who she was."

Dayal took a moment to look around and he could just feel that the whole setting isn't right... warped in a way before continuing forward to find the very heart of where the Breach is.

"The Breach is a long way up." Varric mentioned as the group took a moment to look at the warped sight of what once was a building, now an unsettling scene of sharp, jutting rocks and red crystallized stones that added the ominous feeling.

"You're here." Leliana's voice called. "Thank the Maker."

Dayal looked behind Leliana to see some of her men and Evelyn there, a bit worn out but alive.

"Leliana, have your men take up positions around the temple." Cassandra said as Leliana nodded and mentioned her group to follow her.

Dayal took another quick moment to look at the moving crystal that seems to be giving the energy upward to the Breach. 'If I close that, will it close up the one in the sky as well?' He thought as Cassandra was in front of him.

"This is your chance to end this. Are you ready?"

"I'll try, but I don't know if I can reach that, much less close it." He said as he looked up at the Breach.

"No." Solas said. "This rift was the first, and it is the key. Seal it, and perhaps we seal the Breach."

"Then let's find a way down." Cassandra said. "And be careful." With that, he nodded in agreement as they made their way down, finding red crystals that Varric mentioned were red lyrium, and that it was dangerous, when a booming voice was heard, but it also sounded distant, like an echo.

_"Now is the hour of our victory. Bring forth the sacrifice."_

"What are we hearing." Cassandra said, sounding a little on edge.

"At a guess: the person who created the Breach." Solas said as they made their way down to be close to the large rift, which seems to be reacting to the mark.

 _"Someone help me!"_ Boomed an elderly woman's voice, which seems to be coming from the crystal itself.

 _"What's going on here?"_ Then Dayal's voice was heard, followed by Evelyn gasping in fear.

"That was your voice." Cassandra said. "The Most Holy called to you, but..."

The atmosphere changed as an image appeared above them with a shadowed figure, the one once known as Divine Justinia before him, bound by magic from escaping, and the image of Dayal and Evelyn entering the scene when he spoke the line again, while the image of her gasping and hiding behind the image of the elf.

 _"Run while you can! Warn them!"_ The Divine said, sounding frightened.

 _"We have an intruder."_ Said the shadowed figure with red eyes as a shadow, claw-like finger pointed to the image of both the elf and mage. _"Kill them. Now!"_ And after that the image disappeared in a flash of light.

'We were the last people to see the Divine alive, but...' Dayal thought as Cassandra started to speak.

"You were there! Who attacked? And the Divine, is she...? Was the vision true? What are we seeing?"

"I don't remember!" He said. He truly didn't; he recalled faint pieces of entering the Conclave and meeting up with the young mage woman, but other than that, he doesn't have enough pieces to fit together.

"Echos of what happened here." Solas spoke calmly. "The Fade bleeds into this place. This Rift is not sealed, but it is closed... albeit temporarily." He turned to look at Dayal. "I believe that with the Mark, the Rift can be opened, and then sealed properly and safely. However, opening the Rift will likely attract attention from the other side."

"That means demons!" Cassandra yelled. "Stand ready!" It only took less than a minute for the soldiers and archers to get prepared for a fight with demons that will come out once he opens the rift.

Dayal saw Evelyn with the archers, nodding to him as he lifted his hand up to open the Rift. Once he did, a large Pride demon appeared. He stood ready for it and other demons coming out, finding openings to disrupt the rift before the demon was taken out and Cassandra told him to close the Rift. He did just that, feeling the strain and power it took to close this one than the other, smaller ones he did earlier. The next thing he knew he felt the sharp jolt of that power whip-lashing up his arm and blacking out from the sudden pain.

He woke up on a bed and looked around to see that he was in some kind of room. He didn't know what to make of it when he heard someone come in, who noticed him and dropped a small crate and the sound of breaking glass was heard. He saw that the person who walked in is an elf, not Dalish, and looked startled.

"I didn't know you were awake, I swear!"

"Don't worry about it. I only-" He was going to say he just woke up when she fell down to her hands and knees and bowing her head low.

"I beg your forgiveness and your blessing. I am but a humble servant. You're back in Haven, my Lord."

Dayal was quite speechless as he was sitting up and moved his legs off the bed.

"They say you saved us. The Breach stopped growing, just like the mark on your hand."

He looked down at his hand, and he had to admit that the stinging pain is nowhere to be felt at that moment, but it was still warm up to his wrist and finger tips.

"It's all anyone has talked about for the last three days."

'Three days?' He thought as he spoke. "Then the danger is over?" He asked, wanting to figure out what to do depending on her response.

"The Breach is still in the sky, but that's what they say." She said as she stood up. "I'm certain Lady Cassandra would want to know you've awaken. She said 'At once'." She started to move towards the door, looking as though she was ready to run.

"Where is she?" He asked as he was getting up from the bed.

"In the Chantry, with the Lord Chancellor. 'At once.' She said." And with that she ran out the door.

"Well... That's new." He said. "And uncomfortable." He then found and changed into the clothes he came to the Conclave with, and headed out of the door to find Haven's Chantry, only to stop and gape at the sight before him.

There were guards standing, doing a salute of some form and the common folk that were there were looking at him in awe, a bit of fear, curiosity and wonder.

'What in Mythal's name happened in three days?' He thought as he carefully walked out and down between the line of soldiers and guards, hearing whispers of 'Herald of Andraste'. 'What are they talking about?' He wasn't comfortable with the sudden attention he was receiving and slightly quickened his pace to get to the Chantry.

Once he was there, he entered through the doors and headed to the back of the building, where he heard and recognized Chancellor Roderick's voice, then Cassandra's behind the closed door, and opened it to enter the small room.

"Chain him." The Chancellor said. "I want him prepared for travel to the capital for trial. And find that mage and take her as well."

"Disregard that, and leave us." Cassandra said, making the guards posted leave the room.

"You walk a dangerous line, Seeker."

"The Breach is stable, but it is still a threat. I will not ignore it."

"I did everything I could to close the Breach." Dayal said, to let the man know his account being there. "It almost killed me." He will never forget that pain for as long as he lives, or until another great pain comes along.

"Yet you live. A convenient result, insofar as you're concerned."

'I was prepared to die.' He thought.

"Have a care, Chancellor." Cassandra said, a hint of warning in her tone. "The Breach is not the only threat we face."

"Someone was behind the explosion at the Conclave." Leliana spoke. "Someone Most Holy did not expect. Perhaps died with the others - or have allies who yet live." She ended with a suspicious glare towards the Chancellor.  
" _I_ am a suspect?" He said, sounding insulted.

"You, and many others." The rogue said, slightly cold with a glare at the man.

"But not the prisoner." He said with a glare towards said elf. "And what of his mage?"

"I heard the voices in the temple." Cassandra spoke. "The Divine called them both for help."

"So their survival, that thing on his hand - all a coincidence?"

"Providence. The Maker sent him to us in our darkest hour."

Dayal looked at Cassandra as if she lost her mind. "You really think your Maker would send someone like me?"

"The Maker does as He wills. It is not for me to say." She said, almost sounding amused by it, but it could be the trick of his imagination.

"Even if that means a Dalish elf is His chosen?"

"Humans are not the only people with an interest in the fate of the world." She said as she turned to grab something from the corner of the room.

"The Breach still remains, and your mark is still our only hope of closing it." Leliana pointed out.

"This is not for you to decide." The Chancellor said as Cassandra walked up with book in hand, slammed it onto the table and pointed to the cover.

"You know what this is, Chancellor?" She said, almost challenging him to deny her what she will say next. "A writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to act." She then looked to the elf. "As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn." She then looked back to the Chancellor. "We will close the Breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order. With or without your approval." With that the Chancellor marched out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

"This is the Divine's directive:" Leliana spoke "rebuild the Inquisition of old. Find those who will stand against the chaos." She then sighed. "We aren't ready. We have no leader, no numbers, and now no Chantry support."

"But we have no choice:" Cassandra said "we must act now. With you at our side." She looked to Dayal when saying this.

"What is 'the Inquisition of old', exactly?" He asked.

"It preceded the Chantry: people who banded together to restore order in a world gone mad." Leliana explained.

"After, they laid down their banner and formed the Templar Order." Cassandra picked up. "But the templars have lost their way. We need those who can do what must be done united under a single banner once more."

He looked at the two women for a moment as he thought about his answer. He couldn't go back to the clan, as much as his mother would love to see him alive and well. He has the mark on his hand, and is the only one to close the rifts. "If you're truly trying to restore order..." He said finally.

"That is the plan." Leliana said.

"Help us fix this," Cassandra said as she held out her hand "before it's too late."

He grabbed her hand in a tight grip, sealing his agreement to help, making the woman smile, almost in relief.

After that, there was a knock on the door as well as a voice asking permission to enter.

"Come in." Cassandra called, which the door opened to reveal the young mage woman.

"I-I h-heard Ser Lavellan is u-up." She said, only to see said elf. "O-Oh, there you are."

"I'm glad to see you're okay as well."

"Trevelyan, will you show him around Haven? Leliana and I have something to do." Cassandra said.

"O-Of course L-Lady P-Pentaghast." She said as she and Dayal left the room. "What happened?" She asked, keeping her head down and seeming to look at his feet, and wrung her gloved hands, as if restless without having something to grab onto.

"From what I could understand, we're both not going to get executed and Cassandra mentioned something about the Inquisition being reborn."

"The I-Inquisition?"

"Yes." He said as they headed out of the Chantry. "How have you been holding up? Since I was out for three days." He asked as they made their way down the path towards Haven's gate, ignoring the looks from the townsfolk and Chantry individuals alike.

"When t-they brought you back here, I-I stayed in that little house while s-someone was checking on you. O-On the second day, V-Varric managed to talk me to c-coming out and looked a-around Haven. That's when L-Lady Pentaghast started g-giving me th-things to do to help. She s-scares m-me." She recalled as she seemed to curl in on herself.

He chuckled. "It seems she has that effect on people she doesn't know personally, but I can see she's a good person, just a bit too rough." He said lightly before looking curious. "How did we meet, exactly? I must've hit my head pretty hard somewhere." He rubbed his hand through his short, choppy black hair, that was slightly long at the front, his light blue and violet eyes looking a little sheepish for not remembering.

"W-We met at the Conclave." She said, uncurling slightly and adjusting the cuffs of her coat that seemed a little big on her, as she recalled the events. "I-I was with the other mages that were there. I-I got a bit o-overwhelmed by how m-many people there were and m-made my way to find a quiet place t-to wait until the t-talks started. But then... I g-got lost. A-And that's when you came up t-to me and asked if I-I-I was okay." She slightly blushed.

"I think I remember that." He said. "I was just getting in at the Conclave, but it felt really cramped where everyone else was, so I figured I should walk around until it's time. I heard you crying and found you. I also remember telling you that I was going to help you get back when you were ready." He then seemed to recall something important. "That's when we heard her."

Her body slightly stiffened as she nodded, remembering that part as well, before squeezing her hands together at her chest. "But t-then..."

"What happened after..." He said as he looked to see that they were now outside the gates and mentioned her to the right, taking the path to walk along the forest. "That bothers me slightly, that I can't remember between hearing her cry for help and waking up in the cell."

"I-I'm the same." She said. "I w-woke up before you d-did, but when they questioned me, I-I-I couldn't recall beyond m-meeting you."

"Looks like we both need answers as much as anyone." He said as they stopped when he saw the abandoned cabin. He turned and led them back towards Haven. "What will you do, since you're staying?"

"I... d-don't know..." She admitted. "I know I-I can't go back, b-but I'm not really skilled in a-anything other t-than storm m-magic, and... even then..." She choke back a sob. "E-Everyone hates..."

"I don't think everyone hates mages, scared maybe, but that's what fear does." He cut in as he stood in front of her, holding his hands out, as if in welcome. "If you want, Evelyn, since we're both stuck with a group that doesn't really like us because of what we are, why don't we stick together? I know I'll be sent out to close more rifts, and maybe we'll find answers to our questions along the way. What do you say?"

She stopped wringing her hands at her chest and slowly looked at the elven man in surprise. "You w-want me to j-join you?"

"I don't see why I wouldn't." He said with a smile. "But the choice is up to you."

She worried her bottom lip as she looked back down in deep of thought before speaking, in almost a whisper. "I-It would be n-nice to be with someone wh-who isn't afraid of m-mages..." She placed her hand over his still open one and nodded. "O-Okay..."

"We have each other's backs from here on out, and hopefully after we find out what really happened at the Conclave." He said as she nodded.

And thus begins the journey of the Inquisition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note (01/11/17): I know I haven't really asked the readers to put in a review, because I felt that it would seem like I'm forcing some kind of recognition for this fic.
> 
> I still won't force anyone to leave a review if they don't want to, but it would be nice to get at least one for every few chapters I upload.
> 
> So... without further ado:
> 
> Please leave a review of your thoughts of this and see you next Wednesday.


	2. Chapter 2

It only took a few days for word to get out of the Inquisition, and since then, there have been more people, most refugees, coming to Haven. Dayal has found that there were wild rams and druffulo in the forests and often hunted up there and bring back what he managed to get, thus supplying the straining town with some meat, leathers and furs. Evelyn sometimes joins him with these hunts, using her storm magic to stun the creatures from getting too far for him to get.

"Your aim is getting better!" He called out as he lifted the corpse of a ram and placed it onto the makeshift sled for him to easily carry the three rams both had hunted that morning. 

"I-I still feel bad for the r-rams." She said, holding onto her staff to her chest as she looked at the sled with the other dead rams. "But as l-long as we don't o-over hunt..."

"I only hunt for the amount we need." He said as he grabbed the rope of the sled and pulled on it enough to get it moving, which thanks to the snow, it wasn't that difficult. "But Haven has grown after yesterday..."

"A-And we're leaving for the H-Hinterlands tomorrow." She said, following close to his side. "I've... n-never traveled before... except for the C-Conclave..."

"I never traveled outside of the Free Marches until recently, so this will be an experience for the both of us." He said with a smile. "But with what the report said on what's going on, we'll be facing rogue templars and rebellious mages." He looked to her. "Will you be okay?"

She nodded. "I... I-I would like to a-avoid fighting a-all together, but if I-I have to defend m-myself..."

He can see she was uncomfortable with the thought of fighting. "I understand how you feel." He said. "I would rather talk things out myself, but I know that sometimes there's no reasoning someone who already intends to harm you or those who you care for." 

"I'm... I-I'm glad to hear you s-say that..." She said, smiling a little.

He saw the smile and mentally cheered of seeing a happy expression on her as they neared Haven's gate, which earned some curious looks from nearly everyone, including Cullen's recruits.

"Alright, all of you! Focus!" Cullen's voice called out, bringing the recruits back to attention as Dayal pulled the sled up the stone steps, Evelyn helping with a bit of magic to give it a light push.

"Thanks Evelyn, that does help a lot." He said as they got the sled of dead rams towards Threnn, who looked surprised to see the amount he brought in.

"Thank you, Herald, this really will help."

"I know what it's like to supply a large group." He said, still not sure how he should feel about being called 'Herald of Andraste'. 

When he was told by his ambassador, Josephine, why people are calling him the 'Herald', he found he couldn't really name what he felt about it; it wasn't negative or positive, just there. But he was going to let people call him that, because, as he had been told a few times by Cassandra, Leliana and Josephine, that people need to believe in something, and right now he was that.

In the days after he woke up, he had at least spoke to Solas and Varric, getting to know them a little better, had himself be introduced to the alchemist Adan, the creature researcher Minaeve, and the blacksmith, Harritt. He wasn't able to talk to Cassandra or any of his advisers, since they were busy getting things together and such that he wasn't aware of; hence why he went back to hunting and gathering elfroot and iron that was found around outside of Haven. That is until Cassandra mentioned him to follow her into the back of the Chantry, now War Room, and met his advisers, and talked about trying to get the templars or get the mages, but first talk to Mother Giselle in the Hinterlands.

"We better get rested up for the trip tomorrow. It will take some time to get there on foot." He said.

"R-Right..." She said as they made their way to their shared house; where he showed her how to pack for a long trip and how to read a map so that she would have an idea of what they would encounter.

It took them ten days on foot, since the horses were not meant for travel, and met up with Scout Lace Harding; which Varric was going to make a pun of Harding's name in reference of his book, but dropped it, but Cassandra knew what he was about to do and made an annoyed sound. 

After getting information of what was going on; templars and mages causing grief for everyone, no one hearing word of Dennet, and Corporal Vale and his men protecting the refugees and Mother Giselle from the mages and templars when the fight reaches them, they headed out to the rugged path that would take them to the Crossroad, where they faced the fighting groups of templars, mages, and Inquisition scouts and soldiers.

Cassandra and Solas tried to talk to the respective groups that they need not fear them, but none listened as Dayal had to take them down with no bias other than these people have chosen to give in to fear instead of listening to reason. He looked to see his group was okay, which they were, but Evelyn looked a little shaken.

"Are you okay, Evelyn?" He asked as she nodded.

"I... j-just feel s-sorry for them... and afraid t-that I c-could've been them."

"I doubt it." He said as he placed a hand on her shoulder, making her slightly turn her head towards his direction, but not lifting her head up to meet his eyes. "You're too kind. You'd just find a place to hide and run to safety."

She smiled slightly as she nodded. "T-That sounds like something I-I would do."

"Thankfully you don't need to do that. At least the Inquisition is something to be thankful for." She nodded, agreeing with him, as they joined the rest of the group. 

"Everything okay there, Smiles?" Varric asked, looking a bit concerned as she nodded.

"T-Thank you for your concern, V-Varric."

"Nothing to it." He said with a grin.

They headed into the small village, being greeted by the Inquisition soldiers before he was led to where Mother Giselle was tending to the wounded refugees and soldiers.

"Mother Giselle?" He asked as she finished easing one soldier's concern of having a mage tend to him.

"I am." She said as she went up to him. "And you must be the one they're calling the Herald of Andraste."

"I'm told you asked for me." He said, not really wanting to go into the whole 'Herald' thing as she mentioned him to follow her.

"I know of the Chantry's denouncement, and I'm familiar with those behind it." She started as they walked far enough away from the wounded. "I won't lie to you: some of them are grandstanding, hoping to increase their chances of becoming the new Divine. Some are simply terrified. So many good people, senselessly taken from us..."

The memory of what he saw at the Conclave, the aftermath, was still fresh in his mind. "What happened was horrible."

"Fear makes us desperate, but hopefully not beyond reason. Go to them. Convince the remaining clerics you are no demon to be feared. They have heard only frightful tales of you. Give them something else to believe."

He was a bit surprised at what she was suggesting. "You want me to appeal to them?"

"If I thought you were incapable, I wouldn't suggest it." She pointed out.

"Will they even listen?" He asked, knowing from what he found in various history texts he was able to grab his hands on and his own experience that humans and elves in the religious settings never see eye to eye; and sometimes ends in blood.

"Let me put it this way: you needn't convince them all. You just need some of them to 'doubt'. Their power is their unified voice. Take that from them, and you receive the time you need."

He saw the reason of that and nodded. "It's good of you to do this." He said.

She seems to study him before speaking. "I honestly don't know if you've been touched by fate or sent to help us... but I hope. Hope is what we need now. The people will listen to your rallying call, as they will listen to no other. You could build the Inquisition into a force that will deliver us... or destroy us." 

He felt a slight pang in his being when she mentioned that; he knew that the Inquisition is going to be something much larger than what it is, and that being the 'Herald' is a part of it, but it was what she said to him that made his very core shiver in anxiousness of the burden it all means.

"I will go to Haven and provide Sister Leliana the names of those in the Chantry who would be amenable to a gathering. It is not much, but I will do whatever I can." And with that she made her way to a couple scouts to escort her to Harding, who will then see to it she would get to Haven safely. 

He would've joined her, but he has two people to meet first: Corporal Vale and Master Dennet. He found Corporal Vale, who told him that it wasn't just the mages and templars that were giving everyone in the area grief, it was also food, things for warmth, and they needed someone who can go beyond normal healing for the people in the Crossroads. He was pointed out to a hunter in the village, who mentioned about food, then met up with an Inquisition scout who mentioned about blankets and that there should be places where the rogue mages have them.

After pointing out the way to get to Redcliffe Farms, where Master Dennet resides, they made their way towards it, slaying down mages and templars along the way, as well as some rams.

"Ram meat on the menu again?" Varric said as he chuckled. "I don't know how you're gonna carry all this back to the hunter."

"All of us will carry a portion of the ram to bring back to the hunter." Dayal mentioned as if it was simple enough task to accomplish.

"You do realize I'm a dwarf, born on the surface?"

"I'm aware. I know just the limit of everyone who will carry a portion." He said as he skillfully butchered the three rams' legs, wrapped them in a canvas sheet, and handed it to Solas. "Here you go." Solas took the makeshift sack of legs without protest as he continued to flay the skin and fur off of the ram, wrapping those up and give them to Evelyn to hold. "We might find someone to buy those." After that, he separated the larger portions between him and Cassandra.

"And I don't get to carry anything?" Varric asked.

"You're carrying Bianca." He said. "And I don't think she would appreciate you dropping her, even on accident."

Varric chuckled at this. "That is true!"

"Besides, we're almost to Redcliffe Farms. I'm sure there will be someone willing to loan us a wagon to carry these items and, hopefully a druffalo, to aid us in carrying the ram meat."

"You expect to hunt more?" Cassandra asked. 

"I will not leave this area while I know these people are suffering from hunger." He said as he adjusted his makeshift sack, getting the blood on his back where it soaked through. "When it comes to hunger, people tend to get... aggressive." He mentioned as if knowing from experience. "And that would lead to desperate measures that can easily be avoided with a good meal in their systems."

"I think I can see what you are talking about." Cassandra said as they continued their trek to the farm.

They just entered the entry points to the farm lands when they were assaulted by wolves, but they seemed off, and after defeating the small group, Cassandra mentioned that the behavior wasn't normal.

"No, it isn't." Dayal said as he readjusted his sack, which he had to drop to fight, and they made their way to the first farmer, who pointed where Dennet's farm is and headed there.

After talking to Dennet, and hearing his terms at not handing over his horses until things around the farms are safe for them to travel, Dayal talked to the man's wife, who mentioned about the wolves, and to one of the farm hands who mentioned about setting up towers that would give everyone a heads up if trouble tries to come in.

"Is there anyone here who could lend us a wagon?" Dayal asked. "I have this ram meat to bring back to the refugees at the Crossroads."

"Sure, there's an old couple who has one you can borrow." 

"Thank you, serah." He said as they left to head over to the farm, when he felt his hand act up slightly. "There's a rift here." He looked around when he caught sight of something that was slightly unnatural to be there. "There." He dropped the sack as he grabbed for his battle ax, eyes focused on the warping mist of glowing green as it spat out demons. He had found that, as long as he wasn't interrupted, he can use his mark on the rift, not only weakening it, but also stunning the demons long enough to beat some more damage until the rift was weak enough to close. 

"And that's another point for the Inquisition." Varric said. "So, Lavellan, how many did you managed to take on?"

"Huh?"

"He means how many demons have you killed, which shouldn't matter." Cassandra said as she looked at the dwarf with disapproval, who didn't looked troubled by her in the very least.

"I'm just making a game out of it, no harm in that. Especially since we're dealing with demons." Varric said as they made their way to where they dropped their sacks of ram parts.

After securing a wagon, they made their way to where the wolves were known to be seen gathering, and found a demon controlling the group of wolves. Dayal ordered to defend themselves against to wolves, but attack the demon, and once that was dealt with, the wolves were out of its control and left the den, some stayed to howl their appreciation before they too left to join the others. 

After notifying the wife this, who was grateful for the assistance, and even mentioning that she has a new, positive perspective of the Inquisition, before the group headed out of the farms to hunt some more ram meat before reporting in to the hunter, who was appreciative. By then it was getting dark and they returned to camp to rest up to head back to Haven in the morning.

"Have I mentioned that I'm not much into riding horses?" Varric said as he and Evelyn were riding on the well bred Chestnut horse that Dennet had let them have, as Dayal walked along side the horse.

"You mentioned it at least more than a dozen times since we left." Cassandra said, walking a bit ahead of the group. "And that does not even count the three you mentioned today. And the day before you complained about walking and the weather."

"I have to complain otherwise you forget I'm here!"

Dayal couldn't help but chuckle. "With your witty and charming personality, I doubt anyone would forget you. And if we do, then your Bianca would have a very good reason to point out why we shouldn't." He said as this earned a laugh, while Cassandra sighed. "How's your leg, Evelyn?" He asked the mage woman, who nodded. 

"It's getting b-better." She said as she held onto Varric's shoulders, fearing that she would fall to the ground, despite Dayal being there to be sure that doesn't happen to either of them. "I'm s-sorry..."

"There's no reason to apologize. Besides, I'm used to walking long distance." He said as he pointed to his face, where his faint deep red tree-branch-like vallislin seemed like a mask. "Dalish, remember? All we ever do is wander."

She blushed as she nodded. "But s-still..."

"You will be able to walk once we get to Haven, but even then you should be careful not to put too much strain on it."

"Do you have some knowledge for maintaining one's well-being?" Solas asked walking slightly behind the elf warrior.

"Only the basics." He said looking back at the elf mage. "My mother is the healer in the clan." He chuckled. "Though... she also has a... stormy deposition when she gets worked up."

"S-She uses magic, r-right?" Evelyn said.

"Is that so?" Solas said. "That would explain why you were so interested in understanding magic."

"It's a gift that many clans strive for, but lately some clans have more than their Keepers are able to train and have them take over." He sighed. "Just before I volunteered to go to the Conclave, we recently took in one who volunteered to leave her own clan to keep her younger sister in." He shook his head. "I understand that the mage and templar war is a little out of hand, but for the elves to get rid of their own because it exceeds the limit, that's ridiculous."

"I... had no idea it was like that for the Dalish." Cassandra said. 

"It's not something one brings into casual conversation." He said. "That, and it's a recent thing that is going on in many clans, at least it is for areas such as Ferelden and south of Orlais from what I heard. No matter if it's large or small, there's a limit to how many students a Keeper is willing to train, and if any show magic, one of the students must leave or that one has to go." He sighed. "And because not many humans trust Dalish as is, throw in magic in that-"

"And you get a possible blood bath no one asked for." Varric said. "And you volunteered to go to the Conclave? What would prompt the Dalish to even think that going to a place that worships Andraste?"

"It doesn't matter, what would've have gone affect there, affects everyone. Like a ripple in a still pond. Then again, it still did just that, just not what anyone wanted."

The rest of the trip to Haven was of random conversations, some arguments, a bit of crying on Evelyn's end and comforting on Dayal's, when they finally reached the gates, with some ram and deer meat, as well as materials. 

"See to it that Chestnut here gets as comfortable as you're able to make." He told one of the scouts, who replied positively as they brought the horse to the stables while he made his way up the steps with Cassandra and Evelyn to head to the Chantry.

"It seems Haven has grown in number yet again since we left." Cassandra said. "Threnn would be grateful for the supplies you have found along the way."

"I know a thing or two on how a large group would need in order to keep peace." He said, only for everyone to hear arguing near the Chantry. "What is going on there?"

They headed there a bit closer, only to hear the first words of blame come from a templar to a mage, than mage to templar. 

"Cassandra, make sure Evelyn doesn't get involved."

"Understood." She said as she and Evelyn waited where they were as he went up in time to see Cullen break up the fight before it started and Chancellor Roderick speaking on what the Inquisition means.

Dayal went up as the groups went their separate ways as he went up to Cullen and the Chancellor. "Cullen?"

"Welcome back, Herald."

"Has this been going on since I left?"

"They have been quiet about it, this is the first time they have decided to speak up." Cullen filled in with a sigh. "Mages and templars were already at war. Now they're blaming each other for the Divine's death."

"Which is why we require a _proper_ authority to guide them back to order." Roderick said, while eyeing the elf warrior. 

"Who, you?" Cullen said, sounding as if he heard a bad joke. "Random clerics who weren't important enough to be at the Conclave?"

"The rebel Inquisition and its so-called 'Herald of Andraste'? I think not." Roderick challenged.

"So far, you're the only one who's insisted we can't work together." Dayal reasoned calmly.

"We might, if your Inquisition would recognize the Chantry's authority." Roderick pointed out.

"There is no authority until another Divine is chosen." Cullen countered.

"In due time." Roderick said as if that was the end of the pointless discussion. "Andraste will be our guide, not some dazed wanderer on a mountainside." He looked to the elf warrior, who didn't react to that as he looked to Cullen. 

"How widespread is the violence between mages and templars?" He knew it has been going on, and he heard stories about different places that the fighting was taking place, but he wasn't sure just how much the fighting covered.

"Impossible to say." Cullen said, sounding slightly weary.

"Your organization flouting the Chantry's authority will not help matters." Roderick exclaimed.

"With the Conclave destroyed, I imagine the war between mages and templars has renewed." Cullen continued as if the other man didn't say anything. "With interest."

Dayal looked back to see Evelyn, who looked worried behind the stoic warrior woman, and couldn't help but feel worried about her, as he recalled what Mother Giselle said and looked back to his commander. "I'll make sure they see reason in Val Royeaux."

"I pray you're right." Cullen said, looking just as worried as he sounded.

"Is everything alright here?" Cassandra asked as she and Evelyn went up to the small group.

"We were just finished here." Cullen said. "Mother Giselle has told us what she told you. Meet us in the War Room when you're ready." And with that, he and Cassandra went inside the Chantry, leaving Evelyn, Dayal and Roderick, only for the Chancellor to look at the warrior elf.

"Is there anything else on your mind, Lord Chancellor?" He asked as Evelyn went behind Dayal.

"Nothing that I should waste my breath on." He said as he left with a turn of his heel.

"T-That... wasn't very n-nice of him."

"He simply feels what most people feel when seeing me as the 'Herald'." He said as he smiled to her. "Don't worry, it won't change the fact that there's a hole in the sky and everyone is on edge."

She nodded as they walked inside the Chantry, where they saw Mother Giselle, talking to one of the tranquil; when the tranquil excused herself, they went up to the older woman, who greeted them in kind. 

"Greetings, Herald of Andraste." She then looked to Evelyn. "And you must be the Herald's mage lover I have heard about." This caused the two to look taken aback.

"I beg your pardon, Mother Giselle, although she is a mage, Evelyn is a friend of mine, not 'mine' in any sense of the word other than that." He said as he looked to his friend, who seemed stiff as a board before looking back to the older woman. "Is that the current rumor going around?"

"I do not mean to upset you, Herald. And I beg forgiveness to you as well, Lady Evelyn."

She didn't peep a word as she curled on herself and wrung her hands, but her head moved as if in a nod.

"I merely wanted to know how your quest to seal the Breach has been fairing."

He would need to talk to someone about the rumors, but he wouldn't brush off a change of subject. "I'm doing everything within my power."

"A task such as closing the Breach is a heavy burden. I hope you do not carry it alone. We remember Andraste, but Andraste did not carry the Chant of Light alone. She had generals, advisers, and though it is considered heresy to say it, she had the aid of the elf Shartan." She looked at Dayal straight in the eye when she continued. "Do everything within your power... but remember those who would help you."

"I appreciate your insight, Mother Giselle." He said, knowing full well that he wasn't doing all this alone; he wouldn't be sane otherwise.

"Take it for whatever it is worth. You walk a difficult path, and there is little enough I can do to aid you. In any case, I pray this Inquisition proves less brutal than its predecessor."

Dayal looked confused. "What was the original Inquisition like?"

"The original Inquisition was formed after the First Blight, well before the Chantry as we know it. The Inquisitors were hunters, zealots who tracked and killed cultists and dangerous mages."

Dayal thought back at the Hinterlands, and how he had to cut down rogue templars and rebellious mages alike.

"As Andraste rose to power, the Inquisition came into her service. Instead of hunting those who would do harm, the Inquisitors spread the Chant of Light by force." This earned the look of surprise on the elvhen warrior. 

"It must be difficult to follow the Chant of Light, knowing how it spread."

"Indeed. I have always believed that the Maker wished us to spread the Chant of Light by example, not violence. In any case, once the Chant of Light had spread far and wide, there was less need for zealots. The Inquisitors became the Seekers of Truth, and eventually the templars."

"This is a dark chapter of history for the Divine to revisit." He admitted. 

"Do you know what impresses me most about the original Inquisition?" She continued. "They fought horrific battles, killed and died for their cause... and when it was time, they put their swords away. Perhaps the name was Divine Justinia's message: That when the Inquisition is needed, it will strike without mercy. But when its work is done, it will put its sword away."

"Thank you for your time, Mother Giselle." He said with a bow, finding the information a bit unnerving to him, as he headed over to the door not far from the woman, in which Evelyn followed close behind him, only to hear voices, one being Josephine's and opened to find her and a masked noble, who mentioned about Haven being loaned to Divine Justinia and that the Inquisition needs to find a new place elsewhere. When the gentleman mentioned that he was the rightful owner of Haven, of course it was the first he'd heard of Haven having an owner, and the noble explained the details.

Not that he didn't understand the man's predicament, which was somewhat, but he has seen the faces of the people that come here looking for shelter. "People have been injured. You can't just turn them out onto the snow." He said as he felt Evelyn get closer to his back, as if doing so will cover her better.

"And who benefits if they stay?"

"Divine Justinia, Marquis." Josephine cut in. "The Inquisition-not the Chantry- is sheltering the pilgrims who mourn her."

"Why is the Chantry ignoring the faithful?"

"Because it remains in shock." She said as the Marquis sighed, somewhat frustrated at the turn of events. "We face a dark time, Your Grace. Divine Justinia would not want her passing to divide us. She would, in fact, trust us to forge new alliances to the benefit of all, no matter how strange they might seem."

Dayal was moved by the small speech as the Marquis seemed to be moved as well, as he calmly told Josephine that he would think about it, and that the Inquisition would stay in the meantime, and left the room.

"I apologize for the intrusion. I didn't realize you were meeting with the marquis." He said as he looked to the ambassador. 

"You did little harm." She said with an easy smile. "In truth, the debate was most beneficial as practice for those to come."

"You expect more people in Haven?"

"Undoubtedly." She sounded slightly amused by this, but he felt the back of his coat being grabbed by Evelyn behind him as he heard the faint, sharp intake of breath. "And each visitor will spread the story of the Inquisition after they depart." She headed over to the desk and sat down at the chair. "An ambassador should ensure the tale is as complimentary as possible.

He didn't get a chance to know his ambassador except for that day when he was first introduced to his advisers. "What sort of dealings have you had with nobility?" He asked. 

"For some years, I was the royally appointed court ambassador from Antiva to Orlais. The nobility of Thedas is rather singular sphere. Those I'm not acquainted with, I know through reputation."

'Looks like if I'm going to be dealing with nobility as well, she will be my teacher.' He thought as he asked another question. "May I ask what brought you to work for the Inquisition?"

"Sister Leliana approached me. We've been acquainted for quite some time. For better or worse, being the Inquisitions's diplomat has become as interesting as she promised."

He smiled as he bowed. "The Inquisition is lucky to have you as an advocate, Lady Montilyet."

"Thank you. Let us hope so." She said gratefully. "Thedas's politics have become... agitated as of late. I hope to guide us down smoother paths. But please excuse me. I've much work to do before the day is done."

"We'll leave you in peace then." He said as he and Evelyn left the room. "Is everything okay, Evelyn? I know you're not very talkative, but you're holding onto my coat like a lifeline."

"O-Oh, s-sorry..."

"I don't mind, but if something is bothering you, you can tell me."

She shook her downward head, but tensed when she did.

He placed a hand on her shoulder as he spoke softly. "Okay, I respect your choice to not tell me now, but know that when you feel like it, I am here to listen."

She relaxed a bit as she nodded. "T-Thank you..."

"You go on ahead and get some rest. I'll be there after the War Room meeting."

"Okay..." She said as she felt his hand leave her shoulder, and made her way to leave the Chantry building.

He sighed as he worried over her. He didn't know much, and seeing her sad makes him all the more determined to help her.

"Oh, I see young Lady Trevelyan already left." Josephine said, holding her writing board. "I had some questions for her."

"What sorts of questions?"

"Oh, I suppose you don't know. She is a member of a noble family in Ostwick, which is a port city in the Free Marches. From my reports, she went to the Circle at the age of ten, but not much else about her."

"She's from a noble family?"

"Her father is the Teyrn, which is a step below of a king, so yes, her family is of high standing." She said as she sighed. "I had hoped to ask her more about herself, but she seems to avoid me at every turn."

"I don't think she will be able to answer your questions right away, Lady Montilyet." He said. "You can't really push answers out of her without feeling like you've crossed some line."

"I see. Well, you know her better than most of us here, seeing that the only time she is talkative is when it is just you two. Though I shouldn't be surprised, both of you did walk out of the Fade."

He had to agree with that. "Already done with what needs to be done?"

"Only the most delicate of the negotiations, but the rest I can finish after the meeting." She said as he mentioned to the door leading to the War Room. "Shall we, Herald?" And with that they entered the room to discuss what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here! Thanks for reading this and sorry for the slow start, but it will be interesting later on. Until then see you next Wednesday!
> 
> Note (01/11/17): I know I haven't really asked the readers to put in a review, because I felt that it would seem like I'm forcing some kind of recognition for this fic.
> 
> I still won't force anyone to leave a review if they don't want to, but it would be nice to get at least one for every few chapters I upload.
> 
> So... without further ado:
> 
> Please leave a review of your thoughts of this and see you next Wednesday.


	3. Chapter 3

It took a little over two weeks on foot to reach Val Royeaux, but they had set up a place just outside to rest, since none planned to stay in the city for the night.

Dayal looked at the white and gold of the bridge that leads to the city, while remembering the discussion back at Haven.

Cullen was against him coming here to talk to the clerics, finding it that it was a waste, while Josephine finds the idea a good one, and Leliana voiced her concern for his well-being. He honestly thought it wouldn't do much, which Cullen agreed. That is when Cassandra said that she would go with him, told Leliana to use the names Mother Giselle gave them, and the plans to head to Val Royeaux was set and done before supper. He had told Evelyn this when he came in with their portion of the ram stew, and she mentioned that she had always wanted to visit the city, and after, it was agreed that she would come along as well.

And here they were now, and both elf and mage were looking at the city with wide eyes, as she kept close to him. 

The city appears to be surrounded by water, due to it being a port city, the golden lion statues on top of white pillars that make up the main gate were grand in style. Even the slight, sweet scent of the potted flowers and plants that decorated the ornate stone bridge gives a small taste to what they will see in the rest of the city.

"The city still mourns." Cassandra said as the bells tolled deep inside the city.

As they continued to walk past the two pillars, an Orlisian woman gasped in horror when she saw them and hurried past them. 

"Just a guess, Seeker, but I think they all know who we are." Varric said.

"Your skills of observation never fail to impress me, Varric." She said, sounding dry as they reached the open gold gates, when an Inquisition scout ran up to meet them and kneeled.

"My Lord Herald." She said as she kneeled.

'Nope, still not used to that.' He thought.

"You're one of Leliana's people." Cassandra said. "What have you found?"

"The Chantry mothers await you, but... so do a great many templars."

"There are templars here?" The warrior woman said, sounding surprised.

Evelyn reached out and grabbed Dayal's hand, who squeezed it lightly in assurance.

"People seem to think the templars will protect them from... from the Inquisition. They're gathering on the other side of the market. I think that's where the templars intend to meet you." She said as she got up from her kneeling position.

"They wish to protect the people? From us?" Cassandra said, slightly angered by the information.

"We knew there would be some kind of reaction." Dayal said, calmly, as he still held Evelyn's hand, who seemed a little calmer, but she was worrying her lips as her eyes looked misty; just one trigger away to her crying, and was slightly shaking.

"But I didn't expect the templars to make an appearance."

"The people may just be assuming what the templars will do." The scout said. "I've heard of no concrete plans."

"You think the Order's returned to the fold, maybe?" Varric said. "To deal with us upstarts?"

"I know Lord Seeker Lucius." Cassandra said. "I can't imagine him coming to the Chantry's defense, not after all that's occurred."

Dayal wasn't sure what's going on, and mentally noted to ask Cassandra about it later. "We're doing all this to get help with the Breach. Maybe this is our chance to get the templars on our side."

"Perhaps." The warrior woman said, but didn't sound confident that it would happen as she looked to the scout. "Return to Haven. Someone will need to inform them if we are... delayed."

"As you say, my lady." She said as she started to run off to the opposite direction. 

They continued to walk until they reached the center of the city, where the memorial stood elegant and tall with the red silk scarves draped in certain points of the surrounding buildings. But before they could truly enjoy the sight, Dayal noticed a large group where the entry point to the ports gathered and looked to Evelyn. "Evelyn, stay with Solas and Varric. Cassandra and I will talk to the clerics..." He looked back to the group. "If we could get a word in."

"O-Okay..." She said, but seemed hesitant to let go as she did and stayed with the mentioned men as they continued on towards the group.

"Good people of Val Royeaux, hear me!" Called out a Chantry mother as she was on the set up platform with a few other clerics and a few templars. "Together we mourn our Divine. Her naive and beautiful heart silenced by treachery! You wonder what will become of her murderer. Well, wonder no more!" She looked to the elf warrior. "Behold the so-called Herald of Andraste!" She gestured to him. "Claiming to rise where our beloved fell."

He could sense everyone looking at him, but he refused to look at them as he looked up at the Chantry mother. 

"We say this is a false prophet! The Maker would send no elf in our hour of need!"

He can tell that the woman is lashing out, fear and uncertainty can do that. He took a deep breath as he responded loud enough for not only for the Mother to hear, but so would everyone. "We came here in peace, simply to talk-and this is what you do?" He has to call her out on her brash assumptions. "I implore you: let us sit down together, to deal with the real threat!"

"It's true!" Cassandra said. "The Inquisition seeks only to end this madness before it is too late!"

That's when the sound of metal clanking on metal was heard as Dayal looked to see a new, heavily armed group come towards them. 

"It is already too late!" The Chantry mother said, sounding confident and relieved. "The templars have returned to the Chantry! They will face this 'Inquisition', and the people will be safe once more!" As she said this, only two members of the templar group came onto the stage; one passed by her, the other smacked her harshly to the stage's floor. 

Dayal nearly ran up to help, but he knew that he may cause more trouble if he did, and looked up to see the first man still the templar that was about to aid the fallen mother.

"Still yourself." He started. "She is beneath us." He then looked to the elf and woman. 

"What's the meaning of this?" Dayal demanded. 

"Her claim to 'authority' is an insult." He said, coldly. "Much like your own." He then moved to walk off the set up platform. 

"Lord Seeker Lucius," Cassandra started to say as she followed the man "it's imperative that we speak with-"

"You will not address me." He said, making the warrior woman stop her advancement to the man.

"Lord Seeker?"

"Creating a heretical movement, raising up a puppet as Andraste's prophet." He said, each word icy and sharp as an icicle in a blizzard. "You should be ashamed." He then looked at the people that gathered. "You should all be ashamed! The templars failed no one when they left the Chantry to purge the mages!" He then pointed in the direction of Cassandra and Dayal, as well as the group of frightened Orlisians behind them. "You are the ones who have failed! You who'd leash our righteous swords with doubt and fear!" The templars that came with him started to gather behind him, as well as some of the templars that were already at the market, have also joined in the group. "If you came to appeal to the Chantry, you are too late. The only destiny here that demands respect is mine."

Dayal stepped forward. "What we truly need is an alliance that will seal the Breach." He said as he watched the man find amusement in his honesty.

"Oh, the Breach is indeed a threat. But you certainly have no power to do anything about it."

"But Lord Seeker..." Another templar stepped up "what if he really was sent by the Maker? What if-?" He was silenced by the look the Lord Seeker as another templar came up. 

"You are called to a higher purpose! Do not question!" And as soon as that templar left, did Lucius speak as he looked to the elf and woman.

"I will make the Templar Order a power that stands alone against the Void. We deserve recognition. Independence! You have shown me nothing, and the Inquisition..." He looked at them with a lazy glare "less than nothing." He then raised his voice. "Templars! Val Royeaux is unworthy of our protection! We march!" And with that he and the templar group made their way out of the city.

Varric made his way up to the duo, as Solas and Evelyn went around the other end to avoid being detected by the templars. "Charming fellow, isn't he?" He asked. 

"Has Lord Seeker Lucius gone mad?" Cassandra said, sounding bewildered and no doubt pissed.

"Do you know him very well?" Dayal asked, as he felt Evelyn grab the belt of his coat.

"He took over the Seekers of Truth two years ago, after Lord Seeker Lambert's death." She explained. "He was always a decent man, never given to ambition and grandstanding. This is very bizarre."

"Do you think he can be reasoned with?"

"I hope so. If not him, there are surely others in the Order who don't feel as he does. Either way, we should first return to Haven and inform the others."

Dayal nodded in agreement, but looked back to see the Mother struggling to get up and quickly went over to help her up. "Revered Mother." He said as he held out his hand to her. 

She looked surprised for a moment before shaking her head as Cassandra came up. "This victory must please you greatly, Seeker Cassandra."

Dayal brought his hand back as Cassandra spoke. "We came here seeking only to speak with the mothers. This is not our doing, but yours."

"And you had no part in forcing our hand? Do not delude yourself." The Mother said, sounding slightly spiteful. "Now we have been shown up by our own templars, in front of everyone." She sounded frustrated before softening. "And my fellow clerics have scattered to the wind, along with their own convictions." She then looked up to Dayal. "Just tell me one thing: do you truly believe you are the Maker's chosen?" 

He couldn't count how many times he has been asked that, but the question never gets easier to answer. "To tell you the truth, I don't know." He said honestly as he watched the woman's suspicious face turn solemn and bowed her head. 

"That is... more comforting than you might imagine." She said, almost sounding relieved. "I suppose it is out of our hands now. We shall all see what the Maker plans in the days to come."

He bent down, making Evelyn let go of his coat, and was at eye level with the Mother. "How many templars turned on the Chantry, exactly?" He asked as the woman chuckled dryly.

"They rebelled across Thedas. Some remained loyal, but not enough to call them 'the Order'. The White Spire here in the capital was the largest garrison, but it now stands empty. Perhaps more shall flock to the Lord Seeker's banner now." She sighed. "How far has faith waned, I wonder?"

"Where is the Lord Seeker taking the templars?"

She shook her head. "I can't begin to guess the Lord Seeker's mind. He could not have abandoned his intended role more completely."

"There must be sense to it that we can't see." Cassandra said as that earned a huff of slight incredibility from the revered mother. 

"Must there? Rebellion seems popular in certain quarters, doesn't it, Seeker." 

'No need to be spiteful about it.' He thought, knowing that was a weak, yet nerve strung bash at the warrior woman's decision to bring the Inquisition back.

"Is crafting the templars into a new power really any worse than declaring a rival to the Chantry itself?" The mother continued.

"What were you hoping the Lord Seeker would do, exactly?" He asked.

"Put aside his war against the mages and find common purpose against something much more dire." She answered. "Obviously, he has other plans. With the knights-vigilant slain at the Conclave, there is nothing more we can do."

"Perhaps there is something we can do." Cassandra said as the mother looked up. 

"I'd like to believe that, Seeker. I truly would. I suppose we can expect renewed effort against the mages from him, and yet more chaos."

He held out his hand once more, and this time she took it and was helped up to her feet. "There's got to be a way to calm everything down and clean up this mess." He said.

"I hope against hope that may be the case." She said as she and the remaining clerics made their way out of the square.

"For a moment there, you started to sound like Seeker, asking all those questions." Varric said.

"It is not wrong to find out what she knows." Cassandra said.

"At least he's gentle about his interrogations." He said with a side ways look while the warrior woman glared.

"Was I really that nosy?" He asked as Evelyn found his hand and grabbed it. 

"Nah, not really." He said as he looked around at some of the people who were eyeing them. "And from the looks of things, people here are going to be shaken for awhile."

"I don't blame them." He said as they started making their way toward exiting the gate, when an arrow landed just short of his feet.

"An arrow with a message?" The warrior woman said as the elf dislodged the arrow from the stone ground, only to find a note attached and opened it.

"W-What does it say?" Evelyn asked as she looked over his shoulder, only to see that the writing is in a large flowing hand, and the edges of the paper were in odd doodles.

_'People say you're special. I want to help, and I can bring everyone._ _There's a baddie in Val Royeaux. I hear he wants to hurt you. Have a search for the red things in the market, the docks, and 'round the cafe, and maybe you'll meet him first. Bring swords.  
Friends of Red Jenny'_

He flipped the paper over to see a crudely drawn map of the location these 'red things' are supposedly located. He looked to Evelyn. "Want to have a bit of a tour while we're here."

"We don't have time for that, Herald." Cassandra pointed out. 

"We don't have much in ways of allies, Lady Pentaghast. If the sender of this note wants to help, then I'm not going to... what's that phrase? 'Stare a gift horse in the mouth'?" He said, making Varric chuckle. "And from the looks of it, it could be an organization of sorts."

"I've heard of the Red Jenny's." Varric said. "Hawke's cousin is one of them actually. Odd bunch, but good people if you don't step on anyone."

"Are we really doing this?" Cassandra asked as they headed towards the cafe.

It didn't take them long to find the three red items: a scarf, a handkerchief, and sock, each with a small, vague note about how some people mentioned him, the Herald. The first was that he was seen by one of them, another had a key attached to it from a swearing drunk, and the last item was a time and location. 

"This is starting to look interesting." Varric said. 

"If what they claim is true, we will find the person who is trying to harm you, Herald." Cassandra said.

"Then it looks like we're in no hurry to go back to Haven." He said as he placed the items along with the others in his pack. "But until that time, we should head back to camp and rest up. Who knows what we'll step into."

"I agree." Solas said. "Especially since we are given a time that allows us that luxury."

And with that they started to make their way to the gate, when they were stopped by a young man.

"You are the Herald of Andraste, are you not?"

"Yes?"

"I have an invitation for you." The man said as he handed out the parchment, with a wax seal.

Dayal opened the invitation and read:

_'You are cordinally invited to attend my salon held at the chateau of Duke Bastien de Ghislain._ _Yours, Vivienne de Fer First Enchanter of Montsimmard Enchanter to the Imperial Court'_

"Looks like we're going to make a side trip further north after our current predicament." He said.

"I-I've heard a bit a-about her..." Evelyn said. "She's r-really important figure b-back at the Circles."

"All the more reason to at least see her." 

They were heading out of the city when a voice was heard behind them.

"If I might have a moment of your time?" The group turned around to find an elven woman, wearing mage robes, walking up to them.

"Grand Enchanter Fiona?" Cassandra said, sounding slightly surprised to see her.

"Leader of the mage rebellion." Solas said. "Is it not dangerous for you to be here?"

"I heard of this gathering, and I wanted to see the fabled Herald of Andraste with my own eyes." Fiona said as she looked to said warrior elf. "If it's help with the Breach you seek, perhaps my people are the wiser option."

Dayal understood when he found himself the Herald, that along with Divine Justinia, there were other important members that were at the Conclave, or supposed to. "I'm surprised the leader of the Mages wasn't at the Conclave."

"Yes." Cassandra said. "You were supposed to be, and yet somehow you avoided death."

"As did the Lord Seeker, you'll note." Fiona mentioned, which Dayal didn't know about, and Leliana had given him a list of who's who that were there at the Conclave. "Both of us sent negotiators in our stead, in case it was a trap. I won't pretend I'm not glad to live. I lost many dear friends that day. It disgusts me to think the templars will get away with it. I'm hoping you won't let them."

"So you think the templars are responsible." Dayal said when Cassandra spoke.

"Why wouldn't she?"

"Lucius hardly seems broken up over his losses, if he's concerned about them at all." Fiona said. "You heard him. You think he wouldn't happily kill the Divine to turn people against us? So, yes, I think he did it. More than I think you did it, at any rate."

"Does that mean the mages will help us?" He asked.

"We're willing to discuss it with the Inquisition, at least. Consider this an invitation to Redcliffe: come meet with the mages. An alliance could help us both, after all. I hope to see you there. Au revoir, my lord Herald." She said as she walked back into the city.

"Are we g-going to talk to t-them?" Evelyn asked.

"It is an invitation to talk peacefully at least." Dayal reasoned. "And she did risk being recognized in such a place, all things considered."

"You do have a point." Cassandra said, but she didn't sound like she liked it. "It shows that the rebel mages are at the very least willing to meet with us." She sighed. "But for now, we have this 'Red Jenny' nonsense to look into." And with that they made their way back to their set up camp and waited until late into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the third chapter. I'm sorry if it seems really slow and, for those of you played the game, aren't enjoying how the story goes thus far. I'm aware of that, but I thank you again for making this far. I'm actually working on chapter 23 now, to be honest, but I'm only posting one chapter every Wednesday because of life and there will be days where I'm not in the mood to write and will take a day or two off to recuperate. I do, however, made a goal to myself that, once I reach chapter 30 and I don't have ten chapters posted up, I will post two chapters every Wednesday. 
> 
> But until then, thank you again and see you next Wednesday
> 
> Note (01/11/17): I know I haven't really asked the readers to put in a review, because I felt that it would seem like I'm forcing some kind of recognition for this fic.
> 
> I still won't force anyone to leave a review if they don't want to, but it would be nice to get at least one for every few chapters I upload.
> 
> So... without further ado:
> 
> Please leave a review of your thoughts of this and see you next Wednesday.


	4. Chapter 4

Night fell and the group made their way to the back alleys of the city, where they encountered at least two other people, fought them, then found a door to lead them to another part of the alley. Dayal opened the door, only to nearly dodge a fireball to his face, and looked to see a masked man.

"Herald of Andraste! How much did you expend to discover me? It must have weakened the Inquisition immeasurably!" The Orlisian man exclaimed, overlooking the confused faces of the group as the elf warrior spoke. 

"I don't know who you are!"

"You don't fool me! I'm too important for this to be an accident! My efforts will survive in victories against you elsewhere!" He went on when a groan was heard and everyone looked to see what looks like a body guard dying and an female elven archer prepped her arrow onto her bow. 

"Just say 'What!'" She said.

"What is the-" The man started to say, only to have an arrow through his head and his corpse fell onto the ground.

'Well... that's that.' The elven warrior thought.

"Eww!" The archer said as she went up to the corpse to retrieve her arrow.

Dayal took a few cautious steps forward as they met at the corpse. He also took a moment to look at the archer; short blond hair that was in all sorts of angles, light tan skin that can be mistaken for fair, much like Evelyn's, and he could barely make out some of the freckles on her face.

"Squishy one, but you heard me, right? 'Just say "What."' Rich tits always try for more than they deserve." She said as she retrieved her arrow. "'Blah, blah, blah! Obey me! Arrow in my face!'" After that, she turned to take a look at the elf warrior. "So, you followed the notes well enough. Glad to see you're..." She paused slightly as she took in the elven man before her. "Aaaand, you're an elf." She sounded slightly disappointed in that as she continued. "Well, hope you're not 'too elfy.'" She then smiled. "I mean, it's all good, innit? The important thing is: you glow? You're the Herald thingy?"

'She's... different.' Were his initial thoughts as he replied. "Some believe I'm the Herald of Andraste. But what's this about?"

"No idea, I don't this idiot from manners." She said, mentioning to the corpse. "My people just said the Inquisition should look at him."

He was slightly confused. "Your people? Elves?"

She did a barking kind of laugh as she spoke. "No. People people. Name's Sera." She introduced before pointing to a stack of crates. "This is cover. Get round it." She then looked back to him. "For the reinforcements. Don't worry. Someone tipped me their equipment shed." Her face seemed to light up. "They've got no breeches." And not long after she said that, a small group of mercenaries came out, holding their weapons, but... they were not wearing any pants.

After the quick fight, he and Sera met up once more, the latter looking as if she just enjoyed herself. 

"Friends really came through with that tip. No breeches!" She said with an odd laugh, before she looked at the elf warrior and looked a little serious. "So, Herald of Andraste. You're a strange one. I'd like to join."

"How about we get to know each other first?" He said. "You know, names and such? I'm Dayal."

"One name. No, wait, two. It's... well, it's like this. I sent you a note to look for hidden stuff by my friends. The Friends of Red Jenny. That's me. Well, I'm one. So is a fence in Montfort, some woman in Kirkwall. There were three in Starkhaven. Brothers or something. It's just a name, yeah? It lets little people, 'Friends', be part of something while they stick it to nobles they hate. So here, in your face, I'm Sera. 'The Friends of Red Jenny' are sort of out there. I used them to help you. Plus arrows." 

"The Inquisition has spies already. Can you add to these professionals?" He asked, wondering what kind of group Sera works in.

"Here's how it is." She said as she brought her hands up, as if holding an invisible box to put on an invisible shelf. "You 'important' people are up here, shoving your cods around." She brought her hands down. "'Blah, blah, I'll crush you. I'll crush you!'" She said in a mocking tone before making kissing sounds. "'Oh, crush you.'" She then cleared her throat while he tried not to laugh. "Then you've got cloaks and spy-kings. Like this tit." She mentioned to the earlier corpse. "Or was he one of the little knives, all serious with his... little knife." He had to smile at that. "All those secrets, and what gave him up? Some houseboy who don't know shite, but knows a bad person when he sees one." With that, the elf warrior understood what she is talking about. "So no, I'm not Knifey Shivdark, all hidden. But if you don't listen down here too, you risk your breeches. Like those guards. I stole their... Look, do you need people or not? I want to get everything back to normal. Like you?"

"All right, Sera. I could use you and your 'Friends'." He said as she cheered. 

"Yes! Get in good before you're too big to like. That'll keep your breeches where they should be. Plus extra breeches, because I have all these..." She paused for only a couple seconds. "You have merchants who buy that pish, yeah? Got to be worth something. Anyway, Haven. See you there, Herald. This will be grand."

"Take care of yourself getting there." He said as she waved at him and disappeared into the shadows. He turned to see the group, all looking at him in various expressions of 'did you really let her join?' and 'I hope you know what you're doing'. "Well, our job is done here." He yawned. "We better head back to camp. I think we'll arrive at that... Chateau? That's the word right? At the right time."

"That is true." Cassandra said as the group made their way out of the alleys of Val Royeaux.

The trip to Montsimmard took a day as evening fell and he went to the chateau, alone, to meet this Imperial Enchanter. He entered the building, feeling slightly under dressed as the other guests were dressed in their finery and masks that are either plain bronze, gold, or silver, or were bejeweled enough that the mask is made out of jewels. The interior of the building felt as though it was made solely out of white marble, gold, and rich blue and red velvet, with only some potted greenery in different corners of the lobby alone. He looked around until he found a couple, who stood in front of a lavish looking fountain that had two stair ways on either side of it, who mentioned him to come over.

"A pleasure, ser." Said the gentleman. "We so rarely have a chance to meet anyone new. It is always the same crowd at these parties. So you must be a guest of Madame de Fer. Or are you here for Duke Bastien?"

"Are you here on business?" Chirped the woman. "I have heard the most curious tales of you. I cannot imagine half of them are true."

Now he was slightly confused. "I'm not familiar with that name. I was invited here by First Enchanter Vivienne." He said, and internally cursed the masks for not getting a good read of the couple, and the rest of the guests. 

"'Madame de Fer' is a... fond nickname the court has given Lady Vivienne." The gentleman informed.

"I've heard she finds it amusing." The woman chirped.

"I also have heard very little about Duke Bastien."

"He hasn't been seen much at court lately." The woman said, sounding slightly concerned.

"His business with the Council of Heralds often takes him from home for long periods. It can't be good for a man of his years." The gentleman added. 

"And, of course, there's the civil war." The woman put in. "Bastien probably wishes to distance himself from the actions of his one-time son-in-law."

"Tearing up the Dales in a foolish bid for power? It will end in disgrace for Gaspard. Everyone knows it." The man said.

'At least they seem kind.' He thought as he asked the woman. "What have you heard about me?"

"Some say that when the Veil opened, Andraste herself delivered you from the Fade."

'So not much different than what I've heard before.' He thought as he responded. "Some of those storytellers may have gotten carried away." This earned an amused giggle from the woman.

"But only for the best effect. The Inquisition is a ripe subject for wild tales."

'Hopefully not too wild.' He thought when a new voice spoke.

"The Inquisition? What a load of pig shit!" Everyone looked up to see the source of the voice, a man, coming down the stairs. "Washed-up sisters and crazed Seekers? No one can take them seriously." He said as he walked past the elf warrior, only to turn to face him. "Everyone knows it's just an excuse for a bunch of political outcasts to grab power."

"The Inquisition is working to restore peace and order to Thedas." He said, calmly.

"Here comes the outsider, restoring peace with an army!" The man exclaimed as he took a few steps forward toward the elf. "We know what your 'Inquisition' truly is. If you were a man of honor, you'd step outside and answer the charges." He reached back to grab his weapon, when suddenly he has ice surrounding him, literally freezing him in place.

Dayal stepped a few steps back, not expecting that to happen when a female voice was heard and he looked up. 

"My dear Marquis, how unkind of you to use such language in my house... to my guests." The woman said as she went down the opposite stair case that the Marquis used. She wore primarily white and silver with some gold lining in some parts, which is in harmonious contrast to the dark, earthy brown skin, tailored in what looked like the finest Orlais can provide, and her mask reminded him of dragon horns. "You know such rudeness is... intolerable."

"Madame Vivienne, I humbly beg your pardon!" The Marquis said, sounding very afraid at that point. 

"You should." She said as she stood in front of the man. "Whatever am I going to do with you, my dear?" She then turned to the elf warrior. "My lord, you're the wounded party in this unfortunate affair. What would you have me do with this foolish, foolish man?"

"I think the marquis has seen the error of his ways." He said, knowing that if the Imperial Court Mage didn't step in, he would've won the duel, but he was glad she did.

She seemed to smile at this as she turned to the frozen marquis, placing a hand on the man's cheek, but he looked more terrified. "By the grace of Andraste, you have your life, my dear." She then removed her hand and snapped her fingers. "Do be more careful with it." After the spell was removed, the man coughed a bit, ducked his head and headed towards the doors, looking very shameful. She turned back to the elf warrior with a smile. "I'm delighted you could attend this little gathering. I've so wanted to meet you." She then mentioned over to an open window and he followed her to it. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Vivienne, First Enchanter of Montsimmard and Enchantress to the Imperial Court."

"I'm Dayal Lavellan. Proclaimed Herald of Andraste, and an agent to the Inquisition." He said as he mentioned to where the doors are. "Is that marquis going to pose a problem?"

"His aunt is the vicomtesse of Mont-de-Glace. Not a powerful family but well-respected... and very devout. Alphonse will be disowned for this. It's not the first time he's brought his aunt disgrace, but I'm sure it'll be the last."

'Damn, maybe death is kinder for him then.'

"And after such a public humiliation, I expect he'll run off to the Dales to join the empress's war effort. Either to make a good end or to win back a modicum of self-respect."

"I see. Well despite what has happened." He said with a slight bow. "I am glad to meet you, Lady Vivienne."

"Ah, but I didn't invite you to the chateau for pleasantries." She said as she sounded serious. "With Divine Justinia dead, the Chantry is in shambles. Only the Inquisition might restore sanity and order to our frightened people. As the leader of the last loyal mages of Thedas, I feel it only right that I lend my assistance to your cause."

"You say you led the last of the loyal mages. Loyal to whom?"

"To the people of Thedas, of course. We have not forgotten the commandment, as some have, that magic exists to serve man. I support any effort to restore such order."

"So you're in favor of returning the mages to the Circle, then?"

"Where else can mages safely learn to master their talents? We need an institution to protect and nurture magic. Maker knows, magic will find neither on its own."

"What exactly can you do for the Inquisition?" He asked, while also noting to ask Evelyn her opinion of her time in the Circle.

"I am well versed in the politics of the Orlesian Empire. I know every member of the Imperial Court personally. I have all the resources remaining to the Circle at my disposal. And I am a mage of no small talent. Will that do?" 

'So, she has noble connections in Orlais that can be helpful if Josephine or Leliana need to get a hold of easily.' He thought as he asked. "Does that mean you'd be aiding the Inquisition from the Imperial Palace?"

"Ordinarily, I would be happy to serve as liaison to the court, but these are not ordinary times." She said as there was a spark in her eyes. "The Veil has been ripped apart, and there is a hole in the sky. It is now the duty of every mage to work toward sealing the Breach, and so I would join the Inquisition on the field of battle."

He nodded, understanding where she stands. "The Inquisition will be happy to have you. Lady Vivienne."

"Great things are beginning, my dear. I can promise you that." She said, sounding pleased, as she mentioned back to the party. "Now, my dear, you have earned at least a refreshment for your travels."

He did somewhat enjoyed the party, but had to excuse himself to return to the group, with Vivienne mentioning that she will join in the morning. 

With the horses that Vivienne has provided, they made their way back to Haven in about nine days. Between that time, Vivienne has talked to Solas and Evelyn; Solas countered nearly everything that Vivienne would point out about him, until Dayal had to step in and reminded them that they were in this together and that each are powerful and respected in their own rights. With Evelyn, it seems Vivienne somewhat knows the family name and has asked only once about her family, which she started to tear up and stayed close to Dayal as he mentioned that she doesn't talk about personal matters to people she just met, in which the other mage respectfully backed off, but not without some kind of disappointment.

"Evelyn... I've been meaning to ask you, but you don't have to answer if you don't feel comfortable." He said one evening on their way back to Haven. "I never did ask what your life was like in the Circle. I only heard mixed things about it, some good, some bad. But once I get the Breach closed, there will be the matter of the Divine to deal with, and that would lead to the discussion of the Circle, and whether or not to bring them back."

Evelyn turned her head slightly to the elf, before she looked back down at the stew in her hands, which was barely touched. "I... did f-fine in the Circle back i-in Ostwick." She said. "When I c-came into my magic, a-at first it was just like a-a school. I g-go, I learn, then go h-home. When I-I got older, I f-found that it wasn't like that for a-all the mages at the Circle. I-I was able t-to go to my family, but t-the others were banned from s-seeing them. It... felt wrong, so I stopped seeing m-my family and started s-sending letters. A-And when the rebellion happened, the C-Circle was barely holding o-on before the vote. After, i-it was crippled b-beyond measure. That was o-one of the reasons I was s-sent to the Conclave, b-because I belong to a-a noble family; they believe it w-would bring a b-better outcome." She sighed.

"Would you go back to a Circle if the new Divine brings them back?"

"I..." She worried her lips as she shook her head. "I... I d-don't want to go b-back. Despite that I w-was fine in a C-Circle, I don't want t-to go back to i-it."

"You enjoy the freedom then?"

She nodded. "I... I-I do. I didn't know if I w-would or not, and it's really s-scary, but..." She managed a small smile. "I-I got to meet n-nice pe-people too." She then looked concerned. "But... i-if the n-new Divine does b-bring back the Circles a-and I have to g-go..."

"We might be a bigger deal by then. If they allow me, I will tell them that you earned your freedom."

"...Y-You sound so s-sure."

"I like to be optimistic." He said with a smile. "I may not know what it's like to be a mage, the best thing I could do is try to understand it. I may have this Mark on my hand, but I only know that it closes Rifts, and that's it. If I were a mage, I may have a better understanding of what it's doing, but I'm not."

"D-Didn't Solas look at i-it?"

"He did, but couldn't really understand it either. And if he tried to prod the Mark, it could end up back-lashing, so he didn't want to risk injury to either of us."

"I-I see..." She said as smiled a bit as she lifted her head up to look at him. "But... I like y-you the way you a-are now..."

He chuckled. "I like you too, Evelyn." And the rest of the evening was calm before they settled down to rest.

Once they returned to Haven in late evening, he and Cassandra made their way to the Chantry, where the advisers were waiting for them.

"It's good you've returned. We heard of your encounter." Josephine said.

"It's a shame the templars have abandoned their senses as well as the capital." Cullen said, looking slightly disappointed. 

"We had to do something, and now we have an opportunity." Dayal said as everyone started to move to the back of the Chantry. 

"Yes, and we have the opening we need to approach the templars and the mages." Josephine said.

"Do we?" Cassandra asked. "Lord Seeker Lucius is not the man I remember."

"True." Leliana said. "He has taken the Order somewhere, but to do what? My reports have been... very odd."

"We must look into it." Cullen said. "I'm certain not everyone in the Order will support the Lord Seeker."

"Or the Herald could simply go to meet the mages in Redcliffe, instead." Josephine pointed out.

"You think the mage rebellion is more united?" Cullen asked. "It could be ten times worse!"

'Still at it?' Dayal thought as he spoke. "Or you could stop bickering and make a decision." He could see the potential of both as well as the dangers, but he felt that he was making all the decisions.

"I agree." Cassandra said.

"We shouldn't discount Redcliffe." Josephine said. "The mages may be worth the risk."

"They are powerful, Ambassador, but more desperate than you realize." Cassandra pointed out.

"You think the invitation could be some kind of trap?" He asked.

"If some among the rebel mages were responsible for what happened at the Conclave..."

"The same could be said about the templars." Josephine pointed out.

"True enough." Cullen said. "Right now, I'm not certain we have enough influence to approach the Order safely."

"Then the Inquisition needs agents in more places." Cassandra said. "That's something you can help with." She looked to Dayal when she said this. 

"I strike you as that kind of person, don't I?"

"You have a way of speaking to others that makes them want to join. That is not a skill many possess." She said, earning a look from the elf as the ambassador spoke.

"In the meantime, we should consider other options." Josephine said as all but Dayal and Leliana spread out.

"There is one other matter." She started. "Several months ago, the Grey Wardens of Ferelden vanished. I sent word to those in Orlais, but they have also disappeared. Ordinarily I wouldn't even consider the idea they're involved in all this, but the timing is... curious."

"That does sound odd, I agree."

"The others have disregarded my suspicion, but I cannot ignore it. Two days ago, my agents in the Hinterlands heard news of a Grey Warden by the name of Blackwall. If you have the opportunity, please seek him out. Perhaps he can put my mind at ease."

"And if he can't?"

"Then there may be more going on than we thought."

"I'm going to make my way there to meet with the mages, I'll find this Warden and find out what he knows."

"Thank you." And with that she turned and left to her own business as he left to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now Sera and Vivienne join in. Thank you for reading and see you next Wednesday!
> 
> Note (01/11/17): I know I haven't really asked the readers to put in a review, because I felt that it would seem like I'm forcing some kind of recognition for this fic.
> 
> I still won't force anyone to leave a review if they don't want to, but it would be nice to get at least one for every few chapters I upload.
> 
> So... without further ado:
> 
> Please leave a review of your thoughts of this and see you next Wednesday.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, my internet was buggy and wouldn't let me post this chapter last Wednesday. So, to make up for that, you will have three chapters; one that should've been posted last Wednesday, the chapter for this Wednesday, and another because I feel really bad about it. But here you guys go.

The next morning, Dayal got himself ready to go out hunting and looked over to Evelyn, who sat on a separate bed in the same little house that they have unofficially occupied in. She was reading a book, one of Varric's that he had found in the Hinterlands. "Do you want to stay in today? I'm just going to talk to the advisers, see if there's anything that needs to be done, and then hunt, possibly."

She looked up from the book and nodded. "I'm f-feeling a little light h-headed. It's probably for the b-best I rest u-up today."

He went over and studied her. "You do look a little pale. Can I bring anything back for you?" He asked as she shook her head. "Well, I'll bring something anyway once I get everything that's needed done here."

"Y-You have a lot o-of energy." 

He chuckled. "Dalish. We move around a lot, even when we have settled someplace that we can for a good while." He then found himself a question he never asked before until he mentioned it. "How do you feel about traveling? I don't know if you like it or you prefer to stay. I know I have asked if you want to join and you do, but I don't want to push you if it's too much."

She looked a little surprised, and then lightly giggled, almost like a dream since it was so rare. "Y-You worry about me so much... Y-You're just like my b-brother..." 

"Sounds like a good man then... or boy?"

"I'm t-the youngest." She said, with a slight smile, which in turn made him smile. 

"Okay, I'll leave you to rest. Maybe there's another chapter of his books somewhere around here."

"Any b-book is fine, b-but I do enjoy Varric's b-books."

"Alright, I'll see what I can find then." He said as he made his way out of the little house and slightly shivered in the cold air before making his way to the Chantry.

Once there, he went to where he donned the term 'Ambassador's office', and entered to find Josephine, working on some kind of paper work when she looked up.

"Ah, Master Lavellan, I've been meaning to speak with you on a matter."

"Well, I'm here now." He said as he went up to her desk. "Did you need something, Ambassador?"

"Yes. Well, not precisely, but-" She started as she sighed. "I should like to know if anyone here has treated you unkindly, Herald. For being an elf." She looked up to him in concern. 

He knew how some outside the Inquisition felt, but he hasn't heard anyone within it saying anything about him, and he has good hearing. "If they have, they've been stealthy." He said as she nodded. 

"Good. Please let me know if that changes." She said as she sighed a little. "If we're to convince the world that Andraste's Herald is an elf, the Inquisition must give you its utmost support. Stories of 'wild Dalish elves' have grown even more outrageous as people  
learn of you."

That struck him like a lighting shot as he asked. "How have the rumors gotten worse?"

"I would prefer not to repeat them." She said, looking a little uncomfortable, but he needed to know.

"Give me something." He said as he placed his hands on the desk.

She seemed to take note of his tone and responded. "Stealing children, selling peasants to slavers, burning down villages, using infants for blood magic... Those are the stories about your fellow Dalish. I won't repeat what they've said about you." She said as she saw the look of horror on his face. 

"It doesn't matter what they say about me. The humans telling those tales are the first to take a knife to someone with pointed ears. My clan's defended ourselves against them more times than I can count." He informed as he remembered the accusing looks.

It was her turn to look horrified. "Really? I... had no idea." She then looked determined. "I will do what I can to end the slander, Herald. It may help if I know more about how you and your clan lived."

He can trust Josephine, thus easing him a little as he answered. "The human towns we traded with ate the same food and suffered the same weather we did. The main difference was that they had homes, while we wandered."

"That... must have been difficult." She said, looking as though she had just learned something very important. "Still, you must miss your clan."

He then thought back on his life before and smiled slightly. "I was a solitary child. I spent much of my time alone." He chuckled. "The Dalish won't weep for me. If they even notice I'm gone."

"Believe me. They'll have noticed." She said. "Whether you're with them or not, being the clan of the Herald of Andraste will mark them in history."

He seemed concerned at that. "Elves and fame tend to go poorly together. I hope my clan doesn't suffer for it." He said as he thought about the clan. Despite the tension between them, the clan was where he grew up and he didn't want them to become another tragic tale other clans would tell. 

"We can make inquiries as to how they fare, if it worries you. Perhaps the Inquisition could lend a hand." She said as she looked confused. "You make it sound like the clan doesn't care about you, yet you don't wish to see them harmed."

"I only have my mother in the clan that I worry about nearly everyday, and there are some members in the clan that made living a bit bearable. But my mother and I never really did felt like we fit in after my father passed on earlier in my life."

"I'm sorry to hear that." She said as she smiled. "And I thank you for telling me this part about yourself."

"I will leave you to your work, unless you have other questions?"

"None presently. Thank you, I hope we get to speak more soon." 

He bowed as he left her to her devices and was going to head out of the Chantry, when he saw Vivienne, who made herself comfortable along side of the building, near the entrance.

"Ah, Herald." She said as he went up to her. "I was hoping to speak to you."

"I'm here. What is on your mind, Lady Vivienne?"

"That I admit to being surprised to find mages among the Inquisition. And to ask why were you at the Divine Conclave."

"I was there to find out what the proceedings would mean for mine and other clans. And since this war between mages and templars have affected them as well as the common folk. Thus it's benefiting no one, even themselves."

"If only the rebels saw things so clearly." She said. "Justinia's death has shattered the balance of power in Thedas. If it is not restored quickly, countless lives will be lost. Mages, templars, innocent people of all kinds now look to the Inquisition to decide their fate."

"I'll try not to let them down." He said, knowing full well of the burden he bears, even with the knowledge that he wasn't alone in the burden.

"Failure is a luxury we cannot afford, my dear. For almost a thousand years, the world believed it was in the hands of the Maker. And now many believe you are the agent of His will. Whatever the truth is, that belief gives you power."

He shook his head. "Nobody should claim to know the will of the Maker. Not me, and not the Chantry."

"Perhaps nobody should. But if no one leads the way, many will be left behind in darkness. I've stolen enough of your time, my dear. Don't let me keep you."

"I've actually have a few questions for you."

"Very well, my dear. What would you like to know?"

"I wanted to ask you about the Circle of Magi."

"Of course."

"What was it like to live in a Circle?"

"My dear, your question is the root of all problems with mages. I cannot tell you. Every Circle was different, their templars were different, their politics unique... And every person within each tower had an experience of Circle life unique to themselves. Some people suffered, and some were content. Some were cruel, some compassionate, and some indifferent. The same is true of people everywhere, in all circumstances, whether they are mages or not."

"Understood. So tell me about your personal experience with the Circle."

"I enjoyed life in the Montsimmard Circle, my dear. It was an edifice devoted to knowledge and refinement. And mages need the company of other mages. No one else can truly understand the challenges we face nor see the world as we do."

"I can see why it's important to find comfort in some similarity." He said. "Though some of us who aren't gifted can still try to understand it."

"I have heard of your interest in magic. And Solas has mentioned that your mother is a mage."

"Yes, though in terms familiar to you would be Spirit Healer and Storm magic is what she uses the most."

"And she has training in those?"

"That is the Keeper's job. We may not have templars, but each clan is not without some form of education. More so with magic involved."

"It is a relief to hear. Though I am curious as to your interest in it."

He smiled slightly. "I can't imagine the wonder and struggle my mother goes through, even before I came to be. Everytime she would call up a spirit to help her ease a near fatal wound, or conjure lighting on a clear night to scare off scavengers, I can't help but wonder what it would be like to have that kind of ability." He chuckled. "At one point, I had hoped I can have powers just like her when I was younger. When the time period passed and proved that I didn't have the gift, I was really disappointed."

"But you must've known magic has its dangers."

"Like anything or anyone else." He said. "A mob of angry villagers can kill just as many as a single fireball. And a sword can take a man down just as easily as a well timed force spell. Point is, I knew then that if I wasn't meant to have magic like my mother, than I best be able to understand it. I still find magic something of a wonder, but you don't grow up wandering around and only seeing the good things about it. Many a time I had to take down a mage whose wracked in fear of being taken turn into a monsterous being and had to be taken down."

"It must have been difficult for you."

"Like any veteran, you get used to it. It doesn't mean the nightmares of the life taken leave you be."

"It must be done, my dear. A mage without control of their magic is a danger to themselves as well as everyone. Once they turn into abominations, there is no saving them."

"I know that all too well." He said as he shook his head. "But, let's speak of something else."

"Very well."

"I've been meaning to ask, if the Circle disbanded, how can you still belong to it?" He asked as she seemed amused.

"The Circle is an idea, my dear, and an idea cannot be dissolved. Many of the first enchanters voted for rebellion, caring little that anything short of an unanimous decision would pit mage against mage. Rather than dissolving it, Grand Enchanter Fiona's vote split the Circle in two. The rebels follow her. The loyalists follow me."

"Are you familiar with Grand Enchanter Fiona then?"

"We've met. Before her horrendously ill-timed and selfish vote for independence, I thought her adequate at her job. In her dotage, she could not handle looking after the well-being of so many people. We would have done better to replace her years ago to let her spend time gardening."

He took hint of the tone she used and wondered if Fiona did more harm to the mages than she did helping them. "How did we even come to this state between the mages and templars? With the Circles revolting?"

"A failure of perspective that infected Circle leadership. Mages lived solely in a world of templars and mages. They could not even imagine what was beyond the tower walls. Kirkwall gave the world a reason to remember its fear of magic. A mage killed hundreds with a snap of their fingers. Across Thedas, a new, tangible fear of magic grew. Commoners and nobles alike called out to the Chantry for protection. But the malcontents in the towers thought nothing of this. They cared only for themselves and for their anger at the new templar restrictions. When a mage attempted to assassinate Divine Justinia-again-the mages protested the investigation. The leadership chose to vote on independence based on the 'intolerable conditions imposed by the templars'. Sparing no thought to the fact that magic was more feared in the aftermath of these attacks than it had been since Tevinter's day. So long as they had their freedom, they could care little for riots, angry mobs, or about pitting mages against each other."

"I thought the fighting was only between mages and templars. Why are mages fighting mages?"

"The vote for independence was carried by only a small margin, but Fiona chose to let the motion stand. Those who opposed a rash declaration of war against the entire free world had little choice. By breaking from the Chantry when they did, the rebels declared themselves in support of mass murder. Anyone who did not wish to support terrorism and the slaughter of innocents was forced to take arms against the rebels."

"I see... Thank you for answering my questions, Lady Vivienne."

"A pleasure to answer, my dear."

After that, he made his way outside, only to nearly bump into a young man wearing armor that wasn't Inquisition standard. 

"Oh, sorry about that." The young man said.

"That is alright, no harm done." He said, not sure if he has seen him or if he was new at Haven.

"Good to know. I was wondering if you could help me. I've got a message for the Inquisition, but I'm having a hard time getting anyone to talk to me."

"I'm Dayal, who are you, soldier?"

"Cremisus Aclassi, with the Bull's Chargers mercenary company. We mostly work out of Orlais and Nevarra. We got word of some Tevinter mercenaries gathering out of the Storm Coast. My company commander, Iron Bull, offers the information free of charge. If you'd like to see what the Bull's Chargers can do for the Inquisition, meet us there and watch us work."

'A mercenary company?' He thought. "Mind if I ask questions?"

"Go ahead."

"What can your Bull's Chargers offer the Inquisition?"

"We're loyal, we're tough, and we don't break contracts. Ask around Val Royeaux. We've got references."

"Noted. What should I know about your commander?"

"Iron Bull? He's one of those Qunari. The big guys with the horns? He leads from the front, he pays well, and he's a lot smarter than the last bastard I worked for. Best of all, he's professional. We accept contracts with whoever makes the first real offer. You're the first time he's gone out of his way to pick a side."

'That's... a bit odd.' He wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not. "Why did your commander send us this information?" 

"Iron Bull wants to work for the Inquisition. He thinks you're doing good work."

'A bit vague, but if he wants to help the Inquisition...' He thought as he nodded. "I look forward to meeting this Iron Bull."

The young man smiled. "We're the best you'll find. Come to the Storm Coast, and you can see us in action." And with that he made his way to leave.

"Careful going back."

"Will do, just here to give you a message and stock up on some supplies. Lots of ram meat here."

"They're plentiful around, and nugs, but we don't lay a hand on them."

"Yeah, not very great unless you drown it in a lot of spices." He agreed and left. 

He shook his head as he spotted Leliana in the tent near where Threnn was stationed and headed over, only to see and hear her praying, before she looked up to him.

"You speak for Andraste, no? What does the Maker's prophet have to say about all this? What's his game?"

He was a bit taken aback by the emotional hostility. "How is this a game?"

"Do you see the sky? What about the temple ruins? The bones lying in the dust? Even if you didn't support the Divine's peace, you wouldn't call this right. Who could? So many innocent lives-the faithful murdered where the holiest of holies once stood. If the Maker willed this, what is it if not a game or a cruel joke?"

He could see that she had held onto her real feelings for quite sometime as he answered. "I speak for no one but myself, and I have no answers for you." He said honestly, because if he really was chosen, he would a least be given a bit more than a glowing scar on his hand and empty parts of his memory.

"You probably don't even worship the Maker. Lucky. He asks a lot. The Chantry teaches that the Maker abandoned us. He demands repentance for our sins. He demands it all. Our lives. Our deaths." She stood up from her kneeling position. "Justinia gave Him everything she had, and He let her die!"

"I'm sorry. Her death has clearly hit you hard." He said.

"Not just me. All of us. She was the Divine. She led the faithful. She was their heart!" She then looked at the Chantry building. "If the Maker doesn't intervene to save the best of His servants, what good is He?" She took a deep breath. "I used to believe I was chosen, just as some say you are. I thought I was fulfilling His purpose for me, working with the Divine, helping people." She looked to the elf warrior. "But now she's dead. It was all for nothing. Serving the Maker meant nothing."

He may not fully believe he was chosen, but seeing someone lose faith is almost hard to look. "Maybe you have another purpose. I could help you find it." He offered.

"No, this is my burden. I regret that I even let you see me like this. It was a moment of weakness. It won't happen again." She then walked over to a makeshift desk. "Come. To work then. We will speak later." 

He felt he should've spoken more to her, but he didn't know the right words to say to make that happen and was about to leave when a scout ran in, handed in his report, only to hear her saying something about another scout, and stayed to listen as she confided in the scout about another called Butler who killed another named Farrier.

"You know what must be done. Make it clean. Painless, if you can. We were friends once." She told the scout.

"Wait. What are you doing?" He said, cutting in and making the scout halt from leaving.

"He betrayed us. He murdered my agent." She said, anger clearly in her tone.

"And you'd kill him? Just like that?"

"You find fault with my decision?" She asked, her eyes felt more like sharp daggers waiting to pierce him, and just as cold.

"We can't solve our problems with murder." He said, standing his ground.

"And what would you suggest? Leave him be? Butler's betrayal put our agents in danger. I condemn one man to save dozens." She went up to him as he stood his ground, even when he felt his heart beating hard and loud in his ears. "I may not like what I do, but it must be done. I cannot afford the luxury of ideals at a time like this."

"Now is precisely the time for ideals." He said, noticing that the ice in her eyes seemed hesitant just a little as she turned to walk over to the desk. 

"You feel very strongly about this." She said as she sighed. "Very well. I will think of another way to deal with this man." She looked to the scout who hadn't left. "Apprehend Butler, but see that he lives." Once the scout left, she looked to the elf. "Now, if you're happy, I have more work to do."

He stood there for a few moments, before leaving her be, taking a deep breath as he did. He couldn't find Varric or Solas, and figuring that he would catch them later as he headed down to the gate and went out to find Cullen training the recruits and Cassandra hitting the straw dummies. He headed over to the warrior woman as she looked to him, looking troubled. "Worried?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"I'm afraid so."

She stopped hitting the dummy as she continued. "Did I do the right thing?" She went to another dummy, and readied herself to a mock offense practice. "What I have set in motion here could destroy everything I have revered my whole life. One day, they may write about me as a traitor, a madwoman, a fool. And they may be right." And she started to hit the straw dummy in consecutive attacks.

He had moved to the other side as he considered what he knew of Cassandra: a strong woman who has faith. "What does your faith tell you?" He asked as she sighed.

"I believe you are innocent, as well as Evelyn. I believe more is going on here than we can see. And I believe no one else cares to do anything about it. They will stand in the fire and complain that it is hot. But is this the Maker's will? I can only guess."

"What's going to happen now?"

"Now we find allies to help us close the Breach, if that is even possible. And if there are consequences to be paid for what I have done, I pay them. I only pray the price is not too high." She said as she hit the dummy with a heavy blow.

"You didn't have any choice." He said, recalling back nearly over a month ago when she brought out the book that started the idea of the Inquisition's rebirth.

"Didn't I?" She said as she did another hard blow on the dummy before looking to him. "My trainers always said, 'Cassandra, you are too brash. You must think before you act.' I see what must be done, and I do it! I see no point in running around in circles like a dog chasing its tail." She turned around to face him fully. "But I misjudged you in the beginning, did I not? I thought the answer was before me, clear as day. I cannot affored to be so careless again."

He recalled that day, and even now they're no where close to finding out what had happened at the Conclave. "It wasn't like you had no reason to suspect me." He said as he still couldn't recall between hearing the Divine calling for help and waking up in the dungeon cell.

She nodded solemnly. "I was determined to have someone answer for what happened. Anyone." She said as she started to walk away, to get to the other dummy, when she stopped and turned around. "You wondered if you're chosen. Does that mean... you believe in the Maker?"

"I can't really say." He said honestly. Growing up in the clan, it felt as though everyone was expected to take the belief of the Creators without question, but like the human's belief in the Maker, some things didn't really make sense to him.

"I suppose it doesn't matter now." She said, a slight smile on her face, accepting that answer. "I have to believe we were put on this path for a reason, even if you do not. Now it simply remains to see where it leads us." She was about to strike the dummy when she looked like she realized something and looked to see that the elf warrior was still there. "It occurs to me I don't actually know much about you."

He smiled as he chuckled a bit. "That has been my thought as well. What would you like to know?"

"I'm... not sure. Where are you from?"

"Simple enough question to start." He said as he leaned against one of the dummies. "My clan never stayed in one place for long, though we primarily roamed the Free Marches."

"Oh? I didn't think your people roamed that far north, but clearly I'm mistaken."

"It does go without saying that Dalish wander all parts of Thedas. Some of us go for a warmer climate, others colder, but ultimately we go when our hallas tell us when and where we're going."

"The hallas are the white stags with the unique antlers?"

"Yes, though in future reference, never compare a halla to a stag. You will be shunned out faster than an arrow to the heart to a clan."

"I see. How do they know when and where?"

"You don't know much about Dalish clans, do you?"

"I know they have mages and are only supervised by their own. And they wander... and have their own gods..."

"All true, but even when we have mages of our own does not mean we let those who pose danger to others walk. That is part of my position as protector of the clan."

"Oh... I... I didn't mean to bring up anything-"

He shook his head. "Don't apologize for information you didn't know, especially since you don't know me other than my name, what I am, and that I'm involved in all this in some strange way."

"That... is true."

"But back to what I was saying. The Keeper is not only our leader, they are also the ones who teach how to hone and control magic to those gifted with it. And our source of knowledge that we find along the way."

"I see." She said. "Were... were you the only one who came to the Conclave? Or were you alone?"

"I came alone. My mother wanted to come, but she's currently the only healer there, and none of the students have the right skill or talent to take her place. Which would cause problems if something ever happens to her."

"I can imagine."

He chuckled dryly. "Have you ever been in a fight against a demon that nearly took half of your group, injuring even more and being the only one with the ability to heal them."

"Surely some of the others know the basics of healing?"

"Not if they're the first one that were killed off first." He said as he looked to the ground. "Being a healer takes a great toll on one severely injured person. Bring that number up to fifty?" He sighed. "I nearly lost her after that disaster."

"What caused a demon to appear?"

"Fear." He said as he looked to her. "Fear has always been a great motivator for demons for traumatized children to act out the unthinkable."

She looked surprised. "A child?"

"Six was the youngest that turned and slain by my own hand. The oldest was seventeen, slain by my own mother when she found the signs."

"I... can't imagine that."

He shook his head. "I rather not talk about this."

She nodded as she spoke. "Do you intend to go back? Once this is over?"

That had been a question that he never really thought that hard on; not because it was clear, but because there were other things to worry about, and at the moment, the Inquisition is considered home as far as he's concerned. "Wherever I am is home enough for me." He said as she nodded.

"That's how I feel now, after years of tending to business for the Divine."

"Since we're on the topic of personal questions, I would like to say that I'd like to get to know you better." He said, figuring it was high time that they clear some things out, and the best way to do that is to know the other person. 

"You would?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Not entirely. I'm just curious as to your motivation."

He shook his head. "No motivation beyond making things between us less..." 

"Antagonistic?"

"Exactly." He said. "After all we are going to work together, it's not fair for you to know everything about me and not know a thing about you. Especially since you did start it."

"True enough." She said as she formally introduced herself. "My name is Cassandra Pentaghast, daughter of the royal house of Nevarra, seventy-eighth in line for the Nevarran throne. I joined the Seekers of Truth as a young woman, and was with the Order until they withdrew from the Chantry. I remained as the Divine's Right Hand, carrying out her order to form the Inquisition-and here we are. That's all there is to know, my lord."

"You're a member of Nevarra's royal family?" He asked, since she didn't strike him as someone who once lived in a cushy noble life.

"The Pentaghasts are a very large clan. Half of Cumberland could say the same."

"Really?"

"No, but it feels that way. I have hundreds of relatives so distant, they need charts to prove we're related at all. And they have them, oh yes. The Pentaghasts value their precious blood like it runs with gold."

"And you joined the Seekers to get away from that?" 

"It was a life worth getting away from. The Pentaghasts are famed for dragon-hunting, but few actually pursue the craft. Most are fat and lazy. They pay lip service to the Maker and care only for idle pleasures and past glories. My brother was all that kept me in Nevarra. Once he was gone, so was I." She said as her voice softened to that of a past ache of grief that never truly goes away.

"What happened to him?"

"I... would prefer not to speak of Anthony. Another time, perhaps." She said as he nodded understandingly.

"You don't seem to like your homeland much. At least you make it sound like it."

"My family polluted it for me. What little I saw of my homeland was through the bars of a gilded cage. My uncle treated me like a porcelain doll to be placed on a shelf and dusted only when necessary. Thus I did not see Nevarra, the real Nevarra, until much later. By then I realized I knew it not at all."

"Your uncle? What about your parents?"

"They had the misfortune of taking the wrong side in the second attempt to overthrow King Markus. The king executed them, but spared my brother and I since we were family, and children at the time. Thus we were raised by my uncle, a Mortalitasi who preferred the company of his corpses to the living."

"A mortalitasi?"

"A death mage. He still is. My countrymen do not burn the dead; they bury them in special crypts. The Mortalitasi supervise the crypts, like priests. Uncle Vestalus oversees the Grand Necropolis. Nevarrans spend more time honoring dead relatives than they do with living ones. It is odd to be so fascinated with death and its trappings. I will never understand it."

"That's... one way to honor the dead, even if it seems a little..."

"Morbid."

"For lack of better words." He said. 

"Do the Dalish have any kind of funeral rite performed?"

"Depends on the clan." He said. "Clan Lavellen, as well as most from the Free Marches, adopted the rite of burning the dead from those from Ferelden. But unlike humans who have the option to bury your dead, we have to carry the ashes until we found a place, mix them into the soil, and plant a seed of whatever tree that is native to that location. In a way it serves as both a tombstone as well as a second life."

"That almost sounds romantic."

"I suppose it does for most humans. But the reality is far crueler, especially if there's a Blight involved like ten years ago."

"You were there?"

"No. But many clans that were able to cross the sea into the Free Marches told stories about their experiences, and the only thing in common then was that the grounds where they placed the ashes of the fallen were now tainted and corrupted by the darkspawn."

"I can only imagine the grief your people must have felt at that time."

"There's another with humans involved, but that is unfortunately not needed to be explained."

"No... I suppose not." She said as there was a moment of an awkward silence.

"And for a change in subject." He said. "The Right Hand to the Divine?"

"To Divine Justinia, yes. And Divine Beatrix before her, in fact. The position is normally reserved for templars of the Knights-Divine, but my circumstances were... unusual."

"Unusual how?"

"You don't know the story?" She seemed surprised before looking relieved. "Thank the Maker." She then looked at the confused look on the elf's face and slightly sighed. "I will tell you if you wish, but it isn't as exciting as some drum it up to be. The short version is that I once saved the previous Divine's life. My reward was becoming her Right Hand."

"But what does a Right Hand do, exactly?"

"What is your hand capable of? It gives, it takes, it beckons... it makes a fist. Leliana and I extended the Divine's reach beyond the Grand Cathedral. We went where she could not. After Beatrix, I was tired of the position and wanted to return to the Seekers. But Justinia convinced me to stay. Her vision for the future gave me hope."

"You thought she could really change things." He said, seeing the softened look of someone who thinks highly of someone they looked up to, but grieve at the lost.

"Justinia knew the war was coming long before it began. She tried to avert it, but the forces arrayed against her were too strong. Sometimes you have to break a bone so it can be reset. That's where the Inquisition come in. It was to be the answer: a means to preserve as well as an agent for change. I only wish she had lived to see it."

"I'm sorry for your lost."

"Thank you."

"I know this is another change of topic, but I'm now curious as to this story about you becoming the Right Hand."

"Sweet Andraste, do you really want to hear that?"

"Please? If it's not too much trouble?" He said with a smile as she sighed.

"It was, what-eighteen, twenty years ago? Some still discuss it like it happened yesterday. The tale gets bigger each time it's told. I barely recognize myself within it now."

"I'm sure you're just being modest." He said, he knows he would, but then again, he hasn't heard the tale, but his reply earned the warrior woman to nearly laugh.

"I was there. I think I know what happened. To hear others tell it, I alone saved Divine Beatrix from a horde of dragons sent to assault the Grand Cathedral. Rather impressive for such a young Seeker, wouldn't you say?"

"And the truth is...?"

"I stumbled upon a conspiracy to kill Beatrix. A templar knight-commander was at its heart. And there was a dragon battle at the Grand Cathedral, but I had help from loyal mages who rallied to the cause. They freed the dragons from magical control. Without them, the Divine and I would both have died. Yet I became the Right Hand, and they are forgotten."

"What happened to the mages that helped you?"

"They went back to their Circles, with rewards and privileges and Most Holy's gratitude. Many of them died at the Conclave."

He understood what she meant, but he could see her taking on at least one dragon while no one else could. "I think you're a hero, no matter how you downplay it."

She sighed. "Fine, but it was twenty years ago. I will not rest upon my laurels."

He chuckled. "Thank you for speaking with me. I'll let you get back to what you're doing." He said.

"Thank you. You plan on hunting again?" She asked, noticing the outfit.

"I might." He said as they parted ways, only to go over to where Cullen is, when he instructed a recruit on how to hold a shield then turned to a man standing next to him, told him something and that man left.

"Commander." 

"Morning Herald. We've received a number of recruits-locals from Haven and some pilgrims." He informed as he looked to the elf. "None made quite the entrance you did."

"I just hope I can help." 

"As do we all. It is enough that you would try."

"I've been meaning to ask, how did you come to being commander of the Inquisition?"

"I suppose with everything that happened, we didn't get a chance to talk. I was recruited to the Inquisition in Kirkwall. I was there during the mage uprising, I saw first-hand the devastation it caused." He informed as he started to walk, making Dayal follow as a scout came running up with a 'Ser!' "Cassandra sought a solution. When she offered me a position, I left the templars to join her cause." He reached over when the scout was in-between him and Dayal, grabbed what looked like a report. "Now it seems we face something far worse."

"I must have this mark for a reason." He said as he lifted his left hand. "It will work. I'm sure of it."

"Provided we can secure aid-but I'm confident we can. The Chantry lost control of both templars and mages. Now they argue over a new Divine while the Breach remains." He said as he returned the report to a scout, with a nod of his head before looking back. "The Inquisition could act when the Chantry cannot. Our followers would be part of that. There's so much we can-" He started to sound passionate about something before stopping himself. "Forgive me. I doubt you came here for a lecture."

He shook his head. "You understand our situation. I appreciate your opinion." He said as Cullen mentioned to the troops that were training. 

"Look around. Our people are well organized and committed. Despite what the clerics think, we are in the best position to help." He said, sounding proud at what has been accomplished. "There's still a lot of work ahead." As soon as he mentioned this, a scout came up, mentioning about supply lines. "As I was saying." He followed the scout to look over the report.

Dayal still has questions as he followed the Commander as he finished looking over the report. "I actually have a few questions, since we are working together, unless you're busy."

"I have some time, actually. These reports aren't like Josephine's. What would you like to know?"

"Where were you from?"

"I grew up in Ferelden, near Honnleath. I was transferred to Kirkwall shortly after the Blight. This is the first time I've returned in almost ten years."

"Are you glad to be back?"

"I was not sorry to leave at the time. I did not expect to return. Now-between the Divine's murder and the Breach-I've arrived to find nothing but chaos."

"You were in Ferelden during the Blight. Did you fight darkspawn?"

"No. I was stationed at Ferelden's Circle Tower. The Circle had troubles of its own. I... remained there during the Blight."

"What happened?"

"Few who survived the Blight have fond memories of that time. I would prefer not to speak of it."

"Okay... Sorry for pushing."

"No. No... I understand your curiosity, it's..."

"I understand. You don't need to tell me now. Okay... what was it like in Kirkwall?"

"You don't know about it?"

"I read Varric's version, but you were there."

Cullen sighed. "While I was there, Qunari occupied and then attacked the city, the Viscount's murder caused political unrest... Relations between mages and templars fell apart, an apostate blew up the Chantry, and the knight-commander went mad. Other than that, it was fine." 

Dayal almost couldn't believe this man's own brand of bad luck. "I'm going to regret asking this, but... what happened between Kirkwall's mages and templars?"

"You were at the Conclave. You must have heard people speak of it."

"Yes, but, again, you were there."

Cullen sighed. "There was tension between mages and templars long before I arrived. Eventually, it reached a breaking point. There was fighting in the streets. Abominations began killing both sides. It was a nightmare."

"What happened then?"

"The templars should have restored order, but red lyrium had driven Knight-Commander Meredith mad. She threatened to kill Kirkwall's Champion, turned on her own men. I'm not sure how far she would have gone. Too far." He sighed at that last part.

"So you opposed her?"

"I stood with the Champion against her. In the end. But I should have seen through her sooner."

"Okay... uh... Did you know Varric, since he's also from there?" He could see that remembering the shit that happened was making his commander have a dark and haunted look on his face and needed to change the subject.

"I knew he was friends with the Champion of Kirkwall, but little else. We've spoken more since I joined the Inquisition. Largely at his insistence." He sighed. "Apparently I spend too much time with a serious expression on my face, and it's bad for my health."

"My mother would say the same thing actually." He said. "Along with 'If you keep up with that expression on your face, it will stay like that and then you'll regret it.'" He tried to impersonate her, making the other man chuckle.

"Almost sounds like my own mother." He said with a small chuckle.

"Then that means she's a good one. So, I know only a little bit of the Chantry and what history was at least available, but why would the templars break away from the Chantry?"

"The Order believes the Chantry no longer supports their efforts. Not to the extent they should."

"But haven't they served the Chantry for ages?"

"Yes, and in that time, they have come to take the Order's services for granted. Templars risk their lives against blood magic, demons, abominations - to feel as if those efforts are dismissed..." He sighed. "I may disagree with the Order's actions - that I'm here is proof of that - but I sympathize with their frustrations."

"I see... Well, since we are on the topic of templars, I'd like to know more."

"I'm afraid if you wanted insight into what the Order is doing now, I can't offer more than what you know. Anything else I will answer as best I can."

"Okay, why did you join the Order?" He asked as that earned the commander a small grin.

"I could think of no better calling than to protect those in need. I used to beg the templars at our local Chantry to teach me. At first they merely humored me, but I must have shown promise. Or at least a willingness to learn. The Knight-Captain spoke to my parents on my behalf. They agreed to send me for training. I was thirteen when I left home."

"Thirteen - that's still so young." He said, recalling that he didn't go hunting by himself until he was sixteen.

"I wasn't the youngest there. Some children are promised to the Order at infancy." He said, nearly chuckling at the shocked look at the elf's face. "Still, I didn't take on full responsibilities until I was eighteen. The Order sees you trained and educated first."

"What about your family - did you miss them?"

"Of course. But there were many my age who felt the same. We learned to look out for one another."

"So, what do templars do besides guard mages?"

"Templars protect against the dangers of magic." He corrected. "Before the Order left the Chantry, that meant serving in a Circle. They were also tasked with tracking apostates or fighting demons inevitably summoned by the weak or malicious."

"What do you think of mages?" He asked, thinking of Evelyn. "Are they a threat?"

Cullen looked solemn as he answered. "I've seen the suffering magic can inflict. I've treated mages with distrust because of it - at times without cause." He sighed. "That was unworthy of me. I will try not to do so here." He looked up to the elf. "I know you are protective of Lady Trevelyan, but I also do not want mages moving through our base completely unchecked. We need safeguards in place to protect people - including mages - from possession, at the least."

He nodded, understanding where his commander stood. "Understood. So, what was a typical day for a templar?"

Cullen chuckled. "'Typical.' The last time I was in a Circle was right before it fell apart. Nothing was typical."

"Before that then." He said quickly.

"Certain rituals require a full guard. A mage's Harrowing, for instance. I've attended a few. Most of the time you merely maintain a presence - on patrol or in a Circle. Ready to respond if needed. Mages pretend to ignore that presence, but they are watching you just as closely."

"So they don't speak to each other?"

"Not entirely. It's a habit often mistaken for coldness. But we are expected to keep a certain distance from our charges. If a mage is possessed or uses blood magic, you must act quickly, without hesitation. Your judgement cannot be clouded. Of course, ignoring one another does nothing to foster understanding."

"I agree. So, what does templar training involve?"

"There is weapon and combat training. Even without their abilities, templars are among the best warriors in Thedas. Initiates must also memorize portions of the Chant of Light, study history, and improve their mental focus."

"Did you enjoy your training?" He asked as that earned a bit of a smile.

"I wanted to learn everything. If I was giving my life to this, I would be the best templar I could."

"You must have been a model student."

Cullen chuckled as he shook his head. "I wanted to be. I wasn't always successful. Watching a candle burn down while reciting the Chant of Transfiguration wasn't the most exciting task. I admit, my mind sometimes wandered."

"That's to be expected." He said. "I slightly understand that those that are serving the Chantry have to take a kind of vow. Do templars have those as well?"

"There's a vigil first. You're meant to be at peace during that time, but your life is about to change. When it's over, you give yourself to a life of service. That's when you're given a philter - your first draught of lyrium - and its power. As templars, we are not to seek wealth or acknowledgment. Our lives belong to the Maker and the path we have chosen."

"I see... Thank you for enlightening me on the templar topic, and telling me a bit about yourself."

"It is no problem. Though now I'm a bit curious of how your life is like, as a Dalish of course."

"Ask away."

"I understand that clans have mages as well. How are they trained?"

"By the Keeper, the elder who is knowledgeable about magic and the elvhen history, or at least parts that we find during our travels as well as from other clans."

"And what do you do if one isn't capable of control."

"If they pose a threat and they turn into a demon, we kill them. It's not a task to be taken lightly to both the teacher, the students, if there is more than one, or the hunters and protectors like myself."

"I can understand that. It's better than having them live to harm others."

"It's not always easy. A child filled with fear can easily be a target to a demon who will use that against them to come to this world."

"That... must be difficult."

"It is, but like you said, it has to be done, but with a heavy heart and a grieving clan who have no choice but to burn the remains, if there are any, and move."

"But, I suppose it doesn't happen often."

"Not often enough where it's a problem, but it does happen now and again. Which is a shame because my mother really hopes to find someone to take her place."

"Pardon?"

"Oh, my mother is a mage. A healer in fact. Though she also knows a bit of storm magic as well. But she's the only one in the clan, and we have yet have another who has the skills for it, nor come across another clan with which they could either part with or have none to spare."

"Ah. And hearing me say what my thoughts about mages-"

"No, no. You're right that magic can be dangerous. My mother, as I said is a healer, but she has killed others in order to protect. She knows she can easily loose control if she isn't careful. And demons would try to possess her when she's at her weakest point after doing a great deal of using her magic."

"She must be a very powerful mage then."

"She is in her own way, but that's not to say other mages are just as capable as my mother in that regard as well."

"That is true." He said as a scout came up with a report.

"I will let you be then, Commander."

"We will speak another time."

"Undoubtedly." He said as he left the man be and headed back to the small village that was getting smaller each day it seems and found Varric and talked to him a bit, mentioning that he read Tale of the Champion and asking about Hawke's companions, then once he ran out of things to ask, he looked for Solas and talked to him, learning a bit more about spirits and wondering if there could be a coexistence. After that, he was starting to feel a bit hungry and headed to the tavern, only to find Sera there, drinking but looking as though she was having fun.

"Hello Sera."

"Oh, there's you." She said as he sat down on a chair across from her. "So, this is it, huh?" She asked as she quickly added. "Oh, no, it's fine, yeah? It's just, I thought it'd be bigger." She held back a laugh. "Hear that? I mean the stronghold, but it sounded like... well, it's funny, right?" She saw him smile and must've took it as a good sign. "Anyway, stopping wars should earn more sovereigns than this. Need things back to normal for coins to be flowing again. Another reason the templars and mages need to be sat down."

"It's not just a war between those two." He said.

"Well sure, the sky has a hole in it. But I can't put an arrow in that. Well, I have. Doesn't come down. That's... weird. And that's the point, right? It's weird and right there, but they still want to punch each other. They're too busy to look up where the real questions are." 

He nodded, agreeing with her, which the archer noticed. "That's why we're here, to help guide everyone back from the brink."

"The religious ones tell you that? That's important, right. But don't make it all about that. Seems like believing too hard is what got everyone here. And here is stupid. And smells of horse." He almost laughed at that. "Really, what everyone needs is to get everything back to normal and proper and profitable. Sound good to you, all chosen Lord Herald?"

"I'm ready to give it a shot. That's all I can ask from anyone else." He said, which made the archer smile. 

"I'm in. It's an investment, yeah? Better pay off, too. Stupid war and... everything. I had things to do!" She pouted at that as he could understand where she was coming from, though in his case it would've been a daily routine.

"Mind if I ask some questions? Since we will be working together. Unless you don't want to."

She looked at him, in almost a comical fashion as she responded. "What about?"

He shrugged. "Tell me about yourself, for starters."

"What about me?" She asked.

"How about the basics. Where are you from?"

"Ferelden."

"I got that from the accent. Where in Ferelden?"

"All over?" She started but sighed. "Okay fine. Denerim for a bit. South. North. Wherever I want."

"There are no connections you want to mention at all?"

"Nope." She answered quickly and added. "It's complicated. I don't like complicated. Let's leave it at that. Maybe."

He nodded. "Okay, I understand. Sorry for trying to pry."

"You asked, I answered. Simple."

"I did and you did. Thank you for it."

"You're weird."

"I'm okay with that." 

"And since you're being nosy, where did you wander from?"

He chuckled at that, which taken her aback bit. "Okay, that's fair. Mainly the northern part of the Marches, but I was told I was born when the clan was settled for a time in the Planasene Forest. Other than that, the clan roamed north, then east, and last time I was with them before going to the Conclave, the clan were going north again, I think it was near Ansburg."

"So you never been down South?" She said as she started to snort. "'South'."

He could only smile at whatever inside joke she just made as he answered. "Yes, this is my first time traveling outside of the Free Marches, and the first thing I did once I found myself there is get a heavier coat."

That made the archer laugh. "Too cold for you, yeah?"

"At first, but I tried to adjust quickly. Still, it's nice to be somewhere warm without keeping one eye open."

Sera took a gulp of her pint before studying him. "I suppose you could be mistaken for a pretty thing a dumb bloke would try to put his dirty paws on you."

He laughed at that. "Believe it or not, I did have long hair before. And I was constantly mistaken for a woman before my face showed it."

She snorted again. "I've met women who are more manly than most men and look it. Doesn't stop the pissers tho." She then giggled. "But you with long hair? I bet it had twigs from going through bushes."

"Yeah, when I was a kid. Which was to be expected. But after a while it just got in the way. Almost got me killed once. So," He did a motion where he looked to be holding a knife and holding something with his other hand, and sliced the air "off it went." This made the archer snort out of amusement as he got up from the chair. "I've taken enough of your time, I'll leave you to get more acquainted here."

"Alright." She said with a shrug.

After that he went over to Flissa, who ran the bar, but she has at least a couple cooks helping her as he ordered something simple and quick to bring back to Evelyn and himself.

"Some of the folks here are a bit tired of ram meat, but at the same time they can't really complain. Especially after you left for the Hinterlands the meat supply was low and the folks coming in didn't really have much in way of food."

"I'm sorry to hear that." He said. "I tried to take down a druffalo once while I was hunting. Those you don't want to mess with alone. If Evelyn hadn't been there, I would probably be lying in bed recovering from broken bones, or worse."

"Where is the dear? I usually see you two together."

"She's feeling a little under the weather. Probably from the stress of travel, but a bit of food could help."

"That it could, my Lord." She said happily. "I can have one of my helpers deliver it to you."

"No, no, I can do it." He said as two bowls were placed in front. "Thank you." And with that he carried the bowls; one on each hand, and headed back to the little house. It took a bit of maneuvering, but he opened the door without spilling a drop of the stew, and checked to see how Evelyn was doing. 

"Oh, h-has it been a while a-already?" She said, looking up from the book, which looked to be at the last few pages.

"Time flies quickly, I think that's the saying." He said as he handed her the bowl. "Careful, it's still hot."

"T-Thank you." She said as she carefully grabbed the bowl and placed it on her lap. "Anything happen while y-you were o-out?" She asked as he told her in detail in what his morning was like. That is when the sound of the door being knocked was heard, he allowed the person in, a scout with a few reports for him to look at, and left when he excused them. 

"What is it?"

"Some reports from the advisers." He said as he looked them over before stopping on one. "This one is from my clan." He said, sounding surprised.

"W-What does it say?" She asked.

_'Clan Lavellan offers greetings to the Inquisition and wishes it well in sealing the Breach that has opened in the sky. While some Dalish clans hate humans and have nothing to do with them, Clan Lavellan has always dealt fairly with all and wished only for peace. That said, we have on occasion been forced to defend ourselves from those who saw us only as potential victims._  


_It has come to our attention that a member of our clan is being held captive by your Inquisition. He went to the Conclave only to observe the peace talks between your mages and templars, and we find it highly unlikely that he intentionally violated your customs. If he has been charged with a crime, we would appreciate hearing of it. If not, it would ease our concerns to hear from him to know that he remains with the Inquisition of his own will._  
_We await your reply,  
Keeper Istimaethorial Lavellan'_

"I better let Leliana send my reply." He said as he read the other reports, after removing two attached notes on the letter. After he has sorted the piles, he grabbed the map he usually carries with him and laid it out on the table.

"What a-are you doing?"

"I'm plotting the best course to take to get to the Storm Coast, and from there to the Hinterlands. It's not always the case that it can be straight there and there, than straight back." He looked at the map and sighed. "It will, roughly take about ten days even on horses to get to the Storm Coast from here, and at least five to six days to Redcliffe Village in the Hinterlands from there." 

"A-And it will take about the s-same amount of time for y-you to return to Haven."

"I'll be gone for nearly half a month." He said as he looked to her. "Will you be okay? I don't want to drag you with me if it will only worsen your condition."

"I s-still feel a bit light headed, but I-I believe I w-will recover and m-meet you in Redcliffe. There m-may be some m-mages that I know who m-may have joined th-them."

"Alright. I'm sure Leliana will make sure you arrive there safely if that is what you decide."

She nodded as she tested the stew, before taking another spoonful as he ate his portion before heading out to hunt and gather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note (01/11/17): I know I haven't really asked the readers to put in a review, because I felt that it would seem like I'm forcing some kind of recognition for this fic.
> 
> I still won't force anyone to leave a review if they don't want to, but it would be nice to get at least one for every few chapters I upload.
> 
> So... without further ado:
> 
> Please leave a review of your thoughts of this and see you next Wednesday.


	6. Chapter 6

It took nine days on horseback to reach to the Storm Coast before Dayal and his small group: Cassandra, Solas, and Varric, settled for the night. The next morning, the weather matched the location's namesake, as it was a heavy rain storm as he met up with Scout Harding, filling him in on what has been going on before heading down to the rocky beach, only to hear fighting.

Once they found the source of the fight, he saw a large being with horns and charged into the fight, Cassandra following behind him while Solas and Varric got their backs.

"Great timing!" Called out the soldier that visited Haven before as he took out an aggressive opponent.

"You know them!?" Cassandra asked as she helped take down one.

"Only the messenger!" He called out as he ducked when the Qunari swung his large blade to cut down three men. 

As soon as they joined in the fight, it was over just as quickly as the Qunari called out for the 'Chargers' to stop before going up to Cremisius. 

"Krem! How'd we do?"

"Five or six wounded, Chief. No dead." He reported.

"That's what I like to hear. Let the throat-cutters finish up, then break out the casks." He said as the elf warrior went up. "So you're with the Inquisition, huh? Glad you could make it." He mentioned for him to follow. "Come on, have a seat. Drinks are coming."

"Iron Bull, I presume. I'm-" 

"Yeah, the horns usually give it away. And you're Dayal Lavellan." He said as he walked over and sat on a bolder. "I assume you remember Cremisius Aclassi, my lieutenant." He said as said man came up.

"Good to see you again." He said as he looked to the Qunari. "Throat-cutters are done, chief."

"Already? Have 'em check again. I don't want any of those Tevinter bastards getting away. No offense, Krem." He said, chuckling at the end, making the young man grin in amusement.

"None taken. Least a bastard knows who his mother was. Puts him one up on you Qunari, right?" He said as he moved away to talk to the 'throat-cutters'. 

"So..." Iron Bull said, gaining back the elf's attention "you've seen us fight. We're expensive, but we're worth it... and I'm sure the Inquisition can afford us."

'Right, they're a mercenary band.' He thought as he asked. "How much is this going to cost me, exactly?" He wiped some of the rain water off of his face, thus temporary getting his bangs out of his face for a few moments.

"It wouldn't cost you anything personally, unless you wanna buy drinks later. Your ambassador-what's her name-Josephine? We'd go through her and get the payments set up. The gold will take care of itself. Don't worry about that. All that matters is we're worth it."

"The Chargers seem like an excellent company." 

"They are. But you're not just getting the boys. You're getting me. You need a front-line bodyguard, I'm your man. Whatever it is-demons, dragons? The bigger the better." He said as he got up. "And there's one other thing. Might be useful, might piss you off. Ever hear of the Ben-Hassrath?"

Dayal recalled looking up a bit of what he could find about Qunari, but not much was really written down, at least in the perspective of the actual group. "They're a Qunari organization, right? The equivalent of their guards and city watch?"

"I'd go closer to _spies ___, but yeah, that's them. Or, well, _us ___." He said, earning a surprised look on the elf warrior's face. "The Ben-Hassrath are concerned about the Breach. Magic out of control like that could cause trouble everywhere. I've been ordered to join the Inquisition, get close to the people in charge, and send reports on what's happening. But I also get reports from Ben-Hassrath agents all over Orlais. You sign me on, I'll share them with your people."

__"Just a few things: One, you're a Qunari spy, and you just... told me?"_ _

__"Whatever happened at that Conclave thing, it's bad. Someone needs to get that Breach closed. So whatever I am, I'm on your side."_ _

__"You still could have hidden what you are." He pointed out, since it still came a bit of a shock to have a spy admit he is a spy._ _

__"From something called the Inquisition? I'd been tipped sooner or later." He said, slightly sounding amused. "Better you hear it right up front from me."_ _

__"Good point." He said as he thought about Leliana. "Second, what would you send home in these reports of yours?"_ _

__"Enough to keep my superiors happy. Nothing that'll compromise your operations. The Qunari want to know if they need to launch an invasion to stop the whole damn world from falling apart. You let me send word of what you're doing, it'll put some minds at ease. That's good for everyone."_ _

__"Good to know, and last question: what's in these Ben-Hassrath reports you're offering to share?"_ _

__"Enemy movements, suspicious activity, intriguing gossip. It's a bit of everything. Alone, they're not much. But if your spymaster is worth a damn, she'll put 'em to good use."_ _

__"She?" He was surprised that the other knew of Leliana. 'Looks like I have two spymasters.'_ _

__"I did a little research. Plus, I've always had a weakness for redheads."_ _

__"All right. You're in." He said._ _

__"Excellent." He said as he looked to where his lieutenant is. "Krem, tell the men to finish drinking on the road. The Chargers just got hired!"_ _

__"What about the casks, chief?" He called back. "We just opened them up. With axes."_ _

__"Find some way to seal them." Iron Bull said. "You're Tevinter, right? Try blood magic." He looked to the elf. "We'll meet you back at Haven."_ _

__"I'll see you there. And some of the scouts can help with those busted casks. Maybe even get one or two finished up before we head out to the Hinterlands."_ _

__"Ha! Already planning to get a move on?"_ _

__"If the weather permits it. I have to have a word with the rebel mages staying at Redcliffe, and hopefully get them to join the Inquisition. Hope you don't mind mages."_ _

__"Nah, just as long as they don't do any kind of weird crap."_ _

__"Good to know." He said as they made their way up to the camp, only for it to turn into some kind of drinking party and causing enough noise that the couple bears that came wandering through turned back._ _

__Needless to say, the casks that were opened with axes were not a problem._ _

__The next morning, Dayal and his group parted ways with Bull and his Chargers, who have a couple scouts with them, and they headed to the Hinterlands._ _

__After six days, they reached to the Redcliffe Farms and rested for a time when Evelyn arrived to the camp from the Crossroads and explained what had been going on._ _

__"Do you know where this Blackwall is now?" He asked as he bit into the bread that was provided by the camp, which were provided from the grateful folks of the farms._ _

__"I-I saw him come through just t-two days ago. I-I just arrived w-when s-some bandits came and stole a-a lot of things. Th-The scouts and soldiers f-fought them, but there were s-so m-many of them that they couldn't k-keep up, a-and just like that, the bandits ran. T-The scouts and soldiers d-did what you did and started hunting a-and gathering herbs, w-while others made things that were s-stolen. T-There's e-even guards posted before the w-watch towers were up. Th-That's when the Grey Warden c-came and made a speech and s-some of the younger men followed. I h-heard he has been t-training them since."_ _

__"So he has conscripted them?" Cassandra asked._ _

__"I-I don't know..."_ _

__"And what of the Redcliffe mages?" Solas asked._ _

__"I-I haven't heard much o-other than that they're there, but..." She paused as she looked troubled. "I h-heard that there's a r-rift at the entrance. A-And some that came b-back from there said that... t-time seemed to b-be affected."_ _

__"What do you mean?" Solas asked, his interest perked._ _

__"S-Some said that they saw t-the area behind the gate s-slow down, with people that weren't suppose to b-be there. S-Some say it sped up, n-not knowing who was there, i-it was really odd."_ _

__"Can you make out what it is?" He asked as she shook her head._ _

__"I o-only studied the basics of the F-Fade, but what was going on is b-beyond my understanding."_ _

__"Solas?" He looked to the mentioned elf mage as he looked curious._ _

__"I would need to have a look, but it sounds intriguing to say the least."_ _

__"Sounds like weird shit to me." Varric said as he looked over Bianca._ _

__"Well, Leliana wants me to speak to Blackwall about the missing Grey Wardens, maybe get some answers." He said as he got up._ _

__"Already fired up to head out again?" Varric said. "We're barely here an hour."_ _

__"The rest of you can still stay here and rest up. Cassandra, could you talk to Master Dennet, and see if there's anything else that's needed around his land. I'll make my way to visit Blackwall and see if he knows anything. After, we will rest here for the rest of the day and head to Redcliffe Village in the morning."_ _

__"Sounds like a plan. Bianca isn't used to these long trips."_ _

__"I apologize." He said as he made his way out of the camp, with Evelyn following behind. "You're not tired?" He asked as they continued to walk._ _

__"I-I was here two days before you a-and I don't feel ill. Th-That and I-I missed t-talking to you. I find that I-I don't sleep easy k-knowing that you're not th-there."_ _

__"Did you have bad dreams?"_ _

__"O-Only one night was r-really bad. I... h-had to move to t-the abandoned cabin in the w-woods outside of Haven."_ _

__"Are you alright now then?"_ _

__"Y-Yes. I think t-tonight I should be a-able to sleep a little easier. But t-the last few days were somewhat t-trying, since I k-kept waking up just before I-I get a scare or I h-hear something that f-frightened me."_ _

__"I see." He said. "Well, you wouldn't have liked Storm Coast then. It was nothing but continuous down pour and thunder when we got there. Oh, that's right, you must have missed them by a few days, I have hired a mercenary group to help with the Inquisition."_ _

__"A m-mercenary g-group?"_ _

__"Yes. The Bull's Chargers I do believe. They're led by a Qunari named Iron Bull."_ _

__"A Q-Qunari? T-Truly?" She asked as she held the cuff of his sleeve. "Wh-What is h-he l-like?"_ _

__"Well, big, bigger than Cullen." He said as he indicated with his hand as reached his arm out and indicated where the mentioned man's head would be, even going so far as standing on his toes for that added height. "And he has these horns that reminded me of those pictures that were in the library. You know, the bull horns?" He said as he indicated how far out the horns go. "I hate to be the unlucky sod that falls and happens to fall on one of those points. And he also wears an eye patch on his left eye. And he's clearly been in one too many fights from all the scars on him. But Iron Bull seems like a nice guy, and when I asked him if he was okay with magic, he said he was, just as long as it doesn't do anything too weird, or something like that."_ _

__"I s-see." She said._ _

__"You never seen a Qunari either, huh?"_ _

__"O-Only in b-books." She said with a slight blush._ _

__"Well, looks like we're going to see a lot of our new Qunari friend once we get back to Haven."_ _

__With that they made their way to where Evelyn heard Blackwall was last seen and found him with a small group of young men, teaching. He mentioned her to stay back a bit as he went up, while she hid behind a tree._ _

__"Blackwall? Warden Blackwall?" He called, gaining the man's attention, as said man went up to him._ _

__"You're not - How did you know my name?" The man asked. "Who sent..." He then raised his shield, blocking the arrow's trajectory that would've found purchase in the elf's skull, followed by a small group going around the trees._ _

__"D-Dayal!" Evelyn cried as she sent a lighting spell towards one of the attackers._ _

__"That's it. Help or get out." The man said. "We're dealing with these idiots first!" He then turned towards the small group of young men he was just teaching moments ago. "Conscripts! Here they come!"_ _

__Dayal grabbed his ax as he went into the fight, all the while hearing the man try to reason their attackers, only to end them just as quickly as it started. 'He trained these boys well.' He thought, seeing how much the young men were able to hold their ground against the sudden ambush of bandits until the last one fell. He looked to see the warden kneel next to one of the fallen bodies of the attackers before straightening and walk over to the young group._ _

__"Good work, conscripts, even if this shouldn't have happened. They could've - well, thieves were made, not born. Take back what they stole. Go back to your families. You saved yourselves." And with that the young group left._ _

__He liked this man, but he came here for a reason and went up to the man, who eyed him warily._ _

__"D-Dayal, are y-you alright?" Evelyn asked as she went up to him._ _

__"I'm okay. You?" He said, in which she nodded that she was okay, as the man turned his attention to them._ _

__"You're no farmer. Why do you know my name? Who are you?" He asked._ _

__"I know your name because I'm an agent of the Inquisition. I'm Dayal Lavellan." He said as Evelyn went behind him. "And this is Evelyn. We're investigating whether the disappearance of Wardens has anything to do with the murder of the Divine."_ _

__"Maker's balls, the Wardens and the Divine? That can't - no, you're asking, so you don't really know." He started to argue, then caught himself when it was an inquiry. "First off, I didn't know they disappeared. But we do that, right? No more Blight, job done, Wardens are the first thing forgotten. But one thing I'll tell you: no Warden killed the Divine. Our purpose isn't political."_ _

__"I'm not here to accuse. Not yet. I just need information. I've only found you. Where are the rest?"_ _

__"I haven't seen any Wardens for months. I travel alone, recruiting. Not much interest because the Archdemon is a decade dead, and no need to conscript because there's no Blight coming. Treaties give Wardens the right to take what we need. Who we need. These idiots forced this fight, so I 'conscripted' their victims. They had to do what I said, so I told them to stand. Next time they won't need me." He said, almost sounding proud before looking solemn. "Grey Wardens can inspire, make you better than you think you are."_ _

__"I wasn't aware Grey Wardens could take whatever they want."_ _

__"It's complicated. If there's a Blight, everyone has to help the effort to fight it. The treaties are ancient. Outside of Blights, it's as binding as a clever tongue can make it."_ _

__"Why haven't you gone missing like the rest of them?"_ _

__"Well, maybe I was going to. Or maybe there's a new directive, but a runner got lost or something. My job was to recruit on my own. Planned to stay that way for months. Years."_ _

__He found that a bit odd, considering there's no Blight. But remembered that a good amount of Grey Wardens during the beginning of the Fifth Blight were wiped out, he figured the numbers were still low in comparison to Grey Wardens from Orlais. "Do you have any idea where the other Wardens could have gone?"_ _

__"Maybe they returned to our stronghold at Weisshaupt? That's in the Anderfels, a long way north. I don't really know. Can't imagine why they'd disappear at once, let alone where they'd disappear to."_ _

__He sighed, knowing that he will have to tell Leliana this as well. "It's been a pleasure, Warden Blackwall, but this didn't help at all." He said as he mentioned Evelyn to follow him. "Let's go Evelyn. Good day, Warden Blackwall." And with that they started to walk away before the man spoke._ _

__"Inquisition... agents, did you say? Hold a moment." The duo stopped and turned to see the man come up to them. "The Divine is dead, and the sky is torn. Events like these, thinking we're absent is almost as bad as thinking we're involved." Dayal nodded, agreeing. "If you're trying to put things right, maybe you need a Warden. Maybe you need me."_ _

__"The Inquisition needs all the support it can get, but what can one Grey Warden do?" He questioned._ _

__"Save the fucking world, if pressed." He said with a grin before looking serious. "Look, maybe fighting demons from the sky isn't something I'm practiced at, but show me someone who is." Evelyn looked to the elf as the Warden continued. "And like I said, there are treaties. Maybe this isn't a Blight, but it's bloody well a disaster. Some will honor them. Being a Warden means something to a lot of people."_ _

__"Warden Blackwall, the Inquisition accepts your offer." He said with a smile._ _

__"Good to hear. We both need to know what's going on, and perhaps I've been keeping to myself for too long. This Warden walks with the Inquisition."_ _

__"We're heading back to our camp in Redcliffe Farm." He said. "You can meet some of the other members there."_ _

__"Glad to meet some of them." He said as he followed them. "So, what do you two do for the Inquisition?"_ _

__"I fight usually." He said, pointing to the large ax weapon. "Evelyn is a mage who specializes in storm magic."_ _

__"H-Hello..." She said shyly as she held onto the elf's hand on the opposite side where Blackwall was._ _

__"How long have you two been with the Inquisition?"_ _

__"Since it started. Well, a little bit before actually." He said._ _

__"Huh, so I take you you've met this Herald of Andraste they spoke about?" He asked, making the other two look at him. "What is it?"_ _

__Before Evelyn spoke, Dayal shook his head. "Oh, nothing. And, you could say that we have." He said as they continued their way to the camp._ _

__"Seeker, they're back. And they brought a Warden." Varric said as he waved. "Just in time, one of the scouts was going to attempt to cook. I thought you should show her how we like it."_ _

__"Her cooking can't be that bad." He said. "Varric, this is Warden Blackwall, he has agreed to join us. Blackwall, this is Varric Tethras."_ _

__"The same who wrote the Tales of the Champion?"_ _

__"The one and only." Varric said with some pride as Cassandra came up._ _

__"It's good to see you've returned, Herald." She said as she looked to the Warden, who looked surprised. "It is good to meet a Grey Warden, and even more so that you would join us. I am Cassandra Pentaghast."_ _

__"The honor is mine." He said as he looked to the elf. "And did I hear correctly that she called you 'Herald'?"_ _

__"That is correct." He said._ _

__"I have to admit, I thought you'd be..."_ _

__"Human?"_ _

__"Yes.." He said, sounding a bit awkward._ _

__He chuckled, which seemed to lighten the mood. "That's not surprising. Humans are everywhere. It's expected."_ _

__"Can't really argue with that." Varric said. "I could count the dwarf population with only one hand in Haven, and that's with me included in that."_ _

__"Still, it was a foolish thought. Should've known better than to say anything. It's what you do, and how you do it, that's important."_ _

__"Thank you." He said._ _

__"Herald, I have spoken to Dennet, and he is grateful of what you have done for the people here. And I have convinced him to come to Haven to look at our horses, they will need some more experienced hands to keep them in their best form."_ _

__"Is the rest of his family okay with him going? Or are they coming along as well?"_ _

__"The family understands, and they will remain here to mind the land in his absence. He is currently tying some things here before departing to Haven."_ _

__"All right. Thank you, Cassandra." He said as he headed over to the scout that was stirring something in a cauldron, test tasting it, only to inform her some of the things that she was missing._ _

__Soon it was dusk, and some of the villagers had come over to talk to the group, swapping tales, and some were surprised to find Solas and Blackwall in a comfortable conversation about battles of all things, before everyone settled for the night; either sleeping or standing by on watch._ _

__When morning came, Dennet has asked if he could borrow Blackwall to accompany him to Haven._ _

__"Having an experienced fighter would put my wife's worries to rest. Not that your soldiers couldn't do a good job." Dennet said._ _

__"I understand." Dayal said as he looked to Blackwall. "If that is alright with you."_ _

__"I can see what Haven is like and introduce myself to this Leliana person you speak of, and know how we are."_ _

__Dayal nodded, agreeing with the reason. "You can also introduce yourself with Cullen and Josephine. Cullen is the commander of the troops, and Josephine is our ambassador. If anyone is going to find those treaties and put them to good use, it will be her."_ _

__"I shall make a good impression then." He said as they parted ways for the time being._ _

__"Off to Redcliffe." He said as he adjusted his battle ax. "I hope this goes a little better than what happened with the templars in Val Royeaux." And with that, he and his small group made their way to Redcliffe._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note (01/11/17): I know I haven't really asked the readers to put in a review, because I felt that it would seem like I'm forcing some kind of recognition for this fic.
> 
> I still won't force anyone to leave a review if they don't want to, but it would be nice to get at least one for every few chapters I upload.
> 
> So... without further ado:
> 
> Please leave a review of your thoughts of this and see you next Wednesday.


	7. Chapter 7

They made their way to the road when Dayal's hand started to flare. "There's a rift nearby, just like you said Evelyn." He said as a soldier ran up to them, then passed. This caused them to run to what the soldier was getting away, and found the rift, but this one acted differently. 

When he charged in to take down a Wraith, he wasn't sure if the affects of this particular rift was slowing him down, or it has given the demons more speed. He used his hand onto the rift, and once it caused the demons to be stunned, the affects stopped. And once he closed it, everything went to normal.

"This is so s-strange seeing it t-than hearing it." Evelyn said. "I c-can't think of a-any reason it could do t-that."

"I have no doubt you do." Solas said. "I don't believe it is even possible for mages to study something of such nature without it existing first."

"Either way, we need to find out what caused... whatever this is." Dayal said as they waited for the soldier that went in to announce their arrival after the gates opened. It wasn't long before the soldier returned.

"We've spread word the Inquisition was coming, but you should know that no one here was expecting us."

"No one?" He asked. "Not even Grand Enchanter Fiona?"

The scout looked just as lost as he was. "If she was, she hasn't told anyone. We've arranged use of the tavern for the negotiations."

"B-But... she i-invited us..." Evelyn said as another, a mage elf, came up to them.

"Agents of the Inquisition, my apologies! Magister Alexius is in charge now, but hasn't yet arrived. He's expected shortly." He informed, earning a lot of confused and shocked looks from the group. "You can speak with the former grand enchanter in the meantime." And with that he left.

"I... did hear that right?" He asked as he looked back to see the looks on everyone's faces, all confused as he was, but Solas seemed contemplative. 

"The Veil is weaker here than in Haven. And not merely weak but altered in a way I have not seen."

"Meaning that there is a mage here that could be using the rifts?"

"It is possible. The thought is not entirely comforting."

"We should talk to the grand enchanter." Cassandra said.

"Right." He said as they made their way to the village, which was filled with folks who were nervous, understandably, some mages that were obviously seen and clearly keeping to themselves. 

Evelyn looked around, no doubt trying to find a familiar face, while still holding onto the belt of his coat. "I-I don't recognize anyone h-here..." She said.

"We might not see the full population of them." He reasoned as he found the tavern. "Well, here we are." They headed up and entered the tavern, which has some of the mages, along with Fiona, who greeted them.

"Welcome, agents of the Inquisition. What has brought you to Redcliffe?"

Now he was really confused and felt that something was wrong. "We're here because of your invitation back in Val Royeaux." He said, only earning a confused look of the elven woman. 'She really doesn't know.'

"You must be mistaken. I haven't been to Val Royeaux since before the Conclave."

"If it wasn't you who invited me here, who was it?" He asked, wondering if that could trigger something.

"I... I don't know. Now that you say it, I feel strange..." She said, looking a bit confused and a bit uncomfortable, but shook her head. "Whoever... or whatever brought you here, the situation has changed. The free mages have already... pledged themselves to the service of the Tevinter Imperium."

"W-W-What?" Evelyn squeaked. 

"An alliance with Tevinter?" Cassandra exclaimed. "Do you not fear all of Thedas turning against you?"

"Andraste's ass..." Varric said, shaking his head, almost in disbelief. "I'm trying to think of a single worse thing you could have done. And I've got nothing."

"I understand that you are afraid," Solas said, calmly "but you deserve better than slavery to Tevinter."

Fiona looked uncomfortable as she spoke. "As one indentured to a magister, I no longer have the authority to negotiate with you."

'Maybe going to the Storm Coast first was a mistake...' He thought as he sighed. "Very well. Who is in charge now?" He asked, not liking where this was going, but it was clear that questioning what had happened in-between the invite and his arrival was going to get him nowhere, when a new voice was heard.

"Welcome, my friends!" 

He turned to see an older gentleman, wearing what he presumes is the outfit for traveling mages hailing from Tevinter, and there was another, younger man wearing a similar outfit. 'They look related.' He thought. 

"I apologize for not greeting you earlier." He continued as he walked closer to the group.

"Agents of the Inquisition, allow me to introduce Magister Gereon Alexius." Fiona announced as the mentioned man stood in-front of the elven warrior.

"The southern mages are under my command. And you are the survivor, yes? The one from the Fade? Interesting." He said as he studied the elf before him.

"I'd like to know more about this alliance between the rebel mages and the Imperium." He said.

"Certainly. What specifically do you wish to know?"

"The grand enchanter told me she was 'indentured to a magister'."

"Our southern brethren have no legal status in the Imperium. As they were not born citizens of Tevinter, they must work for a period of ten years before gaining full rights. As their protector, I shall oversee their work for the Imperium."

That made him feel a little unsettled as he continued. "I'm not clear on when, exactly, you negotiated this arrangement with Fiona."

"When the Conclave was destroyed, these poor souls faced the brutality of the templars, who rushed to attack them." He then turned around to look at Fiona. "It could only be through divine providence that I arrived when I did."

"It was certainly... very timely." She said, sounding suspicious. 

"What does the Imperium gain from taking rebel mages under its wing?" He asked, feeling the sense of warning at the back of his mind.

"For the moment, the southern mages are a considerable expense. After they are properly trained, they will join our legion."

That set some warning bells in Dayal's mind as Fiona cried out.

"You said not all my people would be military! There are children, those not suited-"

"And one day, I'm sure they will all be productive citizens of the Imperium." Alexius interrupted. "When their debts are paid."

He really didn't have a good feeling with this man as he continued with a question that would lead away with the current topic. "I haven't seen any sign of Redcliffe's arl or his men."

"The arl of Redcliffe left the village." Alexius said, as if it was a simple fact.

"Arl Teagan did not abandon his lands during the Blight," Cassandra said "even when they were under siege."

"There were... tensions growing." Alexius said. "I did not want an incident."

'What does that mean?' He thought, but didn't voice the questions as he came here to see if he could get the mages. 'This has become more complicated...' He sighed. "If you're leading the mages now, then let's talk. I'm sure we can come to an arrangement."

"It is always a pleasure to meet a reasonable man." Alexius said, sounding pleased as they headed over to a table. "Felix, would you send for a scribe, please?" He told the young man. "Pardon my manners. My son Felix, friends."

He looked to the young man, who bowed and left to fetch the scribe.

"I am not surprised you're here. Containing the Breach is not a feat that many could even attempt. There is no telling how many mages would be needed for such an endeavor. Ambitious, indeed." Alexius said looking pleased and at ease, which unsettled those witnessing this meeting.

"Does that mean you'll lend your mages to our cause?" He asked, making sure the man before him thinks he still has some control as the man leaned forward.

"There will have to be-" He started when Felix came back, but he moved rather unsteadily.

Dayal got up and caught the man just before he fell, only to feel something being placed in his hand.

"Felix!" Alexius said, sounding panicked.

"My lord, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Felix said.

"Are you all right?" Alexius asked, making the elf take a step back to let the father talk to his son.

"I'm fine, Father."

"Come, I'll get your powders." He said, sounding concerned and hurriedly added. "Please excuse me, friends. We will have to continue this another time. Fiona, I require your assistance back at the castle." Alexius said as Fiona looked like a dog that has been whipped as she followed.

"I don't mean to trouble everyone." Felix said as he followed his father and Fiona.

"I shall send word to the Inquisition." Alexius said as he looked to the small group, mainly the one leading it. "We will conclude this business at a later date." With that, Alexius, Fiona and Felix left the tavern.

Dayal waited until the trio left as he unfolded the note Felix had given him. 

"W-What does the n-note say?" Evelyn asked.

"Come to the chantry. You are in danger." He repeated.

"Ooh, very mysterious." Varric said.

"It could be a trap, Varric." Cassandra said.

"We'll be careful, but we need to figure out what's going on here." Dayal reasoned.

"Very well." She said as they were making their way out of the tavern, only to be stopped by a few people, one a tranquil who became an agent, another saying they enjoyed their time in the circle, and another one their way to the Redcliffe's Chantry, who described his time in the Circle in more of a prison than another place to live for life. 

Once they reached to the chantry's doors, he heard something going on and his hand started to flare, and warned the others before entering, seeing a rift near the back of the chantry, acting out the same way as the rift from the gate earlier, as well as a lone man, attacking demons with a staff. 'He's a mage?' He thought, never seeing a mage using a staff for actually hitting anyone or thing.

"Good! You're finally here!" The man said, looking their way. "Now help me close this, would you?"

"Evelyn, you have a lyrium potion?"

"Y-Yes?" 

"Give me a bottle, I'm going in." He said as he held out his hand, felt the familiar weight of the liquid filled glass flask and ran. 

The other mage ducked from a demon attack and rolled off to the side, in which the elf stood next to him. 

"Here, looks like you need it." He said as the other looked and grabbed the offered flask as he swung his ax at a demon that was getting close while Cassandra used a chain to snag a demon that was coming from behind.

"Thank you." The mage said as he got up, summoning a fireball at his palm and throwing it to a demon that was giving Evelyn some trouble. "There you go!"

Dayal took down a demon before raising his hand to disrupt the rift, and then closing it for good. He took a deep breath as Evelyn came up.

"A-Are you okay?" She asked quietly.

"I'm okay. You?" 

"I-I'm okay." She said, sighing in relief when both looked towards the man, making her move behind the elf warrior when the male mage looked their way.

"Fascinating. How does that work exactly?" He asked as the elf looked at his hand, then back up at him, which he couldn't help but chuckle. "You don't even know, do you? You just wiggle your fingers and boom! Rift closes."

"I'm Dayal Lavellen, who are you?" He asked.

The man before him is very handsome, he will admit. Black hair styled in a way that he couldn't describe, tanned skin similar to the caramels that he once saw in Josephine's office, and his eyes... He couldn't figure out the color with the lighting of the place. And he never saw a mustache as prim and proper before until now.

"Ah. Getting ahead of myself again, I see." The man said, sounding light and amused for someone who was fighting against demons for who knows how long before the group arrived. "Dorian of House Pavus, most recently of Minrathous. How do you do?"

"Another Tevinter." Cassandra said. "Be cautious with this one." 

Evelyn seemed to agree as she hid behind Dayal, gripping the back of his coat.

"Suspicious friends you have here." Dorian said, noticing the mage woman behind the elven man he's speaking to. "Magister Alexius was once my mentor, so my assistance should be valuable-as I'm sure you can imagine."

"Are you a magister?" He asked, making the man sigh.

"All right. Let's say this once. I'm a mage from Tevinter, but not a member of the Magisterium. I know southerners use the terms interchangeably, but that only makes you sound like barbarians."

Dayal lifted a brow as he looked around. "I expected Felix to be here."

"I'm sure he's on his way. He was to give you the note, then meet us here after ditching his father."

"I see." He said as he looked to the man. "Alexius couldn't jump to Felix's side fast enough when he pretended to be faint. Is something wrong with him?" He asked, since it was rather sudden.

"He's had some lingering illness for months. Felix is an only child, and Alexius is being a mother hen, most likely." Dorian said, sounding sincere about the other man's well-being.

"And you're betraying your mentor because....?" He asked, since that was another question that came up when the man introduced himself.

"Alexius _was_ my mentor. Meaning he's not any longer, not for some time." He said, sounding a bit pained before sighing. "Look, you must know there's danger. That should be obvious even without the note. Let's start with Alexius claiming the allegiance of the mage rebels out from under you. As if by magic, yes? Which is exactly right. To reach Redcliffe before the Inquisition, Alexius distorted time itself."

"I hope that's less dangerous than it sounds."

"More." Dorian said.

"Of course it is..." Dayal said as Solas spoke.

"That is fascinating, if true... and almost certainly dangerous."

"B-But, isn't that i-impossible?" Evelyn asked, looking to Solas when she did.

'She must really feel uncomfortable with Dorian around. Not that I blame her.' He thought, not knowing what to make of the man before him.

"The rift you closed here? You saw how it twisted time around itself, sped some things up and slowed others down." There was a nod from a few others besides the elf warrior. "Soon there will be more like it, and they'll appear further and further away from Redcliffe. The magic Alexius is using is wildly unstable, and it's unraveling the world."

He could see that the man is sincere about what he is saying, but at the same time the two mages with him even say it is nearly impossible. And he doesn't know the man's intentions well enough to believe him. "You're asking me to take a lot on faith." He said.

"I know what I'm talking about. I helped develop this magic. When I was still his apprentice, it was pure theory. Alexius could never get it to work. What I don't understand is why he's doing it? Ripping time to shreds just to gain a few hundred lackeys?"

Evelyn gripped the back of his coat a bit tighter as she shivered slightly.

'If Evelyn wasn't at the Conclave or dead, she would've been in this situation with the other mages.' He thought as he heard a new pair of footfalls, followed by a voice.

"He didn't do it for them." Felix said as he joined them.

"Took you long enough." Dorian said, looking happy to see him before looking serious. "Is he getting suspicious?"

"No, but I shouldn't have played the illness card. I thought he'd be fussing over me all day." He said as he looked to the elf. "Sorry for not being here a bit sooner."

"Dorian explained." He said.

Felix nodded as he explained. "Then you should know that my father has joined a cult. Tevinter supremacists. They call themselves 'Venatori'. And I can tell you one thing: whatever he's done for them, he'd done it to get to you."

"Alexius is your father. Why are you working against him?" He asked.

"For the same reason Dorian works against him. I love my father, and I love my country. But this? Cults? Time magic? What he's doing now is madness. For his own sake, you have to stop him."

"It would also be nice if he didn't rip a hole in time. There's already a hole in the sky." Dorian added.

"Why would he rearrange time and indenture the mage rebellion just to get to me?"

"They're obsessed with you, but I don't know why." Felix said. "Perhaps because you survived the Temple of Sacred Ashes?"

"You can close rifts." Dorian added. "Maybe there's a connection? Or they see you as a threat?"

"Either one could be possible. Or all of the above, to be honest." Dayal said.

"Quite the pessimist view."

"I go more for realistic."

"Either way, if the Venatori are behind those rifts, or the Breach in the sky, they're even worse than I thought." Felix said.

"Do you have any suggestions?" The elven warrior asked.

"You know you're his target." Dorian spoke. "Expecting the trap is the first step in turning it to your advantage. I can't stay in Redcliffe. Alexius doesn't know I'm here, and I want to keep it that way for now. But whenever you're ready to deal with him, I want to be there. I'll be in touch." He started to walk away before turning to look to Felix. "And Felix? Try not to get yourself killed."

"There are worse things than dying, Dorian." He said as he looked to the elf warrior and bowed. "Thank you for coming, but I must get back."

"I understand. Be well." He said as he watch the man leave then sighed.

"You sure are popular." Varric said. "I don't envy you for it though."

"I would be concerned if you were." He said with a sigh. "This makes the encounter with the templars in Val Royeaux a bit simpler. We better make our way back to Haven."

"I agree. No doubt Leliana has notified Cullen and Josephine about what has transpired, but when we get to Haven, we may have a clear idea of our options." Cassandra said.

"Right." He said as he looked to Evelyn. "Everything alright?"

"I-I don't like h-his attitude..." She said as she let go of her grip of his coat. "S-Sorry..."

"I don't mind, this was made to deal with abuse." He said as he mentioned that they should leave and plan on getting back to Haven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And those are the three chapters. Again, sorry for not posting last Wednesday and thank you for reading this far in this fic. See you next Wednesday, going back to one chapter each Wednesday... unless something happens.
> 
> Update: Thank you for the kudos! Streyg and Olemonka! And thank you readers!
> 
> Note (01/11/17): I know I haven't really asked the readers to put in a review, because I felt that it would seem like I'm forcing some kind of recognition for this fic.
> 
> I still won't force anyone to leave a review if they don't want to, but it would be nice to get at least one for every few chapters I upload.
> 
> So... without further ado:
> 
> Please leave a review of your thoughts of this and see you next Wednesday.


	8. Chapter 8

After spending a couple days in the Hinterlands, it took about seven days when they arrived back at Haven, and Dayal made his way to the War Room, where Leliana was looking over some reports. 

"Welcome back, Herald."

"Lavellan when it's just us, please." He said.

"My apologies, I keep forgetting." She said.

"What has happened while I was away?" He asked as she placed the parchments down. 

"Cullen received a report two days ago about a small handful of our soldiers have gone missing in the Fallow Mire. I have already sent my agents to investigate. And as to any word from Magister Alexius, there is none. Cullen has tried to send word to the templars, but so far, no response."

"I see..." He said. "Master Dennet and Blackwall is here, correct?"

"Yes, and I did speak with Warden Blackwall." She sighed. "I had hoped he would help ease my thoughts, but it just adds more questions."

"I'm sorry, I'm aware you're friends with the Hero of Ferelden."

"Yes, she is a very kind and capable woman."

"When did you last have in contact with her?"

"It feels like ages. I sometimes get letters from King Alistair stating how much he misses her."

"Do you know where she could've disappeared off to?"

"No, but I try not to worry. From what I could understand, she has gone off to find a cure for the Grey Wardens. After, barely a word."

"Then I hope wherever her highness is, she is at least somewhere safe and is close to some answer."

Leliana grinned, as if amused. "That is kind of you to say."

"I may not know her as well as you do, but that does not mean I can't wish her well on her quest." He said as he looked at the stack. "Are these for me to look at?"

"Yes, I was going to deliver them, but since you are here, you may take them."

"Thank you." He said as he looked at a couple pages when he saw some pages. "When did we get these in?" He asked as he handed over the pages to her.

"Ah, yes, the mounts that some would be happy to let us have, as good will."

"What's a Bog Unicorn?"

"I have not the faintest idea." She said as she grinned. "I'll send a scout to retrieve it."

"Could you also send a scout to retrieve the red hart?"

"Of course." She said as she excused herself.

He stayed in the room to look over at the papers, only to see one that was for Evelyn.

_Lord Lavellan, I'm giving you this letter from one of Lady Trevelyan's family members for you to give and discuss. I would've told her this myself, but I believe you would be best suited to give her response to the matter.  
Josephine_

He sighed as he took the papers with him as he left the Chantry, waving to Josephine who was currently working on a stack of papers. He headed to his and Evelyn's shared little house and saw that she wasn't inside.

'I thought she would be tired after that journey from the Hinterlands.' He thought as he set the papers down on the desk and headed back out to find her. 

He couldn't find her in the main village as he headed out to the gates, where he heard a squeak, only to find Evelyn, her arms holding onto the basket of elfroot, as Iron Bull introduced himself. He could see her stuttering as her complexion was looking a little rosy colored, and made his way over.

"I was looking for you, Evelyn." He said, causing the two to look at him, only for the mage to run up to him and hid behind him. "Hello Iron Bull, I see you've met Lady Evelyn Trevelyan."

"Yeah, I was just introducing myself. Sorry for scaring you." He said as Evelyn slightly whimpered.

"Once she gets to know you a bit, she'll be able to talk to you." He said. "Speaking of which, do you mind if I ask you some things? Since we are going to work together and all."

"Sure boss. I don't really have anything else to do."

"I suppose there really isn't. Especially being new and Haven is constantly growing."

"Yeah. That will happen when crap hits the ceiling. Or in this case..." The qunari looked up at the sky and made a sound of displeasure. "Demon crap falling out of the sky."

"Be glad you're not the one who is responsible to finding a way to close it." He said as he lifted his left hand. "It hurts like nothing else last time I tried."

"Yeah, I heard you were knocked out cold for three days. Six if you count the explosion. I don't envy you."

"I would be concerned about anyone envying me for this. But at least we got an idea on how to close it, there's something at least."

"Hey, beats not having anything at all." The qunari said with a chuckle. "But you wanted to ask me questions."

"Ah, right. Well, I've been curious on your name. I read and heard from some that those under the Qun don't have names."

"You're right. It's mostly job descriptions. And I chose 'The Iron Bull' for myself when I came to Orlais."

"But why specifically 'Iron Bull'?"

He chuckled as he answered. "This may surprise you, but I really like hitting things. Also, it's _The_ Iron Bull, technically. I like having an article at the front. It makes it sound like I'm not even a person, just a mindless weapon, and implement of destruction..." He looked to see the elf and woman have confused looks as he grinned. "That really works for me."

"Truly?"

"Yep."

"Well... forgive me if I don't say the article, since, well... It's just never been..." He was struggling with what to say, making the qunari amused.

"Hey, if calling me 'Iron Bull' or 'Bull' works for you, then I won't judge. Just remember what I said, alright."

"Right. Well, there hasn't been a lot of information about the Ben-Hassrath in the Chantry library and well-"

"You want to know more." He said sounding amused. "Ben-Hassrath is actually a general term. You've got the secret police who investigate problems inside our territory. You've got the re-educators who take people with problems and fix their minds... or make them disappear. And then you've got the spies."

"Re-educators? What kind of work do they do?"

Iron Bull shrugged. "I only know the basics. Wasn't my area. That said... Keep a man awake long enough, ask the right questions, give the right potions, and you can get him to say anything." He explained as if he was describing the weather. "You don't need blood magic or demons to change someone's mind. We're a lot more fragile than we'd like to believe."

"You can alter someone's beliefs that easily?" He asked.

"One of my friends was a re-educator. He said that every memory is like the page of a book. When you examine a memory, you're turning to that page... and when you're there, the page is laid bare. Write a few notes in the margins of the page, erase a word here and there, and your whole outlook changes." He made a face as if he smelled rotten eggs. "Always felt a little weird reading after that conversation."

"That sounds horrible." He said as he felt Evelyn shiver behind him.

"Yeah, they probably do." He said casually. "Here's the thing, though. What happens in Orlais when you commit a crime or betray a lord? They just lop your head off." He did a motion with his finger and quickly going across his throat. "At least the Qunari try to fix you."

"There is that, but... none of those sound exactly like you." He said with a tilt of his head, making Evelyn go on the other side to look at the qunari.

"Yeah, I was a special case." He said with a grin before it disappeared. "They sent me to Seheron because they needed someone who could fight and hunt down problems." He shook his head. "That whole island was a sack of cats. Incursions from Tevinter, Tal-Vashoth, and native rebels fighting both sides. And in the middle, me, trying to wrangle the rebels and restore order."

"I can't imagine that was easy." He said, feeling empathy for the qunari.

"Nope. I hunted down a lot of rebels. Lost a lot of friends to the Vints, or the fog warriors, or the Tal-Vashoth." He sighed. "One day I woke up and couldn't think of a damned reason to keep doing my job. Turned myself in to the re-educators."

Both elf and mage looked at the man in shock. "You'd heard what the re-educators did to their prisoners."

"Yes, I had. I wanted them to fix me like they fixed them." He said solemnly. "The Ben-Hassrath ordered me to go to Orlais, ostensibly as a Tal-Vashoth, and work undercover. That's how I ended up here."

"It sounds like you had a rough life under the Qun." He said as the qunari seemed amused by that.

"What, three meals a day and free sex whenever I need it?" He chuckled. "I came out here for the challenge, boss. Figured I'd rough it with you savages."

The elf slightly grinned at that as he asked another question. "I tried to read up on the Qun, but I like to know more, to compare what I've read to who actually lived the life."

"Alright, shoot."

"How do the Qunari rule themselves?"

"It's pretty simple. We've got the matriarchy, the priesthood and the military. The priesthood figures out how Qunari should live in theory. The matriarchy makes it work in practice... And the military keeps the Qunari safe from outside threats."

"Does it actually work like that? Is there much infighting?"

"Not like you're thinking of. People disagree, yeah, but the priests are there to solve disagreements. Here in Orlais, politicking comes from people putting their own gain ahead of the gains of society. If you do that among the Qunari, the Ben-Hassrath set you straight. Or kill you."

"Good to know. How is everyday life different for Qunari?"

"Depends on your job, I guess. Some are just about the same. A baker in Val Royeaux gets up, gets dressed, and starts work. A baker in Par Vollen does the same thing. They don't care about the empire or the Qun. Mostly, they worry about breaking eggs and hope the dough rises right."

He nodded, knowing that it's the same for his clan, only they don't really have an oven to make the kind of bread that he has seen. "What's it like growing up under the Qun?"

"The Tamassrans raise us in these units of kids all our own age. They're like teachers or Chantry sisters. They also help figure out what jobs we should do. They had me pegged for military work early on." He grinned. "When they learned I could hit stuff _and_ lie, they started training me for the Ben-Hassrath."

He could see this made the qunari happy remembering that. "That must have been a good day for you." He said, seeing the qunari grin a little more promptly.

"Yeah. It's like being a block of stone with a sculptor working on you. One day, the last of the crap gets knocked off, and you can see your real shape, what you're supposed to be. That's a good day."

"So... the word 'Qunari'... Is that the race or the religion?"

"Both, kind of." Iron Bull said as he went to explain. "The humans and elves who follow the Qun are the Viddathari. The Qunari who break away from the Qun are Tal-Vashoth. Deserters."

"And what about Qunari who existed before the Qun?"

"The people we came from... They're called the Kossith. But we don't use that word for the race. We came south to Thedas because the kossith were... I don't know." He said, with a shrug. "We had to leave. The stories aren't clear. But I don't expect that they look much like us, whatever they are."

"That's almost the same situation a lot of elvhen clans are facing."

"You think the ancient elves look different than what you guys are now?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if that's the case." He said. "As well as stories not being clear. We spent ages looking for scraps of anything that relates to that time."

"Sounds like you like the history aspect, but don't they want to bring back those ways?"

"And have the mistakes be repeated with the possibility of something even worse to happen? No thank you. I like the knowledge aspect, some things can be brought back, but not everything." He said as felt a slight tug of his coat and looked back to see the mage. "Everything okay, Evelyn?"

She nodded as she whispered a question, making him nod. "She has a question for you: she learned that qunari don't marry, is that true?"

"Yeah, that's true. Qunari love our friends like anyone does, but we don't have sex with them."

"Okay." He said as he felt Evelyn move away from his back. "Evelyn?"

"I-I have to g-get these t-to Adan..." She said to him as she looked to Iron Bull, face flushed a darker shade of rose. "I-I'm glad y-your here."

"Me too." The qunari said with a chuckle.

And with that Evelyn left, nearly slipping on the snow covered stone stairs leading back into Haven.

"Careful!" He called out as he sighed. "So, any questions for me?"

"Not right now, boss. But I'll let you know when I do."

"Okay." He said as he headed over to the blacksmith, where he saw Blackwall, who was looking at the sky; at the Breach, and walked over. "Warden Blackwall."

"Ah, Herald." He said as he looked at the sky once more and sighed. "Maker, look at it. So much easier to ignore when it's far away." He turned to face the warrior elf. "And to actually walk out of it, to be that close..."

He nodded. "If I hadn't been saved by Inquisition soldiers, I don't know what would've happened."

"Inquisition soldiers? That's not what I've heard."

"That Andraste saved me, right?"

"Yes."

"They told me that there was a woman just behind me and Evelyn, but no one was sure who she was. But everyone believes it was Andraste."

"And you?"

"Hard to say." He said as he ran his hand through his hair. "My... I don't remember what happened. Evelyn and I both are suffering with memory loss that would explain why the Breach is there, why we were in the Fade and how we walked out of there. But as it stands, we're nowhere closer to those answers, but we at least figured at least a way to close the Breach."

"Sounds like you got a lot going for you." He said as he looked curious. "Just one question."

"I have developed an open door policy for anyone who wishes to ask."

"Good to know. Well, my question is this: how do you think you fit in with all this?"

"I'll be honest, it's been a whirlwind. It's hard to say where I fit." He said as he looked down at his left hand. "All I know that with this on my hand, I'm able to close rifts. That is the only sure thing I know at the moment."

"Then I guess we both have to figure out where we stand then."

"Were you worried you wouldn't fit in?"

"In a way, but I have noticed that there are a few who still admire the Grey Wardens. I think by my being here it may have given some hope." He then looked serious. "But above everything, for me, I'll be satisfied so long as we find the bastards that killed the Divine. They owe us some answers."

"I agree with you." He said. "I've been curious about Grey Wardens. There have been some tales from different clans of some of their own members being conscripted. Some forced, others volunteered, but all end up being the tales of heroes. You must know a lot about it."

"Ah, the Wardens? I'm afraid we're less exciting than we seem."

He chuckled at that. "Tales get exaggerated over the years I can understand. I'm dealing with that myself. Well, what do Wardens do when the world's not ending?"

"There are still darkspawn. Just because we killed so many in Ferelden doesn't mean they're gone. And the world is not so peaceful that there's no use for good men with swords. Sometimes you have to figure out for yourself what the pledge to protect others really means. It's not always about just Archdemons and Blights."

"Where were you during the Blight?" He asked as he leaned against the stone fence.

"I was in Ferelden, on my own like always. Quietly killed my fair share of darkspawn, too."

He raised a brow. "You haven't had contact with other Wardens for a while. Why were you on your own?"

"It's what I've always done. Recruitment only requires one man. Besides, I've always been a loner. Works best for everyone that way."

"So you truly have no idea where the rest of the Wardens are?"

"Do you find that odd? The Blight is over. We don't need an organized force. And orders don't change much from day to day. For the last thousand years or so, it's been just 'Find darkspawn. Kill them. Repeat as necessary.'"

"I see..." He said as he shifted so he would get comfortable. "Mind if I ask some personal questions? You don't have to answer if you're uncomfortable."

"Very well, though compared to yours, my life will seem dull indeed."

He chuckled. "I fear you may be right. Your name, 'Blackwall', it doesn't sound Orlisian."

"I was from the Free Marches, originally. Markham. But that was a long time ago. Another life."

"I have heard that many Wardens were once criminals."

"You're right. And when you join, your past is forgotten, so let's leave it that way."

"Well, if it's not uncomfortable to answer, what did you do before becoming a Warden?"

"I was... a soldier, a nobody trained to wield a sword and follow orders. I grew weary of fighting other men's wars."

"So you became a Warden."

"More or less. Becoming a Grey Warden... it was the first time I felt like I mattered. The life I led before seemed hollow in comparison. Perhaps one day it will fade away."

"Why did you join the Wardens?"

"Because they remember honor and sacrifice, words that have little meaning to the rest of us. Because they lay down their lives for those they have sworn to protect. We all need to believe there are such men in the world. I needed to believe I could be one of them."

"Sounds like you already are." He said with a smile, which the older man returned.

"I like to think so." He said as the elf straightened from his leaning. "Other matters that need attention?"

"Yes, but I would like to talk again. And have you met anyone else since your arrival?"

"I've met the Iron Bull. Definitely can't miss him in a crowd. But he seems like a good man. Tried to drink me under the table just before you arrived. He won of course."

He chuckled. "I'm sure everyone lost a lot of coin with that."

"There were groans, but I was out and missed the ugly bits. But I think that may have cheered up some morale here."

"That's good." He said with a chuckle. "I better get a move on. I may not know if I'm truly a Herald, but there are things that need to be done regardless of that."

"You know where I'll be if you need to talk." 

And with that he left the Warden be to head back to Haven to look over those papers.

He arrived in the little house, only to see Evelyn there, sitting on her bed and looking at the letter that was addressed to her. "Do you know Lady Bufflefort well?"

"S-She's a family friend..." She said as she sighed. "I... I didn't k-know it would b-be this bad. When I c-came to my powers, i-it was treated with s-small scandal, but it w-was quickly brushed off, since I-I have two brothers, o-one who is an heir to the f-family and t-the other would most likely serve in s-some way..." She said as she looked concerned.

"What's the matter?"

"I... Remember when I told you t-that I write to m-my family, but I haven't d-done so in a while..."

"Yes."

"Well... I-It's been nearly a y-year since my last letter to my f-family, mainly my older brother, M-Maxwell. I... I w-wonder if I should... send a l-letter to him, t-to let h-him know I-I'm okay. I know word gets around, a-and I-I thought I m-might g-get a letter from my f-family by n-now... b-but, maybe..."

He went over and sat next to her on the bed. "If you feel that you should let your family know, you have every right to do so. I send a letter to my mother every few days in hopes it would keep her mind at ease. But it is entirely up to you."

She stared at the parchment for what seemed like an age before she looked up to him. "I... I want Lady M-Montilyet to respond to Lady Bufflefort a-about my d-distant relatives, a-and... I need a-a p-parchment and i-ink."

"I have those two here." He said as he pointed to the desk. "I'll let Josephine know your answer, okay?"

She nodded as he got up from the bed and left the house to head up to the Chantry to report to Josephine about Evelyn's answer.

"I will give Lady Bufflefort a swift response." She said as she pulled up a clean sheet of parchment and started to write.

"What will you do?"

"It won't be a huge matter, just a gentle reminder that the Inquisition is not something to brag about, and that there are far more important matters, like the Breach, that we are more focused on. However, we will also gently remind them that, if they behave, we will give them favors in the future."

"Sounds fair. It will give us time to actually do things without causing tension elsewhere. And since this is Evelyn's family, I don't want her family to deal with whatever it is going on."

"Speaking of letters from family, you have received one not long ago from your clan. It should already be at your quarters."

"I must've missed the messenger on my way here then." He said as he bowed. "I shall leave you to work then." He straightened and left the room to make his way back to the house, only to hear Vivienne's sigh and looked to see she was looking over at a letter. 

"Is everything alright, Lady Vivienne?"

"Ah, evening my dear, and no. I have been notified that there were some tomes that were taken from various Chantry libraries. They are old and served a great deal to those in the Circle, but of course after the vote some of them have gone missing. No doubt by bandits who have no respect."

"I'm sure we can find them during our travels. I'll keep an eye out."

"I have told Leliana of this, but I will not dismiss your offer."

He bowed. "Good night, Lady Vivienne."

"Good night, my dear."

And with that he left to get back to the little house to see Evelyn working on the parchment, but only has the name of her brother and a single line: 

_I am writing to you to let you know that I am doing well_

He let her be as he picked up the stack of reports and went to his bed to look through when he heard Evelyn sighed heavily. "Evelyn? Everything alright?"

"I... I j-just don't know h-how to c-continue." She said as he got up to look at what she has, but it was the same as earlier. 

"How about describing what you have done in Haven?" He suggested. "Or note a time that you liked? Maybe describe some people here you feel comfortable with to let them know you're not alone."

"I... Th-Thank you..." She said as she took the quill and dipped it in the ink as he went back to look over the reports.

He smiled as he saw her write with a bit more confidence as he set the reports on the bed. "I'm going to get some supper for us."

"O-Okay, though I'm n-not hungry."

"I'll bring something light for you then." He said as he headed out of the house and into the tavern, where he saw Varric, Sera, Blackwall, and Iron Bull playing a card game, and causing quite a ruckus that seemed to engage everyone in some manner of cheer and merriment. 'I'm glad to see that the doom and gloom is mostly gone.' He thought as he talked to Flissa again, and got a bowl of the stew, as well as some bread and butter.

"I can have some of my workers send these to you, poor dears feel a little unsure what they're supposed to do once they got here. The younger men wanted to go out and fight, and some of the women as well, but many who are not into fighting are trying to find some ways to help."

"I understand. I'll come by and let you know when I will be taking meals and you can have your workers deliver." He said as he retrieved the bowl of his stew and a bread basket with bread in it. 

When he entered the house, he placed the items down on the table, only to notice the letter that was addressed to him and opened to reveal the response.

_Da'len,_  
Andaran atish'an. It does my heart well to hear that you are safe. Our clan was visited by members of the Inquisition who spoke persuasively of the good work you are doing, as well as the fairness with our kind have been treated by the Inquisition itself.  
You know that Clan Lavellan has little way of gold, but I have gave the messengers some of our healing herbs, as Sylaise blessed us with abundance in our recent foraging. We would be a distraction if we came to the Inquisition itself, our hunters arguing with the humans as they so easily do. Nevertheless, if you need aid, send word, and we are with you. 

_Dareth shiral,  
Keeper Istimaethoriel Lavellan_

_And, da'len, your mother is grateful for the letters you have sent, and this has eased some of the worry in the clan. You well know how she is when she gets worried._

"Good news?" She asked as she turned to find the bread basket and grabbed a piece of sliced bread.

"Very. Leliana's elven agents has made a good impression with my clan." He said. "Though I think my mother really wanted to see me in the group."

"S-She must miss y-you."

"I feel the same way. But she's the only healer in the clan." He chuckled. "Despite her temper when she gets worked up, the clan will fall apart without her."

She smiled a bit sadly. "S-She sounds wonderful..."

"Evelyn? Something wrong?"

She shook her head. "I-I was j-just trying to remember my m-mother... S-She... died w-when I was still pretty y-young."

"I'm sorry, I had no idea."

She shook her head. "D-Do not be, we don't ask e-each other what o-our families are like."

"True." He said as he had a thought come to mind. "Now that you've brought it up, I'm curious. But, if you don't want to talk about it, I understand, but I would like to tell you about my mother... and my eldest clan mate in the group I trained with." He chuckled. "Though, she would tease me mercilessly if she heard that."

"W-What w-were they like?" She asked, putting the quill down as he sat on the edge of his bed.

"Well, you know my mother has use of magic for healing as well as storm. She has a bit more character than I do, but she does have times when she would be so sad that she couldn't do anything but stay in her aravel, so I would have to take over in making sure any ailment would be treated, hence why I'm good at it. And when there's not much to do, and I'm not needed, I would stay by her side as we waited out her sadness to pass." He sighed. "I worry about her, especially since the sadness she has is the kind that never truly leaves. She has her happy days, and some days she pretends to be happy, only to break down and cry the moment she has a moment to herself. I didn't know she has this until I was twelve, when I found her, curled up and crying. I would've thought it was a nightmare, if it wasn't in the middle of the day. She tried to be quiet, but apparently it was one of the days where the sadness was far stronger than normal. Of course, I didn't know what to do as I talked to her." He looked sad. "She kept apologizing, and making it worse. When I saw that, I laid down next to her and held her, telling her that it was okay, she didn't need to be sorry for crying. I think I apologized for not knowing how sad she is, but she held me and told me how much she loves me and all sorts of things." He sighed heavily. "There were times I was afraid I would wake up and she wouldn't be there anymore, but she assured me that she doesn't plan on leaving me, even when the demons in her dreams tell her otherwise." He smiled proudly. "I really couldn't ask for a strong and brave mother to look up too."

Evelyn nearly teared up as she quickly wiped them away. "S-So... Is that why you're so k-kind to m-me? And patient w-with me when I s-stutter so much a-as I do?"

"It may have helped." He said with a kind smile. "It makes missing my mother a little easier, and with this Breach business, it helps me remember why I'm here." He looked at the mark on his hand. "I don't know if this will go away after I close it, or if it will once I close off all the other rifts, but I know that as long as they exist, good and kind people like you and my mother are in danger, and I won't allow that if I can help it."

She blushed as she looked down at the dirt covered floor. "Y-You're kind a-and good too..."

He smiled as he scratched his head. "And prone to talk too much." He chuckled as he continued. "And the clan mate I mentioned earlier, I guess you could say she is like an acting older sister to me. We're the same age, only she's a few months earlier than me. But she didn't have it easy either. She has this mysterious pain in her chest ever since she was young, so she was always in the back with Mother and I. It nearly drove my mother crazy trying to figure out what was wrong with her. Then, after our coming of age ceremony, one of the elder clan-mates handed her a pipe, as a dare, and found that her chest pains were lifted. So, she has her own pipe and sometimes asks Mother for some of the herbs to make her mixture. She looks a little older than me, but we're the same age."

"How old are you?"

"I recently turned 33 while I was traveling to the Storm Coast." He said as there was a moment of silence. "How old did you think I was?"

"...25..."

He sighed. "She teases me about how young I look. Always."

"I'm 29..." She said as he looked at her and nodded.

"I can see it." He said as he grabbed his bowl and started to eat his share. "How is your letter coming along?"

"Oh..." She looked over at what she wrote down and bit her lower lip. "I... I th-think I've written d-down as much as I c-can. At least to let M-Maxie know wh-what I'm doing." She got up. "I... I'm t-taking th-this to Lady M-Montilyet."

"Alright, I'll still be here when you return." He said as she nodded and left. He sighed as he placed the bowl to the side and laid back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "I wonder if Mother is doing okay... And if Maluhia isn't getting herself into trouble."

The rest of the evening was peaceful for the occupants of Haven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter up and I want to thank you viewers for hanging in there. I will see you next Wednesday!
> 
> Note (01/11/17): I know I haven't really asked the readers to put in a review, because I felt that it would seem like I'm forcing some kind of recognition for this fic.
> 
> I still won't force anyone to leave a review if they don't want to, but it would be nice to get at least one for every few chapters I upload.
> 
> So... without further ado:
> 
> Please leave a review of your thoughts of this and see you next Wednesday.


	9. Chapter 9

Two days passed when reports from Fallow Mire came in, saying that some of their soldiers were taken hostage, and there was a demand that the 'Herald' come and participate in a challenge by the leader who took them. He agreed to go as he asked Varric, Solas, Blackwall, and Evelyn to accompany him. In the evening, they had a somber remembrance to celebrate Funalis for those who have been lost three months prior.

They had spent the next few days getting ready for the trek to Fallow Mire, in which he looked over various reports, taking in advice from his advisers, even receiving a letter from his mother, telling him about how she was doing and update him on how the clan was fairing with the news of him being a Herald; which was still a bit of a surprise to him how well everyone was taking it.

A day before they left, the scouts arrived with the two mounts that were given to the Inquisition. One is a red hart, a majestic beast that is taller and thicker body made than a Halla, and the antlers were not curved, but they were wide and looked as though they could knock down a small armed group. The other is what is known as a bog unicorn, but it was anything but; the creature would've been mistaken for a malnourished horse, if not for the near reveal of its skull, which has a great sword go through, making it look like a horn. 

Needless to say, the 'unicorn' caused some to feel a little uneasy, except for Evelyn.

"How cute!" She cheered when she saw the creature in question.

"Cute?" Dayal asked, as well as a few others that also have the questioning look towards her.

"Yes!" She said as she reached out her hand, which the creature responded in kind by going up to her, sniffing her hand, and nudging what's left of it's nose to her open palm. "I t-think it likes me!"

"That it does." He said as he grinned. "No one has claimed this one as their mount, if you want, you could be its rider."

She looked to him, looking surprised. "A-Are you s-sure?"

"I'm sure. These mounts were gifts, and you're the only person it seems to like, why not?" 

The slightly shocked expression quickly changed to pure, unaltered happiness as she looked to the undead horse. "I think... Sterling is a g-good name." She said as she ran her hand over the dark, leather like neck of the creature.

"That it does." He said as he went up to the red hart, who also seemed to taken a liking to him, and moved his hand over its neck.

"What n-name are you thinking o-of?"

He smiled a little embarrassed as he looked to her. "Gilly."

"Gilly?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, I've always wanted to name something Gilly. And it seems to fit." With that Gilly nuzzled his cheek, as if agreeing with him.

The next day, they headed out of Haven and it took a little over a week, and much like Storm Coast, it was heavy with rain, and it was difficult what time it was with how dark the sky was.

"Ah, Herald, thank you for coming." Scout Harding said as he went up to her. "Maybe you can solve this mess. Our missing patrols are being held hostage by Avvar. Barbarians from the mountains."

"What are they doing in a bog?"

"That's the thing. Their leader... he wants them to fight you. Because you're the Herald of Andraste."

"Do they have anything against Andraste?" He asked, not because he personally believes, but it helps to know what he's up against by how they react to different religions.

"Well... the Avvar think there are gods in nature. As in the sky has a god, and the forest. The Avvar say you're claiming to be sent by one, and they'll challenge the will of your god with their own. I think their leader's just a boastful little prick who wants to brag he killed you."

He sighed. "I was hoping we could negotiate." 

"I wouldn't count on it. These Avvar don't seem to value diplomacy. Getting to our troops won't be easy. You'll have to fight your way through undead-" She said as she pointed to a direction before looking up at him. "Wait... you're not squeamish about undead, are you?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm not letting the Avvar butcher the Inquisition's people." He said as he shook his head.

"I appreciate it. The Avvar are holed up in the castle on the other side of the Fallow Mire. Maker willing, the Inquisition's people are still alive." She said as a scout came up and handed her a report.

"I'll make my way over then." He said as he looked to see his group and mentioned them to follow him deeper into the bog.

After lighting a veil fire brazier and fighting off some of the undead and demons, they came across a large man, about the same size as the qunari back at Haven. The man dressed in a manner that was best suited for mountain terrain, and held a large hammer that looked like beasts on either end. And when he got closer, he noticed that the man seemed to be covered in mud as well as leather and furs when mentioned man turned to see him. 

"So you're the Herald of Andraste." He said. "My kin want you dead, lowlander, but it's not my job. No fears from me."

'So this is what the Avvar culture dress looks like.' He thought as he was glad to hear that, as well as curious as to why. "Why aren't you with the other Avvar?"

"Trying to figure our this hole in the world. Never seen anything like its like. They spit out angry spirits. Endless. What the sky's trying to tell us, I don't know."

"They're caused by the Breach in the sky. It was some kind of magic gone wrong." 

"I know that, lowlander. I'm talking about the Lady of the Skies. Do you not know her? Can't you see the warnings she writes through the bird flocks in the air?"

"Interesting, how widely Fereldan beliefs diverge." Solas said, sounding impressed.

But the Avvar, not so much. "Call me Fereldan again, elf, and see how far you get."

"Pardon my friend." He said as he stepped forward, as if sheilding the elvhen mage from the near giant of a man. "I thought the Avvar wanted to fight me."

"Our chieftain's son wants to fight you. I'm called in when the dead pile up. Rites to the gods, mending for the bleeding, a dagger for the dying. That's what I do. I don't pick up a blade for a whelp's trophy hunt."

'So he's like a healer and a wise man, in a way.' He thought, taking that thought to the back of his mind. "The other Avvar kidnapped an Inquisition patrol. Are they alright?"

"A few were injured in the skirmish, but they were alive. Last I saw them. Someone's trained them well. They killed more of us than I thought they would."

"That would be the dedicated training under my commander." He said. 'I would have to tell Cullen about it once I get them out.' He thought as he looked to the thin green light that was suspended in mid air. "I'm Dayal Lavellan, and you are, ser?"

"I am called Sky Watcher."

"Sky Watcher, I'm going to open this. If you wish to help us and fight any... angry spirits that come out, we will appreciate the help."

"Very well." He said as he stepped back as the elf raised his left hand to open up the rift and began to fight off the demons that spout out from it before it was fully closed.

"Lady of the Skies! You can mend the gaps in the air?" Sky Watcher said, sounding amazed.

"There's a reason people have been following our Herald." Blackwall said, taking a breath.

"Maybe you do have a god's favor."

He wasn't sure about that, but he thanked the Avvar for helping them and continued on their way.

"I wonder what kind of shit went down here to have so many dead bodies." Varric asked. "Not that there's anything around here that would impress anyone."

"By the look of those weapons, I would say there was a small skirmish here at some point, but the men were obviously not prepared enough to handle the environment." Blackwall suggested. 

"And judging from those pillars with the veil fire braziers, magic had, at some point, been involved." Solas said.

"I f-feel bad for th-them..." Evelyn said, as she moved a strand of loose, wet hair from her face. "All th-these people never b-been properly put to r-rest. And w-with the Breach, spirits t-taking host in a c-corpse..." She shook her head. "It's j-just so sad."

"I agree." Dayal said, only to see an outline of what looks like a castle that Harding mentioned. "Looks like we found the castle." He gripped his battle axe. "Everyone ready?"

"They will regret taking our men." Blackwall said, his sword and shield ready for battle.

The two mages and Varric looked ready as they headed towards the castle, only to see a horde of undead wandering around between them and the entrance.

"Don't bother with them! Just head straight to the castle!" Blackwall said as the warrior elf nodded and everyone ran, dodging, and even pushing the undead away from them as they reached the entrance, where there were a few Avvars waiting for them.

'Hostile undead behind and hostile Avvars in front...' Dayal thought as he took on the Avvar warrior while Blackwall made sure the undead don't get inside the castle while the two mages and Varric took down the archers and one other warrior. 

Once the Avvars were taken down, Dayal ran up the stairs that lead to the battlement, found a lever and shouted for Blackwall to get through the entrance before pulling the lever down. Once he did, the front portcullis closed while the back portcullis opened, leading deeper into the abandoned castle. He went back down to join them as they all took a moment to breathe and recover. 

"Everyone alright?" He asked as he took in everyone's appearance.

"Not a scratch on me." Blackwall said.

"Soaked through, but Bianca is just getting warmed up." Varric said with a grin.

He nodded as he could see everyone were ready for what will come next. 

They made their way deeper into the castle, faced a couple more Avvar before climbing up the cracked stone steps to the keep, which looked like it had seen better days. Once they entered, the leader called out a boastful speech and the fight begun.

Dayal could tell that the Avvar leader, much like Sky Watcher, was nearly the size of a qunari, and looked about just as strong as one, and it didn't help that there were two archers as well as a warrior or two along with him.

"Evelyn, Solas, you two focus on those archers, Varric see if you and Bianca can disable anyone of the Avvar. Blackwall, lets hit them with everything we got." He said as he and Blackwall charged into the fight. 

For five minutes, the archers were taken down, but with both Avvar warriors and the leader proved to be quite difficult. At one point, Dayal was knocked back onto his back by one and he was slightly dazed for a moment when he saw the Avvar tried to finish him off, only for black, skull-like smoke appear around him and his eyes shown the look of fear. With that moment, the elf was able to get up and would've attacked the man, if not for the other man, who looked dead, attack the terrified man from behind, killing him before dropping dead as well.

He wasn't going to question the strange turn of events as he and Blackwall pounded the man with their weapons, while Varric had placed bolted arrows in hopes to slow the giant of a man down, as well as the two mages summoning nearly every spell that they know. What felt like an hour was only minutes before the leader finally fell, dead, onto the cracked stone and debris. 

Everyone took a moment to breathe, the only sound to be heard is the pounding of the persistent rain, the rolling of thunder, and their laborious breathing.

"Fenedhis they're tough..." He said finally, before slightly chuckling. "Good thing we proved ourselves to be a little tougher." This caused Blackwall and Varric to chuckle while Solas shook his head. After getting their breath, he looked around to find only one door in the abandoned castle and went up to it, only to find it locked. "Anyone in there?"

"Yes! Who is it? Are you here to help?"

"Yes, I'm here to help." He said as Varric came up, holding a rusted key. "Thanks Varric. Where-?"

"Big guy's body." He answered, thumbing towards the corpse of the Avvar leader.

He nodded in understanding as he unlocked the door and opened it to see a small group of five in the room, all looking shocked and relieved. "Is everyone alright?"

"Only few of us are slightly injured, but we can make it on our own." One soldier said.

"I can't believe the Herald himself has come to help us." Said one shocked and injured scout as his side was lightly hit by the one who was tending him. "Ow!"

"Is this all that was in your group?"

"Yes, this is all. We took out some of the Avvar bastards before they overwhelmed us."

"I have heard from one of them." He said as he stepped back to let the small group recollect themselves and made their way out of the small room. 

He was going to lead them out, knowing that there's still undead outside the castle, and he rather not risk losing one just after being rescued. He looked to see Blackwall found what looks to be a Grey Warden banner and folded the cloth to bring back. He made his way to exit the main part of the castle, only to see Sky Watcher there. He went up as the Avvar nodded.

"Your god looks after you, Herald." He said as he looked beyond the elf to the corpse. "There lies the brat. His father, chief of our holding, would duel me for the loss, if he cared enough." He sounded as though he was not looking forward to face the chief.

"The Inquisition has a purpose your chief lacks. Join me. Help us stop the Breach." He offered as the man almost seemed surprised by it.

"Is this why the Lady of the Skies led me here? To help heal the wounds in her skin?" He then nodded. "Aye. I'll join you. Let me make peace with my kin, and I'll find where you set your flag."

And with that, they parted ways at the castle's gates and he led his group plus the rescued group to camp.

Once everyone was settled and had a chance to be looked over, he settled into his tent and started to write down the events when he recalled the oddity of the fight. He set out to find either Solas or Evelyn, since it was no doubt magic related by its nature.

"You know the craft of the Nevarran mages?" He heard Blackwall asked as he looked to see the man, as well as a few others in the cave just next to the camp.

"M-Mortalitasi..." Evelyn said.

"I'm not wrapping my tongue around that. The fascination with death, the manipulation of corpses... It's not right. It's unnatural."

"Perhaps for someone who is not gifted with magic in their nature." Solas said. "The ability she has draws energy across the Veil. In this case wisps too simple to be considered spirits. But I am curious as to why you studied such an esoteric area?"

She quickly looked uncomfortable when Dayal came up.

"What's going on here? And how come I wasn't told you guys were having a meeting?" He sat down next to her, but he noticed that she didn't cling to him like she usually did when she felt uncomfortable.

"When we were at the castle and fighting the Avvar, Evelyn has used necromancy on that one warrior to attack the other, thus saving your life if I recall." Solas explained.

"And now they're trying to figure out why she learned it, like she needs a reason to." Varric said with a grin. "She's a mage after all, any magic is almost the same shit. Different element and properties, but they still have to pull it out of somewhere, like Chuckles said."

"I recall Cassandra telling me her uncle is a Mortalitasi." Dayal said. 

"Being from Nevarra, I'm not surprised." Blackwall said as he sighed. "But Varric does have a point, whether its a fireball or raising the dead, magic is magic. At least it's not blood magic."

"I'm curious to know what necromancy pertains, but we've had a long and very wet night..." He looked at the opening. "Are we even in the morning hours? I can't tell."

"It's all this damn rain." Varric said. "The next time you ask me to come out with you, it better not be pouring buckets."

"I'll keep that in mind, but I can't control the weather." He said as he looked to see that Evelyn seemed to ease from being too uncomfortable to being withdrawn to herself. "We better get some rest." He said as he placed a hand on her shoulder, gaining her attention. "You should get dried off as best you can. Waking up sick is a start of a bad day." She nodded as they got up and were heading to their tents, when she stopped him. "Evelyn?"

"I'm... I'm a-afraid of d-death..." She whispered. "That's w-why I s-studied it..."

He held both her hands and gave them a reassuring squeeze. "It's okay to fear it, it's an unknown to everyone, even with the support of some religions such as the Chantry. I doubt everyone in Nevarra openly welcomes death as everyone makes it sound."

"You... You d-don't find i-it... un-unnatural?"

"I don't know what it would mean for something to be 'unnatural'." He said as he thought of a way to explain. "The Breach can be seen as an unnatural use of magic gone wrong, but we don't know much about it other than it spits out demons and, if it wasn't for this mark on my hand, it would've grown and it could've been worse than it could've been. Then you have spirits; Solas explained it that spirits are just as common as a breeze, but the Chantry has deemed spirits as unnatural, and demons more so, even though a demon is a spirit that was twisted into being because of this world's influence. But, again, that's just my understanding." He then hummed. "But... if I were to give a definition of what 'unnatural' means in this case, it would be how a person views as unnatural. I can say it's unnatural for a parent to turn against their child when they show signs of magic; to me, when you become a parent, you are to protect and love your child regardless of what and who they are. However the fear is a natural thing for anyone to feel, I don't think taking that fear and making it turn against your child is something any good parent would do."

"Wh-What would th-they do?"

"Be calm for one, talk to the child, who maybe just as frightened, or shocked as the parent, hence the calm, and explain what is going to happen."

"Wh-What good w-would that d-do if the c-child is go-going to b-be taken away?"

"That's another thing that I would consider unnatural, taking away the child from their family, unless they were shit to begin with, just reinforces the negative feeling that will scar them for a lifetime. Not only did their family start fearing them, they are pushing them away and feeling unwanted."

"I... I n-never had th-that..."

"Not everyone is fortunate enough to be noble, but even nobles must have it hard as well. I don't know much, but if what the letter that came from Lady Bufflefort has any indication, is that even noble families, no matter how distant, will take any opportunity to knock each other down to be at the top."

She nodded slowly as she tightened her grip on his hands. "I... I j-just didn't w-want to b-be scared anymore... so I l-looked into necromancy, since it f-focuses on d-death."

"Did it help?"

"Some wh-what... I wasn't s-scared of the corpses we f-fought earlier, b-but I still have that deep f-feeling in the b-back of my m-mind that r-reminded m-me why I studied in th-the first place."

"How old were you?"

"It w-was after m-my Harrow-ing, so... twe-twenty..."

He nodded understandingly. "Will you be okay?"

She nodded. "I will, I... j-just felt awful when B-Blackwall said it was unnatural. In a way it i-is... but..."She looked up to him. "Wh-When I s-saw you fall and you w-were going to b-be..." She looked back down with a sharp intake of breath. "I-I just d-didn't want to l-lose the o-only friend I h-have since this wh-whole mess s-started. I don't k-know if I-I feel comfortable with a-anyone e-else w-without you h-here... I've b-barely talked to Solas and V-Varric by m-myself..."

He let go of her hands as he carefully wrapped his arms around her, which she leaned in, crying on his shoulder as he rubbed her back, in-between the shoulder blades. They stayed like that for nearly half an hour before he led her back to her tent and went to his own to rest.

The next two days were scouting the area, studying the runes that were on the pillars, which would need to be brought back to Haven for further study, and introducing Sky Watcher to how the Inquisition runs as well as exchanging culture information so that there won't be any kind of infighting while he's around. Then after things were mostly settled, he and his group packed up and made their way back to Haven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter. And since on this day (11/09/16) is the day after the votes for the presidential candidates are announced, I would like to say to you readers to please be safe out there, and know that there is still a chance that Dump won't be president. Even so, I know there are plenty of idiotic people out there that will take any excuse to hurt others, especially for those in the lgbtq+, poc, and women. I'm scared for you and I'm not religious, but I will pray that all of you to be safe and hope that with this crazy, near hellish year is just a few months away of ending, that the new year will heal what this year has inflicted.
> 
> Again, stay safe and I will see you next week with a new chapter.
> 
> Note (01/11/17): I know I haven't really asked the readers to put in a review, because I felt that it would seem like I'm forcing some kind of recognition for this fic.
> 
> I still won't force anyone to leave a review if they don't want to, but it would be nice to get at least one for every few chapters I upload.
> 
> So... without further ado:
> 
> Please leave a review of your thoughts of this and see you next Wednesday.


	10. Chapter 10

It took a little over a week before they finally arrived at Haven when they finally saw the gate that would lead to the bridge, and thus to the village. Once the mounts were safe and cared for in their makeshift stables, a scout came up to him with word from Cullen to meet him in the War Room. He made his way, only to hear what sounds to be an argument going on and sighed as he entered. "I'm here." He said, making the three advisers and Cassandra halted in their arguments as Josephine beamed at him with a smile.

"Welcome back, Lord Lavellan." She said, choosing to refer to him in a title different than 'Herald'. 

"Nice to be back, Lady Montilyet." He said. "Any word from Magister Alexius?"

"Not just yet." The ambassador said when Cullen cut in. 

"But we do have a knight-recruit send word to us about where the templars are currently located."

"Where are they?"

"Therinfal Redoubt." He said as he pointed onto the map on the table where it is. 

"Leliana and Josephine have been looking into those with strong influence to pressure the templars to aiding us." Cassandra said.

"Have you decided to do that?" He asked.

"We have a list of ten houses in Orlais that meets the standards." Josephine said as she looked at her scribe board. "I have convinced at least two to at least consider if we do choose to meet the templars. If not, they would not turn away support if it means closing the Breach."

"That's generous of them."

"Do not mistake it as generosity, Lavellan." Leliana warned. "Noble houses, especially in Orlais, always find a way to either tear down or step up, depending on who they favor."

He nodded understandingly as Cassandra spoke. 

"It has been vacant for decades. Why go there?" 

"We must approach the Lord Seeker again to get anywhere; we can ask him then." Josephine said as the elf sighed.

"Is he normally this difficult?" He asked Cassandra, who shook her head.

"I cannot say." She answered when muffled voices from the closed door started getting louder before the door was forced open.

"What the-!?" Cassandra said as she and everyone looked to see two elven women by the door.

The first woman has storm-cloud dark hair tied up in a ponytail that went pass her shoulders, as well as some locks that parted from the side that framed her face. At one look, some would think she is a female version of the elf warrior, down to the unique eye color and the vallislin, only without the chin design. She sported small scars on her face: one that seemed to curve from her right eyebrow to her cheek bone, and off at the corner of her mouth on the left side. She wore a worn, dark green cloak with what looked like an animal rib as the pin to keep the cloak around her, while under the cloak, she wore a long,dark green and brown tunic that formed her lithe frame, dark brown leather leggings and brown boots made for the winter climate.

The second woman has similar skin tone and hair color as the elf warrior, only her short hair is styled differently in that she has shoulder-length hair that was shaved close on both sides, and round, hazel eyes that showed a bit of mirth, as the black, vine-like tattoos shaped her face almost elegantly. And unlike the first woman, she showed a little more curve in her frame. She sported some scars of her own as she smirked over the mouth piece of the pipe that was there. She wore leggings that seemed to be made for the harsh cold climates, a thick yet form fitting coat that went a little pass her hips, and a scarf that looks as though it would be large enough to be used as a hood, and has a bow and a stash of arrows on her back.

"Da'lath'in!" The first woman cried as she ran up to the elf warrior.

"Mamae!" He said as he opened his arms for the woman to embrace him as he returned it.

The second woman came up and ruffled his hair. "Hey Babyface, miss me?"

"Maluhia!" He said as the first woman leaned back and touched his face.

"Let me get a look at you!" She said as she looked at him, turning his head from side to side. "Eyes clear and pretty as they should be." She said as she felt his shoulders and arms. "Did you gain muscle?"

"I've been fighting a lot, so, I suppose." He responded as she felt his chest and abdomen.

"I don't feel any ribs, so at least they're feeding you. But you have definitely gain muscles in the right areas." She said as she took a step back. "So... 'Herald of Andraste'?"

"Long story." He said as he mentioned to the bewildered humans. "But let me introduce you." He turned to face the advisers and warrior. "I would like to introduce you to my mother and clan mate." He pointed to the first woman. "This is my mother, Meldainiel."

"Please call me Melda. I know it's hard to pronounce." She said.

"And this is my clan mate-."

"Maluhia." She said as she blew a bit of smoke past her thick lips. "Nice place."

He sighed as he continued. "Mamae, Maluhia, this is-"

"Oh, let me guess!" His mother said as she patted his shoulder. She looked at first to Cassandra. "You're Cassandra." She looked the woman up and down. "I definitely wouldn't want to mess with you. You look harder to take down than a mother bear." The warrior didn't know what to say as the elven woman continued. "You're Leliana." She looked to said spy master then looked at the ambassador. "You must be Josephine. Damn you're pretty."

"Oh! W-Why thank you." She said, not expecting that.

"And you must be Cullen." She said to the commander and eyed him up and down. "If I wasn't gifted with magic, I wouldn't mind picking up a sword and have you command me to shape."

Cullen turned red and completely speechless as both spy master and ambassador tried not to chuckle.

Dayal of course groaned while Maluhia laughed. "Not that I'm happy to see you, I'm beyond ecstatic, but... why are you here?"

"Well, besides seeing you, I trained up some new comer who was kicked out of her clan to be a healer, and she's damn good at it, and decided to leave the clan in her hands and marched my way to see if I can help as well."

"And you, Maluhia?"

She shrugged. "It was dull without you, and someone has to make sure Mels doesn't end up shocking the life out of some poor dumbass."

He looked like he didn't believe her.

"I was high as fuck, yes, but the other part was true." She said, pointing the mouthpiece of her pipe towards him before putting it back to her lips. "Plus I have to see this place for myself. Can't say the location's great, but should be a bit exciting than being in the clan. You know, being surrounded by humans who probably won't give us poor, good looking lady elves any problems."

"She, is your mother?" Cassandra asked as she looked at him and at his mother and back.

"Yes, why?"

"You... She... uh..."

"We look like twins? Because I look this good? It's okay to tell me I look pretty damn good for a mother of the Herald." She said with a pose and a wink. "And like wise to you, Sweets."

That changed the warrior woman's shock and changed it to slight annoyance but her cheeks did color a bit.

"Did you just arrive?" He asked.

"Yes, I asked where the 'Herald of Andraste' is currently located, a kind young woman pointed to this building. And it was not difficult to figure out where to go from there." She said. "So, what's going on here?"

"That is really-"

"Yes, Cassandra, it is." Dayal said as he filled in. "We've been deciding whether or not to approach the templars or the rebel mages to aid us in closing the Breach."

"That big, glowing green vagina that's just outside?" Maluhia said, making the humans make an expression at her for her brashness.

"In short, yes." He answered. "At the moment I'm waiting on Alexius, a magister from Tevinter, saying that he would like to meet me, and then we have the templars, which we just been informed is in this place called Therinfal Redoubt."

"And you're having difficulty deciding which one?" Melda asked.

"I want to help both if I can." He said with a sigh. "If I don't meet Alexius, the mages will be facing slavery, even when we close the Breach. If I don't meet with the templars, I fear something wrong will come out of it and may bite us in the arse."

Melda nodded, understanding the situation. "Well, then, you're going to have to do both."

"Mamae, it doesn't-" He was going to say when he looked like he realized what what was going on. "No."

"Why not? I can be subtle and diplomatic."

"It's not that." He said as he shook his head. "You're a mage, but I don't know how strong Alexius is or what his plans are. And you and I both know what the templars are known for when it comes down to it. No offense meant, Cullen."

"Oh! None taken." He said, a bit shocked being mentioned.

"Yes, but whichever one you choose, it will have the same chances with me as it is with you." She said as she placed a hand on his cheek. "And besides, who can deny the 'Mother' of the 'Herald' in place of him?"

He sighed as he looked to his advisers. "Do you think it could work?"

"Being the 'Herald' does give you power and standing." Josephine said. "But I find it hard for anyone to deny the mother of the Herald. It could work."

"See, even she agrees." She said cheerfully.

"But we could put both of them in a trap." Cullen pointed out.

"That is so cute of you to think I don't know how to handle myself."

"It's not-"

"Don't argue with her, Cullen." Dayal warned. "She's not letting it go."

"Why stop them?" Maluhia said. "It's always fun watching her tear up a new one. Only to patch them up again."

"Granted, my spirit healing abilities are shit because of that damn hole in the sky. It's been nothing but demons trying to come at me whenever I try to ask a nice spirit to fucking help me heal a fucking wound. Best case, you may end up having a healed wound but your skin is yellow or some shit."

He sighed as he looked to Josephine. "Do what you have to get the rest of the noble houses on your list, then we'll figure out who will go where."

"Of course." She said as she and Leliana made their way to leave the room.

"Mamae, Maluhia, I'll give you a tour around Haven." He said as he led them out of the room.

"Lead the way, Babyface." She said, earning another groan from him, but he didn't speak anymore of it as he led them out.

He first introduced Mother Giselle to them, which they appear to be okay with one another. With Vivienne, she seems to have some interest with his mother, being a mage and what not, while the enchanter and Maluhia seemed indifferent towards each other. Once they were outside, he told where things are and what purpose they served before finding Varric, who both seemed to hit off rather well, jokes and funny stories around. It was at this point that Solas came by, hearing that there were two elven women bursting into the Chantry, in which his mother admitted that she liked making a racket when she wants to announce herself, while Maluhia looked over the elven mage. 

"Your son has told me much of your abilities."

"I'm sure he has." Melda said with a grin. "And what do you study?"

"The Fade, primarily." He said, earning a low whistle. 

"I'm impressed. So... do you go into other people's dreams or... what?" He then explained what his field of study consists, especially about spirits.

"I have to say, you have an interesting way of looking at the world, Solas." Maluhia said, earning a grin from said man.

"I try..." He replied. "Though, the study doesn't allow me with friends in the waking world. Finding it strange and unusual."

"Well, knowing Babyface you'll be making a lot of new friends. Myself included."

"That is... good." He said with a bit of a grin.

The other three watched this and all shared a knowing look.

"Well! I'm heading to the tavern, see if Buttercup is going to join me and Hero to a game of Diamondback." 

"We might head over to meet Sera."

"Sera? Sounds like a fun sort of person with a name like that." Melda said, making her son chuckle. 

"She is a character." He said as he mentioned her to follow Varric. "You coming, Maluhia?"

She shrugged. "I will in a bit, unless you have somewhere you have to be." She looked to Solas. "I would like to hear more about your trips to the Fade."

"Another time perhaps. As it stands I do have some things to take care of, but I'm glad to have met you."

"Same here, and no doubt we'll be seeing more of each other." She said with a wink as she walked past him.

Dayal couldn't help but grin at witnessing that as she put her arm around his shoulders.

"He isn't taken or anything?"

"Not that I'm aware of. But I doubt he is." He said. 

She grinned as she let him go. "Come on then, let's see what other friends you've made."

With Sera, at first she didn't really like them, because 'elfy', but once his mother and Maluhia started joking about being Dalish, and making her laugh, she eased a bit and challenged his mother to a drinking contest.

"I would take you up with that, but it would have to be on hold. I still have a lot of people to meet." Melda said when Blackwall came in.

"Evening Blackwall." Dayal said as he started introductions. "I would like you to meet my mother and clan mate, Melda and Maluhia."

"It's a pleasure to meet you two." He said as he bowed to them.

"No need to be formal with us." Maluhia said with an amused grin. "Just because we're from the same clan, doesn't mean you should give us special treatment."

"She's right, we're going to pull our own weight around here like everyone else." Melda said. "But I have to admit, this is the first time I've really met a Grey Warden." She chuckled. "Nice to know you look like any other regular guy."

He chuckled. "Did you expect anything out of the ordinary?"

She shrugged. "Glowing eyes, maybe? Maybe some kind of aura that says 'I'm a Grey Warden, your lives are going to shit in a bit'." She said as there were some chuckles from the man. "But we'll have more time to chat, you have a game to play, do you not?"

With that they left the tavern and headed out of the gate where he introduced them to Iron Bull, in which both took a moment to take in the sight of the qunari.

"Hey there, like what you see?" He said with a grin.

"I heard you were tall, but... shit..." Melda said. 

"What she said." Maluhia said as the qunari chuckled.

They chatted for a bit when he mentioned about having them meet one more person and headed to the little house.

He first knocked on the door to be sure she was in, then entered first to tell her about them. Once she was properly told, the two entered and they were introduced.

"I've already told you about my mother and clan mate," He said to Evelyn, who has her hair out of her usual bun and reached slightly passed the small of her back with a small wave, before looking to the other two. "Mamae, Maluhia, this is Evelyn Trevelyan. She was with me when the Conclave Tragedy happened, and she's been a dear friend since then."

Melda took on a softer look as she went up and held out her hands, letting the young mage woman look confused before placing her hands on top. "Thank you for being there for my son. It puts a worrying mother's mind at ease to know this much."

"I... I d-didn't do m-much. He's t-the one w-who's al-always there f-for m-me." She said, feeling a bit embarrassed and feeling warm all over while the elven woman smiled kindly, making her see the resemblance. 

"Don't doubt yourself." She said as she let go of her hands and turned to her son. "I suppose accommodations are done."

"They should be, though, I have no idea where it would be." He said as she chuckled.

"We'll ask around, don't you worry." She said.

"Now that we're here, he doesn't need to be." Maluhia said as she blew smoke towards the door. "And you won't either, hence why we went through all that crazy shit just to get here."

He groaned. "Do I really need to know or be concerned how you got here?"

"It was not easy!" Melda said, looking as though she was ready to tell the, possibly horrifically comedic tale of how they got here, when she was grabbed by the back of her cloak.

"Let's go. You can tell him tomorrow." Maluhia said as she dragged the other woman out of the small hut while the other woman cried out in elvhen.

This left both Dayal and Evelyn in the room alone as he chuckled. "So, that's them."

"They... seem fun."

"They are, which sometimes gets them in trouble, but it's all harmless." He said as he yawned. "What a day..."

"It has."

"Well, we better get some sleep, who knows what tomorrow brings."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are now in chapter 10! Now... If you've read this far, you may have noticed that I haven't asked you to review this fic, mainly because I didn't want to repeat the mantra of 'read and review' after every chapter, and figured if you want to put a comment in, be my guest! But now that we're ten chapters in... I will admit to some curiosity. So... here's what I'm thinking: every ten chapters, I give you a couple questions that you can either answer all, one, or a few... depending how many I put in, and you guys answer it in the review. If you feel like it of course. Again, this is only out of curiosity and being ten chapters in. 
> 
> Without further ado...  
> 1) What are your thoughts of the fic this far?  
> 2) What is your favorite/memorable part in any of the chapters? (if there's more than one, feel free to add as much as you like)  
> 3) What motivated you to read this far into the fic?
> 
> Now, to conclude this until the week after Turkey Day, I want to say thank you for reading this, and I hope to at least see one review. But it won't be the end of the world either if there isn't one. So, I hope you guys have a nice day, have a safe Turkey Day for those who do celebrate it (and for those who don't use the day to celebrate whatever you want to celebrate), and I'll post another chapter the Wednesday after next!


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, he was notified by Cullen about some missing scouts up at the Storm Coast, as well as a group that has been giving the troops stationed there some trouble.

"This feels familiar." He said.

"It does seem similar to the situation from Fallow Mire, however, there isn't word about whether or not our missing men were taken hostage or killed."

"And we can't afford to send out any more if that's the case." He said. "I will go back to Storm Coast and see what I can find."

"Thank you, I wish I can go with you."

"You're important in making sure everyone here is kept in order and safe." He said. "I don't mind heading out and looking into such matters like this." He looked around. "So far, I'm not doing much here other than being seen. And if there's something for me to look over, then I'm reading letters and speaking with you and the other advisers."

"That is true. And because we have obtain some hunters amongst the refugees, there wasn't a need to have you go out and hunt."

"Such is the way of it." He said with a shrug. "I know at least everyone is supplied while I'm not here. And now with my mother here, the healers will learn a thing or two from her and, without a doubt, be seeing an increase of speedy recoveries."

"Because there's a difference between a healer from a Circle than from a Dalish clan?"

"Not much, to be honest. I don't know anything about Circle healers, but watching and helping my mother, I would say the healing portion of her job is a bit... raw, I suppose. Not that there isn't risk in that as well, but that just makes our healers and keepers a bit stronger than a Circle mage. We don't really have this Harrowing thing I've been hearing about." He sighed. "But you already know what we have to deal with."

Cullen nodded, understanding. "Is there anything you need me to do?"

He shook his head. "No, thank you for letting me know about the latest report. I shall set off in the morn."

"Lavellan." Cullen said as he headed towards where the troops were training.

He sighed as he headed over to Iron Bull and Blackwall, who were talking before they noticed him.

"Hey boss."

"Lavellan."

"Bull, Blackwall, interested in coming down to the Storm Coast?"

"Sure boss, heard a rumor that there's a dragon there. Would be great to see it."

"That would be interesting to see." Blackwall agreed. "But what else is going on there?"

"Missing soldiers and a group that may be involved."

"So another Fallow Mire scenario?"

"Seems that way, but there's no word of hostages nor a challenge being made."

"Sounds like the missing soldiers could be good as dead in that case." Iron Bull said. 

"That it does, but I'm still going to see if I can talk to the group."

"It's worth looking into. Count me in then." Blackwall said as the elf smiled.

"Great." He said as he told them that they were leaving in the morning and went out to look for Evelyn. He found her as well as his mother, going over some things that are magic related, while his mother brushed the mage woman's hair, when his mother noticed him coming up.

"Da'lath'in." She said as she held out her arms for him to come up and embrace her. "I was wondering if I was going to see you at all today." With that they parted as she practically glowed. "Evelyn and I were just talking about magic, of course, but also about what you two did together. If you two didn't state that you were only friends, I would've thought you two had something going on." She mentioned with a bit of a suggestion.

"You and a lot of other people apparently." He said with a nervous chuckle. "I want to ask you a quick question, Evelyn. Something is going on in the Storm Coast, and I was wondering if you would like to come. Iron Bull and Blackwall agreed to come."

She blushed as she looked hesitant, fixing her hair to be in its tight bun, which the elvhen woman slightly pouted, before nodding. "It would be n-nice to see the Storm Coast this t-time. I wasn't a-able to first time."

"That's right, you weren't feeling well the first time I set out."

"Well, I would offer to come as well, but I've noticed quite a few things that need attention around here."

"Try to make friends and not annoy people while you're at it." He warned.

"It's like you don't know me at all. I'm a wonderful person, everyone is simply to slow to realize it." 

"I know, but to everyone else, all they know is that you're my mother and know magic."

She sighed. "And being the 'Herald' and being involved in this Inquisition has brought attention to a lot more than scared hopefuls. I'm aware, and I swear to be on my best behavior while I'm here. You just promise me you won't do something ridiculous that will get yourself killed."

He held up his left hand. "Do something ridiculous has set sailed, Mamae. But I don't plan on dying. I planned on living a long life."

She sighed. "You might, but fate and consequence is a tricksey couple that doesn't care for your plans."

"I know, and I will be careful."

"I know, you usually are." She then looked to Evelyn. "At least I know you two look out for each other." She then smiled with a bit of mirth. "At least until someone else comes in and sweeps either of your feets off the ground to be the ones to do that."

"Mamae..." He said in a warning tone, which only served to make her laugh and Evelyn blushed.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, I just really want you to be happy."

"I am happy, Mamae. It's you I worry about."

"Well don't. Not that I don't appreciate it, but it's really not your job to worry about me. That's my job."

"Keep that up you two and people will think you have an incest relationship." Maluhia said as she came up. "Seriously, you two sound more like a married couple than a mother and son."

"Not my fault that no one recognizes a healthy relationship between mother and son." Melda said with a wave of her hand, as if shooing a fly. "So, any success of getting into the Fade expert's pants?"

"You shush Mels, and I like to keep it at least some class; Dance the dance, and sing the songs before becoming impulsive animals."

Evelyn looked to Dayal, looking shocked at how open the women are. "In the clan, we're pretty much open to just about everything. You'll get used to it." He said as he felt an arm around his shoulders.

"And I heard you're heading out in the morning? The fuck, Babyface?" She reached her other hand to pinch and stretch his cheek. "We traveled all the way here to see you and you're gonna leave us? That's cold. And that's not including the mountain air here."

He swat at the hand abusing his cheek and looked to his clan mate. "Would you like to join? You could get to see what I have to do."

"Give me a reason to tag along, then I'll think about it." She said as stretched. "You know what? Scratch that, I'll go. This place is so dull, I'm starting to compare it to the clan, right down to the settle racist remarks. Some place you landed yourself in, Babyface."

"We can't all choose what we want, all we can do is adapt and hope no one plans on stabbing any backs around here."

"And this place just reeks of unfathomable trust and loyalty." Maluhia said dryly as she shrugged. "But you're right." She took a deep inhale of her pipe before exhausting the smoke through her slightly parted lips. "I'm gonna take a nap then, see you later."

He sighed as he scratched the back of his head. 

"You may as well bring Solas along." Melda said with a knowing grin.

"I know what you're trying to do. I'm not going to play side matchmaker."

"But she's the one who started it, and he looks to be receiving it well." She said as she smiled. "And, if all goes well, she will mostly keep herself out of trouble, and he looks like he hasn't been laid in years!"

He sighed. "Maybe he isn't interested in the primal intimacy?"

"Dayal, sweet love of my life, if a man of his specialty allows him to sleep and talk to spirits in the Fade, I find it hard to believe he hasn't at least, tried to woo one."

"W-Wouldn't th-that m-make the s-spirit t-turn into a-a demon?" Evelyn said, seemingly out of place in the conversation.

"Hm, there is that." She said as she shrugged. "Well, it is your call. I swear, it feels as though you're the boss around here by how everyone just throws their troubles at you." She then looked over her son's shoulders at Adan who was heading their way. "Ah, Adan, something I can help you with?"

"There is actually, got a space for you to do... whatever it is you do to do your healing salves. Or whatever it is you make."

"Mainly healing items for aliments and whatnot." She said. "Not much different to your alchemy. And thank you, I'll see that everything is in order." She then looked to her son. "Well, back to work."

"I'll see you later then." He said as he watched his mother follow Adan back to the house that was set up as a potions workroom. He looked to Evelyn and looked a little nervous. "Sorry about that, we're... pretty open like that."

She shook her head. "I enjoy l-listening to y-your conversation." She said with a small smile. "I also enjoyed t-talking to Melda."

"I knew you would." He said as he sighed. "I'm going to ask Solas if he would like to come. Have to at least try, right?" She nodded, agreeing with him as he set out to find the elven mage.

"Of course." Solas said with a slight smile. "We did not get a chance to fully see the area, and I had some interesting things to see when I entered the Fade."

"Well, it looks like we'll be there for a few days at least." He said, a bit glad that the mage agreed. "We'll be heading out in the early morning."

"Very well." He said as he looked over a book.

"Good read?"

"It is a tome from the Chantry library, nothing of great interest, but it does help understand the mindset of those we associate the most." He looked up with a slight grin. "Though, you knew that before hand."

He grinned as he nodded. "I was often sent out to help make things between the human towns and the clan to trade peacefully. Tensions between them have gone better in the last few years, but when I was younger, the Keeper before the current one, wouldn't tolerate humans being anywhere near the clan within a few yards."

"In my travels, I have noticed a few clans similar, but your clan now no longer have that mindset?"

"The Keeper now has always wanted us to be at least in tolerable peace with those we trade with, and since we moved up north of the Free Marches, it became crucial that we make peaceful negotiations. She has chosen me to do most of that for two reasons: one is that we have similar interest and two, I was able to handle myself if it does get ugly."

"I see. I am to assume it was a success then?"

"Having the old Keeper pass on and having a new Keeper did cause some conflict with those who see the old Keeper's view as the right way to live, and many had to leave to create their own clan, so we were short handed for a time, but for those who stayed made it work and accepted new members when we come across them. In the one year when the old Keeper passed on, we went from barely a handful of members who want to bring the current Keeper's proposal to reality, to being a large clan once again who are good at trading. We still have some that are wary of humans, but we don't attack first unless we feel truly threatened."

"Sounds like your clan is quite an interesting one."

"That it is." He said as a scout came up with a note. "If you will excuse me, I will see you in the morn."

"I shall be ready." And with that, they parted ways as the elf warrior looked over the note about some skirmish of a noble.

After leaving the next day, they traveled to the Storm Coast, which took a little over a week to arrive and started to look deeper into the area.

"Babyface! I'm starting to regret coming with you!" Maluhia cried as they climbed up the hill. "I'm getting water in places that shouldn't be there, and we're on fucking land!"

"I did warn you ahead of time that the Storm Coast is constantly wet with rain." He said as they made it to the top of the hill, only to see corpses of some of the Inquisition soldiers.

"Well, shit." She said as she looked at the bodies. "Well, we had a suspicion this was going to be the case."

"Look around, there could be a clue to who the group responsible is." He said as he entered the barely standing house, finding two more corpses as well as a map and a book within the room.  
"The fuck is the 'Blades of Hessarian'?" Maluhia said as she looked at the note.

"Sounds like bandits that are responsible for these soldiers deaths." Solas said.

"D-Dayal." Evelyn said as she held up the book. "There's m-more information a-about them here. As w-well as h-how to challenge th-them."

"Seriously?" Maluhia said as the elf warrior went up to the mage woman and looked over the passage. 

"It's true." He said. "I just have to craft this 'Mercy Crest' and go up to the leader. Maybe end this before it gets worse."

"Shit, that's your area of expertise, I just don't want to waste arrows if it's not needed." She said as she took out her pipe, only to pout by the soaked leaves. "Let's get that damn thing crafted and get this Blade of Fuckfaces over with. I really hate the rain."

"You only hate being outside in the rain, if you were inside a solid built tent, you would enjoy it far more." He pointed out as they headed back out to camp.

After an hour, he asked Blackwall to accompany him to look for some supplies for the camp as well as the item. He also asked Iron Bull and Evelyn to check around the area, and asked Maluhia and Solas to keep an eye out.

After three hours, he and Blackwall returned after the following: meeting, fighting, and unfortunately killing the mercenaries, fighting their hounds, and finding some Grey Warden evidence of them being at the area; in which Blackwall seemed pleased that they found them and headed back.

"You guys look like shit." Maluhia said as she took in the ragged, soaked dog look. "I'm guessing you guys fought those assholes?"

"More or less. You?"

"Oh, you know: rain, rain, more rain. Had to put down a dog, a few rams, oh, and a mother fucking bear!" Her voice raised at the mention of the bear. "The damn thing has issues! There we were, just looking around, gathering elfroot and shit, when I noticed the bear chasing a damn ram and we were just gonna let it do its thing. And that bitch spotted us and must've thought two elves were much more appealing than a ram and went at us!"

"Dumb question, are you two okay?"

"We are, after that hallashit, I stripped that damn thing of it's fur and got some of the meat to take back to camp. So, bear stew for dinner. And Solas is taking a nap." She sighed harshly. "And I would love a fucking smoke, but this damn rain soaked all my good shit. No way of being able to light it until it's dry." She stared dully at the warrior. "Don't ever fucking take me to Storm Coast ever again."

"Noted." He looked to see Iron Bull and Evelyn, who was tending a wound.

"Yeah, they just got back not long before you. Said they found a cave with big ass spiders or somethin'." 

"Thank you." He said as she waved him off as she headed to her tent, which she let out an elven curse at the state its in, before going towards the other two. 

"Hey boss, find anything?" Iron Bull said with a grin while Evelyn was focused on the large wound on his arm.

"Took down some of the mercenaries. I would've talked to them, but they attacked first."

"Well, at least you could see them. Evelyn and I found a cave not far from camp, has a few nasty spiders and a couple annoying deepstalkers scurrying like scaly over-sized rats." He said as he laughed. "But you should've seen us Boss! There we were, just entering the cave when two big ass spiders came up near the entrance and I grab my weapon to take care of them, right? But I didn't see the fucking deepstalkers, when she used, what was that trick you did with the lightening that shocked them in place?"

"It w-was a s-shock t-trap." She said, her face rosy as her eyes were at the qunari's arm as she applied some heat magic onto the leaf that had some of the ointment underneath.

'She learned a few things from Mamae.' He thought with a smile as the qunari continued.

"Right, that. Anyway, since they were shocked into place, I swung my weapon and it cut through those spiders and at least two deepstalkers. That was pretty damn good. But then another fucking spider had to come up and she did another magic thing where she brought the two spiders I took down back on their eight fucking legs and attacked the spider." He chuckled. "Never got to see necromancy before, so that was pretty damn impressive."

Dayal stole a glance to see that Evelyn was just looking at the arm while her face looked as if the rain would've steamed off like a hot pan.

"Hey, thanks Evelyn, it's feeling a bit better."

"O-Oh...t-th-that's...u-uh... Y-Y-You're wel-wel-welcome." She said as she tried to put away the herbs and such back into her pack, with shaking hands.

"Anything else that happened?"

"Found some abandoned tents inside. From the look of it, it was a mix of Venatori set up and apostate hideout. If there were any mages that didn't join with the rebellion come this far out to hide, and the Venatori got them to join them, that was the place they would've stayed."

"You think the creatures there made a meal out of them or did they leave before that?"

"Mages have ways of protecting themselves, but it's possible that they got fucking tired of wasting their energies on barriers and just left. They probably will come back, seeing as they left their shit here. Good for us though, we can make use of them."

"Good to know. Well, you two rest up, I still have to figure out how to put together this crest and..." He looked up at the sky and sighed. "We'll meet with the group tomorrow." 

"Alright boss." Iron Bull said as he sniffed. "Damn, that stew is starting to smell good."

"Thank Maluhia and Solas, they came across a bear."

"Damn."

"She's pissed off enough to do it, but I don't think it improved her mood." He said as the night at camp appeared to be a long one when Maluhia started to cough and complain about the pains in her chest when Solas stepped in and fixed the issue with using his magic to dry the leaves and creating a barrier strong enough to shield them from the rain, at least long enough for her to start her pipe and started to puff out some smoke, smoothing her demeanor.

As for Dayal, he spent nearly the full night working on the necklace when Evelyn came in, saying she wasn't able to sleep. He welcomed the company and continued working. And it was quiet for a few moments, with only the light pounding of the rain on the canvas tent and the distant rolling thunder out in the distance were heard. 

Evelyn sat on one of the crates that were in the tent, which served for supplies and a work space. She looked troubled as she looked up. "D-Dayal..." She started to say, making him look up. "I... n-nevermind..." She looked to the ground as she ran her hands together, a slight blush on her face that could be caused by how cold it was outside.

He was curious what she wanted to ask, but he doesn't want to push her and gave her a reassuring smile. "When you feel comfortable with your question, I'm here to listen." He told her kindly, waiting to see as she took a deep breath and looked up at him, looking rosy in her cheeks.

"W-Well... I-It's..." She sighed. "H-Have y-you ever b-been in l-l-love?"

He blinked as he nodded. "I have."

"Wh-What was i-it l-like?" She asked as her face grew from rosy to a dusky red as she started to look down but not much so that she wasn't able to see him.

'No doubt she wondering about Bull.' He thought as he placed the item he was working down and leaned against the table, facing her. "Well... it... depends on the person you fancy." He said. "There was a friend I grew up with. She and Maluhia were hunting partners, but she was much nicer to me than Maluhia. I always admired her as I was growing up, but I didn't realize I had feelings like that until I had reached my thirteenth year. But even then, I was afraid of losing her friendship more than the excitement of telling her how I feel in hopes she felt the same." He slightly chuckled. "Then, when I was seventeen, the clan had met up with another and she had fallen for one of their hunters."

"D-Did you g-get je-jealous then?" She looked up, her face dimmed back to being rosy.

"For only a moment." He said as he blushed and scratched the back of his neck. "Then quickly found that she wasn't the only one smitten with him." He looked away for a moment, but his smile was that of mirthful amusement. "We were paired to hunt together and I enjoyed his good-hearted nature. He was a very good person, and when I found that they had decided to bond together six months later, I was the one they decided to attend in their honor." He smiled, almost sadly at the memory. "I was a little sad, but I wasn't bitter about never telling them how I felt when they looked so happy together, and we remained close as friends for another two years." His face then fell to a solemn kind of sadness. "Then I lost both of them to a hunt gone wrong."

"I'm so s-sorry." She said quietly as he shook his head.

"Don't be, you didn't know, and the hurt isn't as bad. It's a dull ache, but that means they were real and were a part of my life that I'm grateful for." He smiled sadly as he looked back at the item. "I also fell for someone who wasn't comfortable being one gender and tried to live out their life in another, but the clan they hailed were the kind that were aggressive with trying to keep reproduction steady. But she let me know right away that she had no interest in me, but she was thankful that I was a good enough person to accept her and given her enough courage to leave the clan and joined a young farmer who already had a child, too young to remember their real mother." He sighed again. "Last I heard they moved to Fereldan. Haven't heard from them since. And that was a little over ten years ago."

"The Blight..." She lightly gasped.

"I don't know if they made it out or not, but either way I hope she has found peace wherever she is." He picked up the necklace and tinkered with a bit.

"H-How d-did you f-feel when y-you were in l-love?" She asked.

He thought about it as he gave the item to her for her to look at better. "Raina made me feel warm and calm, like sleeping in the forest without any fear. Ainion made me feel that it's okay to have feelings for a man, because it wasn't that much different than with Raina. And Limwen made me feel like I have discovered a new treasure, a mystery that has been found, but understood that some treasures and mysteries should be left alone and respected; to have someone else more worthy of appreciating it's beauty and complexity." He said as he sighed sadly. "Then there was Jaye..."

"Jaye?"

"Jaye was... my first love that I didn't realize until it was too late." He explained sadly. "My clan were wandering through this area that had a lot of trees, but it bordered to this one grand home of some Orlisian noble. It was summer season and we decided to make camp. Some of the other clan mates and myself were playing, well... that's putting it lightly." He said with a grin. "I was around ten and I had this leather ball that I painted myself. It was a gift from my father, you see, and these clan mates just took it one day and ran off with it. So, of course, I ran after them, demanding it back. We ran until we saw the stone wall and one of them had the bright idea of kicking my ball over the wall. He had a good pair of kicking feet, bastard. So, they dared me to go to the 'shem's home' to get my ball back, of course they were surprised when I used the vines growing on the sides of the wall to get over it." He smiled. "Once I got over, I saw the most beautiful garden I have ever seen. So many colors and smells from the flowers filled that vast area. But because I was warned about the humans, especially those of noble birth, I climbed the wall down and went in search for my ball. I found it, as well as Jaye." He closed his eyes to remember the encounter. "Jaye was a very frail, quiet, but sweet child about my age at that time. Hair black as a ravens that was free from any kind of bounds down to their waist, eyes blue and grey as a blue jay bird, and skin that was white as the harshest winter snow. They were holding my ball, as worn and tattered as it was with the paint chipping off, then at me with a look of shock. We were both shocked, but I apologized for trespassing on the garden and asked for my ball back. They didn't say anything at first, looking at me as if they never seen an elf child before." He opened his eyes with a grin. "Probably hasn't. But then started to dart away from me, making me give chase. They weren't very fast, but I didn't catch them as we went around corners of the garden, hopped over some stones that made a path in one pond that was surrounded by water lilies. We even ran through a patch of crystal grace flowers, making the area ring in a chaotic, yet beautiful song. Soon, though, they were worn out from running and started to cough, violently. Of course, I was worried, since they were a child of some noble humans, and being a Dalish child, it would've bode poorly for the clan. I asked if they were alright, and they were, and they looked up to me and smiled. They said that was the most fun they have ever had in their life. They then handed me my ball back, saying that they were sorry, but was afraid I was just going to leave if I did. I suppose our friendship started there. I wasn't sure when the clan plans to leave, but I really was enchanted by the garden and told them that we can play again tomorrow. 

We played just about every day for two months, and in that time I noticed that Jaye's skin went from pale, to rose pink, to a peach color. They were able to get a little faster in running, and the coughing fits didn't come as often, but they still happen. I found out that they were ill and their family wanted to come here for the summer in hopes that their health would improve. The father wasn't around, attending business I believe, and the mother would often be out of the house, leaving the servants to tend to the house and gardens. Thus leaving Jaye all alone with no one their age to play with. Even at their other home, which is somewhere in Orlais, they weren't allowed to go outside and wasn't introduced with any of the children. Jaye taught me what they had learned when they had morning lessons as well as last night's lessons. I learned how to play some board games like chess because of them, and it was they who taught me of noble manners and culture. It's thanks to them that I know a bit how to talk to a human trader without causing so much animosity. 

The only person I told about Jaye is Mamae, and she was concerned, but at that time she was trying hard to be both mother and healer." He sighed. "After my father died, she fell into a kind of sadness that made her present, but distant. I suppose that's why I kept going to visit Jaye, risking being seen by some of the other patrons in the house. But I felt happy and I really did like them. 

One day they asked if they can come with me over the wall so they can see what I see when I travel from the camp to the gardens. At the time, I didn't think it was a big deal and we over the wall with the vines. Like with me when I saw the garden, Jaye was just as amazed and dumbfounded of the forest that surrounded their summer home. We ran in-between the trees and found a stream and played in the water. Then we found this clearing with tall grass and wild flowers blooming around and we tumbled into that before we were spent and watched the sky." He smiled at the memory before he sighed. "We were staring up at the sky, holding hands for a long time. That's when Jaye said that they never want to go back home. That they wanted to stay in that moment forever and never feel cold again. Then they told me that they were scared, but they didn't say what of, even when I asked. We eventually went back to the wall and helped them climb it before we had to go our separate ways. 

The next few days a storm hit and I wasn't able to leave the camp. When the storm passed, I went over to find them, but it was one of the maids that waited me, and told me that Jaye won't be able to play, since their mother was at home and will spend the next few days attending family gatherings at the home. I gave her what I wanted to give Jaye, which was this carving I was able to make by myself while waiting out the storm, and went back. I came back everyday, in hopes of seeing them in the garden. Two weeks without seeing them and I took the risk of going over the wall and into the garden, then at the side door that leads to the kitchens. I tried to be careful, looking for the maid to help me find Jaye's room." He looked sad as he continued. "I managed to find the room on my own, but what I saw was a shadow of my friend. Jaye looked just like when I first met them, but worse. The color completely drained from their skin, making it much paler than they had when I first met them. Their beautiful, long, black hair was cut short, and they looked far too thin and bruised in certain parts. When they saw me, they were scared and started to cry, telling me to go away. I couldn't. I went up and begged to know what had happened. They reminded me that they were ill and their mother was looking for a doctor to find out a cure. They relapsed and have been bedridden since then. I hated seeing my friend like that, and told them that I would bring Mamae and see if she can help, believing that she could heal all kinds of hurt. They told me that I shouldn't bother and to leave and never come back. I refused and we got into an argument." He rubbed his shoulder. "That's when they hit me, but it wasn't hard, but I found out that they were a young mage, but they were scared, apologizing for relapsing and taking it out on me. I was confused and asked them why they didn't tell me they know magic." His expression darkened a bit. "They said that was their illness. Their family have been trying for a couple years to get rid of it through methods that 'may' work." He sighed heavily. "I told them, it's not an illness and there wasn't anything wrong with them. They wouldn't hear of it and kept telling me to leave. I would've refused, but then I heard people coming and I was forced to leave then. I came back, but the maid there told me to stop coming. Even brought a stick to hit my legs with, which stung horrendously. But I kept coming over, kept finding ways to get past the maid, kept finding ways to get back into the house. 

I kept at it for another two months before one day, I went over the wall and found Jaye, sunbathing on a chair by the crystal grace, the wind making them sing. I went up to them and they looked at me, looking so much worse than the last time I saw them, now skin and bones. We didn't speak for quite a while, but eventually they asked if we were still friends. I said that we were and waited for them when they asked me if we can go back to that clearing. It was a bit of a process getting them there, since the strength completely left them and they weighed practically nothing as I carried them to that clearing. I remember it was the warmest summer that day; the last hurrah before transitioning to fall, when we laid there, side by side, hand in hand, just looking up at the blue sky. That's when they asked if we can kiss."

Evelyn's eyes widen at this as he smiled sadly. 

"At that age, I didn't see the big deal of kissing, other than it gives stories a touch of something. I did..." He sighed. "I remember the kiss being... cold. I must've fallen asleep sometime after that because when I woke up, I was back in the aravel with Mamae, who looked sad usually, but this day was much more so. She told me that she was looking for me and found me and Jaye. But..." He rubbed his hands together, finding that his fingers went numb. "She told me that Jaye had passed and that she was sorry for my loss in a friend. I didn't believe her at first, because I was there, they were alive. I told her she shouldn't have left them alone and ran out of the aravel to get back to the clearing. When I found they weren't there, I ran back to the house, climbed the wall, only to see that there was activity going on inside while the maid that I often saw were by the crystal grace. We shared a look that told me the truth: Jaye is dead." He went silent for a moment before he continued. "I went back, apologized to Mamae, and cried myself to sleep. 

The next morning after, I went to the garden, out of habit, and went to the shaded corner that Jaye liked when they wanted to share their lessons with me, when the maid found me and handed me bundle of cloth. 'A gift for you. And do not come back.' She said, and she left. I left the garden for the last time and headed to the clearing and unwrapped the gift. It was the carving I had given them the first time I wasn't able to see them and a note. It was their confession that they were in love with me. And they were thanking me for giving them that last gift before they died. I remember crying that day, and my mother found me, once more and brought me back to camp, where we were going to set out. I didn't understand their kind of love until much later. To this day I often wonder if they could forgive me for not giving them the proper love they deserved."

"You were only a child." She said softly.

"I know. Sometimes I would dream of that day, with them healthy, strong, and happy. As things should have been." He sighed. "I haven't seen them in dreams for a number of years now. But I suppose dreams can be like that." He looked to her, seeing her look at him with a kind of sadness, or trying to understand the kind of hurt his ten-year old self had felt. "But enough about me. "I suppose you asked about love is because of Iron Bull, isn't it?" He asked, earning a shocked look, followed by a darken dusk rose.

"Is it o-obvious?" She said, almost a whine and a slight pout was shown at her bottom lip.

"It probably would be if people don't already think you and I have something going on. As my mother has puts it."

"O-Oh... I g-guess th-there's t-that..." She said blushing and looking surprised. "A-And me b-being here i-isn't helping..."

"I'm not being helpful either." He said with a nervous grin and chuckle. "I don't know if you've noticed, but... my mother and Maluhia, and myself of course, we're a physical contact kind of people." He moved his hand from his neck to the back of his head, ruffling the hair there. "If you're scared from a nightmare or you need a shoulder to cry on? We hug you, pat your back, rub circles and talk softly to you until you feel better. If you're happy, we're happy too; we grab your hands and jump with the energy you let out, hug and kiss you until you're in a fit of giggles and telling us to stop. But anyone would think we're a couple just by these innocent antics." 

She couldn't help but giggle. 

"But if you're here looking for love advice, just... be yourself, keep talking to him as best as you could, find out a bit about him, and don't be afraid to let him know a bit about you too. Though..." He looked confused for a moment. "He is a qunari spy..." He shook his head. "Besides, he really liked what you did today, that usually is a good sign."

"Th-That is t-true..." She said with a rosy blush and a bit of a smile before it fell. "I j-just... I f-feel c-confused and warm when I'm w-with him. But wh-when we w-went to th-that cave, I w-was scared t-to go i-in, but I also don't w-want him h-hurt, e-even though the scars on h-him prove he's s-seen battle and lived through e-each one."

"That is true." He said as he went over to place a hand on her shoulder. "But even the strongest warrior still needs someone to be there to watch their back, stun a few enemies to make it not as overwhelming, and a gentle hand to mend a healing wound."

She blushed a deep dusty red at that as he held out his hand for her to take.

"Let me escort you to your tent, who knows what tomorrow is going to bring."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers and thank you for both waiting and reading this far. I'll get the other chapters up, as promised, up to 14. My thumb drive is still in the shop, because their machine that they would use to put some delicate pieces together is currently broke and are waiting for a new machine to come in. I may not get my drive back until the end of this month...
> 
> Luckily, I have sent some of my rougher chapters to my friend, who is also my beta reader, and pulled those chapters to my computer and, to the best of my ability, add the changes I did in the ones that are in the drive. 
> 
> So... until I get my drive back, these chapters are here. Once I do get my drive back, I will do a lot of replacing and things like that. 
> 
> But, as always, thank you for reading and see you guys next Wednesday for either a chapter update or a notice on what is going on. Thank you!
> 
> Note (01/11/17): I know I haven't really asked the readers to put in a review, because I felt that it would seem like I'm forcing some kind of recognition for this fic.
> 
> I still won't force anyone to leave a review if they don't want to, but it would be nice to get at least one for every few chapters I upload.
> 
> So... without further ado:
> 
> Please leave a review of your thoughts of this and see you next Wednesday.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, they followed the map to where the camp is set up.

"Ugh! Fuck all this rain! Take a fuckin' holiday you blighted weather twat!" Maluhia shouted to the sky before violently coughing. "Fuck!"

"I feared you might get worse." Solas said as he dug into his pack. "I cannot guarantee the taste of course, but after our talk last night about the reason behind your pipe, this will ease your throat and should lessen your chest pains slightly. Long enough to deal with these mercenaries."

She took the small vial of what looks like a potion but has a red tint. She opened the vial to take a sniff, only to make a face. "I definitely caught embrium, but what the hell is the rest in this?"

"A bit of elfroot and a bit of alcohol that was available."

"Well, bottoms up." She said as she took the shot of the medicine, only to resemble a cat hacking out a furball. "Creators this shit is fucking awful."

"It's suppose to." Solas said, a slight hint of amusement in his voice.

"Fuck you." She said, but there was a wolfish grin as she handed the empty vial.

"We're getting close to the camp." Dayal warned as they could see the cut log walls as there were two guards to the gate, who were a bit baffled to see him with the Mercy Crest around his neck, but they let him through.

"Not really a big place." Maluhia said as they entered the fortified camp. "Skulls... what a nice touch. Screams 'Welcome to our humble abode. Do you want snake venom in your tea?'"

"Maluhia, please." He said as he mentioned the others to stay back as he continued forward to the leader, who looked displeased to see him.

"So you would challenge the Blades of Hessarian?"

"I'm Dayal Lavellan, agent of the Inquisition. There's been enough violence. I ask you to please stand down and talk this out peacefully."

The man spat at the elf's feet. "I earned my place here. Do you think I'll step aside for you?" And before the elf could put any word in, the leader yelled a battle cry as two mabari hounds rushed out while he grabbed his weapon.

The fight was over as soon as it begun as the group quickly took down the hounds and the leader was quickly dealt with.

"Well... you tried at least." Maluhia said as she toed the corpse's face to have a better look at the corpse. "Ugly fucker, isn't he?"

"Is that really necessary?" 

"The ass wanted to kill you, and you still want to pity him? I'd had piss in his gaping mouth if I had the right parts."

Dayal sighed as the mercenary members entered the camp; one went up to him.

"Herald of Andraste..."

"Yes?"

"We will not fight you, as long as everyone here respects the outcome, we are at your service. If you want eyes on the coast, here we are."

"I have only recently heard of you by name alone, what can you tell me of the Blades of Hessarian." He asked as Maluhia went to the stables to get out of the rain, which Evelyn joined as well. 

"Our work is often misunderstood, but we serve Andraste - and whoever proves worthy of wielding us."

"Does that mean that you and your Blades are loyal to the Inquisition?"

"We're loyal to you." The man corrected before looking contemplative. "I suppose that's the same thing, Your Worship."

"So there's no ill will over what happened with your former boss?" He asked as his head tilted to the side.

"The man was a bastard." He said plain and dry. "You're not the first to stand up to him. You're just the first to win, and we're happy with that." He then grinned. "Besides, I would rather swear my life to the Herald of Andraste."

"I am glad to hear there is no ill will, and we will welcome your expertise of this area with the rest of the Inquisition." He said, not noticing Maluhia shaking her head as she looked to Evelyn, making a motion with her hand and going over her head, making the mage woman look confused. He also didn't notice Iron Bull studying the Hessarian and shaking his head, in which Solas looked lost at the qunari's conclusion.

After spending another couple minutes talking, they headed out of the fortified camp and head on over back to the Inquisition camp, only to hear a roar coming from a distance.

"What the fuck was that?" Maluhia said as she looked around. "I don't recognize that sound."

"That sounds like a dragon." Iron Bull said as he sounded excited.

"It sounds like it's coming from over there." Dayal said as he led them that way.

"Shit, if it is a dragon, that will be one thing off my list of things I've seen." Maluhia said with a grin. 

Soon they found the dragon, along with a giant, fighting each other.

"That is fucking awesome!" Iron Bull said as he was clearly excited at seeing a dragon.

"My bet is on the dragon winning." Maluhia said, smiling.

"So th-that's a d-dragon?" Evelyn said, a bit scared but not denying how beautiful the creature looks.

"Not just any dragon. She is a high dragon." Iron Bull said as he didn't take his eye off of the majestic creature.

They watched the fight for a good while when the dragon finally took down the giant, making the group, except for Solas who smiled at the victory, to cheer and watched her fly off towards the fog veiled horizon.

"Okay, that was definitely worth standing in the rain like a bunch of dumb-asses." Maluhia said as she lightly punched the elf warrior's shoulder. "Now lead on back to camp, I want to at least get some of that heated mulled ale before you have to drag my sick ass back to Haven."

After they reached camp, they spent another couple days looking around the area, finding more camps and items to bring back before packing up and headed their way back to Haven.

After a little over a week, they arrived at Haven and he spotted his mother and Cullen, with the commander looking as red as a ripe apple. 'Looks like some things have happened since I left.' He thought as he handed his mount to one of the scouts helping Master Dennet and headed over. "Mamae!" He called, making the woman look his way and she immediately went up and embraced him.

"I'm so glad to see you!" She said happily. "How was it? Did everything get settled? Has Maluhia been on her best behavior? Oh, I should probably find her and check to see if she is doing well."

"Mamae, Mamae, it's okay. Yes, things were settled, in a way, and she did complain, but it was justified. She should be feeling a bit better now with no sign of rain coming our way."

"Ha!" She said as she let her son go from her embrace. "That is good to hear that things are settled."

"Herald, if I may?" Cullen said, looking a bit awkward standing there, as if waiting for a good moment to intervene.

"Of course, sorry about that." He said as the commander shook his head. 

"Don't be, I would've let you be, but a scout just handed me a note requiring us to meet with Leliana and Josephine. We recieved the needed support from Orlais noble houses, as well as the letter from Magister Alexius."

"At the same time?"

"Yes."

"Well, what are we waiting for? It's high time we figure out who goes where in this." Melda said. "And the sooner we decide it, the sooner you get to rest up for yet another trip out of Haven." They made their way to the Chantry, and from there to the War Room.

"Ah, welcome back Lord Lavellan." Josephine said with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry for bringing you here so soon after arriving back from the Storm Coast, but this needs to be decided." At this moment, Cassandra entered the room.

"Welcome back, Lavellan."

"Nice to be back, Cassandra." He said as he looked to his advisers. "From what I could remember from the last time we discuss this, the templars are at the abandoned fortress at Therinfal Redoubt. Lord Seeker Lucius is acting oddly, and we don't know why he led the templars there. And with the Orlais's nobles agreeing to meet there is what would be needed to draw him out, even though it is against their Order to seek it."

"That is correct." Cullen said.

"And having my son, or myself, leading this group of nobles shows support in the Inquisition's power to make him reconsider. This Lord Seeker is sounding more like a bronco ass to me. And if the off chance that such an arrival can be seen as a threat?"

"Before, I would have thought he was a man of reason. Now, I could not say." Cassandra said as Cullen spoke.

"With respect, after his appearance in Val Royeaux, hang what the Lord Seeker thinks."

"Never met the man, but I agree." Melda said. 

"Mamae, please, now isn't the time to show your mother bear side."

"When isn't a good time?" She challenged as he sighed.

"What about Magister Alexius? I know that he has indentured the rebel mages, and that he has taken over Arl Teagan's castle. What else do I need to know?"

"We don't have the manpower to take the castle, for one." Cullen informed.

"We cannot allow to have Redcliffe to be in the hands of a magister to stand, Cullen." Cassandra said.

"The letter from Alexius asked for the Herald of Andraste by name." Josephine said. "It's an obvious trap."

"A Tevinter magister controls Redcliffe, invites us to the castle to talk, and some of us want to do nothing." Leliana said as she looked to Cullen.

"Not this again." Josephine said with a slight sigh.

"Redcliffe Castle is one of the most defensible fortresses in Ferelden. It has repelled thousands of assaults." Cullen informed as he looked to the two elves. "If either of you go in there, you'll die. I won't allow it."

"And if we don't even try to meet Alexius, we lose the mages and leave a hostile foreign power on our doorstep!" Leliana pointed out.

Dayal sighed as he heard this argument before. "We can't waste time fighting among ourselves. We have to come to an agreement."

"Even if we could assault the keep, it would be for naught." Josephine spoke up. "An 'Orlesian' Inquisition's army marching into Ferelden would provoke a war. Our hands our tied."

Melda looked at the map on the war table and found that they were on the border of Ferelden and Orlais. "Son of a fucking bronco!"

"The magister-" Cassandra started to say when Cullen cut in.

"Has outplayed us."

Dayal can see the complications but there was always a way. "We can't just give up. There has to be something we can do. There has to be some sort of solution to this. Other than the main gate, there's got to be another way into the castle." He said. "A sewer or a water course? Something."

"There's nothing I know of that would work." Cullen said.

"Wait." Leliana said, gaining everyone's attention. "There is a secret passage into the castle, an escape route for the family."

"Great! Best news I've heard since hearing my son is alive and well." Melda said.

"However it's too narrow for our troops, but we can send agents through."

"Too risky." Cullen said. "Those agents will be discovered well before they reach the magister."

"That's why we need a distraction." Leliana pointed out. "Perhaps the envoy Alexius wants so badly?"

"While they'r focused on Lavellan, we break the magister's defenses. It could work, but it's a huge risk."

"Maybe, but it's sounding more promising that my son meets this magister, while I deal with Lord Seeker Assface." Melda said when the door opened suddenly and everyone turned to see a new person entering, with a scout running up just behind.

"Fortunately, you'll have help." Dorian said as he walked in with a bit of confidence.

"This man says he has information about the magister and his methods, Commander." Said the scout.

Melda eyed the new comer. "And you are?" She asked as she looked at the man and raised a brow at the outfit.

"Mamae, it's rude to ask for an introduction without introducing yourself first." Dayal reminded.

"I guess I have to learn my manners if I'm going to deal with jumpy templars, no offense." She looked to Cullen who shook his head.

"None taken." He said as he looked at Dorian with suspicion.

"Speaking of introductions, Dorian Pavus." He said. "And did I hear right that your his mother?"

"That's correct. I'm Meldaineil." She said, almost challenging the man to say her name in the right pronunciations.

"A pleasure. I would never have thought you would be his mother." He said with a quick bow.

"Please keep talking, handsome. I never tire how young I look." She said as this earned a laugh from the man.

"Oh I have no doubt about that." He said as he looked to the advisers. "As to why I'm here, your spies will never get past Alexius's magic without my help. So if you're going after him, I'm coming along."

"Well, that lifted some unease from my mind." She said as Cullen looked to Dayal.

"If you do plan to go after the mages, Lavellan, you should know that it puts you in the most danger. We can't, in good conscience, order you to do this."

"Well, it's clear my mother has her sights set on meeting the templars."

"Mostly to kick Lord Seeker Compensation into submission." She said with a smile, while her son sighed and the other man chuckled. "What? You know how dominating I can be when I want to be." This made the Tevinter mage nearly laugh while Cullen's eyes widen and blushed.

"Cassandra." Dayal said as he looked to the warrior woman. "Once my mother is ready to head out to Therinfal Redoubt, I want you, Blackwall, and Sera to accompany her."

"Understood."

"I will start sending word out when you will arrive to the fortress, Lady Lavellan." Josephine said as they filed out of the room.

"Well, I'm thinking I'll leave in a few hours time."

"So soon?" Dayal asked, surprised. 

"Of course. Therinfal Redoubt is a much farther distance than Redcliffe, the sooner I leave, the more ground I cover and all that."

"I'll will let Blackwall and Sera know." Cassandra said as she left the room.

Dayal sighed as he thanked Cassandra and shook his head. "I'm not even going to try to talk you out of waiting until morning."

"And you should learn to not worry so much." She said as she looked to Dorian. "I know we just met, but if anything happens to my son..." She summoned up a small ball of lightening. "I will shoot this pretty little thing of magic up your genitals and watch you in agony. And once I'm done with that, I will take your head and send it to Tevinter with a message to not mess with the Dalish." She smiled sweetly and spoke kindly as she threatened the man. After that, she snuffed out her small energy ball. "Do I make myself clear, handsome?"

"Crystal clear." Dorian said, a bit nervous of the protective motherly aura she let off.

"Mamae..." He groaned. 

"Well, anyway, I don't suppose there's some room I can bunker down on, besides the dungeons of course." Dorian asked.

"I'm sure we can find a way to accommodate, Haven is rather strained as is." Dayal said.

"I have noticed. And of course I'm starting to sense daggers aiming at my back."

"Since I'm leaving, you can have mine. Maluhia could just bunker with you and Evie-dear." She said as they headed out of the Chantry.

"That sounds like a sound arrangement for the time being." 

Hours later, an arrangement was made for the night.

"So, this is where your mother and... friend stay in?" Dorian asked as he looked around the room. "I suppose it's better than a tent out in the snow."

"That is correct, and I've done it quite a lot. Being Dalish and wandering and all."

"Ah, pardon me then. So... Dalish is the correct term here then?"

"Yes, that's right." He said as he went around the small house to find the necessary items the mage will need, especially seeing that the man was poorly dressed for the harsh cold.

"We... don't have Dalish clans coming northward... for obvious reasons. So I've never met one of your people before, although I've heard about them. A little." He said, a bit cautious despite sounding a bit confident.

"And I've heard about Tevinter." He looked to the mage with a raised brow. "A little."

"Heh, right..." He said as there was a moment of pausing silence. "I am here to help, I don't intend on harming anyone. Most of all you."

"I know. You being here is proof of how much I believe you." He said as he looked to the man.

Dorian was a bit surprised as he shook his head. "You are an interesting one, Herald."

"Lavellan." He said, fixing the man with a serious look. "When it's just us or with the group we're in together, I prefer to be called Lavellan. When we're with people that are not with our group or nobles, then you may use 'Herald'."

"I shall remember that." 

"So... How was your trip up here?" 

"Oh, pleasant. I've always heard the south was much colder than it is up north, but I have to say, the first week was definitely trying." He said as he sat on the bed that smelled faintly of wild flowers and embrium.

He looked at the mage. "How long have you been trailing after your former mentor?"

"Oh, I would hazard a guess a good month or two." He said as he sighed. "Sea travel and I don't get along, but it was the quickest way to get here from Kirkwall. Quite a shithole if you've ever been."

He shook his head. "I walked most of the way to the Conclave, hitched rides from friendly travelers that were on the way, and being careful with my surroundings. Never know when some of your homeland's slave hunters are looking for new profits to be made."

"Ah..." He said as the atmosphere has become heavy with awkward silence. "You, must have traveled quite a distance."

"Last time I was with my clan, we were in the northern part of the Free Marches. Somewhere between Ansburg and Wycome."

"That is pretty far up north. Near Antiva if I'm not mistaken." He said as he looked a bit out of his element.

"You should get some rest. You're going to need it."

"You're right." He said as he got off of the bed's edge to lift the covers. "Well, good night Lavellan."

"I'll wake you in the morning... Do you prefer Pavus or Dorian?"

"Dorian, please."

"Alright Dorian, sleep well." He said as he watched the man ease himself to a sleeping position, only to hold back a chuckle at the shiver and the barely audible curse. He moved to the other end of the room to find the extra set of blankets to place over, causing the mage to look at him in utter confusion. "I rather not wake you up to find you caught a cold." He grinned as he headed over to the door. "Night then."

"...Good night..." Dorian said, a bit perplexed by the kind motion, but he did feel a little warmer with the extra covering on him. 'It could be worse; he could've set up a tent out in that blasted cold.' He thought, finding his current situation a blessing as he drifted to sleep.

Dayal entered his little house to see Evelyn on the bed, writing in a journal that was a gift from Varric, and Maluhia lying on the floor by the hearth.

"How's the Tevinter mage?" Maluhia asked as she looked at him with sleepy eyes.

"Comfortable. And you?"

She shrugged as she closed her eyes. "Better than the snow or damp mud." 

"You know I did offer my bed for you to use."

"Yes, but I prefer hard surfaces, you know that."

He sighed as he wasn't going to argue with her as he went to bed. "Good night Evelyn. Good night Maluhia."

"Good night."

"Night."

And with that, Haven was at peace for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note (01/11/17): I know I haven't really asked the readers to put in a review, because I felt that it would seem like I'm forcing some kind of recognition for this fic.
> 
> I still won't force anyone to leave a review if they don't want to, but it would be nice to get at least one for every few chapters I upload.
> 
> So... without further ado:
> 
> Please leave a review of your thoughts of this and see you next Wednesday.


	13. Chapter 13

"Wake up, Dorian." Dayal said in the early morning, only to earn a groan and having the blankets moved closer to the mage's body. "Dorian, believe me when I tell you, if you don't wake up right now, someone else will, and they won't be as nice about it." Another groan as the man sat up and blinked his eyes before being comfortably half open.

"And this is your way of being nice, I presume?"

"It is. Otherwise you would find yourself either waking up from the floor or have ice on your face."

Dorian stared at the elf for a good few seconds and groan. "When you put it that way, your way is definitely a good definition of being nice." He then eased himself out of the blankets, cursing at the cold air. "K-Kaffas...."

"Here, this might help." Dayal said as he handed the mage what look like a thick cloth of some form. "I picked this up in one of my travels and Evelyn used it for a time, but didn't really fit her right."

Dorian tried it on, and found that it was mage armor, but it was tailored for those living in the south, therefore, it was warming him a bit. "Thank you. This does help." He said, trying to not think of how he looks, as he got up from the bed. "I'll be out in a moment."

"Don't take too long." He said as he pointed to the sack on the chair in the room. "I already got a pack for you with the items you might need on the trip to Redcliffe."

"How long were you up?" He asked, baffled.

"An hour. I'm what you call an early riser." He said. "Part of my role in the clan is protection, so I would sometimes get the later shift of the guard."

"I... see..." He ran his hands through his hair, feeling around to style it.

He couldn't help but chuckle. "You'll be learning some new things while you're with us."

"Evidently. I am, after all, out of my element here." He said as he watched the elf walk out of the house. Not long after, he walked out, with the sack, and shivered. He kept the complaint of the harsh cold weather to himself as he kept close him.

"Hey there." Called out Maluhia, leaning against the open gate doors, pipe in hand, before noticing the mage following him. "You must be Doughian. I'm Maluhia."

"Pleasure to meet you. And it's pronounced 'Dor-e-ann'."

She grinned in amusement as she blew smoke to his face. "Sorry, but until I start liking you, I'll pronounce it however I damn well want."

"Be nice, Maluhia. I'm getting the mounts." Dayal said as he adjusted his armored gloves. "Where's Evelyn?"

"I got her to fetch Solas and Varric."

"Thank you, I'll be right back."

"Right." She said as she looked back to the new mage and grinned. "So, Mels wanted me to tell you in a bit more detail of her warning." She said as she looked to Dorian. "If you get him killed," she pointed the pipe's mouth piece towards the direction of the stables "you will know what it's like to be hunted, tortured, and you know about the little detail of separating that pretty head of yours from your nice broad shoulders. And once she's done that, she aims to destroy Tevinter as her first target of destruction." She finished with a smile. "Don't think she isn't that suicidal either to pull it off."

"That's very lovely to know." He said as Dayal reappeared with the mounts, only to nearly be scared out of his skin when he saw the bog unicorn. "Maker's breath! What in Thedas is that?"

"This is Sterling, Evelyn's mount. They're quite sweet if you treat them right." He informed, as he patted the leathery skin of its neck.

"We're here!" Varric called out before letting out a chuckle. "And good to see you again, Sparkler."

"Likewise." He said, raising a brow at the nickname, as he saw Evelyn go around and stood next to the elf warrior. "I remember meeting you, but I must appear rude to you. Dorian Pavus."

She looked confused as she looked to him. "He's introducing himself to you. He already knows my name." He said as she looked to the man again.

"E-Evelyn T-Trevelyan."

"Trevelyan? Hmm... That sounds familiar, but it is a pleasure to formally meet your acquaintance."

She nodded, but still isn't fully sure what to make of him as she went to Sterling and mounted.

Dorian looked around to see if he has a mount for him to use, only to see there were none. 

"Dorian!" The mentioned man looked to see the elf on his hart. "You'll be sharing with me until we get you one. Mamae took the faster mounts." He patted the spot behind him to further indicate what he meant. 

The Tevinter mage took the offer and was helped up to mount behind the elf. 

"Hang on then. It's going to be awhile." And with that he led the group out of Haven and towards Redcliffe in a matter of six days.

Once they arrived at the camp near to the Redcliffe Castle, and spent a day looking over some of the plans before deciding to make their way to the castle.

"We should have word about Leliana's people here." Solas said, looking around at the camp with some of the soldiers.

Dorian adjusted the hood to keep his appearance hidden in case some of Alexius men recognized him and if they were out and about.

"Herald." A scout said as she went up to the elf warrior. "The agents are ready to move to the castle." She then looked to the Tevinter mage. "Er... will you come with me?"

"Gladly." He said as he looked to the elf. "We will see each other soon then."

"See you at the castle." He said as they waited for an hour before making their way to the castle.

"Damn... this place looks foreboding." Maluhia said as she looked at the castle. "If we see ghosts and shit, I'm getting the fuck out."

"You say that, but you'll hate yourself for it and stay."

"Shut it Babyface." She said as she took one more inhale of her pipe before killing the embers and storing the pipe in her pack. "Let's get this crazy shit over with."

Evelyn felt nervous as she reached out and held Dayal's hand, who returned the grip to reassure her as they went in deeper into the castle when a young mage woman led them to a set of large doors, which led to the keep.

After entering through the doors, there were two Tevinter guards, most likely Venatori, waiting for them. The elf warrior gave one more reassuring squeeze of his friend's hand before letting go. "Announce us." He said to the masked guards as another individual, a male servant, came up.

"The invitation was for Master Lavellan only. The rest of you must wait here."

"If they can't come with me, then I will stay here as well." He said as he and the servant stared at each other, almost challenging him before the other man turned and he and the group followed deeper into the keep.

"Tough crowd here." Maluhia whispered to Solas as they're very aware that the Venatori guards were following behind them.

"Stick with me, Smiles." Varric said as Evelyn nodded as they reached their destination.

The keep where Alexius stood in front of the throne, there was also Felix standing to the right, and Fiona was also present at the bottom step before the throne.

"My lord magister, the agents of the Inquisition have arrived." The servant announced.

"My friend! It's so good to see you again." Alexius said. "And your associates, of course. I'm sure we can work out some arrangement that is equitable to all parties."

"Are we mages to have no voice in deciding our fate?" Fiona said. 

"Fiona, you would not have turned your followers over to my care if you did not trust me with their lives."

"If the grand enchanter wants to be part of these talks, then I welcome her as a guest of the Inquisition." He said as he looked to said woman, who appriciated his offer.

"Thank you."

Alexius didn't seem to find fault in the addition as he sat down. "The Inquisition needs mages to close the Breach, and I have them. So, what shall you offer in exchange?"

"I'd much rather discuss your time magic." He said, finding no reason to continue pretending to not know what's going on.

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you mean." Alexius said, sounding amused, but there was no denying that he was a little taken back.

"He knows everything, Father." Felix said, facing his father. 

"Felix, what have you done?" He asked, looking at his son with something similar to betrayal.

"Your son is concerned that you're involved in something terrible." Dayal spoke in Felix's defense.

"So speaks the thief." Alexius said as he looked at the elf. "Do you think you can turn my son against me?" He got off of the throne. "You walk into my stronghold with your stolen mark - a gift you don't even understand - and think you're in control?" He glared at the elf. "You're nothing but a mistake."

"If you know so much, enlighten me." He challenged as the magister has given them a piece of information that they were looking for. "Tell me what this mark on my hand is for."

"It belongs to your betters. You wouldn't even begin to understand its purpose."

"Father, listen to yourself! Do you know what you sound like?" Felix said, sounding almost fearful of his father.

"He sound exactly like the sort of villainous cliche everyone expects us to be." Dorian said as he appeared out from the shadows.

"Dorian." Alexius said as the mentioned mage stood next to the elf warrior. "I gave you a chance to be a part of this. You turned me down. The Elder One has power you would not believe. He will raise the Imperium from its own ashes."

"That's who you serve? The one who killed the Divine? Is he a mage?" Dayal asked, feeling as if he is getting closer to gathering the missing pieces of what went down at the Conclave. 

"Soon he will become a god." Alexius said that sent warning bells in the elf warrior's mind. "He will make the world bow to mages once more. We will rule the Boeric Ocean to the Frozen Seas."

Evelyn gasped in horror as Fiona exclaimed. "You can't involve my people in this!"

"Alexius, this is exactly what you and I talked about 'never' wanting to happen!" Dorian exclaimed, sounding angry and shocked. "Why would you support this?"

Alexius turned to face the roaring fire pit that was behind the throne as Felix went up to him. 

"Stop it, Father. Give up the Venatori. Let the southern mages fight the Breach, and let's go home." He pleaded as Alexius turned to face him. 

"No! It's the only way, Felix. He can save you!"

"Save me?"

"There 'is' a way. The Elder One promised." He said as he looked to the elf. "If I undo the mistake at the Temple..."

"I'm going to die. You need to accept that." Felix said, sadly, but his father didn't seem to listen as he ordered. 

"Seize them, Venatori! The Elder One demands this man's life!" He pointed to the elf, only to hear grunts and gasps of their last breath and looked to see that the Venatori were swiftly taken down by the Inquisition scouts.

"Your men are dead, Alexius." Dayal said as he mentioned to the room, only to notice that the magister resembled a cornered animal. "Everyone, get back." He whispered to the group behind him as he tensed for a fight.

"You... are a mistake! You never should have existed!" Alexius said as he held up an amulet of some sort, and magic was going into it, making it float from his palm.

"No!" Dorian cried as he quickly grabbed his staff and let out a magical attack, breaking the magister's focus, and the amulet was knocked out of his hand, only to create a rift that engulfed both Dorian and Dayal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note (01/11/17): I know I haven't really asked the readers to put in a review, because I felt that it would seem like I'm forcing some kind of recognition for this fic.
> 
> I still won't force anyone to leave a review if they don't want to, but it would be nice to get at least one for every few chapters I upload.
> 
> So... without further ado:
> 
> Please leave a review of your thoughts of this and see you next Wednesday.


	14. Chapter 14

Both mage and warrior felt weightless for a moment as they were pulled, only to fall and be surrounded by frigid water, which was shallow by the feeling of cold stone beneath them. They both looked at each other for a moment before they heard a voice.

"Blood of the Elder One! Where did they come from?" 

Dayal quickly got up, helping the mage while doing so, and grabbed his weapon to attack the two men, wearing the more protective armor version of the Venatori he saw in the keep. He took down one of them down easily, while Dorian took care of burning the other man long enough for the warrior to finish him off.

"Displacement? Interesting!" Dorian said as he looked around as Dayal went up to him, taking a breath and letting his mind register what had happened. "It's probably not what Alexius intended. The rift must have moved us... to what?" He moved to examine some of the items that were around in the nearly flooded dungeon cell that has some red lyrium growing out of the walls. "The closest confluence of arcane energy?"

"The last thing I remember, we were in the castle hall." He said as he watched the mage in curious interest to his reaction to being dragged to where they are.

"Let's see." He said as he turned to face the elf. "If we're still in the castle, it isn't... Oh! Of course! It's not simply where - It's when!" He seemed excited by the realization. "Alexius used the amulet as a focus. It moved us through time!"

Dayal has to admit that seeing the man being enthusiastic about their less ideal situation, is calming him down from the sudden rush of what has transpired. "Moved us through time? Can that even be done?"

"Normally I would say no. Obviously Alexius has taken his research to exciting new heights. We've seen his temporal rifts before. This time we simply... passed through one." He said as he looked thoughtful for a moment, as if trying to make sense of it.

"Much like the rifts at Redcliffe the first time I tried to meet with the mages." He remembered the strange rifts at the Redcliffe gates and chantry.

"Yes, much like so." He said with a smile. "It's good to see that you're on your toes on the subject."

"As far as I could understand it." He said as he shivered slightly.

"You alright?"

"Just this frigid water. Nothing to be concerned." He said as he looked at the red lyrium growing on the stone walls. "Hopefully."

"Let's look around, see where the rift took us. Then we can figure out how to get back... if we can."

"There were others in the hall. Could they have been drawn through the rift?" He asked, recalling that he did tell them to step back, but didn't know how large the rift was or how much force it had to pull them in.

"I doubt it was large enough to bring the whole room through. Alexius wouldn't risk catching himself or Felix in it. They're probably still where, and when, we left them. In some sense, anyway."

'So Evelyn and the others should be okay.' He thought as he let out a breath he had been holding and inhaling the stale musk of the area. "What was Alexius trying to do?"

"I believe his original plan was to remove you from time completely. If that happened, you would never have been at the Temple of Sacred Ashes or mangled his Elder One's plan. I think your surprise in the castle made him reckless. He tossed us into the rift before he was ready. I countered it, the magic went wild, and here we are. Make sense?"

He shook his head. "Just barely, on an account that I'm no mage."

"No doubt this may seem insane to you, but I don't even want to think about what this will do to the fabric of the world. We didn't travel through time so much as punch a hole through it and toss it in the privy." He noticed the elf looks worried and sighed. "But don't worry. I'm here. I'll protect you."

Dayal was surprised to hear this, only recalling his mother saying something similar when he was a child being haunted by nightmares. But coming from the man held a different meaning that made him feel slightly flustered. He cleared his throat as he looked away from the man for a moment. "That's... That's good to know." He said as he mentally kicked himself. "Anyway, Alexius mentioned an 'Elder One' in the hall. Do you know who he was talking about?" He watched as the mage shook his head.

"Leader of the Venatori, I suspect. Some magister aspiring to godhood." He said. "It's the same old tune. 'Let's play with magic we don't understand. It will make us incredibly powerful!'" This earned a small chuckle from the elf; a small victory. "Evidently, it doesn't matter if you rip apart the fabric of time in the process."

"You have a plan to get us back, I hope."

"I have some thoughts on that." He said as he smiled. "They're lovely thoughts, like little jewels." This earned another light chuckle. 

"I'm glad you're making light on this. I wouldn't know what to do if I ended up here alone." He said as he checked the two corpses for the cell key.

"I'm actually quite serious, but I'm glad to be here all the same." He followed the elf out of the cell room.

Dayal listened for anyone coming their way before moving through the flooded floors of the lower cells and looked around.

"Alexius has made a dreadful mess of this place, hasn't he?" Dorian said after they looked around the cells.

"I don't recall seeing this part of the castle." He said as he looked at a wall that seemed damaged by the red lyrium, among other things if the dried blood were any indication.

"It was covered in the tackiest carvings of wolves and dogs I'd ever seen." Dorian said as he pointed to a large glowing red lyrium. "This is not an improvement."

"Are you okay? With all the lyrium around?"

"Only a slight headache, but nothing more." 

"Good to know, but let me know if something does bother you."

"I will. Unless it involves killing me of course."

"Then I'm stuck in this nightmare by myself. So, don't do anything that will make me take your life."

"Excellent point and grateful to know that killing me is a last resort." He said as they made their way to an open room where two Venatori guards were posted on either side of the doors leading to other parts of the dungeon. 

"What kinds of spells do you know?"

"Fire and necromancy."

"You know necromancy as well?"

"There's another who knows it?" He asked, only to aim a fireball at one of the guards while Dayal swung his battle ax at another, knocking him off of the metal platform and into the deep pit. "That's a lovely way to get rid of pesky zealots."

Dayal turned and kicked the other guard off of the platform as he screamed. "They started the fight, and I'm in no mood to dealing with anyone who thinks this," He mentioned the area "is acceptable."

"Agreed." He said as he followed the elf warrior to a door.

They searched around until they found Fiona; or what's left of her.

"You're... alive? How?" She asked, looking surprised as red lyrium wasn't just surrounding her, it was growing out of her as well. "I saw you... disappear... into the rift."

"Fiona, is that really you?" Dayal asked, shocked to see the horror before him.

"What's left... of me." She said, sounding weak and distant but echoing at the same time.

"Can you tell us the date? It's very important." Dorian asked.

"Harvestmere... 9:42 Dragon." Fiona responded, as if it took energy to do so.

"9:42? Then we've missed an entire year." The mage said, sounding surprised.

'Only a year for this to happen?' Dayal thought, his stomach sinking at the thought of what the world looks like outside. He looked to Dorian. "We have to get out of here, go back in time."

"Please... stop this from happening." Fiona said. "Alexius... serves the Elder One. More powerful... than the Maker... No one... challenges him and lives."

Dayal looked back to Fiona and looked determined. "I promise, I will do everything in my power to set things right."

"Our only hope is to find the amulet that Alexius used to send us here." Dorian informed. "If it still exists, I can use it to reopen the rift at the exact spot we left. Maybe."

"Good." Fiona said, sounding as if that's the best news she's heard in a long time.

"I said maybe. It might also turn us into paste."

"You must try." She said, using what's left of her strength to verbally show how dire the prospect of avoiding this fate meant. "Your spymaster, Leliana... She is here. Find her." She then gasped for breath. "Quickly... before the Elder One... learns you're here." 

"Is there anything we can do for you?" He asked as she managed to laugh.

"I am dying. There is nothing else to do for me." She said as she seemed to grip the wall, which showed dried blood trail where her fingertips were worn to the point of breaking skin. "There is one thing..." She looked to him, almost of pitiful hope. "End this pain for me..."

He understood what she meant and opened the cell, knife drawn. "Is... is there anything I should say?"

She shook her head as she lifted her head up, exposing her throat. "You will be releasing me from this nightmare. I'm ready."

He took a deep breath as he placed his free hand behind her head, cradling it, while he placed the blade to the skin. "May you find peace you seek, and wake to serenity." He said as he saw her release her breath as he slit her throat. Watching her choke on her own blood as his other hand cradled her head as life drained out of her. After, he sheathed the knife and carefully moved her, being respectful, and turned to the mage, who looked solemn and made their way out of the cell room.

"Are you alright?" Dorian asked after they made it out to the open area to head to the other door across from it.

"I will once we get back to our time." He said as he opened the door to see stairs leading down and more lyrium growing out of the walls. "I think I'm feeling sick from the lyrium around."

"Do let me know if you feel any murderous tendency. I will knock you out and carry you to someplace with no lyrium."

He chuckled halfheartedly. "I wonder if this place has such a haven." He then looked to the mage. "But thank you."

"Of course." He said, but still kept his eye on the elf warrior as they made their way down the dungeon cells. 

"Wait." Dayal said as he stopped for a moment before leading them to a door, where humming was heard and they found Varric. "Varric!"

"Andraste's sacred knickers. You're alive?" The dwarf said, his voice sounding slightly off. His eyes were glowing red with a mix of his own natural eye color, as well as some threads of energy coming off of him.

"Hold on." Dayal said as he got the keys and found the one that opened the cell bars. 

"Where were you? How did you escape?"

"We didn't escape. Alexius sent us into the future." Dorian explained.

Varric chuckled and shook his head as he left the cell room. "Everything that happens to you is weird." He said to the elf, who got a good look at him.

"You don't look so good, Varric. What happened?"

"Bite your tongue." Varric playfully lectured. "I look damn good for a dead man."

"You're no more dead than we are." Dorian pointed out.

"The not-dying version of this red lyrium stuff? Way worse. Just saying."

"We get to Alexius, and I just might be able to send us back to our own time. Simple, really." 

"That... may not be as easy as you think."

"I was afraid that was going to be the case." Dayal said. 

"Yeah, just your average bad luck. Alexius is just a servant. His 'Elder One' assassinated the empress and led a demon army in a huge invasion of the South. The Elder One rules everything. What's left of it, anyway. Alexius... is really not the one you need to worry about."

"We'll make sure none of this happens, Varric. I can only promise you that." Dayal said, finding it hard to see his companion in such a way.

Varric chuckled dryly. "I'm pretty sure you're crazy. Or I'm crazy. Either way, it's a nice thought. You want to take on Alexius? I'm in. Let's go."

Dayal nodded as he noticed something amiss. "Where's Bianca?"

"They had her placed in that box." He said as he headed over to said box, opened it, and barked a laugh. "Ah! Hello beautiful! Sorry for being late."

"Is he always like that?" Dorian asked.

"Bianca is a formidable force of nature, you learn to respect her and Varric."

Dorian wasn't sure if he even understood what the elf was saying, but they moved through the rest of the cells until they heard a voice. 

"Is someone there?" 

"Solas?" Dayal said as he found the said elf, who looked surprised to see him. 

"You're alive? We saw you die!"

"Oh shit! Is that really you, Babyface?" 

He turned to see that the cell across from Solas had his clan mate, both had glowing red eyes and streams of energy caused by the red lyruim. "Maluhia! H-Hold on." He hurriedly unlocked the bars as Dorian explained. 

"The spell Alexius cast displaced us in time. We just got here, so to speak." Dorian explained.

"Well, aren't you two fucking lucky. A full year of bullshit and trying to keep my lungs where they should be." She said. 

"Can you reverse the process?" Solas asked. "You could return and obviate the events of the last year. It may not be too late..."

"Both of you look awful. Is there anything I can do to help?" Dayal asked, feeling his heart hurt.

"I am dying, but no matter. If you can undo this, they can all be saved."

"Yeah, what he said." Maluhia said before coughing violently, making her clan mate come up to her and steady her from falling onto the ground. She chuckled. "Well... shit..." She spat out blood onto the ground while the rest were dripping from her lips before wiping them away with the back of her hand.

"Maluhia..."

"Lavellan..." Solas said as he went up to him. "This world is an abomination. It must never come to pass."

Dayal nodded as Maluhia collected herself. 

"We'll have to get ourselves up. Heard the guards saying that Alexius barricaded himself in the throne room." She said as she headed to the box at the other end of the room. "Looks like knives will have to do. Let's go."

They made their way out of the cell and wandered around until they found a way that was unfamiliar.

"What happened?" He asked his clan mate.

"Eves is here somewhere. Because she was with you at the Conclave and survived, they took her to a separate part of this damn place. As for everyone else, either dead or soon to be. I know Mels tried to reach Tevinter. She was in Orlais when news of the empress assassination was heard, apparently they pinned it on the elves and there was so much bloodshed. The guards were laughing their asses off when they told me that."

"I heard Leliana is here."

"Yeah, she is. Cullen put up a fight, but of course is crushed. And Josephine? Didn't stand a fucking chance. Leliana tried to get away, but, mages can be tricky fucking bastards when it comes to wanting to get a hold of what they want."

Dayal felt sick at the thought as he and his clan mate stopped. "You heard that?"

"Sure did." She said as they both ran to the sound, which let them to a door, burst it open, and saw three Venatori and one Evelyn being hung by her wrists. At first she almost didn't seem recognizable as her hair, which was usually in a bun, was cut short in choppy sections, her body nearly pale and thin, and wore nothing but rags that have been stained in blood.

Dayal only saw red as he, and with some help, dealt with the Venatori and brought Evelyn down. "Evelyn!" He went up to her, only for her to push him away.

"S-S-Stay away! Y-You're not r-real! You're d-d-dead! Y-You..." She started to sob onto the dried blood covered floor. "You're not h-here..."

His heart broke at the sight as he placed his weapon down and carefully went up to her as she curled into a fetal position, sobbing and coughing. "Evelyn..." He said as he kneeled just a few feet away from her. "I'm sorry I wasn't here to stop this. Alexius did some kind of time magic thing and sent Dorian and I here."

Her sobs became softer as she peeked through her bruised, scabbed, bony, blood dried fingers. "Y-You... n-never d-d-died?"

He shook his head. "No, just... forced forward to a time that shouldn't be." He wanted to reach out to her, but he wasn't sure if that was the right thing or if it would be worse. "I don't know how else to prove that I'm real to you without upsetting you further."

She stared at the elf for a moment before she slowly uncurled herself and struggled to get up, only to cough violently, making him come up to her to help steady her.

"You... a-are r-real..." She said sadly as droplets of blood fell from her lips. She reached her hands up to feel his face, proving further that he was real. "I... m-missed you." She sobbed as he embraced her, making her cry onto his shoulder.

Dorian saw this and felt his own heart break at the sight, but at the same time, he knew that time wasn't really their friend at the moment. He could only silently pray to the Maker that they could at least have a little more time for the poor girl to collect herself.

Once she calmed down enough, he helped her up to her feet and didn't let her go until she was able to stand on her own.

"What were they doing to you?"

"A-Asked a lot of q-questions I c-couldn't answer. And just r-recently forced m-me to take red lyrium. Th-They were trying to s-speed the process by a-adding shards into my b-body." She rubbed her arm, which showed scars and slight bumps with a little bit of the red lyrium that seemed to be growing out of her skin from underneath. "I... I think I'm d-d-dying. I could f-feel some of the s-shards they put in b-before start to grow i-inside me." She sobbed. "I-It hurts so m-much."

"Evelyn..."

"Hey Eves, we're going after Alexius." Maluhia said, sounding dead and unfeeling. "If you want the past you to not suffer this fate, we have to get Babyface and Dorian back to when they disappeared."

She nodded as she took a deep breath. "O-Okay."

And with that they made their way to find Leliana, which wasn't that far from where they found Evelyn.

Dayal kicked the door open, making the Venatori torturing Leliana to look. 

"Or you will." The spymaster said as she wrapped her legs around the Venatori's neck and maneuvered to make his neck snap and released the corpse as Dayal and the others quickly brought her down from being suspended by chains. "You're alive!"

He got a good look at her and was nearly horrified by how much she physically changed.

Leliana's face was gaunt and there were some markings that suggest that burning was part of her torture. 

"You're safe now." He said, but she didn't seem to find his word choice wise.

"Forget 'safe'. If you came back from the dead, you need to do better than 'safe'. You need to end this." She said. "Do you have weapons?" He nodded. "Good. The magister's probably in his chambers." She headed over to a chest to retrieve her weapon: a bow and some arrows.

"You... aren't curious how we got here?" Dorian asked.

"No." She said, but it felt like a force wave.

"Alexius sent us into the future. This. His victory, his Elder One - it was never meant to be."

"I'm so sorry for everything you suffered." Dayal said, not pretending this reality isn't real, because it was for his companions.

"We have to reverse his spell. If we can get back to our present time, we can prevent this future from ever happening."

"And mages always wonder why people fear them..." Leliana said, coldly. "No one should have this power."

"It's dangerous and unpredictable. Before the Breach, nothing we did -"

"Enough!" She said as she went up to him. "This is all pretend to you, some future you hope will never exist. I suffered. The world suffered. It was real."

"What happened while we were away?" Dorian continued to ask.

"Dorian." Dayal said in a warning tone when Leliana spoke.

"Stop talking."

"I'm just asking for information."

"No. You're talking to fill silence. Nothing happened that you want to hear."

"Understood." Dayal said as he led them out of the room as he felt the familiar hand grip his as he returned the grip.

They found their way through, fighting demons and Venatori along the way, as well as closing a couple rifts before finding their way outside.

"The Breach! It's..." He said as he saw the glowing green sky and floating, broken pieces of parts of the castle and land.

"Everywhere." Dorian finished, also shocked at the sight as they continued forward through the courtyard, where they fought demons and closing rifts.

"Everyone still here?" Dayal asked as there were a few chuckles, but Evelyn gripped his hand as if it was a life line.

With that they continued until they were in the castle and made their way to the the grand hall, where there were more demons and a large rift waiting for them. After dealing with the large number of demons and closing the rift, everyone took a breath before turning their attention to the large door, which looked very different from before.

"Maker's breath! Where did Alexius find this?" Dorian said as he looked at the door. "How did he even move it here?"

"Can we open it?" Dayal asked looking towards the mage, who looked stumped.

"Perhaps, but it looks quite strong. How desperate and paranoid must he be?" He said, a bit of sadness in his voice, before looking to the elf warrior. "His servants must have a way through. He has to eat."

"And he can't always be in that room either. Not homey if I remember."

"Quite. Let's look around."

"Uh... um..." Evelyn started as she went up to Dayal and placed something in his hand. "I f-found this... it l-looks like it f-fits..." She pointed to the odd indentations on the door.

Dayal looked and saw it was a red lyrium shard that was crafted to have the similar shape to the door.

"It does." Dorian said as he took a closer look. "Well, now we know what to look out for."

"And this is a big ass fucking castle." Maluhia pointed out. "We better get our asses going if we want any chance at getting you two back to the past."

"Right."

And so they set out to find the rest of the shards, killing Venatori and servants as they did.

"How much damage did Alexius's spell do?" Dorian asked Leliana.

"Rifts tore apart all of southern Thedas, starting here." Leliana answered. "But whether that's his doing or the Breach, who can say?"

"How many shards do we need?" Varric asked.

"Five, we have four now." Dayal informed.

"There's a chantry." Evelyn said, sounding weaker. "They... s-should be doing a s-service... now..."

"Evelyn? Are you alright?" He asked, using his other hand to grip hers that was holding onto his upper arm.

She only nodded, but it was clear that she was fighting to keep up. And as much as he wanted to let them have a small break, they don't know how much time they have, and the longer he was in this future the worst it looks.

They found the Chantry room in the castle and took care of the Venatori there.

"Found the last one!" Maluhia called while holding the shard.

"Great! Now we can-" Varric was about to say when Evelyn collapsed.

"Evelyn!" Dayal cried as he went to her side, only to see her vomit blood onto the Chantry rug.

"I... I c-can't..." She said, after finishing her coughing fit, as she looked up to her friend. "Please... K-Kill m-m-me..."

He was shocked to hear her say that, but he took in the pained look on her pale, and slightly gaunt face, the dark circles under her now dull green eyes.

"It h-hurts... The V-Venatori... kept me a-alive... to keep g-growing more... then h-harvesting them... out when they s-see fit..." She said as she whimpered. "I c-can't take it... It h-hurts too much..." She started to tear up. "I... told you b-before... that I w-was afraid... afraid of d-death..."

"You did." He said, feeling the back of his eyes sting with unshed tears. 

"I'm... s-still s-scared..." She said with a sob. "But... I'm h-happy... that you're h-here..." She managed a pained smile. "I feel... s-safe when you're... here... S-So... it's not... as f-frightening..." She gasped as she coughed up blood.

"Evelyn!" He cried as he held her close to him. 

"D-Day..." She whimpered. "P-Please..."

He felt his heart breaking piece by piece as he reached for the small dagger he carries around and brought it to a spot that he knows would cause little to no pain... and quick.

At first she jumped slightly at the small blade entering, but then sighed, as if relief had finally found her. "T-Thank... you... Da-" She started as her voice faded and soon, her body became too heavy and her chest stilled.

Dayal slowly took the blade out, sheathed it, and laid her down onto the floor, closing her lifeless eyes as he did. "May you finally find peace..." He said as he swallowed a sob that threatened to come out.

Everyone else kept their distance, but they all felt his pain as he got up with a shaky breath.

"Let's talk to Alexius." He said as he led the way out of the Chantry room and towards the door.

After placing the shards into the indentations, the door opened and the group entered, seeing Alexius looking at the fire place.

"Look at what you've done, Alexius!" He said. "All this suffering, and for what?" He wanted to run up and shove the man into the fire, beat him up, anything, but he held his impulses in favor of returning to his present.

"For my country, for my son..." Alexius said, sounding tired and defeated "but it means nothing now. I knew you would appear again. Not that it would be now. But I knew I hadn't destroyed you. My final failure."

"Well that's a load off! Would've liked to have known that a year ago!" Maluhia shouted angrily.

Dayal understood her anger, his heart was still in pieces after mercy killing his friend, but how could he want to harm the man who is clearly defeated and done.

"Was it worth it?" Dorian said, sounding sad. "Everything you did to the world? To yourself?"

"It doesn't matter now. All we can do is wait for the end." Alexius said.

"What do you mean? What's ending?" Dayal asked, confused as to what the magister was talking about, when the man chuckled, dry and empty.

"The irony that you should appear now, of all the possibilities. All that I fought for, all that I betrayed, and what have I wrought? Ruin and death. There is nothing else. The Elder One comes: for me, for you, for us all."

Leliana popped out from the shadows and grabbed the huddled figure that was next to the magister, who panicked and called out 'Felix'.

"That's Felix?" Dorian said, sounding shocked and horrified.

Dayal could hardly blame him, as Felix looked more like a living dead with skin pale, eyes pale, and he didn't look as if he was there at all. 

"Maker's breath, Alexius, what have you done?" Dorian said angrily.

"He would have died, Dorian!" Alexius said. "I saved him! Please, don't hurt my son. I'll do anything you ask."

Dayal sighed as he grabbed his weapon. "You didn't save him, Alexius. No one should live like that." And with that, Leliana sliced the husk that was Felix, making the magister loose the last of his control.

A fight followed after, and it took some time, with Alexius being able to create rifts and demons being added to an already difficult fight against the magister. Once Bianca fired the arrow into Alexius's neck when his barrier was finally weak enough to do so, he went down and the fight was over.

"Everyone alright?" Dayal called as he saw everyone looked worn out, but still standing before seeing Dorian go up to his former mentor. He went over as the mage cursed under his breath. "Dorian..."

"He wanted to die, didn't he. All those lies he told himself, the justifications... He lost Felix long ago and didn't even notice." He looked to the fallen corpse of said young man as he stood up. "Oh, Alexius..."

He understood how the mage must have felt, but knew the purpose of why they were here. "This Alexius was too far gone. But the Alexius in our time might still be reasoned with."

"I suppose that's true." Dorian said, wanting to believe the elf, as he looked at the amulet. "This is the same amulet he used before. I think it's the same one we made in Minrathous. That's a relief. Give me an hour to work out the spell he used, and I should be able to reopen the rift."

"An hour?" Leliana said, making both men look at her. "That's impossible! You must go now!" And no sooner as she said this, the castle started to shake, followed by what sounded like a roar. "The Elder One." The other members seemed to know what this means as well.

"You cannot stay here." Solas said as he, Maluhia, and Varric shared a look before they silently agreed as he looked up to the elf warrior and Tevinter mage. "We'll hold the outer door. When they get past us, it will be your turn."

"No! I won't let you commit suicide." Dayal said, having to mercy kill his friend was hard enough on him.

"Look at us." Leliana said. "We're already dead. The only way we live is if this day never comes."

Maluhia went up to the elf warrior and pinched his cheek. "You always were such a bleeding heart. But it's part of your charm." She said as she hugged him. "Thanks for caring, but she's right." She let go of him and followed the others out of the door.

"Cast your spell. You have as much time as I have arrows." Leliana said as she took her place when the small group closed the doors.

Dayal watched as he felt his heart becoming sore from all the hurt he'd witnessed before joining Dorian as he worked out the spell. 

It was barely five minutes when sounds were coming from beyond the door were heard and Leliana prepped an arrow to her bow and aimed it at the door. He could barely make out what sounds like a prayer as the door was forced open and a demon came in, dragging Varric's body into the room before throwing him off to the side, while Venatori entered behind it. He could only watch Leliana trying to take down the demon and Venatori by herself, not realizing he was moving to help her before he was grabbed.

"You move, and we all die!" Dorian said, panicked by the short time they have for him to get this right.

Dayal wondered what expression he held as he returned to his spot as a rift appeared. He looked back to see Leliana fighting with all her abilities, but was clearly outnumbered as she was caught by one of the Venatori. Their eyes locked on each other as he watched her being gutted by the demon when he felt the pull from the rift. Before he had a chance to process it, he felt the sensation of being weightless for only a moment before feeling solid ground once more and turned around to find Alexius, alive and surprised to see them.

"You'll have to do better than that." Dorian said with a grin, which, oddly enough helped the elf become aware when and where he was.

'We're back...' Was his first thought as he watched Alexius go down on his knees in defeat. "Put aside all claim to Redcliffe, and we let you live." He said, still feeling the hurt in his heart.

"You won." Alexius said, sounding defeated. "There is no point extending this charade." He then looked to his son. "Felix..."

The mentioned man went up and kneeled next to the magister. "It's going to be all right, Father."

"You'll die." He said, heart beak was apparent in his voice.

The elf could only sympathize what the pain the man feels, easing his hurt slightly.

"Everyone dies." Felix said as the Inquisition scouts came up to take the magister into custody, which he did without complaint.

"Well, I'm glad that's over with!" Dorian said, sounding cheery for what had happened, only for soldiers that were not from the Inquisition march into the hall in uniform. "Or not." At that moment, a man came up in royal Ferelden attire, and walked over to Fiona, who looked nervous.

"Grand Enchanter. Imagine how surprised I was to learn you'd given Redcliffe Castle away to a Tevinter magister."

"King Alistair!" Fiona said.

'So this is the king of Ferelden.' Dayal thought, only hearing about the man, but never seeing him in person.

"Especially since I'm fairly sure Redcliffe belongs to Arl Teagan."

"Your Majesty, we never intended..." She said, guilt and fear clear in her voice. 

"I know what you intended." He said as he sighed. "I wanted to help you, but you've made it impossible." He said as he looked burden with bringing bad news. "You and your followers are no longer welcome in Ferelden."

Dayal went up as Fiona spoke.

"But... we have hundreds who need protection! Where will we go?" She said.

"The Inquisition might be willing to take in the mages." The elf warrior said.

"And what are the terms of this arrangement?" She asked, sounding concerned.

"Hopefully better than what Alexius gave you." Dorian said as he looked to the elf warrior. "The Inquisition is better than that, yes?"

"They have lost all possible supporters." Solas said. "The Inquisition is their only remaining chance for freedom."

"I've known a lot of mages." Varric said. "They can be loyal friends if you let them. Friends who make bad decisions, but still. Loyal." He looked to Evelyn. "No offense."

She shook her head as she looked to Dayal. "W-What Solas said is true... T-There really is no other p-place for them to g-go."

"I don't know about the mages around these parts, but if they step a toe out of line, they're just as mortal as you or I." Maluhia said with a grin. 

Dayal only felt relief at the sight of his companions as Fiona spoke.

"It seems we have little choice but to accept whatever you offer."

He looked to Fiona, seeing her trying to look calm, but underneath is worry of what he would say. "You fight as allies at the Inquisition's side."

"A generous offer. But will the rest of the Inquisition honor it?" She asked, a part of her relieved but there was still that lingering doubt.

"The Breach threatens all of Thedas. We cannot afford to be divided now." He said, thinking back on the future if they fail. "We can't fight it without you. Any chance of success requires your full support."

"I'd take that offer if I were you." Said the king. "One way or another, you're leaving my kingdom."

Fiona looked solemn, as if knowing that it is the truth before looking back to Dayal. "We accept. It would be madness not to. I will gather my people and ready them for the journey to Haven." She then smiled. "The Breach will be closed. You will not regret giving us this chance."

With that, the king and his men left the hall, Fiona left to notify the mages, and Dayal took a deep breath as the Inquisition's agents left along with the royal army.

"Hey, Babyface, you okay?" Maluhia asked. "You look like you're going to be sick all over this rug. Not that it's great looking to begin with."

He could only smile, happy to see his clan mate as she is; no red lyrium causing her pain. "I'll be okay, just going to have nightmares for a while."

"Shit, that bad?" She said as she handed her pipe. "Wanna puff?"

"I'm good." He politely declined as he felt Evelyn take up his side and nearly cried at seeing her healthy and not in pain. 

"I-I got scared when y-you disappeared. I'm so g-glad you came b-back."

"You have Dorian to thank for that." He said as he looked to said mage. "Without him, I would've been trapped there for good."

Dorian grinned as the other's looked at him, sharing equal looks of gratitude. "You are, of course, welcome." 

"Let's get back to camp, I wanna hear this story." Varric said. "And don't leave any details out."

Dayal's heart felt like it stopped when Dorian chuckled. 

"Must you be so cut-throat at this brave man?" He said as he patted the elf's shoulder. "At least let him breathe before pouncing on him for the juciy bits. Now if you want my side, I would be happy to oblige."

'Thank you, Dorian.' He thought as he couldn't help but chuckle as they made their way out of Redcliffe Castle.

Later that evening, when everyone was supposed to be sleeping, Dayal was still awake; exhustion wanted him to rest, but his mind continued to replay his part of killing Evelyn, the suicide of his companions, even the sight of Leliana being gutted by a deamon wouldn't leave him. He went out of his tent and walked a distance before finding a place to breathe deep, lungfuls of air, before he felt the lump of in his throat come up. 

"D-Dayal...?" He nearly jumped when he heard his name and turned to find Evelyn, who looked a little shocked. "D-Dorian told me to t-talk to you."

"He did?"

She nodded. "He said t-that something bad happened i-in the future both o-of you were in, a-and that you really shouldn't be a-alone."

He was touched by the other man's concern, and he was grateful for the thought, but he wasn't ready to tell her what happened. Dorian took quite a few details out, even keeping Evelyn out of it, saying that she was already dead and that it was a blessing, when the truth was harder to swallow. "I... I can't really talk about it." He admitted when he felt her arms wrap around him.

"You don't have t-to. But, can I stay h-here for a while?"

He couldn't keep the tears in any longer as he wrapped his arms around her and cried. "Yes..." He managed to say as he cried on her shoulder that night outside of camp.

Dorian watched and felt a sense of relief and accomplishment as he headed back to his own tent that he shared with Varric.

"You left out a lot of details." He said. "But judging by how he looks, I'm not going to ask."

"Good, because he's going to be seeing that in his dreams for a long while."

"Sounds like he isn't the only one."

As much as Dorian hates to admit it, the dwarf was right. He wasn't a stranger to seeing someone dying, but what he saw in that future... was raw. Unaltered sorrow for mourning over a friend that you have developed a close bond to, and to be told to kill them to rid them of the pain and suffering? He can't even compare the deep emotion it would take, but he can feel it all the same when he watched them. What impressed and concerned him was how the elf was able to keep those emotions from getting in the way of deciding on the mages' fate. He wasn't sure if he were able to if he was in his place. "You're right." He admitted as he situated himself to his bedroll. "Good night."

"Night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all I have for you folks. Sorry if this chapter was a bit heavy for most of you, trust me, I nearly cried when I first typed this up. And I made my friend cry when she was reading it. Still hasn't forgiven me for that too...
> 
> Update: I got my thumb drive back and now chapters 11-14 have been replaced with the 'refined' versions of the chapters.
> 
> But thank you for reading this far and see you next Wednesday!
> 
> Note (01/11/17): I know I haven't really asked the readers to put in a review, because I felt that it would seem like I'm forcing some kind of recognition for this fic.
> 
> I still won't force anyone to leave a review if they don't want to, but it would be nice to get at least one for every few chapters I upload.
> 
> So... without further ado:
> 
> Please leave a review of your thoughts of this and see you next Wednesday.


	15. Chapter 15

After a few days in Redcliffe, the Inquisition group and their mage allies made their trek back to Haven. 

Dayal wished Felix well on his travel back to Tevinter, knowing that it will be the last time to see the man. He watched as the young man talked to Dorian, who looked as though he was going to cry, but instead said his farewells with a bright smile and some witty words that made the man laugh. He had also seen the magister, who didn't speak to anyone besides his son, and he could hear the sobs from where he was once Felix parted ways from the group.

Once they stopped for camp, he was met with Fiona, who wished to speak to him and spent the next two hours discussing things and then idle chat.

"Your mother is getting the templars?" She asked, slightly shocked to hear this.

"She's going to try." He said as he stirred his stew and felt as though he should've helped with the cooking. 'I know Ferelden food is mostly simplistic and hearty but...' He looked at the grey mass that was suppose to be some kind of soup. 'Did they add too much potatoes?' 

"If she does succeed in bringing the templars in the Inquisition, it will cause tension."

"I'm aware, Grand Enchanter." He said as he stopped stirring the grey stew. "Whether it's mages or templars, there will be tension at Haven before the Breach is closed."

"And what will the Inquisition do with us after it is closed?"

"There are still questions that we don't have answers to." He said. "Whether or not the mages will help answer those questions, the mages are part of the Inquisition, and its the only place that will be safe as far as I know."

Fiona sighed as she nodded. "That is true, and I am thankful that you have given us this chance when no one else would." She sighed. "I only regret that I had jumped on Magister Alexius's offer far too quickly."

"You felt that you need to."

"Yet you said that I came to you at Val Royeaux and invited you to come speak with me." She sighed. "Such terrible magic Alexius was able to wield. Thankfully, such an ability is limited. Though I do not blame him." She had a soft look to her eyes. "I had spent time with Felix, and I can understand why Alexius would tear apart the fragile balance of time, just to save him."

"It is understandable, but I have seen the future if Alexius had it his way." He felt sick as he placed the barely touched stew to the side. "Whoever he was working for, didn't guarantee their promise, not fully anyway."

"I have heard from Dorian." She said as she sighed. "I better return to the others. My apologies for taking up your time, but I'm grateful that you spoke with me to ease my mind from some of its burdens."

"I'm glad to help in some way." He said as she parted with a 'good night', and sighed as he looked around at the camp.

Dorian and Solas were in what appears to be a debate, and he couldn't help but sigh. Maluhia not far from them, smoking her pipe and looking as if she wasn't fully there as she stared up at the darkening sky. Varric working on Bianca with a focus that would surprise Cassandra. Everyone else were simply talking, some of the scouts made the effort to talk to the mages and there was some laughter coming from the mages when one of the soldiers made a joke and the scout followed with that joke with a punchline. He's pretty sure the large group had scared off any nearby wildlife.

"D-Dayal..." He turned to see Evelyn, who has her head out of the tent's opening, settling down for a quick rest earlier. 

"Hey Evelyn, how was your nap?" He asked, noticing that she had removed the eye powder that she applies to her eye lids and around her eyes, revealing the dark circles under them. She sighed as she got out of the tent to sit down next to him and hugged his arm. He didn't say anything as he let her hold his arm as he looked at the campsite, noticing that Solas has excused himself and headed towards the tent behind Varric, leaving Dorian stare holes into the elf mage's skull. That's when their eyes locked and he offered a smile and a wave, which the Tevinter mage returned, but didn't make any move to join them as he went to his own tent.

After what happened at the castle, he didn't get a chance to talk to the mage, since Felix was still with them for a time and wanted Dorian to spend the, unfortunately, last moments with a friend. He would like to get to know the mage as well, since no one else has seen what he did in that dark future. 'No doubt he feels out of place.' He thought as he remembered the first time he woke to find the mark and all the events that lead up to this moment. 

"Dayal..." He stopped his musings when she spoke. "Dorian offered t-to train me more o-on necromancy."

"Do you want him to?"

"I-I would like to know m-more, but... did you t-tell him I know nec-necromancy?" She looked up to him. "He hasn't s-seen me cast a spell s-since we've met him, a-and I didn't use it a-at the Chantry in R-Redcliffe."

He remembered that the dark future Evelyn did use a bit of necromancy. "Yes. I had mentioned it. I asked what spells he was good at and necromancy came up." He said, partly lying to keep the story that Dorian told as the factual one.

"Oh..." She said as she hugged his arm. "C-Can you come and w-watch? I-I..."

"Not comfortable with Dorian?"

She shook her head. "It's not th-that. I... I've grown used t-to knowing everyone w-with you." She slightly blushed, as if a bit embarrassed to speak. "It's silly, b-but when you're here I-I don't feel as scared, b-because I know you're th-there." She moved her head down so that the elf couldn't see her face. 

He smiled gently as he found one of her hands on his arm and placed his over one of hers, making her look up. "It's not silly at all." He said, earning a shy smile from her as they stayed out for a moment longer before turning in for the night.

The next day they set out again and crossed a vast distance before they stopped for a brief rest. Dayal finished up helping prepare a meal and was serving Evelyn's share when he noticed Dorian a bit away from everyone, reading a book under the shade of the tree.

"I'm going to talk to Dorian." He told her as she nodded as he headed over to the other mage, who looked up from his book. "Hello." He handed the man his share. "Hungry?"

Dorian closed his book. "I am, but be warned that I will complain."

"Oh?"

"It's Ferelden food." He looked at the simple dish of what looks to be mashed potatoes, a biscuit, and a slab of meat with only a grey gravy to give the sad, leather looking meat color and some variant of flavor. "It's simple and nearly tasteless."

"I suppose Tevinter cuisine is different."

"Like a lion is to a house cat." He said as he scooped up a small portion of the mashed potato, only to make a face of indifference. "I won't however say no to it. Me dying of starvation is a sad and pitiful way to go. Next to freezing to death."

"How long did you say you stayed in Ferelden?" He asked as he sat down next to the mage.

"At least two months, once I found out where Alexius went to."

"And you've been hiding out since then? I must congratulate for not getting yourself killed from Tevinter to here. It couldn't have been easy."

"Please do. I don't think I've slept so easy until I reached Haven. Felix did know I was around and did his best to make sure I didn't freeze to death in my sleep, but as you know Alexius was being an overbearing mother hen, so a lot of the time I was on my own." He took the biscuit from the traveling dish and handed it to the elf. "And do eat something. Don't think I haven't noticed how little you're eating."

He took the biscuit, which was hard from being made a couple days before. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. You'd be doing me a favor by eating it. I'm not a fan of stale biscuits."

He took a small bite of the biscuit as he leaned against the bark of the tree. "You never have the hardship of traveling in various weather and making sure the dry food supply don't get wet or get bugs infesting what little you do have."

Dorian paused in his eating as he seemed to think about their conversation and remembered that the man he's speaking to is Dalish. "My apologies."

"Accepted." He said as he took another small bite. "I didn't come over to talk about the different culinary tastes, though I am a bit curious about how the food is prepared in Tevinter, since you claim Ferelden food is too simple."

"And bland in flavor." Dorian added as he managed to stomach the mashed potatoes, only to nearly look at the meat in disdain. "But you were saying?"

"I wanted to ask some questions about Tevinter."

"Ah. Yes, everyone outside of the Imperium always seem quite fascinated by it."

"Have the others already asked you?"

"No, but I can see the stares." He said as he pointed to the group, making the elf look to see a good amount of the men traveling back to Haven and some of the rebel mages were looking their way, only to look away quickly. "You're just the first that is either brave or foolish enough to ask."

"Ah..." 

This made the mage chuckle. "Though, even before this, I have heard so many ridiculous tales. Flying cows over Minrathous? Madness!" He said with a bit of laughter in his voice only sigh. "All right, that one's actually true, but the cows didn't have wings."

"Pardon?"

"You never heard that one?"

"Uh... No..."

"Surprising, as far as I know, that one is a popular tale to re-tell." Dorian said as he waved his hand, shooing away a bug. "I digress. Anything in particular you wanted to know?"

"Well... Is the Imperium really ruled by mages?"

"Is it really that odd? I find it odd that the mages around here don't rule anything at all." He said as he chuckled. "Actually, the fiction in the Imperium is that mages _don't_ rule. The Magisterium rules. That magisters are all mages is considered a... convenient technicality."

"What is that exactly? The Magisterium?"

"The upper house of the Imperial Senate, and the only part worth having a seat on. Those seats are split among the Circles of Magi, the Chantry, and the major families - all mages now."

"Was there a time that there wasn't a mage in such a cushioned hot seat?" He asked, making the mage laugh.

"Now there's an image! But I'm sure there's some record of it if it wasn't wiped away by the first Blight." He said as he looked over to the resting group. "It's odd that outside the Imperium, you use 'magister' like it applies to every Tevinter mage."

"You did say that when we first met." He said recalling back to the Redcliffe Chantry. "If you're not a magister, then what are you called then?"

"I'm an Altus, which is almost as good as a magister, depending on who you ask." He said, almost proudly, only to see a lost look on the elf's face. "Upper class." He said, which seemed to explain a little to the man he's talking to. "Those families who trace descent from the Dreamers, the first prophets of the Old Gods."

"Huh. If 'Altus' simply means 'upper class' what about the others?"

Dorian wasn't sure to be insulted of the simplified description with hardly any awe, but he answered. "If you're a mage and you're not altus, then you're Laetan. Lower class. If you're not a mage at all, you're Soporati. That's 'everyone else'. We do love our fancy words."

"I suppose if you're from Tevinter or a well educated noble around here it would be easy to know the difference. But for the rest of us, I think you prefer the word 'barbarian' in this case, 'magister' works as long as you're a Tevinter mage." He said with a straight face, but his tone was suggesting that the mage try to see it from his point of view. If the other understood at all.

"Ah, I suppose I had use the word a bit harshly. No doubt you've heard it enough times from your travels."

"Wanderings is more of the literal term, but travels is nice."

"Is this you letting out any pent up frustrations? If so, I must admit I don't know how to feel about being the one you're venting to."

"I guess what I'm doing is making sure you don't step on anyone's toes. You're not in Tevinter, and I know you're here to help, but everyone else..." He mentioned to the group "only see you as a mage from Tevinter. Therefore someone to keep a much needed close eye on, whilst you kill them in their sleep and perform a blood ritual."

"I was aware of that before meeting with you. But I do admit that I was slightly caught off guard when you used my words back at me. I apologize, and thank you for keeping my toes from stepping on anyone else's."

"You're welcome. We did go through what could've been a bad scenario."

"That we did. How are you holding up?"

"As good as I'll ever be. Nightmares seem to be the only thing I got from that experience." He said as he pointed to the untouched meat on Dorian's plate. "Do you want me to finish that for you?"

"I would give it to a dog, but I'm surprised to see no such hound despite being in Ferelden. They're practically known for them." He said as his plate was taken away and the elf was eating the leather like meat as if it was bread.

"I don't know what to tell you in that regard." He said as he chewed the small bit of meat. "But back on topic about Tevinter. I did manage to read that the Archon rules over the Imperium. Is that what you call your Divine?"

"Let's answer one thing at a time. For your Archon question, yes... technically he can overrule laws passed by the Magisterium, but that never happens." He sighed. "Even so, he gets to appoint new magisters, which means all the families vie madly for his favor. Thus the Archon gets invited to _all_ the parties. The truest path to Tevinter influence, let me tell you."

"I'll believe you in that regard. However, if it's a fiction, that means mages do rule."

"Asking that now, are you?"

"I want to know a little more before asking."

"Fair enough. Yes and no. Let me put it this way: mages do rule, but not all mages are equal. If you're not from the right family, chances are you don't rule anything. Maybe you're even a slave. The idea that anyone 'could' be a mage, however, keeps the masses placated."

" _Can_ anyone be a mage?"

"Technically. The potential runs mostly in bloodlines, but it's been known to happen. More importantly, commoners believe it can. Tevinter legend is chock-full of mage heroes from humble origins. So they hold out hope. 'Someday, my son or my son's son will be a mage. Someday.' Poor sods don't realize that means he'll be a quaestor at the ass end of the Hundred Pillars. At best."

"I don't know what a quaestor is, but I'm guessing that's not a good thing?"

"A quaestor is a position that handles the treasury, among other positions and offices. But I imagine the average non-mage likes to think so. Counting numbers and shuffling papers all day is better than many occupations, after all. If you're a second-class citizen among a pack of piranha, however, your outlook changes."

"Piranha?"

"I... suppose you never came across one or heard of it?" He asked as the other shook his head. "Nasty bastards. They're fish that could eat a man alive down to the bone in minutes."

"S-Seriously?"

"I had gone to a party where this one magister, before he completely made a fool of himself and took his family down with him, had this large water feature with the things. And he always throws the undesirable pieces of meat into it to watch the fish jump and tear it apart. It was quite a sight but I like them better dead and cooked."

Dayal smiled as he swallowed the last bit of the meat. "Good to know. Mind if I ask something else?"

"Perish the thought of stopping you."

"No need for dramatics..." He said, only a bit amused before looking curious but cautious. "Whenever Tevinter is mentioned, blood magic is one that gets brought up. How often is it really used?"

"Oh, not at all." Dorian said with a thoughtless wave of his hand and slight dramatic in his movement that it didn't seem to convince the other man beside him.

"Not at all..."

"That's what any magister would tell you. They'd be convincingly offended by the notion, too. Of course, what people call blood magic here and what _we ___consider blood magic are two different things."

"Not that I don't agree with you, but I'm curious."

"Of course you are, it's quite adorable." He said with a bit of a grin as he continued. "Blood magic isn't inherently dangerous. Using your own blood or that of a willing participant? What's the harm?"

"But..."

"The problem is that what's permitted only gets you so much power. And what if you need more? You always need more. That's where we get into sacrifices and demon-summoning. None of that is done - not officially. Behind closed doors, it's a different story. Real blood magic can give you an edge, a leg up against your opponents. It's safe to assume that any mage of rank does it. The rest are quietly shut of out power, to put it bluntly."

"You'd think the templars would object. Or do you not have them?"

"Oh we have them, and I imagine they did, long ago. Once their investigations might have been sincere. Then their balls were cut off. Too inconvenient."

"I hope you meant that figuratively." He said as he saw the man shrug. "That's not reassuring."

"I couldn't tell you if they did or not. I don't think it would be considered a polite bit of small talk, even as a gossip. But nowadays, only the friendless are accused... and most of them probably innocent."

"There must be some mages who oppose this. Besides yourself of course."

"Of course." He said as he sighed and leaned his back fully against the tree behind him. "Occasionally there'll be a magister who makes noise, and then the reform talk begins. All very patriotic. Meanwhile, that magister will be quietly shunned. Chances are - surprise!- it's learned he was a maleficar all along. Most learn to keep quiet. Me?" He looked to the elf warrior with a proud grin. "I enjoy the allure of pariah-hood."

Dayal smiled as he agreed, but then the smile faded to concern of his next question. "And... Well, anyone who talks about the Imperium mentions slavery..." He can see the slight jovial look the mage had also faded to focusing on him. "It's the center of the slave trade."

"Ah. That is true." He said as he looked away from the elf as he adjusted the book he was reading earlier to his belt, crafted to hold said object.

"Did you have slaves?"

"Not personally, but my family does and treats them well." He said as he looked back to the other, already feeling the tension between them like freezing water at their ankles. "Honestly, I never thought much about it until I came south. Back home, it's... how it is?" He explained, seeing the other seemed to accept it, for the moment. "You don't question it. I'm not even certain many slaves do."

"What do you mean?" He asked sounding a bit shocked and lost, while Dorian was getting a little uncomfortable, but knew it was going to be brought up.

"That it's all most of them know. Not saying they like it. In the South you have alienages, slums both human and elven. The desperate have no way out."

"At least for most humans." He said. "And depending on any nearby clan who may take them in."

"Ah, I suppose there's that." Dorian said as he sighed. "Back home, a poor man can sell himself. As a slave, he could have a position of respect, comfort, and could even support a family."

"Depending on who bought the man." He said, sensing that the tension between them started to get thicker as he could see it on the mage's tense body.

"Yes. Some slaves are treated poorly, it's true, but do you honestly think inescapable poverty is better?"

"Define 'treated poorly'." He said, challenging the mage to defend himself.

"Abuse heaped upon those without power isn't limited to Tevinter, my friend." Dorian said, almost as challenging. "I don't know what it's like to be a slave, true. I never thought about it until I saw how different it was here. But I suspect you don't know, either, nor should you believe that every tale of Tevinter excess is the norm."

"I don't believe in tales spoken by those who dislike your country, just the stories by those who escaped and found clans that embraced them as their own. From the old and scarred to the broken innocence of a child." He said with a glare. "You're right, I don't know what slavery is like, and I know for damn sure that Tevinter isn't the only one who chokes the lives that are seen as hardly worth existing. But none proclaim as loud, for centuries." He realized his body was tensed, as if ready to fight as he looked away from the mage and took a deep breath, forcing his body to ease; that the man beside him is not his enemy. "I don't have any other questions." He mentioned after a moment of stilling silence. "Any thoughts you have for me?"

"None at the moment." Dorian said, sounding careful and watching the man beside him. "Which is for the best, it looks like everyone is rested up enough to march on."

Dayal didn't say anything as he opened is eyes once more to see everyone was up and gathering their items they brought out for the short-lived meal. "That they do." He got up from the ground, holding his hand out for the man, but didn't look at him. "It may close rifts but the mark won't bite." He informed when the man didn't grab his hand, only to feel the other hand grip his and he helped the mage to his feet. "What will you do?"

"Despite our little spat, I don't really believe anyone will be willing to let me share a mount." He answered as he let go of the elven warrior's hand.

"Alright." He said as he headed over to Gilly, getting on and holding his hand out again to the mage, grabbed it, and lifted the mage to sit behind him before setting out.

Varric whistled low and soft. "Anyone got a knife? I want to see if you really can cut tension with it." He said to Evelyn, who looked worried.

"Deedee is lucky he isn't walking. Though that's good for us." Maluhia said as she was behind Solas on his own mount. "Really not up to hearing him complaining about sore, bruised, and blister covered feet." Solas nearly laughed at that.

"We are fortunate indeed." The elven mage said, but it didn't change the fact that the trek felt heavy with anticipation until they stopped for the night.

Dayal took watch after making sure that Evelyn was settled for the night. Varric was telling some tales earlier that evening over a meal, causing a lot of merriment with the soldiers, scouts and newly allied mages; even Fiona seemed to ease herself enough to relax. Now everyone settled on a watch rotation and the rest rested for another full day of traveling. He was looking out at the mountains, where Haven was if he were to make a guess, when he heard a pair of feet coming his way behind him. He looked behind him and saw Dorian, who looked unsure to be there, given their talk earlier.

"Evening Dorian." He said as he managed a smile, which seemed to ease the mage to go up to him.

"Evening Lavellan." He said as he pointed to the space next to the elf warrior. "Mind if I join you for company?"

He mentioned for the other to sit as the mage did, only to notice the other shivering. "Cold?"

"Almost to the point of freezing." He said, making the other laugh. "Oh, sure, laugh."

"I'm sorry, but you say freezing when there isn't a snowflake on the ground." He said as he looked up at the night sky. "Though you did choose to join me and not warm yourself up by the fire."

"I would have, yes." Dorian said as he looked at the man's profile. "But I wanted to talk to you for a moment, if you'll allow me."

The elf warrior lightly chuckled as he looked to the man. "If I mind you being here I would not have let you sit next to me."

"True, but all the same." He said as he stared at the man, mainly his eyes. "Has... I've heard elves' eyes glow."

"Ah, do they bother you?"

"No, no! It's quite mystifying." He said, a bit of lightness in his tone. "Not that you're eyes aren't as mystifying earlier."

Dayal chuckled as he shook his head. "That's kind of you to say, but I don't think that's what you wanted to talk about."

"Yes, though I do mean it." Dorian said as he rubbed his hands. "And as to what I really intend to say..." He looked out into the darkened landscape, lightened slightly by the gentle light of the two moons. "I joined up with you to help you deal with Alexius, but I haven't really joined the Inquisition. Now, if you decide to not let me join fully, I will understand, all I ask is that you allow me to tag along a little while longer for me to at least study the Breach before you close it up and all."

"You want to stay?"

"I know, I know. Of all the complaints of how cold the South is, I will admit that its rustic charms are something I come to adore."

"Why does it feel like you're just being sarcastic?"

"It might be a bit of that, but I'll admit that I'm in no hurry to return to Tevinter." He said, looking a bit defensive when he said that last part.

"I must admit that I'm a bit surprised." He said.

"We both saw what could happen." Dorian said seriously. "What this 'Elder One' and his cult are trying to do. As I've mentioned earlier that not everything from Tevinter is terrible. Some of us have fought for aeons against this sort of madness." He looked back to the elf warrior. "It's my duty to stand with you. That future will _not_ come to pass."

Dayal took in the determined look in the mage's eyes and the solid resolve in his features. He was moved by this and his heart started to beat loud in his ears. It reminded him what the mage said to him when they found themselves in the dark future, and smiled and held out his hand. "Well then, Dorian Pavus, there's no one I'd rather be stranded in time with, future or present."

Dorian seemed to glow when he smiled and shook the other man's hand. "Excellent choice! But let's not get 'stranded' again anytime soon, yes?" He said as that earned the elf warrior a light laugh as he, reluctantly let go of the other's hand. "And I'm sorry about earlier."

Dayal shook his head. "I was the one who asked the question. I just made it a little personal."

"And I don't really blame you for it. I hardly know how your life is like."

"Same with me about you. I can't imagine what it's like to be a mage, especially one in high society."

"Same as I unable to fathom wandering from one place to another, battling against elements and mobs on top of protecting others. It almost sounds romantic when I say it, but the reality is no doubt more tedious."

Dayal laughed as he nodded. "We don't fight all the time, but that's part of how we survive and live.

"And you don't have to worry too much about the politics that can end up putting a knife in your back, or a drop of poison in a good vintage." Dorian said as he smiled a little more easily.

"I look forward to more... Hmm... what's the phrase? More 'exchange of words and wit'?" He said, making the mage chuckle.

"Oh! You are adorable! But yes, I do look forward to speaking with you more. It's not everyday one talks to such an intriguing and handsome man."

"I suppose so."

"I was talking about you, Lavellan. As you can see, I know I am intriguing and most of all handsome."

He was surprised as he could feel his face warming. "That is very kind of you to say such things about me, though I would lean in more of intriguing."

Dorian tutted him playfully. "Now, now. Don't shorten yourself on how you look." He said as he yawned. "Ah, I suppose I should turn in for the night. Do try to find some time to rest for the trek tomorrow. Though I suppose the thought of you sleeping on my chest as we ride your mount isn't an unwelcome thought."

Dayal couldn't help but laugh at the thought as his face warmed even more. "At least I know I won't fall off with you to keep me there."

Dorian also chuckled. "True!" He said as he got up from sitting. "I'll see you in the morning then."

"Bright and early." He said, hearing a slight groan as he quietly chuckled to himself, but his face was still warm and felt that tonight he could sleep a bit easier now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note (01/11/17): I know I haven't really asked the readers to put in a review, because I felt that it would seem like I'm forcing some kind of recognition for this fic.
> 
> I still won't force anyone to leave a review if they don't want to, but it would be nice to get at least one for every few chapters I upload.
> 
> So... without further ado:
> 
> Please leave a review of your thoughts of this and see you next Wednesday.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning they did set out, and Dayal did fall asleep a few hours later, amusing Dorian to no ends as he explained to Evelyn and the others, which both Varric and Maluhia laughed.

"Aww... even while asleep he still has that adorable widdle babyface." Maluhia said when she asked Solas to come up beside the hart to have a better look at her clan-mate-turned-herald figure.

Dayal managed a sleepy groan, seeming displeased at what she said, making her laugh into Solas's shoulder blades. But a moment after he did wake up, he quickly apologized, only for the mage to laugh and told him to 'think nothing of it'.

When they did stop for a brief rest, Dorian and Evelyn spoke a bit about their studies; mostly Dorian asking the questions while Dayal answered what she told him as she hugged his arm and had her face hidden by the crook of his neck. Solas also added his bit of knowledge and it didn't end up being a debate as this was to improve Evelyn's magical ability in both necromancy and the little bit of healing that she was able to learn from Melda.

"Huh? What was that Evelyn?" Dayal said when Evelyn spoke softly in his ear, making everyone else quiet down for a moment as he nodded. "Okay." He looked to Dorian, who immediately looked attentive. "She's asking about the Imperium's Chantry and Divine."

Dorian looked quite surprised by this as he looked to see the mage woman curl a bit more against the elf warrior, who showed little to no sign of reacting to it, as if it's a normal thing for them. "I'm admittedly surprised. From my knowledge the South aren't supposed to talk about the Black Divine. If you mention it outside the Imperium, people make that face like you're urinating in public. But if you're asking if we have them, then yes. Or a version of it. Night and day, comparing it to those in the South."

"Just how much different is it?" Dayal asked.

"Let's see... In theory it's not too different. The few main differences is in the whole 'magic is meant to serve man, not rule over him' business. Back home, ruling the unwashed masses 'is' serving them. For the good of the Imperium. Perhaps it started with good intentions, but these days it's academic. The Circles are in command."

"What are the Circles like in the Imperium?" Dayal asked as Evelyn peeked up slightly to watch the other mage.

"It's not like the dismal little mage prisons, if that's what you mean. They're academies. Prestigious ones. And like I was telling you yesterday that we have templars, but they don't cancel spells - or whatever they do. They're soldiers. They watch for abuse of magic, yes, but only those who are weak or who fall out of favor get dealt with. Mostly they enforce the Magisterium's edicts. The Chantry smiles and nods from the sidelines."

"And the Black Divine? Do you really call them that?" He asked, making the mage bark out a laugh.

" _We_ don't call him that. In the Imperium, he's the True Divine. The woman sitting on the Sunburst Throne is some backwater pretender. It all stems from a disagreement over Andraste. Marvelous, isn't it?"

"A disagreement?"

"It's not my field of expertise, but the Imperium believes Andraste was a mortal woman. A mage. Around here in the South... pardon me if I'm insulting anyone in anyway, they say 'No, she's the Bride of the Maker! Ascended to His side, divine provenance, blah, blah, blah'. We feel better believing Andraste was one of us. Makes executing her less damning, you see. So we elected a man as Divine, the South declared war, and we've been feuding cousins ever since."

"So the Imperial Divine is always a man?"

"Yes, all the better to distinguish him from 'that other one'. Of course there are a number of female magisters who bristle at that. Why can't they be Divine, after all? Same reason you never see a man on the Sunburst Throne. Because that's how it's always been done. Excellent reasoning."

"Sounds like a load of stupid human shit to me." Maluhia said as she took a swig of whatever she has put into her flask. "With the Dalish Pantheon, we don't have to worry about shit like that. You want to pray for patience, strength, or to have guidance after death, you pray and do your thing. No political bullshit on top of dated tradition that only works for the humans."

"That is one way how religion works." Dayal said. "But we also have some of these 'dated' traditions too."

"Yeah, but ours are fun and practical to our life stages. Like the vallislin." She said as she pointed to the markings on her face. "I may not live up to the traits of Elgar'nan, but Babyface knows that when I do, watch the fuck out."

He sighed. "You are terrifying when you need to be." He said, sounding indifferent to his clan-mate's claims while noticing Solas looking a little uncomfortable, but left it be when he felt Evelyn look up a bit.

"D-Do..." Evelyn started to say, blushing as she could sense eyes on her once again. "Do y-you consider y-yourself Andrastian? D-Dorian?" She managed to speak out as she ducked her head to the crook of the elf's neck once more.

"Ah. The big question." Dorian said as he has a small, easy smile. "It might surprise you that I do consider myself Andrastian. I simply do not believe in the Chantry."

Dayal seemed a bit surprised to hear that. Ever since the mess started, before the Inquisition, he has been surrounded by devouts that believe in the Chantry and the Maker; there was no exception to not accept one without the other. "Really?"

"Yes. The Chantry is a relic, whether back home or here in the South. Something by a bygone age desperately clinging to relevance."

"Don't let Seeker hear you say that." Varric said as he was working on Bianca, but he appears to be listening in intently.

"I know it's not an opinion that makes me popular."

"To be honest, I share your opinion, actually." Dayal said.

Dorian chuckled. "That's not surprising, considering what the Inquisition represents." That's when Maluhia laughed.

"He was talking about our own Gods." She said as she pointed to her clan-mate, but kept her eyes on the Tevinter mage. "When we were kids and one of our harens, clan elders, were teaching us about the Dalish Gods. He got up and asked so many questions that the haren got fed up and was given a lecture after the rest of us were dismissed." She took another swig. "He and Mels aren't really devout, despite the markings."

"I like to live up to the idea that created Mythal to be a respected pantheon." He said as he tore a piece of a biscuit and handed a piece to Evelyn, who grabbed it and took a small bite of it.

"Oh?" Solas spoke. "Do you mind explaining that?"

"Ah, you'll probably think it's silly." He said, with good humor. "But I chose Mythal because she is a powerful influence that could easily destroy any and all in her wake. But she is also kind and patient, which is why, as stories go, she calms her husband from his anger and shows compassion to those who may or may not deserve it." He smiled. "Though, that's what the stories say about her, but I like to believe that such a powerful being like her can still be a reasonable and kind individual."

"Fascinating." Solas said, almost sympathetic to him. "Those are good traits to live by."

"It all sounds odd to me, but then I don't understand the 'Stone' business like they do in Orzammar." Varric said. 

"Lord Herald! We're ready to move out!" Called out a scout.

"Alright." He said as they gathered up and ready themselves for another trek until nightfall.

After setting the tents up for the night and laying down the bedrolls, Evelyn tugged on Dayal's sleeve and gained his attention. "Anything the matter Evelyn?"

She shook her head. "No..."

"You know you could tell me anything that you're comfortable with." He said as he found her hand and gave it a light, reassuring squeeze. "I'll always be here to listen."

She blushed as she nodded. "I know. I-I don't doubt it."

He thought about what went on earlier in the day and figured it was about the talk about religion. "Is it because of what we talked about earlier with everyone? About your question to Dorian about the Chantry."

She was silent, head down to their clasped hands, before sighing. "I... Back in the Circle, I w-would go to the Chantry there to find c-comfort whenever I felt fearful. I believe in t-the Maker, but I don't really n-need the Chantry to pray to him. But it is still a-a nice place to pray." She looked up to see him, who smiled lightly in understanding, putting her at ease. "I-I don't expect you to b-believe too, much like y-you don't expect me to believe i-in the Dalish Gods..." He nodded. "But I l-like to believe he, or m-maybe Andraste, did look out for you a-and you're here because of it." She blushed as she looked down again. "But... that's just m-my thought..."

"Thank you." He said, making her look up. "For trusting me with your thoughts. And it is a nice one to, even if it could most likely be really bad luck with an odd consequence that I'm here at all." He chuckled. "Not that I'm complaining. I would rather be here than dead or stuck in the Fade."

She smiled as she blushed. "I'm glad." She said as she sighed. "I don't know wh-where I'll be without y-you."

"Don't dwell on the 'what if's and such. You're here now, and that's what's important." He said as she nodded. "I better get to position for first watch. You get a good night's rest." He advised as she nodded once more before they both let go and he headed over to his position.

The next morning they set out once again to Haven.

Along the way, they met up with a few groups that were also heading in the general direction. Some were other refugees that had lost their homes due to the mage-templar fight, which lead to a lot of tension between the traveling group and the now allied mages. When told of this, the group were outraged and one even tried to throw a rock at one adult mage, but the aim was off and nearly hit a child, if not for Dayal getting in the line of impact and sported a nice bruise on his shoulder, having not wearing his casual armor that day. This of course caused Dayal to tell the group that if they have a problem with the mages, then they would need to find another place to be their shelter, because the mages are now part of the Inquisition, and if the Maker has a problem with that, then the divine being would end his life right where he stands, not the hands of men. And went on to say that the only difference between the traveling refugees and the mages is the ability that Andraste herself was a gift from the Maker; man made it a curse.

Needless to say the refugees were silent for a moment while the mage child, no more than eight asked about his shoulder before thanking him for protecting them.

He let the group know if they wish to find shelter and willing to put aside their anger, they will join them, otherwise to go back to Redcliffe where the King is currently in residence until Arl Teagan returns, which turns out had a false invitation to visit another lordship's land long enough for Alexius to take over.

The next was an ambush of both Venatori and bandits, soldiers and some of the more combat focused mages fought while those who were not as skilled protected those who couldn't fight at all.

Dayal and his small group were able to take out their fair share, but he always looked back to the group of mages that used their combined ability to create a strong shield while the other mages that could fight a bit held the line between the barrier and the fight. Children where heard crying and screaming, some cried for the Maker to protect them. By the time the fighting ended, there weren't any dead, but there were a lot of injuries, and the mages that were maintaining the barrier throughout the fight were exhausted and passed out at that moment, making those who they protected fear for their well being. When the other mages told them that they will be awake in a day or two, there was a mix of relief and worry from both the refugees and the mage-wary soldiers and scouts.

That night the healers did all they could for the wounded, but explained that with the Breach still open, they couldn't call out to the helpful spirits out of fear that it could draw a demon instead. Needless to say there were some interest in the mages and how some things worked for them, while others prefer to not say anything and pretended not to hear a thing. Still better than someone killing another during the night.

Some of the mages also warned those wary of them that the unconscious mages are truly vulnerable in this state, and would look out for them to 'take care' if a demon ever did possess them. This of course surprised nearly everyone but the mages and those in Dayal's small group, having mentioned it as well to show that it was a common practice to protect others. That wasn't to say it made taking a life easy.

Overall, the refugees and some soldiers felt a little at ease with the mages around, knowing that their magic is used to help, not destroy like the ones in Redcliffe.

"Those idiots aren't with us." Said one mage, a woman out of her youth but not wisened enough to be revered highly. "Those bastards chose to be murderers. We kill off weak weeds like them. We do have the little ones to protect, after all."

"Not all of us want the Circles to fall." Said another, a man nearly in his wizened years. "Some of us want to change so it could be better, at least give us some rights you folks take for granted."

"Like what?" Asked a young man with a burn scarred face; no doubt from a madden mage.

"My parents died when I was a lad, and I had a younger sister that I was suppose to take care of. Once my magic manifested, templars took me away while my sister was ill with fever. I asked them to look after her and I would go willingly. Few days later she died, but I wasn't able to attend to say my final goodbyes."

"At least your parents died before they found out." Spat a young woman mage of thirteen. "My parents called me a Void spawn and beat me before the neighbors sent for the templars before I bled to death. If it weren't for them, I'd be dead. I was only six! How the hell was I the evil one? If it weren't for Ser Marcellus, I would've hated myself enough to kill myself. He was the only father figure I looked up too, and he was a templar. That was before one of the senior mage students decided to have a mental breakdown and killed him. Needless to say, he's just as dead as the man he killed. Life at my Circle was barely tolerable after that."

Stories were exchanged from the mages to the others, who were in a mix of concerned, pity, and either sympathetic or empathetic to each different tale from each mage. There were some similarities, but overall it was a night of realization.

That is not to say everyone got along in one night, but there was mutual tolerance the next day as they continued their way up to Haven.

By the time they arrived, one of the scouts that stayed at Haven went up to him, telling him to report to his advisers in the War Room.

"That doesn't sound good." Dorian commented as he got off Gilly.

"Probably want to discuss our next move." Dayal said as he got off as well, seeing Dennet come up. "Afternoon, Master Dennet."

"Afternoon Herald. Rough trip I take it?"

"Only slightly." He said as he handed the reigns over. "I'm sure Gilly is happy for a bit of rest." Gilly made a soft sound that seemed to confirm what he said.

"I'll take him and... Sterling and see to their needs then." Dennet said as he took the reigns of both the hart and the bog unicorn and headed to the stables with the other stable hands to get the other horses.

Evelyn immediately went to Dayal, holding onto the shoulder of his coat, who then looked as best he could to see her. "Tired, Evelyn?" He asked as she shook her head.

"I want to j-join you in the War R-Room." She said.

"Make that two." Dorian said. "Since I'll be hanging about now, best for them to know, yes?"

Dayal nodded. "I bet it's to discuss how the rest of the mages are going to fit in." He looked to the large group of mages ranging from scholarly elders to children as young as eight. He sighed as he knew Haven is going to be strained even further with the growing population. "Let's go." He said as he noticed Iron Bull seeing the large group of mages, face still and unreadable as a Chantry statue as they passed through the gates and into the small village, which has been made smaller last time he came.

"A bit crowded I see." Dorian commented as he could see the curious eyes on him. "Finding a place for me would no doubt be extremely difficult."

"I'm sure we can bunk you with Varric, he seems the least likely to start an argument with you in the middle of the night." Dayal said as they headed towards the back of the Chantry, only to hear the conversation going on.

"It is not a matter for debate. There will be abominations among the mages, and we must be prepared!" Cullen's voice carried through the wooden door.

"If we rescind the offer of an alliance, it makes the Inquisition appear incompetent at best, tyrannical at worst." Josephine pointed out.

Dayal sighed as he called. "I think the Free Marches could hear you!" He said, making the Tevinter mage nearly laugh as the door opened to a angry Cullen.

"Lavellan! What were you thinking, turning mages loose with no oversight? The Veil is torn open!" Cullen said as he motion his arm to the general direction of said hole in the sky.

"W-Welcome back!" Josephine said as she pushed past Cullen.

"Nice to be back, Lady Montyliet." Dayal said with a slight bow. "As to your concern, Cullen, think of it as their probation. Give them their freedom, if they can't handle it, impose restrictions."

"And how many lives will be lost if they fail? With the Veil broken, the threat of possession..."

"Cullen!" Dayal stopped his commander when Evelyn started to shake. "Was it not my sole purpose going to Redcliffe was to get the support from the mages? I have their support and you're telling me I should've treated them like prisoners? I understand that your experiences with mages haven't been kind, but you said so yourself that you would try to be better. Prove that to me as well as yourself by showing our new allies that not all templars are after their lives like they believe!" He took a deep breath. "If you read the report, then you know that I got a taste of the consequences if we fail! Let's make sure we don't." He could see his advisers, mainly Cullen and Josephine, look surprised by his outburst while Leliana looked cool and unaffected.

"Nice to see you let that out finally." Dorian said, popping the tension that was in the air. "But yes, he does have a point, Commander was it?"

Cullen looked to the mage, slightly suspected, but looked to the elf and bowed. "My apologies, Lavellan. You are right, your task was to gain aid from the mages and your mother to the templars. I am glad to see you are well."

"We should look into the things you saw in this 'dark future'." Leliana spoke, as if the outburst never happened. "The assassination of Empress Celene? A demon army?"

"Sounds like something a Tevinter cult might do." Dorian said. "Orlais falls, the Imperium rises. Chaos for everyone!"

Cullen sighed. "One battle at a time. It's going to take time to organize our troops and the mage recruits. Not to mention we still haven't had word back from your mother either."

Dayal nodded, looking calm but inside he was getting worried. "Therinfall Redoubt was farther out than Redcliffe. I'm not that surprised, but no word back could mean anything."

"I will have my agents double their efforts to be sure she is returned safely." Leliana said.

"I also haven't had any contacts back from the noble houses that would be in attendance along with her." Josephine said.

"Cassandra, Blackwall and Sera are with her. My mother is a force by herself when she needs to be, but having those three with her could possibly take a keep down if prompted." Dayal said, slightly easing his worry knowing that.

"All the same, we'll keep you informed if anything comes up." Josephine said.

"In the meantime, we'll see that the mage recruits get situated." Cullen said.

"Talk to Fiona and let her know what we've talked about and stand by her when she lets them know."

"Understood." He said as the advisers went their separate ways.

"Well that was tense, thankfully no one died." Dorian said, trying to make light of the situation. "Are you alright?"

"D-Dayal...?"

"I'm okay." He said as he took a deep breath. "I shouldn't feel better lecturing Cullen like that, but I do."

"He may be the commander of the forces, but he's really not running the show. And he didn't risk his neck to talk to the mages. I say you're justified to telling him your role in this." Dorian said. "Now, I say we all deserve a good rest from all that traveling about to get here. Or if you like, accompany me to the tavern here."

"I'm not much of a drinker." Dayal admitted, as Evelyn shook her head to show that she too wasn't much of one either. "But a warm meal does sound good. Cooking is good and all, but I'm not that good at it."

"I have to differ on that. I can actually stomach the food you cook." Dorian pointed out as he mentioned the other to lead. "After you." With that they went to the tavern, where the two had a light meal while Dorian settled with the tavern's ale.

Dayal, and even Evelyn were laughing at the story that Dorian was retelling.

"I can't make this up!" Dorian said, enjoying the two's company enough that he didn't register the unsure and un-trusting eyes on him. "It was complete chaos when they were _inside_ the Circle. But this little shit just _had_ to open the window and all the floating lizards made their way out of that window. Made the instructor scream out 'Not again! The cows were bad enough!' And of course was promptly lectured by both the instructor and family. But like I said, he was a little shit and just reveled in the fact that he recreated the flying cows with lizards. I actually hated him for that. And one of his experiments literally set my hard work flying everywhere. I didn't bother using a spell as you can't really break a nose bloody with a fireball."

Dayal had to catch his breath as he shook his head. "Whatever happened to him?"

"I don't have the faintest idea. Last I saw him was at a soiree, quite dull in my opinion, when he set fire to the punch, such a waste and tasteless at that. And that was a little over ten years ago. My guess is that he was finally disowned once his younger siblings showed far more promise than him. But I can't be sure, we weren't close enough to know his every move." He said as he took another sip of the ale that hardly had any substance to his liking, but it was the best they have. "I don't think I've seen you laugh, Lady Evelyn." He pointed out as she was catching her breath.

"It was s-so funny. I n-never knew Tevinter had so m-many mishaps that a-are humorous." She said with a small smile and rosy cheeks.

"That we do, and those are the ones I know of. Who knows of any others. Tevinter does like to appear pristine and all."

"Most countries do." Dayal said as he finished his meal of what appears to be vegetable stew. "I've had my fill. What about you, Evelyn?"

She nodded as she seemed content, if not a little sleepy.

"Let's get you to bed." He said as he held out his hand for her to take, before getting up and the three of them headed out of the tavern.

Once they were outside, he told Evelyn to head on in while he makes sure Dorian was situated and went up to Varric, who agreed to let the Tevinter mage stay with him, seeing that the mage would need to bunk with a friendly.

And with that, the night was restful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a while to post this up. I had to do some thing for the upcoming holiday. Well, anyway, thank you for reading this far into the fic, the questions are on chapter ten if you would like to review, and see you guys next Wednesday.
> 
> Note (01/11/17): I know I haven't really asked the readers to put in a review, because I felt that it would seem like I'm forcing some kind of recognition for this fic.
> 
> I still won't force anyone to leave a review if they don't want to, but it would be nice to get at least one for every few chapters I upload.
> 
> So... without further ado:
> 
> Please leave a review of your thoughts of this and see you next Wednesday.


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning, he was out on the clearing in the forest as he watched Dorian teaching Evelyn how to fight with a staff, without using magic. She had wanted him to come, for moral support as she was not fully comfortable being with the Tevinter mage by herself, which he doesn't mind as he was visually learning.

"Ah, there you are." He turned to see Solas joining him by the tree he was using to lean on while he watched. "I see our new resident is keeping himself busy."

"He asked her if she was up to learning some new things, and here we are."

"I see." He said as they watched as Evelyn tripped over her own staff and fell onto the snow, to which Dorian fretted and made sure she was okay, much like Dayal would've done had he been closer. He looked to see that the elven warrior was about to dash out, only to sigh in relief and leaned back against the tree as the two mages went back to the lesson. "I am glad to see the mages here. I wanted to tell you that."

"I figured if it's magic that caused the Breach, then magic can correct it. Not all mages have ill intent. They are people like anyone."

"Yes, you have told those refugees as such on our way here. People often forget that the difference between a mage and a non-mage is their special ability and connection to the Fade." He said. "But there is something else I like to talk to you about."

"I'm in no hurry. And I don't believe I'm needed at the moment back in Haven."

"Indeed. You would not be here otherwise." He said, sounding a bit amused by the obviousness. "I wanted to know if you truly experienced time travel? It could've been an illusion, a trick in the Fade?"

"That was no trick." Dayal said gravely. "If it was, I would simply wake up. The magic Alexius used wouldn't felt the way it did." He took a deep breath as he recalled mercy killing Evelyn. "It may sound impossible, but what seems like a moment for you when he casted that spell, it was hours for me and Dorian."

"My apologies." Solas said, seeing the warrior elf getting slightly distressed. "If what you have seen is what would happen if we fail... it's vital that the Inquisition succeed. Speaking of which... you should ready yourself."

The elven warrior looked to the elven mage. "For?"

"This Elder One. You have now interfered with his plans twice, and possibly third if your mother does succeed in getting the templars." Solas said as he looked to the Breach. "A being who aspires to godhood is unlikely to ignore such an affront."

"If only I know who this Elder One is." He said as he sighed. 

"A part of me hopes you will stop him before you ever have to." He said as he looked back to the mages. "But I understand the need to know your enemy, to put a face on the threat that hangs over everything that has happened."

"It's not only that." He said. "I want to know the truth. If this Elder One has the answers..."

"You want to know what has happened, I understand." He said, sincere in the other's uncertainty.

"Alright, I do b-believe you f-finally got the basics d-down, but do keep p-practicing." Dorian said to Evelyn as they went up to the two elves. Both mages were soaked from falling onto the snow, or have snow thrown at them during the training; in short, they looked cold and miserable. 

"Done for today?"

"Y-Yes." Dorian said through some shivers. "And w-would love to warm u-up n-now."

"Let's get you both into the tavern." He said as they made their way back to Haven, where Solas parted ways.

In the tavern, the place was mostly empty except for a couple scouts that were on break.

"It's oddly quiet around here." Dorian said as he took a sip of the ale.

"The tavern is usually quiet around this time." Dayal said as he and Evelyn warmed up with some soup.

"I meant Haven entirely. Since the Inquisition is supporting free mages."

The elf was a bit lost on what the man was saying. "You disagree with that?"

"The contrary really. I approve. Heartily." He leaned against the table they sat at. "However I do wonder if you've considered what this support of yours will do. For mages in general, I mean."

"Meaning?" He asked, making Evelyn look up in curiosity as he leaned onto the table as well.

Dorian sighed. "The Inquisition is seen as an authority. You've given southern mages licence to..." He looked around to see if there were any eavesdroppers. "Well, be like mages back home."

Dayal blinked and tilted his head to the side. "If that means they're anything like you and Evelyn, I approve." This caused the woman beside him to blush and the man to chuckle.

"There aren't many mages back home like me." He said, slightly boasting. "And I haven't seen many mages as sweet tempered as our dear Evelyn." This caused the woman to go nearly scarlet as she hid her face onto the elf's shoulder.

"I believe that." He said with an easy smile of the fact. "I like to think I'm lucky enough to meet you at all."

Dorian smiled as he chuckled softly. "I never fit in. Bloodstains are so difficult to clean, you see." He lifted his arm to show the blood spatter on the leather of the unique arm sleeve of belts and cloth. 

"So... we're doomed to a future of blood magic, then?" Dayal asked, not sure what the mage was getting at.

Dorian shook his head. "Not at first, but you'd be a fool not to see where this could lead." He sighed. "Thing is, the Imperium was once just like the South. Templars, proper Circles, all that rot. Then it changed. By inches. Not that this is a reason to oppress us." He added quickly. "Still, my homeland should be a cautionary tale, not a source of inspiration."

"One of many I'm sure." He said with a grin as he seemed curious. "If there are many who feel about Tevinter as you do, do you think they could ally with the Inquisition?"

Dorian lifted his brow. "You're not much for jokes, are you?"

"What?"

"You think Tevinter would be a possible ally, not giving thought whether or not they support the Venatori. They won't, not officially. They'll disavow all knowledge of 'dangerous cultists'." He sighed. "Secretly many magisters will rejoice at the idea. And if the South falls to chaos in the meantime? All the better."

"You mentioned that yesterday in the War Room. But surely those who don't wish that could use allies."

Dorian smiled almost pitifully. "I think the Imperium gave up on the idea of allies a long time ago." He took a drink before continuing. "We've been fighting the Qunari for, what? Two hundred years, off and on? It's a point of pride that we go it alone. They'll sneer at the South behind their silk handkerchiefs and say you've had it easy for far too long." He then wagged his finger. "Let's not forget that the Inquisition seems to be an arm of the Orlesian Chantry. Anathema, so far as they're concerned."

"Anathema...?"

"A strong dislike or loathing. Or if you really want to get down to it, a curse without the magic implications."

"Oh..." He said as he shook his head. "But we're not part of the chantry. They opposed the Inquisition's formation from the start."

Dorian shook his head. "You think that matters? Don't be silly. The Herald of Andraste? Your very title smacks of the southern Chantry. You may as well be a heathen."

"I had very little choice in that. I was out for three days with my first attempt at closing the Breach. Before that, everyone wanted to have my head on a pike."

"That's a disturbing image. I like where your head is now."

"You and me both." He said with a bit of a chuckle.

Dorian smiled as he looked a bit solemn. "I think they're far more frightened what you'll do if you succeed."

"They may not be the only one who think that. From what Josephine could tell me, Orlais is in a mix of fear and curiosity, and Ferelden is wary. No doubt worrying now that I have allowed the former rebel mages into the Inquisition." He sighed heavily. 

"You made a choice no one else would probably have the right set of balls for. I meant what I said that I'll protect you."

"But that was in the future that could be-"

"That _won't_." Dorian said seriously. "That still applies in this present and beyond. As long as we're in mutual agreement that I'm here to help and you don't turn out to be a fucking ass, I will stand by you."

Dayal felt his face warming as he scratched the back of his neck. "Thank you... that's really nice to know."

Evelyn made a sound that she agrees.

"You realize you look adorable when you look bashful." Dorian said, almost laughing at the slight pout the elf had.

"I'm aware. I've been told numerous times by Mally."

"Mally?"

"Ah, Maluhia." He said, a bit surprised that he slipped out the nickname.

"How cute."

"Don't tell her I said that. She will never leave me alone. Plus I'll be sporting a dead arm for the rest of the day." He winced at the thought.

"I have completely forgotten what we were talking about. What was it?" Dorian said, grinning as he took another sip.

"I think I mentioned that I haven't asked you any personal questions about yourself." He said, playing along, but serious about it.

"Beyond my being a mage from Tevinter, you mean?"

"Yes."

"And beyond my being so charming and well-dressed? Which is obvious to anyone." He said, slightly boasting, making both the elf and mage woman smile.

"I'm well aware of your finer qualities, believe me." He said, thinking back on the dark future and how well he helped him and earlier with how he was teaching Evelyn.

"Of course I believe you." Dorian said. "The moment I saw you, I thought, 'There's a man who knows quality'."

"You, ser, did not think that. I recall seeing you fighting a demon, by beating it with your staff. And the first thing you said is 'Oh good, you're finally here. Now help me close this would you?'" He said, trying to sound like the mage, only for the man to laugh.

"It may be true that it wasn't my first thought when I saw you, but I do recall after that fight you have that certain eye for detail."

"I was being careful, since I didn't really know a thing about you at the time."

"And now you have a chance to know even more." He said as he cleared his throat, but it was for dramatic effect. "I am the scion of House Pavus, a product of generations of careful breeding, and the repository of its hopes and dreams." He announced with a bit of flourish, causing some of the patrons to look his way with raised brows and annoyed expressions. "Naturally, I dispised it all:" he mentioned it happily "the lies, the scheming, the illusions of supremancy." This took some of the patrons aback. "That's Tevinter in a nutshell, isn't it? Needless to say, my family was not happy with my choices." He finished with a sip of his drink.

"What did you mean by 'generations of careful breeding'? That... makes you sound more like a dog than a person."

Dorian chuckled dryly as he shook his head. "Careful, we don't know if there are any Fereldens here to hear you say that." He said as he explained. "The great families of Tevinter don't have children. They refine traits, weed out the undesirable, and promote the rest." A waitress came by and filled up their cups before walking away quickly. "My mother was chosen for my father because magic runs strongly in her blood. Never mind that they loathed each other. They wanted a son who could become Archon, to make House Pavus the envy of the Imperium. They got me: a cautionary tale that you should be careful what you wish for."

"Does this lead to your family being upset with your choices?" Dayal asked.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I rejected their idyllic plan. If they had their way, by now I'd be married to some unlucky girl from a powerful family. We'd live in luxurious despair, despising each other as I waited to take my father's place in the Magisterium." He took a drink before continuing. "I decline the honor, and thus it's best I'm far from home. Less of an embarrassment that way, you see."

He wasn't sure about the man's attitude about Tevinter and asked. "I'm getting the impression that you don't care much for your homeland."

Dorian had a sad look in his eyes as a small smile appeared. "On the contrary, I care for my homeland a great deal. There's so much potential." He then slightly frowned as he looked at the liquid in his cup. "Sadly, we squander it. We refuse to acknowledge how far we've fallen because pretending is easier. We pretend the Qunari can be beaten. We pretend that we're superior to everyone, even our own people. Not everyone feels that way." He looked back up to the elf and mage woman. "I don't. Sadly, we're the minority."

"It just seems... so much of what you say about the Imperium is entirely negative."

Dorian lightly chuckled sadly at that. "It might sound that way. For all our faults, my people have many virtues. We are laden with history and culture - Tevinter is where Thedas truly began, remember. We treasure our past and preserve it. You can walk down a side street and find nothing built during the modern ages. And, despite appearances, we care. Deeply. About everything. We have no reserve, not in war and not in love. If I truly believed my homeland was beyond all hope, I wouldn't miss it so much."

"Is there a reason why you wanted to remain in the Inquisition?"

Dorian grinned slightly with a bit of a chuckle. "I'm not exactly welcome back home, and not because of my family. Not that it matters." He leaned casually on the table. "I'm quite accustomed to being a pariah. It adds to my charm." He smiled playfully before looking solemn. "I can do more for Tevinter here. If the Venatori succeed, it'll set my homeland back a thousand years. I'm sure some magisters would disagree... But that's why we kill them." He ended that with a quick drink of his ale. "Any more questions?"

"That's all I have for the time being." He said, making the other sigh sadly. 

"Truly? I have to say I'm quite disappointed."

"You did warn me that you like talking about yourself. But that just means you're comfortable about yourself, and isn't that a good thing?"

Dorian was speechless as he looked at him. "That is the first time anyone has put that into words. I've always been told that's how full of oneself they are and it's considered in a negative light."

"I guess it depends on how they are as a person. If you're a shit person and make yourself sound better, you're still shit. If you're a decent person and people know about it, they would say, yeah you are, now can you shut up for five minutes and help us with this?"

"And then there are people who do so much and not give themselves the pleasure of making themselves feel good. Lavellan." Dorian pointed to said elf. "You can do yourself some good by being less modest and boast about yourself a bit more."

"But, there really isn't anything to boast about."

"Looks like Evelyn isn't going to be the only student I'll be taking in." Dorian said as laughter was heard behind him as he turned to find Varric and Maluhia.

"Andraste's knickers, listening to you two talk is too much."

"Seriously. And good luck with getting Babyface to say anything boastful about himself." She said as she leaned against the table. 

"How long have you been in?" Dayal asked.

"About as long to hear about Sparkler talk about how he can't go back to Tevinter." Varric said as he mentioned to the waitress that he was going to have some ale as well. 

"What he said. And make that a double. Trying to hunt around here is getting really difficult. The game is wising up to not coming around this area."

"I have a name you know." Dorian said to Varric, who shrugged.

"Yeah, but I like Sparkler better. And it's better than what she calls you." Varric said as his drink was delivered. "I was just looking for you, actually." He looked to Dayal.

"What's on your mind?"

"Oh, just a bit of a belated congratulations for getting the rebel mages to join. I have to admit, I've been writing for years, and I didn't see this twist coming."

"I don't think anyone expected me to let the mages join without some restraints."

"I think Curly is sleeping with one eye open, and Tiny was talking to a couple of them, but so far he's okay with them. I don't know about Iron Lady, I'm a bit nervous to find out her thoughts. And I'm just glad Seeker isn't here, I don't know what she'll do, but make sure you have a book in case she gets in a stabby mood."

"I don't even know how to respond to that..." He said as he finished his soup. "But I haven't talked to any of the advisers today. No doubt news has spread by now by what happened."

"And maybe there's w-word back about your m-mother." Evelyn said.

"Maybe, but I doubt it. I'd be the second person to know if that was the case."

"I'm sure Mels will come up in some kind of grand gesture of some kind of parade." Maluhia said as she found a place to sit and lit her pipe. "Not the first time she tries to make an entrance."

"I doubt it's going to be that grand." He said as he got up from his seat.

"I'll join you on your way there, I need to give Ruffles a manuscript I've been working on."

"You're writing a story?"

"Keeps me sane from all this weird shit that's going on. Plus I can trust her not to tell anyone, and Leliana."

"Well, I better get to it then. Are you going to join? Dorian? Evelyn?"

"We're going to to your warm abode and go over some of the texts. Evelyn has not read some of the books about necromancy that I have, as fate would have it, on my person. It's almost a sin in itself to deprive this poor soul from not fully enriching her abilities. I couldn't stand for it!" He said with a bit of a dramatic flare, but his eyes spoke only seriousness. "And since we're safe from any ambushes of unclothe bandits and nasty Venatori, it's the perfect time to calmly discuss the matter."

Dayal chuckled. "As long as the both of you have fun, I don't mind. And I'll be back in a bit, Evelyn." He told her as she nodded while he followed Varric out of the tavern. 

"I may have lied about the manuscript, but I did want to mention one other thing while we're heading this way."

"Okay, what's on your mind?"

"Well, I say it's not too serious, except that it is, but I don't want the whole tavern to hear it." Varric said as he took a drink of his ale he brought with him. "And I didn't get the chance to talk to you in Redcliffe. But it's about the future you saw, with the red lyrium in Ferelden. Infecting people and growing out of them?" He shook his head. "That's 'bad', to put it lightly." He sighed. "Finding more of it really punches a hole in my 'red lyrium at the temple was a coincidence' theory."

"I recall our brief discussion about it a couple months ago. Do you know anything more about it? How it grows or how fast it can spread?"

"Well, it took years to infect people in Kirkwall, but no one there was actually ingesting the stuff." He took another drink as his face took on a bit of a sour look. "This 'Elder One' managed to take the worst thing I can think of and make it worse." He sighed heavily as he shook his head. "That's an accomplishment."

"If you or anyone knows how to properly destroy lyrium without getting infected, the Inquisition has the numbers to track them down."

Varric looked up at the elf warrior with a bit of a smile. "I hope so. I don't what to think about what happens if it starts a plague." He sighed. "And yeah, I've already got people trying to find out where the red stuff came from, and Nightingale knows about it to, so she'll be the first to know any new information about it." He then chuckled. "But that's enough doom and gloom. You just won a big victory for the Inquisition! And as soon as Lilac comes back, it will be a complete celebration. So, any plans on what you're gonna do?"

Dayal chuckled. "As odd as it sounds, I was thinking of putting my feet up. Maybe grab a nap." This earned a chuckle from the dwarf. "You?"

"Whatever I do, it'll be as far from Cassandra as I can get."

"You probably need to ask... What's her name, Isabela?"

"Why?"

"Cassandra is a Seeker, she'll seek you out if you go back to Kirkwall and everywhere in known Thedas. Your best bet is to go somewhere that hasn't been explored."

"Unfortunately, I don't swim and this Inquisition business is about as adventurous as I'm going to be."

"Unless its to keep Hawke out of trouble, or join in it." This caused the dwarf to laugh as he patted his back.

"How else do I come up with the best stories? Thanks for humoring me with the chat."

"Not a problem." He said as they were at the door to the Chantry building. "Well, better see what damage I may have done."

"People get pissy whatever you do or don't do. Don't be too hard on yourself."

"Thanks Varric, it means a lot to hear that."

"You're welcome. See you around." He said as he made his way away from the chantry as Dayal entered through the doors, only to see Leliana.

"Ah, Herald. I was about to look for you." She said as she handed some papers to him. "And to report of what has happened after the mages have joined us."

"Renewed threats to put my head on a pike?" He said as she shook her head.

"I wouldn't say that, but your open support did gain you some enemies, but rest assured our agents will monitor the situation. Though we may turn this to our advantage."

"Just don't kill anyone, it would look bad if people fear us for having an opinion."

"You almost sound like Josie." Leliana said, almost sounding amused. "Speaking of, I was thinking of letting her loose on them. She kills with kindness. In any case, I applaud you for helping them."

He saw the slight smile on her face and he thought back on the dark future, where the Leliana in that time looked nothing like the woman before him now, and even seemed angry towards the mages. "You have seen the report about... You being there. How you sacrificed yourself so I can return to this present."

"Of course I did." She said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "One small life for an exchange for a second chance at history? I always loved a bargain."

He can see how she sees that, but if she saw what he saw... "It was still a sacrifice... And it was still noble."

"And I would do it again." She said, sounding final in her words. "And furthermore, Arl Teagan has returned to Redcliffe and resumed his duty as lord. And despite how it looks at Haven, people are returning slowly back to their respectful homes in the Hinterlands, but your support has angered many, as I have mentioned before."

"I wasn't surprised." He said. "No doubt you have heard about what transpired on our journey here with the refugee group."

"I have heard, and it is good that they have made it here at least in a tolerable peace." She then mentioned further in the Chantry. "Josephine would actually like to have a moment of your time."

"I figured she would. Thank you, Leliana."

"My pleasure, Herald." She said as she moved to her tented base while he went inside.

"Ah, my dear." He looked to see Vivienne, who looked up from her book, only to set it on the table. "I was hoping to have a moment." She said, coolly.

He felt as if he had crossed some kind of line as he went up to her. "Yes, Lady Vivienne?"

"My dear, if I may speak my mind, if Fiona and her malcontents are joining us as allies, we need to be prepared. I don't believe I need to tell you that abominations are inevitable. And though your mother is supposedly getting the templars, right now Cullen doesn't have enough to handle incidents. Some of the rank and file need to be trained."

"Though I don't think we're going to have a problem, it's a good idea to make sure everything is in order. I've seen abominations before, and its the last thing we need having about."

"I'm glad to hear that. All the same, I'll have a word with Cullen. Until word of your mother arrives, we will be reliant on his people absolutely." She seemed to warm from that before looking serious. "As you are also well aware that the Breach makes all mages a greater threat. Until it is closed, no one is safe."

Dayal knew that the woman before him is a traditional Circle mage of high standing, but her comments makes him curious. "I must admit, Lady Vivienne, that as a mage, you have low opinion of mages."

"It's not a matter of opinion, my dear. I simply have a close relationship with reality. Many of our colleagues do not."

"Have you had a chance to speak with some of them? Some actually have a similar outlook you have in regards to the Circle."

"I have recognize some of them, and that is only a small comfort to know at least there's some stability in such a large group. But magic is dangerous, just as fire is dangerous. Anyone who forgets this truth gets burned."

"I know that very well, Lady Vivienne. From my own past experience as well as with the mages that were outside the rebellion group in Redcliffe, which I hear have been leaving that area after I had made these mages the Inquisitions allies."

"I suppose a small good thing to those who want to return to whatever is left of their homes." She said as she seems to study him. "Tell me something. As you will no doubt have a hand in shaping it, what future do you see for mages?"

He seemed a little taken aback from the question. "My hand in shaping the fate of mages? I may be known as a 'Herald', but the Inquisition isn't mine to control. And the only real power I have is closing the rifts. Cullen, Josephine, Leliana and Cassandra are the real powers at play that make the Inquisition for what it is."

"That may be, but I almost feel sorry for you, my dear. You may not realize it, but you are a leader by observation and recognition alone. But my question still stands."

He wasn't sure about being THE leader of the Inquisition, but he answered her all the same. "I've noticed that with all the talk of the dangers of magic from the Chantry, they don't seek out the aid of those who see that as part of their lives. If I do really have a say what becomes of the mages and the Chantry, it will be that mages shouldn't be kept out of it. Instead act as guides and advisers to all things related to magic."

Vivienne seemed a bit surprised but pleased with the idea. "A curious idea." She smiled, almost warmly. "Such twists and turns your mind takes. It's something to consider, my dear." 

"I don't know if that will be approved, of course, but if I did have any say, that would be it."

"You are being heard whether you realize it or not. But I have taken enough of your time. Thank you for speaking with me on the matter."

"Lady Vivienne." He said with a bow before making his way to Josephine's office. He saw the ambassador, as well as a female dwarf dressed as if to hide her appearance.

"You'll have your lyrium by the end of the week." The dwarf said. "I should tell you, Ambassador, the Chantry raised some fuss when they learned about our arrangement."

"The Inquisition must certainly seem an audacious idea to the grand clerics." Josephine said. "We hope to convince them it is a necessary one as well."

When he came up, the dwarf excused herself and left him and ambassador. He looked to Josephine in confusion. "Who was she, Ambassador?"

"A merchant. I thought we should reach out to the dwarves to secure lyrium for the Inquisition's mages." She explained. "According to Lady Korpin, it's raised the ire of the Chantry."

"How so?"

"Access to lyrium makes us rather formidable than they anticipated. We are becoming a challenge." She sighed. "Sadly, the remaining grand clerics appear to be consolidating the Chantry's power instead of comforting the masses."

He shook his head. "I'm not an Andrastian, as you know, but even I can see that the Chantry should be a place of hope, not another group scrambling for answers."

"That must be its strength again." She said as she mentioned towards entering the office. "The Chant did much to bridge nations. Little but the Chantry ties Orlais, Nevarra, Ferelden, Antiva, and even Rivain to a common cause."

He found a place to sit as he looked up to her. "Not to mean in any offense, but has the Chantry truly promoted such peace?"

"I can only understand how you must see it from your view, but Andraste's Chant is familiar across kingdoms, a source of many shared customs."

"Among other cultural traditions and customs of the respected nations."

"That is the crucial point, Lavellan. Common ground is the start of all negotiations."

"Don't get me wrong, Ambassador, I'm well aware of a supposed shared faith can be useful when talking with strangers." He said with a sigh. "It's just barely helped me when I'm trying to keep aggressive humans off of my wary and just as aggressive clan. Not to mention that the Chantry is mostly run by humans, elves are hardly looked at as equals, even when they're not born Dalish."

"I apologize, Lavellan. I'm aware that you know the basics of negotiations, and that is helpful, and I also apologize for bringing this up, being aware that this might seem too much to ask, but I am grateful that you are trying to accommodate for the sake of everyone. But even so, the similar interests are merely where we begin. We must learn to think beyond our own wants to secure peace in Thedas. Something you have done well thus far, I have noticed."

"I'm not too sure about that, but correct me if I'm assuming, but are you planning to steer the history of the world, Ambassador Montilyet?"

She smiled softly, knowingly. "I believe the Inquisition is already charting that course." She then looked troubled. "Which brings me to a question, if you have a moment."

"I did come by to speak with you." He said as he got up. "What's on your mind?"

"It's not my mind, but the remaining grand clerics sent a missive inquiring about the event at the Temple of Sacred Ashes. They demand to know whether the Inquisition officially claims that Andraste saved you from the Breach. If it were up to you, how would you reply?"

Dayal blinked. "I can't count how many times I've said that I don't know if I was or wasn't saved by Andraste. Will my answer change your reply to the Chantry?"

She sighed softly. "If Leliana, Cassandra, Cullen, and I could agree on our official stance, I could answer that."

"All of you talked about this?" He said, a bit shocked.

"Yes, it is a matter of keeping the remaining peace from falling into chaos that you are Andraste's chosen, and that the Inquisition is Divine's Justinia's last will for Thedas. However we should decide soon. The revered mothers don't seem to know what to make of you."

He shook his head. "I don't know if a miracle from Andraste saved me any more than they do. I'm being completely honest."

"I know, and I'm sorry for distressing you. But, as rumors that you're Andraste's Herald grow, the grand clerics may not believe such a humble reply." She smiled. "A difficult situation, and I thank you for your answer." 

"Ambassador." He said before she could say anymore and sighed. "I know what I said, and I still stand by it, but for the sake of the revered mothers if they will not take it as you say, then respond with this: I may not remember the events that transpired at the temple, but I do remember a woman reaching out to help me in the Fade. And it is by witness accounts by the soldiers there when they saw me coming out of the Fade with a woman on the other side. If it were truly Andraste, then yes, she has at least helped me out of the Fade, and the mark on my hand is a gift from her to help those who are plagued by the rifts that have now threatened Thedas."

Josephine smiled as she nodded graciously. "A wonderful response, Lavellan. That will be enough to satisfy the mothers, as well as the people who will listen to them."

"I just hope it's enough." He said as he bowed. "Good day to you."

"Good day, Lavellan." She said as he left the office.

He felt unsure and less grounded than he had before. 'It feels like I'm walking through a current.' He thought as he exited the Chantry.

He wandered the small town, looking at the mages who are either finding their place or were still skittering along the hem, finding what they can do. He saw at least a couple of the chantry sisters talk to the mages, asking questions and discussing general things; giving off a casual feel that eased the mages to a calm and relaxed state. He went out of the gates to see children carefully playing in the completely frozen lake, but he recognized some of the mage children staying away from the possibly non-mage children. However at least a couple of young non-mage children were willing to play a quiet game with a few of the mage children, who showed a look of surprise and cheerfulness that he wondered if this will continue once the Breach is closed. 'One could only hope...' He thought when he heard a loud, deep laughter from where Iron Bull pitched his tent, as he and his lieutenant were talking.

"Hey Boss!" Iron Bull called out, waving to him. 

He went up with a wave of his own. "Hey Bull, everything alright?" He asked while Krem was drinking some kind of ale from the bottle.

"It's going good Boss, the mages here are keeping mostly to themselves. The kids though seem to never have fun before, but it looks like they know what they're doing. But I'm gonna keep an eye on them if it gets too rough and someone could loose it because the others are being little shits."

"I appreciate that. I don't know if the templars we have here know how to handle children, and you can be intimidating enough to stop a fight before it even starts."

"I know right." He said. "Anyway, that Tevinter guy sent you into the future?"

"Alexius? Yes, at least a future where we failed." He said as the qunari grunted, making him smile a bit and shake his head. "Every time I think I understand how it works, the rules change. And my mother is gifted."

The qunari chuckled. "I know. If I were a mage, I'd just throw fire at people. That's honest."

"I'm sure a lot of mages do that. If fire was the first thing that pops out when they realize they have magic."

"It's common if I know anything. Anyway, I hope our new friends have what it takes to close the Breach." He pointed to the general direction of said hole. "Damn thing gives me a headache just looking at it."

"I don't think you're the only one." He said.

"But they're not up in your face about it." He said. "And I noticed Evelyn isn't with you and with that other Vint, Dorian right?"

"Yes, he helped me out when we were sent to the future that won't be. And he's currently teaching Evelyn a few things."

"His style is a bit flashy, but she'll get a lot out from him, I can tell." He said. "I've seen Vints fight with both magic and staffs. Makes me wonder how her form is going to look when she fights with her staff."

"You're going to be watching to see if you can take the Venatori down better?"

"You catch on quick, but yeah, something like that. And it's fun to watch."

Dayal chuckled. "I have to agree with you there."

"Looks like there's one little shit that needs to stop poking things he shouldn't." He said as he got up. "See you around Boss."

"Later Bull." He said as he looked to Krem. "How's everything?"

"All's good, your worship." He said with an amused smile. "Mages are alright, some a bit distrustful of the templars here, and vise versa, but Cullen and Fiona made it clear that they have to work together in the Inquisition, or face clean up duty at the stables and the privies." This earned a chuckle from the elf warrior. "But everyone is taking this in stride at the moment."

"That's good to hear." He said. "You and Bull let me know if anything changes. I am responsible for making this alliance after all."

"Will do your worship. Take it easy." He said as they watched Bull nearly scaring the bullying kid near pissing himself, while the other kids were fascinated by the qunari. "Now the chief has a new set of fans." He shook his head. "That'll keep the chief busy during the day."

"You take care, lieutenant."

"You as well."

Dayal made his way to Cullen, who has been overlooking the training, and a hardened looking mage woman beside him; the atmosphere being tense. "Cullen? Mind if I have a moment to talk?"

"Of course!" Cullen said, sounding a little relieved to be anywhere. "I'll be back."

"Take your time, Commander." The mage woman said with a deep voice, her icy eyes not straying from the training group.

Once they were at a comfortable distance away to speak privately, the elf looked at the commander with some concern. "Everything alright?"

"Yes, as it were. She's just really intimidating, but her reasoning is sound and has taught the soldiers a thing or two about mages I didn't know about. But she's a bit terrifying at spotting weak spots on everyone."

"You think she may have fought in the past?"

"I don't know, and admittedly afraid to ask, since I barely know her outside of her name, rank in the Circle, and what things she's studied in."

"I see. I'm just checking up on everyone now."

"I noticed Lady Evelyn isn't with you, and I haven't seen that mage, Dorian, around either."

"They're training and studying together today. They both have a similar skill, and Dorian has offered to train her even further."

"I see, though I must admit, seeing you without her is a little odd."

"I don't see why that would be, after all she is an individual herself."

"I mean that you two seem as though you're attached at the hip."

"She's just a bit comfortable being with me when we go to places, but I think she's slightly warmed up to Dorian, being a mage and having a similar skill is partly the reason."

"Possibly..." He said, thinking that there's a different reason, but left it at the back of his mind. "Well, if you're wondering about our new allies, Fiona and I have collaborated to organize who will come with us to approach the Breach. We've managed to get a good group of the strongest mages in her group, now it's simply to wait for word from your mother." He sighed. "I will admit that I pray this will work."

Dayal recalled what he said to Cullen and sighed. "I apologize for snapping at you yesterday. I know you're worried about having the mages here, but all I ask is to give them a chance to prove themselves."

"Thank you, and I apologize for letting my past fear show when you made a difficult decision on your own, and I'm not questioning their ability or their intentions. But all the same we cannot ignore the risks." He sighed. "I will not endanger the alliance, we do need their help. Any precautions taken will be to ensure the safety of our people and the mages themselves. Nothing more."

"That's all I expect." He said as he looked at the soldiers and mages, no doubt being trained for hand to hand combat with no magic involved. "I'll let you go back then."

"You know where to find me." He said as he returned to stand beside the mage woman, who stood still like a statue, causing some unease for soldiers, templars, and mages alike.

Dayal reached to his and Evelyn's little house and went in to see both mages at the table, sketched diagrams and opened books scattered around while Dorian seemed to sound like a mentor when both looked to see him.

"Ah, done with whatever business I take it?" Dorian said with a smile. 

"For the moment." He said as he sat down at his bed. "What have you two been doing?"

"I was teaching her some of the known magical theories that may help her further her ability in necromancy." He explained. "We were going over some of the basics and history behind it when you came in."

"You don't have to stop on my account. I'm a bit curious to be honest."

"It would be an interesting lesson to have your view on it." He said as he continued where he left off.

After a few hours of what turns out to be an interesting lesson on magic theories in history, Dayal offered to walk Dorian to the cabin the mage has found room to stay in.

"That was a lot of fun." Dorian said. "It feels like it has been ages! When Alexius-" He started only to stop.

"Have you seen Alexius since we got here?" 

Dorian sighed. "I saw him before they locked him up. He looked... despondent. Broken." He frowned slightly. "Not the man I remember, nor the one I want to." He stopped walking, making the elf warrior halt as well. "I suppose the Inquisition will judge him eventually. I wonder if there's any chance they'll show him mercy." He shook his head slightly. "He hardly deserves it, but for Felix's sake, I can't help hoping there's 'something' left of the man I once knew."

Dayal sighed. "I wish I can answer that, but although the Inquisition is seen as an authority as you say, we really don't have a leader. If Alexius is going to be judged, there's a possibility that it would be a group judgement."

"That may be a possibility..." Dorian said as he studied the elf warrior before shaking his head. "But, I rather not talk about it in any more detail." He sighed. "Thank you, Lavellan. I can see to myself from here."

"You're welcome, and it's Dayal."

"Oh? Proven myself worthy to use your first name, have I?"

"I like to think so." He said with a smile. "But if you don't then you can keep calling me by my clan name."

"No, no. You have given me the chance to do so, and I shall call you that, at least when we are in casual company."

"Well, good night Dorian."

"Good night Dayal." He said. "Now that has a better ring to it."

He chuckled as he walked back to his hut where Evelyn waited, looking over the few books Dorian has left for her. "Have fun today?"

She looked up from the top of the book and nodded. "I did, a-actually. Dorian was v-very helpful in making me u-understand quite a few th-things."

"Learn some new things?" He asked as he sat down at the edge of the table where she was using to read.

"I did. He wants t-to teach me a bit m-more of the fighting style from this m-morning."

"Do you like it?"

"Well..." She placed the book down. "It's nice t-to know how to defend m-myself, so I like t-to think of it th-that way."

"I think it's a good thing to learn." He said as he just got a sudden idea. "Is it alright if I join in on your training? It could help me as well, especially if we're going to run into any more Venatori."

She looked up in a bit of surprise, but she smiled slightly as she nodded. "I wouldn't m-mind."

He chuckled as he mentioned that he was going to grab some supper for them, and the rest of the evening was peaceful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting this past Wednesday, been really busy on my end: my room was in the midst of going through a make over with a new desk and bed, work, and, admittedly, just plain forgot.
> 
> And next Wednesday I won't be able to post another chapter, so I'll post the next chapter after this one and to wish you all a Happy New Year!
> 
> Note (01/11/17): I know I haven't really asked the readers to put in a review, because I felt that it would seem like I'm forcing some kind of recognition for this fic.
> 
> I still won't force anyone to leave a review if they don't want to, but it would be nice to get at least one for every few chapters I upload.
> 
> So... without further ado:
> 
> Please leave a review of your thoughts of this and see you next Wednesday.


	18. Chapter 18

Some days later, Evelyn watched along with some of the children and slightly older mages and soldiers as Dorian and Dayal were doing a mock fight between a mage and warrior.

Dayal, holding a makeshift training two-handed weapon, put his weight to it as Dorian held the training staff, going against him with it. It seemed he had the upper hand when the mage, without using magic, let his strength slack enough to roll, causing him to stumble forward. He got his footing back, but felt the tap of the staff on his back.

"And that is how you're able to do it!" Dorian said.

The day after the first lesson, it started with curious children, then the mages and templars that were looking for said children. Once Cullen got word what was going on, he allowed the special mage defense training in the otherwise once empty field. Dorian wasn't sure if he was the teaching type, but once he found that the Southern mages were deprived of even the most basic of physical defense moves made by a staff, he agreed.

"Doing good Boss!" Iron Bull called, also joining in on the lesson.

"Now, allow me to show you another tactic that you can use to get some distance and strike at their open spots." He said as he was in a ready pose. "Ready Herald?" He said, using the title as agreed with an audience.

Dayal smiled as he readied as well. "Show me what you got." He said as he sized up first before charging in to swing his heavy training weapon, seeing the mage move back to gain distance from his swing attack. He used the momentium of his attack to twist his body to make him and his weapon to spin a few turns, but half-way to his first swing, Dorian seemed to charge at him, planted his staff to the snow, and jumped over him. By the time he tried to slow himself down, the mage was able to get to the other side, stop his attack with his staff, and due to him being surprised by the leap, used his hesitation to feel another tap on his body.

"Holy shit!" Varric said as he wrote down what he just saw on his traveling book.

Everyone else were just as surprised to see the mage practically fly over the warrior and landing like a cat while the warrior elf was currently doing an attack that was seen as a way to clear enemies using the equal weight of the weapon and user.

Dorian practically basked in the shocked looks of everyone as Dayal laughed. 

"Okay, that is really impressive." He said. 

"I've been meaning to use that technique for a while. Thank you for the opportunity, Herald."

"It was a pleasure, Dorian." He said as a scout came up to him.

"Ser! We have word back from Lady Pentaghast. Nightingale would like you to come to the Chantry for the full report."

"Thank you." He said as he looked to Dorian. "Pardon me."

"Hope it's good news." He said as the elf warrior left the clearing to Haven.

Once he was at the War Room, Leliana and Josephine were waiting, looking over some papers. "I was told that Cassandra has sent word?"

"Yes." Leliana said. "They will arrive this evening and to prep some room for the injured members."

"Any details what has transpired?"

"They arrived at the fort, but there were many dead, and very few templars left when they arrived. Apparently the rest of the templars were inflicted with red lyrium." Leliana said, sounding slightly grave. "The report also notes that an envy demon was impersonating the Lord Seeker and Cassandra has noted that it had tried to possess your mother, but with no avail."

"She's had years of practice."

"Your mother has claimed that a young man has helped her, but no one has seen this young man that she described. Cassandra as wrote this off as a side effect of the demon's attempts, but they put down that they managed to save what templars they could, caused a large distraction to escape, and decided to wait to give us word when they were close. There is also another thing."

"What is it?"

"They have found in the fort a note mentioning the assassination and an army."

"Which correlates with what I saw in that dark future." He said.

"So it will happen if we do nothing." Cullen said.

"That is correct." Leliana said.

"I have also gathered the letters from those who went to Therinfal Redoubt... We may have to compensate for the lost lives of those who attended." Josephine said.

"Do so." He said. "It was a risk, but casualties was an unexpected result." He said as he sighed. 

"Your mother also sent word to go ahead and close the Breach and will see you back in Haven." Leliana noted. 

"In that case, we will gather the mages and make our way there on your order." Cullen said to Dayal, who looked to him almost bewildered before nodding.

"We will head out in an hour." He said.

"Herald." Cullen said as he headed out of the War Room.

"Good day to you, Lavellan." Josephine said as she left the room as well.

"Is there anything that needs to be attended to?" Leliana asked.

"Find a spot to bring in injured and tell Adan to have supplies ready for basic salves and such. I don't know if my mother is among the injured, but act like she won't be able to help as soon as she gets here."

"Understood." She said and went to work.

An hour later, Dayal, Evelyn, Solas, Dorian, Fiona, and the chosen mages mounted and headed up to the remains of the Conclave.

By the late afternoon, they reached to the location, and Solas and Fiona set up the mages while Dayal walked up to the floating, seemingly alive crystal, remembering the last time he was here. The mark flared, sending warm jolts to the nerves under his skin that felt like putting his hand too close to a campfire, but not so that it could burn him.

"D-Dayal..." He turned to see Evelyn, looking nervous.

He smiled at her reassuringly as he looked to see the mages were set and ready. He made out Dorian amongst the group, studying the Breach as much as he could, rubbing his temple from the red lyrium that was still present around them. "Don't worry, it's going to be okay."

She nodded as Solas mentioned that they were ready. She looked back to him once more before going over to where Dorian was, letting him know it was time.

"Mages!" Fiona called out, bringing the mages to attention as Solas continued. 

"Focus past the Herald! Let his will draw from you!" He said as he mentioned towards the elf warrior.

Dayal recalled Solas telling him how the process was going to work, and all he has to do is go up to the Breach and close it like he has done with the rifts. He did, sensing the force the Breach's crystal was putting out, but he also sensed something coming into him as his mark started to flare brightly and he lifted his hand, feeling the shock-wave from his hand and arm. 

The energy connected to the crystal and at first the crystal resisted the Mark's power to close it. Then a bright light and a strong sense of force knocked everyone down to the ground. 

"Well that was bracing!" Dorian said as he got up while Evelyn sprung to her feet and rushed to the lower level.

"Dayal!" She cried as she looked to see the elf was kneeling before looking back to her and got up. She smiled as she went up to him as they looked up at the sky, the ominous green hole gone. "You did it."

"We did." He said as there was cheering going on with the mages with them.

Dorian and Solas came up, the elven mage asking about his hand. Dayal showed it and appears that closing the Breach didn't get rid of it.

"Fascinating." Dorian said. 

Solas released the warrior's hand. "The Mark may still be there, but the Breach is sealed. That is one concern that can be put to rest."

Dayal nodded as they made their way to return to Haven.

Once they could make out the town, everyone seemed to hastily put together everything to celebrate their return. And among the folk were Cassandra, Blackwall, Sera, his mother, and some new faces donning the templar armor.

"Da'lath'in!" His mother cried as he dismounted and opened his arms for her to jump into and held her there as she practically squeezed the life out of him. "It's so good to see you again."

"I missed you too, Mamae." He said as she moved back enough that they were at arms length. He looked to see if she was harmed, only to see that there was a bandage around her upper arm.

"Oh, this was from one of those creepy Red Templars that tried to hunt us down and stop us from coming here." She explained. "If it wasn't for Ser Barris, it could've been much worse. More or less dead really."

"Ser Barris?" He asked as the young man he recalled seeing in Val Royeaux came up.

"Herald, it's good to formally meet you and congratulations on closing the Breach." He said.

"This is Ser Barris, acting templar captain at this moment to the few who survived that nightmare." She explained. "And who saved my ass quite a few times."

"You saved mine and those who are with us now." Barris said as he saw the mages that came to close the Breach hang back watching. "Is the leader of the mages here? I want to show that I and those with me don't mean harm."

"I am here." Fiona said as she went up and bowed to Melda. "I have heard about you through your son. I am glad to see that you and the templars you brought with you are safe."

"I couldn't help all of them, but the ones that are here are good people." Melda said.

"Grand Enchanter." Ser Barris said as Fiona looked to him.

"It is a title that no longer bears weight, but I am."

"It is the same for me being the captain, but although your mages have closed the Breach, I hope we can work together in the Inquisition."

"I will admit that I am surprised by your offer of working as equals."

"There will be differences, but the Circles are no longer and the Order has fallen. The only option is the Inquisition, and it is an opportunity to us both that we, along with the Herald, serve as an example of what both our roles were supposed to be under Andraste's reign."

"Then as one in debt to the Herald, I will accept the partnership for as long as there is peace between my mages and your templars." She said as she and Barris shook hands, making everyone see this momentous alliance.

"Let's get this celebration started!" Maluhia shouted as she, Sera, and Iron Bull all shouted, causing a roar that followed to show their merriment.

"We barely arrived here an hour, but it will do some good for my brothers and sisters to have something good after traveling for such a distance." Ser Barris said.

"Enjoy yourself tonight, you and your men earned it." Dayal said as he patted the man's back.

And with that, for the first hour of the night, everyone seemed to be joyous in their celebration, and everyone was getting along. 

Dayal overlooked it all with Evelyn close by, finding some peace within the merriment. That is when Cassandra came up to them from behind and stood next to them.

"Solas confirms the heavens are scarred but calm. The Breach is sealed." She reported. "We've reports of lingering rifts, and many questions remain, but this was a victory."

"One of many." He said as he watched as his mother coaxed Ser Barris to a dance, reminding him of a newborn halla learning how to walk, making one of the more bolder mages do the same for the other templar, a young woman, to join in as well.

"Word of your heroism has spread." Cassandra mentioned.

He shook his head as he looked to her. "You know how many were involved." He chuckled. "Luck put me at the center." Evelyn did a ghost of a giggle as she seemed to snuggle his arm and shoulder.

"A strange kind of luck. I'm not sure if we need more or less." The warrior woman said as she looked back out at the ceremonious groups. "But you're right. This was a victory of alliance. One of the few in recent memory." She looked back to the two, mainly the warrior elf. "With the Breach closed, that alliance will need new focus."

"Especially now with what's left of the templars with us."

"Yes." She said when bells were being tolled and they looked up to see glimpses of lights. Everyone else stopped and the tone shifted drastically as Cullen commanded the soldiers to get their weapons.

"What the...?" Cassandra said as she started to move and bring her sword out. "We must get to the gates!"

He looked as she ran, then back to the mountain sight to see the many torches among the trees and snow in the distance.

"W-What is t-that...?" Evelyn said, looking at the small lights as if facing a nightmare.

"Let's go, someone has to know." He said as he led them to where his advisers and Cassandra were waiting by the closed doors of the gate that leads into the town.

"Just couldn't wait a day." Melda said, trying to make the situation light, but she looked all the world a small storm cloud as Cassandra went up to Cullen.

"One watch guard reporting." He said as the rest of the group went up to him. "It's a massive force, the bulk over the mountain."

"Evelyn, stay with Mamae." He whispered as he went up to the closed doors of the gate.

"Under what banner?" Josephine asked.

"None." Cullen said, which surprised the ambassador.

"None?"

"That's worse then?" Maluhia asked.

"It means whoever is attacking us is not from anywhere." Solas said, staff in hand, ready to fight.

Everyone saw the doors rattle from whoever was attacking from the other side, only for it to stop, followed by a voice.

"I can't come in unless you open!" A voice of a young man was heard on the other side.

"I know that voice!" Melda said, sounding surprised as Dayal, along with Cullen, opened the doors to see a small group of what looks to be templars and a couple Venatori, and in the center of the fallen group stood a young man with two daggers covered in blood, the large hat covering most of his face.

"Cole!" Melda called out, which seemed to surprise the young man.

"I am. I came to warn you. To help." The young man said. "People are coming to hurt you. You probably already know." He said to the warrior elf while Cullen had his sword out to attack as he put his daggers away.

"Can you tell me what's going on?" Dayal asked, the alarms the back of his mind tapping into his survival instinct.

"Templars and the Venatori come to kill you." Cole said.

"Templars? Is this the Order's response to our talks with the mages? Attacking blindly?"

"The Order has fallen Commander." Barris said.

"And he also said the Venatori is also here." Dorian said. "At least we know what has happened to the mages that weren't with the rebellion when the Herald made them allies." 

"Both went to the Elder One." Cole said. "You know him? He knows you. You took his mages and the templar survivors." He then pointed to a direction towards the mountains. "There."

They looked to see two figures, a man and woman.

"I know that man..." Cullen said.

"And... Calpernia?" Dorian said as they could make out a third that appeared behind them like a ghost.

"That's the Elder One?" Dayal asked.

"Yes, and he's very angry that you took his mages. And that she saved the templars that should've died."

"Well he sounds like a right bastard." Melda said.

"If he's responsible for what happened at Therinfal Redoubt, I will gladly avenge my brothers and sisters." Barris said, getting his sword out.

"Cullen! Give me a plan! Anything!" Dayal said to the commander, his mind working at how he could fight, how to save the people at Haven, and how to make it out.

"Haven is no fortress." Cullen said, seemingly also stressed at the face of the attack. "If we are to withstand this monster, we must control the battle." He looked to the elf. "Get out there and hit that force. Use everything you can!" He mentioned to the trebuchets that the workers have been constructing since the start of the Inquisition. "Mages!" He called out as he turned to the mages, soldiers and the few templars that were waiting outside of the gate. "You have sanction to engage them! That is Samson. He will not make it easy!"

"Like we will give them a chance to pick us off easily!" Melda said as her hands started to spark with power.

"Soldiers! Gather the villagers! Fortify and watch for advance forces! Inquisition! With the Herald! For your lives! For all of us!"

Everyone split up to ready themselves as the Red Templars and Venatori came. Then they came in waves as the soldiers manning the siege weapons fired, loaded, prepped and fired again at the mountainside, taking out what they could while the groups close to Haven were taking the force with everything they have with swords, shields, arrows, and magic.

Ser Barris was knocked back by one massive Red Templar that no longer looked human and it was about to crush him with a powerful punch, but a strong fireball to its face distracted it long enough for the templar to roll away and get back up. He looked to see it was Fiona, who gave him a small smile as she returned back to fighting. He was glad for her help, then saw another kind of Red Templar tried to attack the mage from behind, but he threw his shield like a spinning disc, knocking the thing back and making Fiona aware of it so she could stab the templar abomination with the blade end of her staff.

"Thank you." She said as he went to retrieve his shield.

"Thank you." He said as they fought back to back.

Dayal taunted as much of the templars and Venatori as he could to draw away from the mages and soldiers, only for the few templars to disspell the Venatori and making the other mages take out quite a few of both groups that turned their attention on him.

Soon, one of the siege weapons fired onto the mountain at just the right spot to cause an avalanche, taking the greater part of the force with them, thus the numerous lights from touches were put out. But that moment of jubilation was silenced over the roar of a dragon that appeared and destroyed one of the siege weapons, in which Dayal and his group were close to while they were protecting it.

"Everyone alright?" Dayal called, looking at everyone around him. Evelyn and Melda were alright thanks to Dorian and Vivienne putting up a shield when the attack hit. Solas and Maluhia just barely got hit by the debris when Solas put his shield up as well. Iron Bull, Blackwall, and Sera were farther away from the impact, but the force did knock them down. Varric was nearby him but he got up with only a groan, and the mysterious young man, Cole, was far enough away that he helped the others back to their feet. He looked himself over quickly and assumed he was going to get some bruises, and got up. "Everyone to the gates!" He ordered as they made their way, only to see the blacksmith trying to get into the house next to the work space.

"Herald!" He called out. "Help me get this out of the way!"

"Move!" He called out as he and Bull completely destroyed the boxes that where in the way of the door. "Get what you can carry and head to the gates!" He said as they waited for a moment for the Blacksmith to get what he wanted out of the house and made their way to the gates, where Cullen was telling people to get in before the gates closed behind them as the dragon flew overhead.

"We need everyone back to the chantry!" Cullen said as he walked up the steps, sword out. "It's the only building that might hold against... that beast!" He looked to Dayal. "At this point... just make them work for it." He said as he and a few other soldiers went out to take down the Red Templars and the Venatori that managed to get in. 

Ser Barris tried to reason with one Red Templar that still looked human than the rest of the group, but he was knocked off his balance and looked as though he would die when an ax came and lopped off their head and looked to see Dayal.

"You alright?" He said as he held out a hand to help the man up.

"Yes." He said as he was helped up, only to drive his sword into a Red Templar just behind the elf warrior. 

"Thanks." He said as he heard cries for help and went to those spots and saved Seggrit, Flissa, Adan and Minaeve. And when they got near to the chantry, he saw that Threnn was having a hard time battling the Red Templars that tried to get them on the side.

Once that was dealt with, everyone went into the chantry, Roderick mentioning them in to come quickly, looking worse for wear as Cole was right there to help him stand as the doors closed.

"He tried to stop a templar. The blade went deep. He's going to die." Cole said as he helped the man walk.

Roderick looked at the mysterious lad, in an almost dry humor of the situation. "What a charming boy." He said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Lady Melda! I need help!" Ser Barris called as he caught a young mage, no doubt a healer just spent of her ability.

"That's Melda to you!" She said as she rushed over. "Bull! Blackwall! Cass! I'm gonna need you to help me with these people!"

"On it, Lady Boss!" Iron Bull said as they went to help the others with the injured.

"Sera! Help Leliana with the kids!"

"Right!" She rushed to help Leliana with the children, who were crying and understandably scared.

The inside of the chantry was almost a small version of chaos with wounded filling up nearly every space on the ground, healers fully concentrating on mending the soldiers and even the templars that have allowed them to do this much. The soldiers and few templars were rushing this way and that, trying to help as much as they can, but their faces can't hide the underlying fear of 'what are we to do now?' and 'are we going to die like this?' That's not to account for the many dead laying outside.

Dayal felt Evelyn clutching onto his arm while softly sobbing. Normally he could say a few words to comfort her, but at the moment, he couldn't find the words to do so and he was also wondering if this was it.

"Herald!" Cullen called as he went up to the elf warrior. "Our position is not good. That dragon stole back any time you might have earned us."

Dayal was worried to hear those words, as Evelyn started to shake and bury her head into his shoulder.

"I've seen an Archdemon." Cole said as he helped Roderick to a chair, a small pool of blood starting to form on the stone floor. "I was in the Fade, but it looked like that."

"Evelyn, do you still have some gauze on you?" He asked, since she started to learn a bit about healing, he figured she could be tasked with carrying some medical things, such as gauze.

She nodded as she let him go to take out the rolled up mass of gauze from her small bag that the elf warrior gifted her with on the route to Redcliffe. He then quickly tried his best with the deep wound as he opened it up to pour a little of the potion, to at least lessen the bleeding, but the poison from the red lyrium was the reason why it couldn't do more as he dressed it up as best he could; Evelyn stood by and watched with slight fascination of the care and swiftness of how he handled the otherwise fatal wound. 

"I don't care what it looks like." Cullen said. "It has cut a path for that army. They'll kill everyone in Haven!"

"The Elder One doesn't care about the village. He only wants the Herald." Cole said.

He finished with dressing the wound as he looked up to both commander and mysterious lad. "If it will save these people, he can have me." Dayal said, making Evelyn look at him in shock.

"It won't." The lad said. "He wants to kill you. No one else matters, but he'll crush them, kill them anyway. I don't like him."

"You don't like...?" Cullen was confused but shook his head to look to the elf warrior, who stood up. "Herald, there are no tactics to make this survivable. The only thing that slowed them down was the avalanche. We could turn the remaining trebuchets, cause one last slide."

"We're overrun. To hit the enemy, we'd bury Haven." He said, seeing where this was going, and not liking the end result.

"We're dying, but we can decide how. Many don't get that choice."

"Well! That's not acceptable!" Dorian said as he went up to the man, having finished helping for the moment. "I didn't join up with the Inquisition only to have you drop rocks on my head!" 

"Should we submit? Let him kill us?" Cullen said, glaring at the mage.

"Dying is typically a last resort. Not first. For a templar, you think like a blood mage." Dorian harshly pointed out, making the commander seem to freeze at that.

"What the fuck is going on?" Melda said, wiping her hands clean on the hip scarf that has blood stains on it. Maluhia and Solas just behind, having blood on their hands from tending to wounds.

"So, what? We're gonna die anyway? After the shitstorm of helping these people?" Maluhia said, sounding disgusted and annoyed. "Someone better come up with a better idea in three seconds."

"Yes, that." Cole said, gaining everyone's attention. "Chancellor Roderick can help. He wants to say it before he dies."

"There is a path." He started, being steadied by both Cole and Evelyn. "You wouldn't know it unless you'd made the summer pilgrimage. As I have. The people can escape." He slowly got up to sit a bit more upright. "She must have shown me. Andraste must have shown me so I could... tell you." He got up, the two steadying him as he did. 

"Make sense, Chantry man." Melda said as she shoved the commander to the side.

"It was whim that I walked the path. I did not mean to start - it was overgrown. Now, with so many in the Conclave dead, to be the only one who remembers... I don't know, Herald." This surprised the elf warrior as the man looked at him with the familiar desperation of some chance of a hope in the chaos that he has seen for months now. "If this simple memory can save us, this could be more than mere accident. You could be more."

Dayal was a bit surprised to hear this from the man who has been against thinking of him as anymore than an elf that just stumbled in this mess, but he turned to Cullen. "What about it, Cullen? Will it work?"

"Possibly. If he shows us the path. But what of your escape?" Dayal didn't have an answer, and he caught on. "Perhaps you will surprise it, find a way..." 

"Fuck the Fade with that shit!" Melda screeched. "Dayal, as your mother, I'm telling you to not go out there and play bait to... whatever the fuck that thing is!" She lost her angry edge as she started to tear up and her voice softer. "I can't lose you!"

"I quite agree with your mother on this." Dorian said. "This is nothing short of suicide! I have seen far too many good people get snuffed out like a candle light. I refuse to see you just as easily go."

Dayal didn't look their way as he looked to Evelyn, who was heading his way as Cole had the chancellor's arm over his shoulders. "Evelyn, go with everyone and look after Roderick. He needs to hold out for everyone here to escape."

She looked at him in shock, the eye make up making her shocked expression more heart-breaking as new tears fell and shook her head, taking the black paint down her cheeks. "No! No!"

He placed both hands on her shoulders and firmly looked her in the eyes. "I'm not asking. I'm ordering you to go." He said, but she continued to shake her head and chanting 'no' under her breath and clutched her hands onto his arms. "Mamae, you have to go with them as well."

"No! I'm not going to leave you here to die for a cause they fucking forced you into! Five months ago, these people would've spat on you! Called you a knife-ear, and think nothing wrong with it!" Melda shouted, causing everyone to quiet down to an uncomfortable, anxiety-wrecked anticipation. "These people may see you as a Herald, but at one point they want to kill you! And you're my son! I would rather see the world burn than lose you!"

Maluhia came up behind Evelyn as she held the sobbing woman while Dayal gently pried her hands from his arms. "Get everyone you can on their feet and start following Roderick out of here." He told her as she nodded, having a good grip on the young mage woman as she started to cry harder and tried to get away.

"Don't you fucking ignore-" Melda started to scream when a swift hit in her solar plexus by an elbow knocked the wind out of her as well as her consciousness.

Dayal caught his mother as he looked to Dorian. "Dorian, carry her out of here and join the others."

"Is that an order?" Dorian asked, a bit shocked by what he saw, and still standing by his opinion of the other practically going out to get himself killed, just for everyone to escape.

Dayal sighed heavily. "I can make it so if that's what it takes to make a Vint move his ass."

Dorian blinked as he glared. "You trying to piss me off? You have to do better than that."

"Sod it, Dorian!" He shouted as he lifted his unconscious mother and practically shoved it to the mage's arms. "Is it really so difficult for a man of your stature to follow one order!"

"Only if that order is meant for him to escape like a kicked dog with his tail between his legs!" He said glaring at the man before him as he handed the unconscious woman to the commander, who was shocked at the suddenness as he nearly dropped her. "I fully agree with your mother that you going out there and potentially dying just to save us isn't a great option. You would basically be a martyr!"

Dayal sighed heavily as he shook his head. "Fenedhis..." He moved towards the door, making the mage go after him; just what he expected. And, like his mother, he delivered a swift hit to the man's solar plexus, then watched as the man's shocked face slacked and held the man's limp form as he looked to Iron Bull. "Bull!"

"Got it." He said as he went up and took the mage. "They're not going to be happy once they wake up."

"I know." He said, seeing everyone looking surprised that he did that. "Cullen, get these people out of here as fast as you can!"

Cullen nodded, shock shaken off to look to the able bodies within the chantry. "Inquisition! Follow Chancellor Roderick through the chantry! Move!" Soon bodies were in motion. 

"Herald..." Roderick said as Cole steadied him. "If you are meant for this, if the Inquisition is meant for this," he took a deep breath, in which it looked painful to him, "I pray for you."

"Just stay with them until you find yourselves out of harm." He said as he grabbed his weapon and headed over to the doors.

"We're going with you, Herald." He turned to see a group of ten men and women, all older and some clearly wounded. "Don't argue with us." Said the gruff man who looks more like rough worker than a soldier. "We're prepared to what's gonna happen out there."

"I can't ask you to do this!" He said, shocked to see this group after denying assistance.

"That's why we're not asking permission." Said one wounded soldier, who wore his experience on his face, and opened the door, just after an elderly mage placed down a barrier.

"Andraste be with us until our last breath!" Cheered one other soldier with only one working eye as he cocked his bow and let an arrow fly to get a Venatori at their shoulder. "And that makes one for me!" He laughed as he fired another arrow.

Dayal found himself unable to argue as he went out and took down as many Red Templars and Venatori he could, while looking out for the ten that came with him, only to see the rough worker fall to a Red Templar with the speed and stealth of an assassin, and a soldier to a fire bomb.

Soon they were able to get to the remaining trebuchte and were faced with some Red Templars but the elf warrior managed to hold his ground, but kept his eye out for the rest, who were falling. 

Where there were three mages, four soldiers, one archer, and two workers, now fell to one mage, a soldier and an archer when one monstrosity of a Red Templar came out, along with some more Red Templars, to which they called out Captain Denam. Soon the archer and soldier met their demise, but the stone-faced mage that was with Cullen in overlooking the training did everything she could to keep them alive until the monster was finally down and the remaining Red Templars met their end by his ax. Once that was done, he was able to get to the trebuchte and rotate it so that it faced the mountain behind Haven.

"Are you alright?" He called out as he almost got it into place. He could feel the blood drying onto his skin. He recalled that there was a sword that got his lower left jaw, though he has no idea how deep it was, but that didn't matter to him at the moment.

"Alive... barely." She said, her deep voice sounding much deeper and distant; she needed medical help and fast.

"I almost got it!" He said as he heard the dragon before seeing it. "Shit..." He looked to her, only to see that she was kneeled and wasn't moving. He ran to her, only to feel the flames behind him before the explosive powder that the archer had on him before his demise exploded a bit behind him, propelling him forward and, just for a moment, laid there in shock before getting up. It was then he saw her, dead. He was going to reach over in the vain attempt to put the fire out on her, when movement caught the corner of his eye, and turned to see the figure from before the attack, but much clearer and the strain of his alert nerves putting him on edge as the monstrous figure of what resembles a man once stood amongst the flames, and then he heard the dragon on the other side, blocking the clear way of escape.

He got up as he got a clear look at the dragon, which... looked corrupted in someway. 'Cole mentioned that he has seen an Archdemon...' He thought. 'Is this what they look like?' The dragon is just what it appears, only the skin looks wrong; too tight that some parts seemed to expose either bone or something far worse. It looks as if it should be dead by how sunken it looks.

"Enough!" Called out the monstrous man, who, like the dragon, looked wrong with skin far too tight to fit his form, and what looks to be either red lyrium or muscle exposing mostly in the chest. The man's hands resembled claws as he summoned a short gale of wind to extinguish the flames that separated him from the elf.

'A mage?' Dayal thought as he looked to the man.

"Pretender. You toy with forces beyond your ken. No more."

He knows his heart was pounding hard. From the fear, from the fighting, and now from this unknown that turned everything the opposite of what it should be. "No more!" He cried. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you are my enemy." The figure said calmly, but there was a hint of anger underneath that calm. "Because you stand in the way of destined power. Because I can. Know me, know what you have pretended to be. Exalt the Elder One! The 'will' that is Corypheus!" He then lifted his arm and pointed one unnatural claw-like finger to the elf. "You will kneel."

'I have to stall for time!' He thought, not knowing if the group made it out harm's way. "You must want something. Say it, and you'll have it!" He said, wondering what this man wants that he would destroy a small village just to get to him.

"I ask for nothing, because it is not in your power to give. But that will not stop me." He brought his one arm down, only to lift his other arm, where an orb rested in the claw-like grasp as it sparked to life with magic. "I am here for the 'Anchor'. The process of removing it begins now." He looked to the elf, in a different kind of focus; a focus of a mage casting a spell.

Dayal felt his left hand start to hurt as he looked down that the Mark was reacting, making his arm slightly shake as he held it.

"It is your fault, 'Herald'." Corypheus continued as he brought up is other arm, and a spark of magical energy came to life in his palm. "You and that woman interrupted a ritual years in the planning, and instead of dying, you stole its purpose."

Dayal looked up in surprise as he felt the pain come up to his left shoulder while feeling as though his arm was moving against his will. 'That shadow from the Conclave!' He thought, piecing together what he has learned as he hissed in pain.

"I do not know how you survived, but what marks you as 'touched', what you flail at rifts, I crafted to assault the very heavens." That was when the mark flared enough that the elf cried in pain and fell to his knees, holding his left wrist as the mark flared like fire. 

"And you used the Anchor to undo my work! The gall!" He spat angrily.

The warrior panted as the pain was nearly too much as he looked up at the monstrous creature in man form. "What is this thing meant to do?" He said, wanting information if he could get it, as well as stalling for more time for the survivors to escape.

"It is meant to bring certainty where there is none." Corypheus said, sounding calm and confident while looking at the elf as if he were merely an insignificant insect. "For you, the certainty that I would always come for it." He then stopped using his magic, looking annoyed as he went up to the elf, grabbed his left wrist and lifted him up from the ground. "I once breached the Fade in the name of another, to serve the Old Gods of the Empire _in person_." He continued as he looked at the mark before looking at the elf, disgusted and anger crossed the scarred and stretched skin. "I found only chaos and corruption. Dead whispers. For a thousand years I was confused. No more." He brought the elf closer to his face. "I have gathered the _will_ to return under no name but my own, to champion withered Tevinter and correct this blighted world. Beg that I succeed, for I have seen the throne of the gods, and _it was empty_!" He then threw the elf to the trebuchet, nearly knocking the wind out of him as his back hit harshly against the wood and metal that made the structure hold. "The Anchor is permanent. You have spoiled it with your stumbling."

Dayal found a sword not far from where he was, scrambled to get to it, then got up as he watched the non-human mage and blighted-looking dragon coming near. 

"So be it. I will begin again, find another way to give this world the nation-and _god_ \- it requires."

He panted heavily when his eyes caught the lone sight of a flame arrow in the sky. 'They made it out.' He thought as he felt relief wash over him, giving him a sense of calm as well as a realization of what he has to do as well as the possibly after.

"And you." Corypheus continued. "I will not suffer even an unknowing rival. You _must_ die."

Dayal looked to the side and saw his chance and ready himself, as if to fight. "You expect us to surrender and kneel. We will not. You'll face us all. When we choose!" He called out as he quickly turned and kicked the handle, causing the trebuchet to fire and the boulder went flying towards the mountain, making the dragon and the barely human mage to watch as the beginnings of an avalanche appeared. He took that moment to start running, his heart beating faster than his mind was able to process as he could hear and feel the avalanche coming up quickly behind him. He jumped off a platform, only for the force from the avalanche force him forward, and into a hole before darkness claimed him.

Meanwhile, high up in the safety of the mountains, Evelyn screamed and fell onto the snow, sobbing violently while Melda stood beside her, watching in horror as the burning lights from Haven were taken out as quickly as snuffing out a candle. Her expression was that of despair and anger as her form shook before screaming out as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note (01/11/17): I know I haven't really asked the readers to put in a review, because I felt that it would seem like I'm forcing some kind of recognition for this fic.
> 
> I still won't force anyone to leave a review if they don't want to, but it would be nice to get at least one for every few chapters I upload.
> 
> So... without further ado:
> 
> Please leave a review of your thoughts of this and see you next Wednesday.


	19. Chapter 19

While Dayal and the suicide group were fighting as a distraction, the group followed Roderick through the hidden path just behind the Chantry, and everyone being quiet out of fear and anxiety. Many a head turn to watch Haven burn, in hopes to find the elf warrior and the others fighting while the dragon circled ominously above.

Once they reached a certain peak in their escape, it was when the dragon descended from the sky and landed on the ground.

"Frig." Sera said, eyes nearly bulging out from fear.

Evelyn, who had been fighting on and off against Maluhia, stared at Haven, in hopes of finding the elf, and had caught sight of him now and then, only to freeze in place when she made out the lone figure just before the dragon obscured her view.

"That is one ugly dragon." Krem said.

"I don't know if it is a dragon." Iron Bull said, still holding an unconscious Dorian. "It looks... wrong." He grunted in disapproval. "Would still be one hell of a fight, but only to put the damn thing down."

"We shouldn't left him to fend that thing by himself." Cassandra said.

"He wouldn't let you." Maluhia said, her arms were getting tired of dragging the young mage woman, but knew what would happen if she did. 

It was at this point Melda woke up, slightly groggy and groaned from the pain in her chest, only for the cold to register. She looked to see Cullen, who tore his eyes away from Haven to see her, only to have a punch square on his jaw, making him drop her.

"What the fuck is going on?" She demanded as she got up and brushing the snow off her, glaring at the commander as if she was getting her revenge. This of course caused Dorian to wake, asking what had happened.

"Boss knocked you both out." Iron Bull said.

"Where is he?" Dorian said as he was on his own two feet, and registering where they were.

It was when Cole started to say words, sounding as if he wasn't fully there with them, but somewhere else, being someone else.

"Creepy is creepy." Sera said.

"He's saying what's going on down there." Melda said as she went to Cole, as everyone fell silent as they listened.

" _"No more!"_ " Cole cried, but again he was being someone else. " _"Why are you doing this?"_ " His shoulders relaxed as his tone changed. " _"Because you are my enemy. Because you stand in the way of destined power. Because I can. Know me, know what you have pretended to be. Exalt the Elder one! The will that is Corypheus!"_ "

"Corypheus?" Leliana said softly as Varric's eyes widened.

"Heart pounding. Mind racing to the scared, frightened faces. 'I have to stall for time!'. Got to keep his attention on me, keep the dragon here. _"You must want something. Say it, and you'll have it!"_ Have to know why."

" _"I ask for nothing, because it is not in your power to give. But that will not stop me. I am here for the_ 'Anchor' _. The process of removing it begins now."_ Mark burning under skin, arm shaking from the power. _"It is your fault, 'Herald'. You and that woman interrupted a ritual years in the planning, and instead of dying, you stole its purpose."_ "

"Lavellan and Trevelyan! He's talking about them!" Cassandra said, sounding surprised.

" 'That shadow from the Conclave!' The first time seeing the Breach up close. Voices echoing of the last words of the Divine. The dark figure in that echo vision that couldn't be seen clearly, but clearly not human. Sharp, hot pain coming up to the shoulder, hand and arm barely under control. _"I do not know how you survived, but what marks you as_ 'touched' _, what you flail at rifts, I crafted to assault the very heavens."_ It hurts. It hurts. It hurts!" Cole held his left wrist, as if he was feeling the pain at the same time. " _"And you used the Anchor to undo my work! The gall!"_ Anger. Frustration. 'Damn this elf for ruining everything!' _"What is this thing meant to do?"_ So close to answers! Have to find out. Have to... Have to..." The lad shook as he fell to his knees. " _"It is meant to bring certainty where there is none. For you, the certainty that I would always come for it. I once breached the Fade in the name of another, to serve the Old Gods of the Empire_ 'in person' _."_ "

"What?" Dorian said, surprised to hear this.

" _"I found only chaos and corruption. Dead whispers. For a thousand years I was confused. No more. I have gathered the_ will _to return under no name but my own, to champion withered Tevinter and correct this blighted world. Beg that I succeed, for I have seen the throne of the gods, and_ it was empty _!"_ "

"Wait... so that means..." Sera said as she looked to Dorian, who looked just as shocked as everyone.

" _"The Anchor is permanent. You have spoiled it with your stumbling."_ "

"We got everyone Commander." Ser Barris said.

"Give out the signal then. Pray he sees it." Cullen said as one of the archers prepped their bow and arrow, which was dipped in an oil and set aflame and then fired it into the dark sky.

" _"So be it. I will begin again, find another way to give this world the nation-and_ god _\- it requires."_ Everything hurts. Sight of the flaming arrow a welcome sight to see. 'They made it out.' Relief. Calm. 'I have to do this now.' _"And you. I will not suffer even an unknowing rival. You_ must _die." "You expect us to surrender and kneel. We will not. You'll face us all. When we choose!"_ "

Few moments after that, the sound of the avalanche sliding down from the mountain behind Haven was heard and Cole passed out while Evelyn and Melda helplessly ran to a spot to see Haven, once burning and lighting the area, now snuffed out with pile upon pile of snow and rocks.

Evelyn screamed first as she fell onto the snow, tears spent from earlier leaving her wrecked with harsh sobbing, followed by the anguish screams of a mother.

"We need to move." Cullen said, in which Dorian heard and stood in front of the man.

"Let them grieve damnit!" Dorian practically spat. 

"We will as soon as we get to a much safer location!" He said, only to receive a harsh punch to the face by none other than Melda, eyes red from crying, making her angry appearance all the more frightening.

"Fuck you! You fucking coward!" She screeched. "That should be you down there! You and your fucking Inquisition killed my son. My only world that's worth keeping!" She glared at the other advisers and Cassandra. "You forced him into a role without even thinking about how he feels!" She looked at everyone else. "Those of you who were here at the very start wanted him dead, didn't you! Because he survived while your precious fucking Divine didn't! You all wanted him dead, not caring if he was innocent or not! And the rest of you!" She looked to Iron Bull, Vivienne, Varric, Sera, Blackwall, and Dorian. "Why weren't you down there with him?"

"Dorian tried to convince him to let him fight alongside your son." Iron Bull said calmly. "He got knocked out the same way you did. And I respect his decision. I didn't agree, but I respected."

"Fuck that Qun respect shit! My son is dead! And out of all of you! Dorian, a Tevinter mage! Is the only one that was willing to get himself killed while the rest of you didn't!"

"Lady Melda!" Solas called.

"Don't get me started with you, Baldy!" She turned to see him helping Cole, who regained some consciousness.

"You need to hear this." He said, ignoring the insult as the mysterious lad turned as much as he could to face her.

"He's alive. The Anchor is a part of him now. Pulsing. Warm. Bright. The Anchor is still active because he is alive. I can't hear his thoughts, but he's alive."

"You gotta be shitting me." Varric said, unable to believe what he was hearing.

Melda stood there, in shock, her anger and hurt melted away to hope and relief. "We have to find him."

"We can't now!" Cullen said, which he knew was the wrong thing to say as light blue eyes, rimmed in red glared at him.

"And why the fuck not?"

"A storm is picking up as we speak. We have to get these people to safety, otherwise what your son did to help them will be in vain!" He said, managing to get up and stare right back at the woman. "He trusted all of us to get everyone out of Haven as safely as we can. There are still many wounded, and if you are half the healer your son boasts you to be, then help those who need it."

She seemed shocked at this as her face flushed as she shoved him off the side. "Fuck you! Commander! Just... Fuck!"

Dorian understood her feelings as he looked to the Commander. "Nicely done, Commander. Hope you don't need to be looked at anytime soon."

"Shut it, Vint."

"You need to find a better comeback." He said as he distanced himself from the man as he looked to see Evelyn, looking where Haven once stood, only for the snow and wind to obscure their view of what it looks like now. 'At least he wasn't wrong about the storm.' He thought as he shivered and told Maluhia he can take over.

"Alright. I don't think I can lift her up anyway." She said as she joined Solas as the group were making motions to keep moving up the mountain.

Dorian went up to her, making sure he went to her side so not to startle her. "Evelyn, we better get moving." He told her softly as she slowly shook her head. "You're going to freeze to death out here."

"Wouldn't h-he too?" She said. "He's out there, b-but we can't get h-him." Her lip trembled. "I... I don't want t-to get up. I don't want to l-leave..."

Dorian understood as he looked to see some were waiting for them and he mentioned them to keep going. "Well then, we'll just be a bit behind." He said as he shivered, even with the thick robe that was made for this kind of weather. As suggested by the elf warrior. "He's a lucky man to have someone who loves him." He rubbed his hand as he tried to remember a spell to keep them both warm. 

"I do..." She said softly. "I love how s-safe he makes m-me feel." She said as she wrapped her arms around herself. "I... Growing u-up in the Circle, I never r-really felt threatened. S-Scared from time to t-time, especially after my H-Harrowing. But... I never f-felt at ease until he c-came around." She took a deep, icy breath, only to cough, making Dorian hold her by the shoulders as he could feel her shivering. "When he's a-around, the demons don't seem f-f-frightening. I feel free wh-when he takes me w-with him." She leaned against the warmth that was Dorian. "My world w-was so small before. But with h-him, I was able to s-see more of it." She hiccuped. "It's s-scary, and everything seems to want to k-kill us, but he makes it seem s-small, less scary than what it i-is."

"I see..." Dorian said as he held her, hoping that some warmth could help. But he could see the young woman was spent emotionally and physically. And knew that as soon as she falls asleep, he would have to carry her and make their way back to the group. He looked down at the snow, praying for the man's safe return.

In the near darkness of an abandoned mine, the Anchor flared, nearly lighting up the small yet spacious cavern, making the man groan in pain as he rolled to his side.

He coughed a couple times as he felt his ribs ache. 'One or two broken bones...' He thought. 'Been a while since that happened...' He took a careful lungful of air, and breathed out. "Ow..." He concluded that his broken ribs weren't puncturing his lungs and proceeded to find out anything else that needed looked at.

He tested his shoulders, his left ached from what happened before the avalanche. He had a dislocated knee, which he set right again after a shout of pain and nearly unable to breathe for a moment, before breathing normally as the pain dulled to being tolerable. He noticed that his right eye wasn't opening and felt around, only to feel dry blood and his face felt swollen. 'Probably lost an eye.' He thought as he carefully got up, testing his balance and walking. "Looks like everything is still functional." He said to himself as he made out a path and followed through the dark tunnels. "Who would've thought there was a mine here?" 

What felt like hours for him walking through the tunnels, he noticed that the area was getting lighter and turned to see an opening. "There!" He was glad to see that as he made his way towards it. But then he heard something and looked around. "Who's there?" That's when he felt an icy attack hit him in the chest and he was knocked back. He coughed as he quickly got up and hid behind a boulder as he saw two demons. 'Despair demons. Fuck!' He thought as he was left with no weapon and his left hand where the Anchor flared seemed to not calm down it's brightness. 'Wait...' He looked at his hand a little more and an idea came up. 

He went out to see the demons, lifted his hand and imagined opening a small crack, which did just that and sucking the demons in. The pull from the small vortex into the Fade had some power to it, but not too much as it immediately closed. He took a deep breath and held his chest, which was sore from the attack and the broken ribs, before continuing forward to the exit, only to see that the wind was harsh. He stepped out of the mine's entrance, only to be hit violently by the cold.

"Up... Up the mountain..." He told himself as he lifted his arm to protect his eyes and fought against the wind, making out the tops of the mountains and headed that direction.

He didn't know how long he had been walking... no, trudging through the snow when he finally saw trees. "Never thought I'll be happy to see trees." He said as he found one to lean against as he took a moment to rest. He moved his toes and he could still feel them, just cold. 'No doubt I got frost bite.' He thought as he looked up at the branches and sighed wearily. "Storm's not letting up..." He said as he continued up the mountain. 

He found an abandoned fireplace and felt around, only to sigh sadly. "Cold." He then smiled. "But on the right path." He continued on, feeling slightly better than he had in hours. 

Soon the wind died and he was able to see the sky, which was dark of the night and he sighed heavily.

'It has to be the second night. There's no way this is the same night.' He thought, his limbs feeling stiff and cold as he continued to move, finding no other alternative other than going forward.

He stopped and looked up, cursing that his eyesight from his working eye was starting to blur from exhaustion. He forced his feet to continue to go forward when he thought he heard something, more like someone.

"Dayal!" He looked up when the voice was getting louder, only to see only a dark figure at first, but the figure continue to call out his name in a very familiar voice. He could make out a second and third figure as he felt the warmth of the first as he felt his strength leave him.

"Kaffas! You're frozen!" Dorian said, placing his warmed by magic hands on the elf's face and neck, while Evelyn held onto him.

"J-Ju... -out." He said, shivering badly as the warmth from the two mages made him nearly fall asleep.

"Let me see him!" His mother ordered as he felt her hands on his face. "Dorian! Take him to my tent! Evelyn, I'm going to need your help."

"Ca- ...eep?" He asked weakly as he felt the male mage lift him up.

"Stay awake just a little longer." Melda said as Dorian followed her up to camp, where Cullen, Cassandra, and a couple soldiers stood, only for the two to run back down to camp to announce that Lavellan, the 'Herald', has returned to them.

Once at the tent, Melda went to work, carefully stripping her son out of the armor, lightly feeling around the cold skin to confirm the broken ribs and the frost bitten toes. "I have one spell that will work, but I need someone to handle it."

"What do you mean?" Cullen asked, a bit surprised to see Evelyn, who has the elf warrior's head on her lap, was in the same tent as the now nude elf warrior, unconscious of what is going on.

"I need someone who can handle some real intense pain." She specified. "Ask Iron Bull."

"Why?"

"So you still have a full head of hair! Just do it!" She shouted, making the commander rush out, Dorian closing the flaps of the tent so the tent can still keep its warmth.

"You sure scared him." He said as he went back to the elf's side, using his heated hands to warm up the cold skin. "Kaffas. I will never understand your stubborn son."

She chuckled. "The one thing besides my looks he just has to get." She shook her head. "Both his fathers were more convincing on making me leave."

"He has two fathers?" Dorian asked, making Evelyn look as well.

"Had. Both died. One before he was born, and the other when he was around six."

"Hey, Lady Boss, ya need my help?" Iron Bull asked as he lifted the flap, then looked at the nude elf and Dorian's hands on the elf's chest. "Enjoying that, Vint?" He teased.

"He's practically frozen!" Dorian said his face starting to color as he moved his hands to the elf's legs. 

"Right, Cullen said you asked for me?"

"Yes, how are you with pain?"

"Depends. Is it sex or do I have to beat someone?"

"I have a spell that would take a lot of the pain and fatigue from him. It speeds the recovery process, but its not a pleasant experience." She explained. "He currently has two broken ribs that could keep him from doing certain things, and the frost bite on both his feet will be an issue. But with this spell, you'll feel the pain, but you won't suffer the after effects."

"So, if you want to fix his ribs, I will feel like I had broken mine, but mine are fine." 

"Exactly. It will take a lot out of me as well, so Dorian, Evelyn. I'm entrusting you both to look after him until he recovers."

"I don't know how to put this, Lady Melda, but I'm no healer." Dorian said, trying to warm up the frost bitten toes as much as he could. 

"No, but how you're using your fire magic as a heat source is remarkable, and will help with easing any aches that will come after this spell, since it only focuses major damage. And Evelyn knows enough healer abilities that it shouldn't be too much of a problem. So, Bull, interested?"

"Sure. There aren't any large enough sticks to work out what happened. And I owe him for going out like that."

"Great. I'll join you outside in a moment and I'll explain what you need to do." 

"Right then." Iron Bull said as he looked to the other two mages. "Don't do anything while she's talking to me."

"Fuck off!" Dorian said as he moved his hands back up the legs as Melda left the tent. He grumbled about the qunari as he moved his hands up to the elf's thigh. "Well, he's finally getting back some color." He said, noting the small, thin scars. 'No doubt from running through bushes and whatnot when he was younger.' He thought as he was sure he warmed up the elf enough and put the furs over the nude form; all three layers of the thickest furs they could find.

Evelyn agreed as she ran her hand over the dark hair on her lap, smiling softly in relief.

Dorian saw this look and couldn't help but feel the same as he thought back a few hours before this moment.

Hours earlier, Dorian carried Evelyn and managed to catch up with the group, where there were a few mages that created a barrier to keep the worst of the snow storm off of them. He found Melda, working tirelessly with the other healers looking over the wounded. Even Solas seemed to help out in some way with what little healing magic he knew. Iron Bull helped with heating up some of the ale so nearly everyone would warm up from the inside, and small bit for the children to keep them calm and warm.

He stuck by Melda, finding that he and Evelyn were the only ones that the elf mother isn't trying to rip their throats out. He helped as much as he could, but he felt more out of place than when he came over from Tevinter. He started to remember how welcoming and accepting Dayal was to him and felt depressed that now he was stumbling in the dark when torches and lanterns were about. Once he found himself unable to do anymore, he stayed with Evelyn, who was avoiding all other contact and kept her eyes at the mountain that they came from before setting camp.

The storm had finally settled enough and clearly everyone was far too stressed to even sleep. The only ones who are almost dead to the world are the wounded, the healers that practically worked themselves over their limit, and the children. 

He went to her side and watched as well. It was some time after Melda came to join them, sighing heavily from exhaustion and leaned against Dorian. "That's the last one..." She said. "Storm's gone..."

"That it is." Dorian said as he looked to where Cullen was, looking over a map and looking just as exhausted and done like everyone. "I will ask our dear Commander if he could let us venture out back to Haven and get your dear son back."

"It's best you do. I may end up killing him." Melda said. 

He quite agreed with that as she moved so he could get up. He went to Cullen, who took a look and sighed heavily. "I didn't even say anything."

"What is it?"

"Permission to search for the Herald." He said as he tried to remember the lad that came up to Melda not an hour ago saying that the warrior is still alive. 

Cullen sighed as he nodded. "I'll get Cassandra and a couple soldiers to join in the search. And..." He looked over to where Melda sat with Evelyn. "If it's not too inconvenient, I would like to join as well."

"Oh?"

"Thinking back on it... When I said that he could find another way to escape. I... nearly forgot that at one point he was just like everyone else."

"He is still." Dorian said. "Granted if the lad says he's alive after all that, he must be the luckiest, unlucky elf in all of Thedas. A Dalish one at that, being a figurehead for a religion that has historically spat on his people as less than dogs. No offense."

"None taken, and you're right..." Cullen said. "Maluhia was talking while we were getting things set up. She said that the markings on his face represent Mythal, an Elvhen goddess of protection."

"Seems fitting, considering everything he's done just to protect those he finds worth protecting."

"Yes, even when we gave him no reason to."

"The reason was to close the Breach, and to find out what is going on. From what he told me."

"And the Breach is closed." 

"And now we have the name of... whatever this Corypheus is."

"A magister if the mention of Tevinter were to indicate anything."

"Yes... But all that will be mulled over until we find him and..." He looked around the camp of weary and anxiety stricken people. "Find the next move."

Cullen sighed. "We'll join up with you in a bit. If you want to start heading out, you may, but not too far."

"I'll let them know." He said as the commander left to fetch Cassandra and at least a couple willing soldiers. He returned to the two women and told them.

"Let's go then." Melda said as she got up. "I will not rest until I have my son." 

After getting some heavier cloaks, they went ahead, Cullen, Cassandra and a couple soldiers following just behind as they reached the peak of the entrance, when Evelyn made a surprise sound and softly said the elf's name before running crying even louder. Dorian and Melda looked beyond the running woman, only to make out a figure. The male mage took off next, his heat magic flared, making his hands warm as he caught up the young woman, who held onto the warrior, who practically fell into her arms. He was surprised to say the least. 'I can't believe he traveled this far, in a fucking storm!' He thought as Melda looked him over before telling the male mage to carry the practically frozen elf warrior back to camp.

Back in the present, Melda returned with a small bowl. "I see you've warmed him up." She said, noticing the furs over her unconscious son.

"As much I could. But his toes are beyond help, I'm afraid." Dorian reported.

"I'll get that fixed in just a moment." She said as she knelled at her son's side and moved the top of the furs so that the chest was exposed. She fingered the bowl, only to lift it up to see it covered in green goop.

"What are you doing?" Dorian asked, realizing he was going to see a kind of magic that wouldn't be taught where he came from.

"I'm putting down a focus circle." She said as she drew a perfect circle on the exposed chest, which lifted up and down due to the steady breathing. "I already put one on Bull, so the transfer would go smoothly."

"Where is he?" Dorian asked, wondering if the qunari was nearby for this particular spell to work.

"He's somewhere private and away from everyone. Due to the nature of the spell and how everyone is still on edge, it's best this way." She finished the odd symbols within the circle before setting the bowl to the side. "Now, I only need both of you to be quiet. I'll be completely exhausted, but I'll be alright." When she sees that the two mages understood her, she closed her eyes and started to say words that the other two didn't understand, but it grew to sound song-like as the symbol started to glow gently, which made the unconscious man groan, but nothing painful or violent. She then started to quiet down and the symbol dimmed, even disappeared completely, before she passed out.

Dorian went over to find that she was simply asleep and sighed in relief. He looked at the still unconscious warrior, and saw that the nasty bruise on his right side of his face was gone, leaving only a long scar, and a couple small ones. He lifted the foot end of the furs and saw that the toes were a healthy color. "No loss of toes tonight." He said, looking up at Evelyn, who looked happy as well as ready to fall asleep. "I'll get a bedroll ready for you and you can stay here. I know you couldn't get comfortable without him near."

She blushed, but she also looked grateful as he set a bedroll up for her, then proceeded to help Melda get comfortable. "Thank you Dorian." She said, smiling a bit.

"You're quite welcome. Now get some rest." He said as he left the tent, feeling a bit relieved himself as he looked around for anyone to put up with him for the night, or early morning. It was a very long two nights indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So it's Wednesday, and that means a new chapter is up.
> 
> Thank you for reading this far in and please leave a comment if you did enjoy it, or want to point out something.
> 
> See you guys next Wednesday!
> 
> Update: So you guys may have noticed that I have put in a notice shortly after posting this chapter up about the reviews. I'm sorry if that is annoying, but... yeah I wanted to put it out there.


	20. Chapter 20

Dayal awoke on the cold ground, looking around to see the burning buildings and the fallen Red Templars seemed to sink into the blood soaked ground, and the red lyrium seemed to grow, rapidly. He scrambled up and tried to reach for his weapon, but saw that he couldn't locate it when screams were heard, both terrifying and familiar as he got up, feeling slow, like going through thick syrup. His heart racing between his ears as he found the source of the voices, and gasped at what he saw.

Dead bodies of the soldiers and mages were everywhere, dying the white snow red as he saw Cassandra slain and fell, her head turned to him as her mouth moved but nothing came out before stilling. Followed by Iron Bull, Cullen, and Blackwall as they were taken down. He made out the form of Varric, Maluhia, his mother, and Vivienne among the bodies, all dyed with blood and cuts. And beyond were Dorian, Sera, Leliana, Josephine, and Evelyn as the Tevinter mage attacked their seemingly unkillable enemies with a fire spell while both archers fired arrows before Venatori took the two women down, leaving the man to be stabbed in the back by another Venatori. 

Dayal tried to run, but it felt as if the world was going too fast for him to react while he was stuck in some slow spell as he saw Josephine and Evelyn be cut down by the Red Templars. He wanted to scream, but he was not able to make a sound.

Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Lavellan! Wake up!" Solas shouted.

Dayal woke up with a start and nearly sprung out of the bedroll, panting heavily before slowly calming down.

"D-Day...l?" He looked to his left to see Evelyn, who was rubbing her eyes as she was using her other arm to lift herself up. 

"Evelyn?" He was lost for a moment as he recalled what had happened. "Where are we?"

She shook her head. "I don't know... I don't think anyone knows..."

"But we're safe?" He asked as he shivered, only to notice the state he was in and blushed.

Evelyn noticed and pointed to Melda with a bit of blush on her own. "S-She said that you s-staying in what you came w-with would make it hard t-to help you. And she said t-that, as a healer in training I-I would have to see those I'm c-caring for in n-nothing. And Dorian was h-here to, using his magic to heat y-your body up. You were so c-cold." She got a little quiet as she found his hand. "Don't d-do that a-again."

He returned with a gentle grip with hers and sighed. "I'm sorry." He said when he heard shouting going on just outside the tent. 

"They've been at it for hours..." Evelyn said.

"How long was I out?"

"After we b-brought you in? Nearly a-a full day. It's n-night again."

He looked around the tent, and found a change of clothes for him to get into, as well as a thick coat. Evelyn found her heavy cloak as both left the tent with a still passed out Melda, and saw Cullen, Cassandra, Leliana, and Josephine in what looks to be an argument.

"We cannot simply ignore this!" Cassandra shouted. "We must find a way!"

"And who put you in charge?" Cullen questioned heatedly. "We need a consensus, or we have nothing!"

"Please, we must use reason!" Josephine stepped in. "Without the infrastructure of the Inquisition, we're hobbled!"

"That can't come from nowhere!" Cullen spat, making Leliana step in between him and Josephine.

"She didn't say it could!"

"Enough! This is getting us nowhere!" Cassandra said, sounding done with the argument.

"Well, we're agreed on that much!" Cullen said as they went their separate ways, but not too far apart.

Dayal sighed as he took a good look around at the camp, seeing everyone was scared and unsure. Some were looking to him for answers that he couldn't give.

"Herald. You should be resting." Mother Giselle as she came up to them. "Lady Trevelyan, it is good to see you again."

Evelyn nodded as she stood behind the elf warrior.

"I've been told that they have been like this for hours now." He said as he saw that some of them noticed, but did not approach him, seemingly lost at what to say to him.

"They have that luxury, thanks to you." She said with a gentle smile. "The enemy could not follow, and with time to doubt, we turn to blame." She turned to the camp scene as well. "Infighting may threaten as much as this Corypheus."

He looked to the chantry mother. "Do we know where Corypheus and his forces are?" He asked, the memory of the monster in man form still clear in his mind.

"We are not sure where _we_ are." She said as she looked to him. "Which may be why, despite the numbers he still commands, there is no sign of him."

"If what we saw at Haven wasn't his full force, then what I did, was for nothing."

"No, you saved everyone that is here now because of what you did. There is, perhaps you are believed dead. Or without Haven, we are thought helpless. Or he girds for another attack." She took a deep breath. "I cannot claim to know the mind of that creature, only his effect on us."

"Well, the only thing yelling gets us is a headache. Another headache." He said, the events that happened hours earlier coming up to create knots on his shoulders and his mind hurt.

"They know. But our situation - your situation - is complicated."

"What do you mean?" He asked, wanting to know if there is any solid ground for him to stand on. 

"Our leaders struggle because of what we survivors witnessed." Her looks softened, but reminded the elf of the faces of everyone at camp looking at him for answers. "We saw our defender stand... and fall. And now, we have seen him _return_."

He had to look away and looked to the ground, feeling the figurative ground still shaking. 'Mythal, I don't even believe it myself if anyone else was in my position.'

"The more the enemy is beyond us, the more miraculous your actions appear."

'None of those actions are miraculous.' He thought.

"And the more our trials seem ordained." She said as she noticed the conflict in his face. "That is hard to accept, no?" He looked up to her. "What _we_ have been called to endure? What _we_ , perhaps, must come to believe?"

He shook his head. "None of you were able to see, but I escaped the avalanche. Barely, perhaps, but I didn't die." He said, remembering how close he was to death. Again.

"Of course," she said, as if she understood his resistance, "and the dead cannot return from across the Veil. But the people know what they saw. Or, perhaps, what they needed to see. The Maker works both in the moment, and in how it is remembered. Can we truly know the heavens are _not_ with us?"

He thought about, not for the first time, if whether or not everything from the moment he woke up from that cell back in Haven's Chantry was the work of some higher being. If it was, it was either a cruel joke made to state some divine boredom, or something more. He wouldn't call himself fully devout, even with the Elvhen Gods since he only harks the name Mythal. "Perhaps..." He started. "I was meant for this..." He then shook his head. "But that didn't help at Haven. It's a nice thought that Andraste herself is somehow with me, but that's only a thought."

Mother Giselle nodded, understandingly. "Faith is made stronger by facing doubt." She smiled slightly. "Untested, it is nothing." She then bowed slightly. "If you will pardon my parting."

He nodded as she left. "Faith strengthen through doubt, huh?" He said as he felt Evelyn hold his hand as he looked to her. "I suppose that separates the fanatics from the believers." He managed a small smile out of her. He knew she believes in the Maker, and he likes to think he has a bit more sense to not scoff at the religion if there was some knowledge to be gained.

"A word, Lavellan." Solas said as he walked up to the warrior before looking at the young woman. "It will only be a moment, Evelyn."

She seemed confused as she looked to him, who also looked a bit taken aback as he managed a reassuring smile. 

"I'll meet you back in the tent." He said as she nodded before making her way there. "Something on your mind?"

"Yes, but not here." Solas said as he led them a bit away from the camp, for privacy, as he lit the torch that was there. "The humans have not raised one of our people so high for ages beyond counting. That faith is hard-won, lethallan, worthy of pride..." He said, almost proudly before sounding solemn. "Save one detail."

"There's always something."

"You might not like this then. The threat Corypheus wields? The orb he carried?"

"You know about the orb?"

"Through Cole, who has let us know what has happened through your eyes by reaching to your thoughts."

"Oh, that young man that took down that small group before the first wave of Red Templars and Venatori hit." He said, remembering the young man with the large hat. 'Wonder where he's at?' He thought.

"Yes. But the orb... It is ours. Specifically, an artifact belonging to the Elvhen people." He said, watching the surprise look cross the warrior's face. "Corypheus used the orb to open the Breach. Unlocking it must have caused the explosion that destroyed the Conclave." He sighed. "We must find out how he survived... and we must prepare for their reaction," He turned to look at the camp "when they learn the orb is of our people."

"Not that I don't agree with you, but how do you know that the orb is responsible for the explosion, and thus creating the Breach?"

Solas smiled slightly as he nodded. "I nearly forgotten that the Dalish have lost much of their history due to many things. But such things like the orb were foci, said to channel power from our gods. Some were dedicated to specific members of our pantheon. No doubt that such things now remain are references in ruins, and faint visions of memory in the Fade, echoes of a dead empire." He looked back to the warrior. "But however Corypheus came to it, the orb _is_ Elvhen, and with it, he threatens the heart of human faith."

"History has proven that, even if we defeat Corypheus, they'll find some way to blame elves." He said with a sigh. "The only sure thing I like to believe is that not all humans are willing to hurt our people, even when they find out the truth. The orb is Elvhen, but it is being used to threaten everyone, including elves."

"You are correct. It is unfortunate, but we must be above suspicion to be seen as valued allies." Solas said with a steady gaze. "Faith in you is shaping this moment, but it needs room to grow."

"If there's a place that can handle growing numbers, I'm open for suggestions." He said as he noticed the slight smile. "Is there?"

"Get some rest. The spirits have felt the fears all of us experienced, and those that want to help, know how. I must return and get more guidance from them. Once I do, I will come for you."

Dayal was a bit surprised, but he understood and headed back to the tent to join Evelyn and his still sleeping mother.

"W-What did Solas say?"

He situated himself on the bedroll and sighed. "Solas believes that we may find a place for the Inquisition."

"He d-does?"

"With the help of some spirits from the Fade, yes." He said as he laid down and sighed. "I really am sorry." He stared up at the top of the tent when he felt Evelyn crawl and cuddled to his side.

"I understand, b-but don't do that again, p-please." She said as she buried her head into the crook of his neck and shoulder. "Remember w-when I was writing a l-letter to my brother, Maxwell?"

"I do recall you writing a letter to your family. To let them know you're okay."

"I... l-lied..." She said quietly.

He found her hand and rubbed his thumb over the top of her hand, waiting for her to say more.

"He..." She started to say. "Back a-at the Conclave, I saw h-him for only a m-moment, and... I wanted t-to hold him, tell h-him how happy I a-am to see h-him after years of not s-seeing him, hear his voice... B-But I ran instead." She started to shake slightly as she focused on the warmth and the motion of the thumb rubbing on her hand. "I... didn't w-want to inconvenience h-him and those w-who came with h-him that we were r-related. Even noble h-houses frown upon family m-members with magic. And so I r-ran, and got lost..." She took a deep, shuttering breath. "When I was a-at the Circle, the second to l-last time I saw Maxie, a templar, a b-beautiful woman who w-was in a noble house as well, t-took to like him and t-talked to me more b-because of it. I... had a c-crush on a templar, who l-liked her. He mentioned a p-path up in the m-mountains that leads to t-the Conclave."

"The path you took with Leliana." He said remembering the first day their worlds were shaken.

She nodded. "I... had h-hoped to find one of t-them there..." She sobbed. "But they w-weren't there..." She stopped as she felt her hand being held it in a reassuring grip.

"Out of everyone i-in my f-family, Maxie was the o-one I was closest t-to... but he was the h-heir and couldn't be s-seen around me. A-After his last visit to the C-Circle, he was kept b-busy and his letters a-always apologizing that he c-couldn't v-visit me. When you told m-me to go... I... I didn't want to l-lose you like I did him."

Dayal moved so that he was able to hold her. "I'm sorry you have to feel all that again... I'll understand if you don't forgive me, but thank you for telling me."

She held him as well as tears fell from her eyes. "I do f-forgive you. Just d-don't do that a-again."

"I... don't know if I can promise that." He said. "But I can promise I can do my best not to do anything stupid." This earned a ghost of a giggle from the woman as she nodded, accepting that at least as they both feel into an uneasy sleep.

Within the early morning, Solas came to wake up Dayal and told him what the spirits revealed to him: scout to the north. When everyone was awake, they packed what they could and headed north, the warrior elf leading the front on foot while the mounts were doing more of the heavy hauling of supplies and wounded.

 _By attacking the Inquisition, Corypheus has changed it._ Solas said after he told him to be seen as the guide. _Changed_ you. 

He looked behind him, seeing the large group following him faithfully. He knew Evelyn and his mother were busy with making sure the wounded were cared for. Dorian was helping as much as he could with small tasks the Elvhen healer asks of him. Vivienne joined in the effort as well, shutting the most troublesome vocal patients to some sense of peace. Iron Bull, Cassandra, Cullen, and Blackwall would break up any fights among the group, due to tensions being high as they were. Sera and Maluhia would be around, one pulling small pranks to make the kids laugh and everyone else have a bit of cheer, while the other tried not to start fights from having a lack of herbs to make their special mix for their pipe. And Cole, would appear and disappear within a blink of an eye, but somehow easing the tension off of some people. Leliana would receive raven after raven, each with a different correspondence that either her or Josephine can make out and reply.

_There is a place that waits for a force to hold it._

He looked to Solas who was the real guide, but insisted that he be the one to lead.

_There is a place where the Inquisition can build... Grow..._

They have been traveling rough, curving, mountainous terrain for a few days, and still they continued forward.

Dayal worried that the people would start fighting if they couldn't get to where Solas was taking them; but he put his trust in Solas as he assured him that they were closing in on the location that the spirits have led them. He and the Elvhen mage trekked a rocky path upwards while the group decided to rest for a moment. He reached to the peak of the path, only to see something he hadn't seen after first setting out. 

At first he thought it was the trick of the light and the snow, but as the flimsy clouds of snow gently drifted away, the afternoon sun revealed a large structure that was a majestic sight to behold.

"Skyhold." Solas said, sounding sure as he looked to the surprised warrior.

"Is that what the fortress is called?" He asked as he turned to the mage.

"That is what the spirits called it." He said with a slight smile. "Magnificent, isn't it?"

"I don't think any word can describe this that can do it justice." He said.

Solas smiled, almost amused. "Indeed."

And thus, Skyhold became the new base of operations of the Inquisition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is chapter 20!
> 
> Just so you guys are aware. I am going to take my computer to the shop, again, because it was making some odd noises and I want to be sure nothing is wrong with it.
> 
> It may be a few weeks before I get my pc back, but I do hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Until I get my computer back, please leave a comment on your thoughts of this fic, and see you next time!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got my computer back!! And I'm back with a new chapter to celebrate the occasion. And since today (2/15) is International Fandom day, it seems fitting that you guys deserve not just one chapter, but three. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it! And don't forget to leave a comment or hit that kudos button if you like it.
> 
> Now, onward to the chapter!

A week went by as the courtyard of Skyhold was cleared to set up basic operations, such as a place for the healers and still wounded, Master Dennet and the surviving mounts now have a proper place in the stable that was made for them, after some quick minor repairs. Dayal helped with some of the repairs as he, the soldiers and surviving workers got rid of debris and soon made way into the keep of Skyhold, moving the supplies there while scouts found easily accessible places for temporary quarters.

Dayal sighed as he sat down on a crate to take a small break and looked around the courtyard; feeling a sense of peace at the sight of some semblance of order as everyone was able to rest and feel safe. He thought back on the days before and after finding Skyhold and moving in.

After waking up, he was able to talk to some of the members that Josephine dubbing as his 'inner circle'; the people he has chosen himself to join, with exception to Cassandra, Solas, Varric and Evelyn who were there with him since the start.

Vivienne was the first who came up to him, looking him over. "Are you all right, my dear?" She asked. "You look dreadful."

'I bet I do.' He thought with a bit of a grin as he nodded. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about it."

She nodded. "You bear it well. Good." She slightly looked behind her. "The troops will take their cue from your composure." She returned her gaze back to him. "You've handled this crisis completely, saving as many lives as you did. But the enemy struck a serious blow against you and the Inquisition. We must recognize that. _You_ must."

He sighed as he looked up at the sky, where he saw one of Leliana's ravens going back out into the sky with some kind of message. "I'm aware of it, Lady Vivienne. But I can't stop thinking that for every person I saved, two or more were cut down. And the ten that were with me..." He sighed sadly. "I failed them." He felt soft, warm fingers under his chin as they gently turned his head to look at her with the softest, sympathetic look he has ever seen her.

"You haven't failed them, my dear." She said kindly as she removed her fingers from his face. "The men and women who fight for you gave their lives for a great cause, and they fought to the end."

He thought back on that night, the driven determination in their eyes as they fought tooth and nail against the Red Templars and Venatori. How some even looked, proud to have been fighting and after their death.

"The rest still fight," she continued "and you will fail them if you give up now. We don't know what this Corypheus is up to, but no doubt he and his forces are advancing. And we must not sit idly by." She then looked a bit of a seasoned warrior. "Act first, and teach them to fear us. I think you know what needs to be done, my dear."

"I only have an inkling of what I should do." He admitted. "But once we find what Solas has seen with the spirits in the Fade, I can't really focus on how to deal with him." He thought about Corypheus, a part of him was still on edge and keeping his senses alert for a sound of a dragon's roar.

"We will, lethallen." Solas said.

"I do hope the demons are not leading us astray." Vivienne said, casting a wary eye at the elvhen mage.

"If you have a better option or an idea of where we should go without existing political pull, you may help." He said, knowing he has the upper hand once again as Vivienne looked slightly annoyed, but politely excused herself to join the rest of the group.

"Do you have some kind of closeted pleasure in doing that?"

"I have no idea what you mean." Solas said innocently.

'Either that or Maluhia has rubbed off on you.'

Later that day, when everyone decided to set camp, Dayal went to where his mother and Evelyn were organizing the items and making note of what they were running low on, when he noticed Dorian among the other mages that were trying to help. "Dorian..." He said, gaining the man's attention as he looks to be tasked with organizing the empty bottles that once held the poultice for aching pains.

"Ah! Herald!" Dorian said, a bit too cheerfully. "It's brilliant, isn't it?" He didn't give the warrior a moment to question as he continued. "One moment you're trying to restore order in a world gone mad. That should be enough for anyone to handle, yes?" He chirped as he got up and moved towards the tent, making the other follow. "Then, out of nowhere, an Archdemon appears and kicks you in the head. 'What? You thought this would be easy?' 'No, I was just hoping you wouldn't crush our village like an anthill.'" He went up to a makeshift table, where Adan was looking over a parchment, only to move out of the tent as they entered, leaving the table with open books and some papers scattered about. He went for the papers, keeping his hands busy and not looking at the elf that followed him in." 'Sorry about that! Archdemons like to crush, you know. Can't be helped.' " He was closing some books and shoving the loose parchment to some of them before slamming the last book close and turn to look at the elf warrior. "Am I speaking too quickly for you?"

Dayal shook his head. "You don't need to worry about me. I can keep up."

Dorian grinned. "Yes, I noticed that."

"Oh?"

"If you were a slack-jawed yokel, you'd already be dead." He said. "Now that I think about it, quite a few times, if the tales your mother and Maluhia are anything to go by."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For knocking you out when I couldn't get you to leave with the others." He said, sincere about it. "I didn't want to, but you were being almost as stubborn as my mother."

"She and I aren't the only ones who are." He said with a pointed look.

He nodded. "Fair, but I still want to apologize for what I did, and I will understand if you don't forgive me for it."

"Good to know, because I will use it as emotional blackmail the next time you do something that reckless."

"This is coming from a man who would risk getting himself killed along with me."

"Yes, yes, it hasn't escaped me." He said.

"And thank you." He said, making the other look at him oddly. "Evelyn told me what you did, so thank you for helping both her and my mother."

"My pleasure. But do try to not make it a habit, yes?"

"With my luck as of late, I don't know if I can keep that promise."

"Well! Then at least bring some of us along if you're not sure. I'm sure some of our luck can't be that bad."

"Ouch. But I suppose I deserved that." He said with a chuckle.

"Oh no, my friend. You deserved to have your ass kicked." He said with a grin. "But that will be, of course, postpone until we get settled to some other place that Solas is helping you with."

"I look forward to it."

"Don't look so eager. You'll give me the wrong impression."

"What impression would that be?" He asked, honestly confused what the other meant.

Dorian took in the confused look and slightly blushed. "Oh, nothing too important." He said with a wave of his hand. "But there is one thing I wanted to talk to you about." He said partly for a change of topic, but also because there was something that was bothering him. 

"What is it?"

"It's about this Corypheus..." He sighed. "I assumed the 'Elder One' behind the Venatori was a magister, but this... is something else completely." He got up from the table. "In Tevinter, they say the Chantry's tales of magisters starting the Blight are just that: tales. But here we are. One of those very magisters. A darkspawn."

"And what does the Imperium say started the Blight?" He asked.

"You know how it is. _Not us._ They say darkspawn were always there; magisters and the Blight aren't even related. Is that a surprise? No one wants to admit they shit the bed." He sighed. "But if Corypheus is one of the magisters who entered the Black City and he's darkspawn..." He had a bit of a dark look on his features when he spoke. "What other explanation is there?"

"You look upset about it."

"Of course. As I have mentioned before, if that avalanche didn't knock that memory out, that despite the Imperium's flaws, it is my home." He sounded slightly sad, softer, as he continued. "I knew what I was taught couldn't be the whole truth, but I assumed there had to be a kernel of it. Somewhere." He sighed sadly as he slowly shook his head. "But no. It was us all along. We destroyed the world." He looked away from the elf to some undermined point on the ground as the warrior went up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You didn't do anything." He said, making the mage look at him. "Those men did. A thousand years ago."

Dorian shook his head. "True, except one of them is up and walking around right now. Not to mention I have idiot countrymen who would happily follow him down that path again." He sighed heavily as he looked at the elf before him. "No one will thank me, whatever happens. No one will thank you, either. You know that, yes?"

Dayal thought about what Solas told him about the orb, and he knew from history that humans find ways to blame elves for their own gain. But he knows that there are more people out there that aren't out to get elves, and with the Inquisition, he has seen grateful expressions and that gives him hope. He brought his hand back and shrugged. "We don't know what will happen. Nobody does. I sure don't."

This made the mage laugh. "An optimist! Such a rare breed. I've stumbled upon a unicorn!"

"Actually, that will be Sterling. In a sense."

"It's an undead horse with a rusted sword through it's head. Not the same thing." He said as he went a bit serious. "All I know is this: Corypheus needs to be stopped. Men like him ruined my homeland. I won't stand by and let him ruin the world."

"That goes without saying." He said as he mentioned towards the tent opening. "I think they're about done with supper." He heard a groan. "Don't start."

"At least it will be actual cooks. Still Ferelden, but with more culinary skill."

"You're getting used to it. Just admit it."

"I will do no such thing. It's a matter of pride."

"Pride is good in small quantities, Dorian." He said as they went out of the tent to enjoy the first supper in their trek to what will be Skyhold.

Over supper, Sera came up to him, smiling as if she has a secret that only she knows. "There's you! All awake and not dead. Remember that war we talked about stopping? Full of little baddies I can stick with little arrows?" She said with a sweet, carefree tone before her expression turned pissed. "That's not a frigging Archdemon, is it!" She then crossed her arms and looked to the side, resembling a child. "Andraste, what'd I step in?"

"Corypheus was a bit of a surprise. I'll admit." He said as she shook her head.

"No, a surprise would be, 'Oh, I stepped in dog shite.' No one says, 'Oh, a magister god monster. I'm surprised.'"

"She does have a bit of a point there." Dorian said. "Though, I'm not too sure about that god monster bit."

"Wasn't talking to you." She said as she focused back on the elf warrior. "Impossible things aren't surprises."

Dayal set his meal to the side, next to Evelyn, and looked up at her. "I can't help if you don't explain what's wrong exactly."

"It's got to be nonsense, doesn't it?" She said with a smile, but there was slight panic in her eyes. "We're kind of screwed if it isn't. I mean, that Coryphy-thing: a magister, right?"

"He did use magic and mention Tevinter. Safe to say otherwise."

"Well, yeah. But story is he cracked the 'Golden City', but that's a hazy dream. If not, seat of the Maker? Real thing." She said as she indicated with her hands. "A seat needs a butt, so the Maker? Real thing. Fairy stories about the start _and end_ of the world? Real things." She shook her head, as if trying to shake the thoughts like water. "It's too far, innit? I just want to plug the sky-hole rubbish so I can go play." She pouted, but she looked conflicted.

He nodded as he managed a small smile. "Keep calling it nonsense. That perspective will keep the Inquisition grounded." He said, thinking back on his talk with Dorian about the Chantry and the man saying that being unsure would keep him sane.

Sera managed a smile, while she looked a little relieved as well. "Oh, I can do that. Sure could use a few more people shouting 'no'. We fight, the bad things go away, everyone calms down, and everything goes back to normal." She said as she seemed much happier than she did a moment ago. "A nice, well-paid normal."

"Makes sense to me." He said, making her do her unique chuckle.

"Glad you're not dead. Now food. I'm starving!" She said as she ran off.

"I barely understand that imp." Dorian said.

"I can keep up with her just fine." He said as he brought his plate back from the side.

"So if I need translating, I should go to you?" He said while the warrior shrugged.

"I may not be accurate, but despite on how she says it, she's really straight-forward on her meanings."

"Lovely."

Evelyn giggled lightly as Dayal noticed his mother.

"Excuse me." He said as he got up and went up to his mother. "Mamae, can we talk?"

"Of course." She said happily.

"I heard what happened." He said seriously, making her happy aura snuff out quickly as a blown candle. "Mamae, you know better than that."

"If it was anyone else-"

"Even that!" He said, fixing a look on her. "You have to apologize to everyone you hurt, including Cullen."

"Oh, sure. I'll do just that." She said sarcastically. " 'Commander, I want to apologize for hurting your feelings for trying to kill my son'."

"Mamae, I'm serious. You and everyone would've died if I hadn't done what I had to."

"What you _HAD_ to?" She said fixing him a look. "Oh no! I've accepted the title of being the mother of the Herald because it's fucking amusing. But I will not be a mother of a martyr!"

"But you're fine being the mother of the Herald that allowed a lot of people to die on the off chance that I would be alive?"

"You're here and alive now. Let's leave it at that!" She said as she stomped away.

"Mamae!" He called out, but didn't follow as he sighed in irritation as he went back to the small group. 

"Looks like she's not going to be in a forgiving mood for sometime." Dorian said.

"I'll try again tomorrow." He said as he finished his supper. "She can't keep blaming everyone for what happened. Especially since it was my choice."

"I can't say I blame her." Dorian said. "But I agree with you."

The rest of the night was exchanging stories and resting before more trekking the following days.

Maluhia would join them on their trek up front, finding that talking to Solas was a good enough substitute for the lack of supplies to refill her pipe and need the rest to last until they get settled. Solas accepted and enjoyed her company, which made some interesting conversations for Dayal to listen in on. She only hit him once, giving the warrior a dead arm for the rest of the day.

"How is she able to do that?" Solas asked after she did that and she was called to help.

"Lots of practice." Dayal said with a deadpan expression as he rubbed where she hit. "I wasn't always her target, but after a while everyone knew to get away. Which is twice as worse."

"How so?"

"She gets both arms."

"Ah."

After they set camp up for the night, he would seek his mother out, opting to talking in Dalish, and tried to talk to her about apologizing to everyone. And each time she resisted and argued with her son. At least one night she used her magic to lightly force her son back, making him fall onto the ground before stomping off to her tent, creating a barrier that no one would enter.

Needless to say, the tension between mother and son caused the already frazzled tension of everyone else. So he let up for a couple days before finding the fortress.

After finding Skyhold and clearing most of the debris in the courtyard, Iron Bull sought him and Evelyn out and soon dressed differently, both wearing a traveler's outfit with a hood to cover most of their faces.

"Not that this isn't comfortable, but why are we dressed like this?" He asked as he looked up at the qunari, who grinned with inside knowledge.

"You'll see. Come on, it'll be worth your time. I promise." Iron Bull said as he mentioned the disguised duo to follow and they headed over to a small camp where soldiers and scouts gathered for rest and they headed up to a couple of soldiers playing cards. "Evening. Iron Bull. My merc band just joined up." He introduced himself as they sat on some small barrels, facing the two soldiers.

'Are they new?' Dayal thought as a young man by the name of Tanner introduced himself, followed by Mira. 'A new soldier and a former guard-captain of a noble.'

"Who are your friends?" Mira asked as Iron Bull received the offered drink.

"This is Grim and Birdie." Iron Bull said looking at the elf for a moment before looking back at the two. "He doesn't talk much and she's mute."

'So... don't say anything...?' He thought as he grunted, seeing a small grin on the qunari's face. 'That's the right thing to do... I guess?'

"So, you ready to kill some demons or Venatori... or whatever that Corypheus asshole is?" Iron Bull started.

"This isn't about killing." Mira said. "We're helping the Herald save the world and build the next empire."

'I don't know about empires...' Dayal thought, a bit thankful that the hood covered half his face to hide his expressions. He grunted his response as Iron Bull followed up.

"Well, long as I get paid, I'm happy. That's why I signed up." He said, sounding aloof.

"The reason I'm here is because I couldn't spend my whole life on a farm." Tanner said, sounding like any young soldier. "Needed to live a little, you know?"

"What about you, Mira?" Iron Bull asked. "Why'd you join up? I thought you were serving some noble."

"I saw what happened at Haven." She said, sounding both grave and in awe. "The Herald staring down that monster and his Archdemon..." She sighed. "I don't sing the Chant of Light as much as I should, but you can't see something like that and not believe."

'You're not the only one.' Dayal thought as he saw Iron Bull getting up.

"Well, we should find our tents. Thanks for the drink." Iron Bull said as he and the duo walked away from the small gathering.

"Bull?" He voiced once he was sure they were out of earshot.

"I know every soldier under my command." He said as he looked down at the elf. "You don't have that option... but a few faces might help."

"I see... but... You made it sound like you didn't like the Inquisition." He said, a bit confused.

The qunari seemed amused as he explained. "People don't always tell the truth when you're polite. You've gotta poke them a bit."

"Huh... That's pretty good. Though, I don't think I can pull it off like you can." This made the qunari chuckle.

"If you need pointers, just ask. It's not that hard to grasp."

"It was good to get their perspective." He said as he removed the hood, which Evelyn did the same.

"Yeah. Sounds like we could use an easy win for boys like Tanner. And vets like Mira have seen enough to be wary." He said as the elf nodded in agreement. "You've got a good army coming along. Remember that, no matter what comes next."

"I know." He said as he sighed. "I just keep thinking about those we lost in Haven..."

"You did your damnest, Boss. You did them right by helping everyone else get here."

"Tell that to their families that never wanted them to go."

"People will always be pissy after losing someone, but never forget that they chose to join the Inquisition because it is seen as the only sane thing in this crazy world. And you, Boss, you don't see it, but the Inquisition couldn't be what it is without you. But you could do more with what you did back at Haven. You know, piss some people off. Delivery just needs to be refined a bit."

Dayal couldn't help but laugh. "I'll keep that in mind."

"I better get to my tent. You take care."

"You as well Bull." He said as he and Evelyn returned to his tent, where he shared it with his mother, Evelyn, and Maluhia, who wasn't present at the moment.

His mother was giving him the silent treatment, which was pissing him off, but she wouldn't come to the tent until late at night and would be gone before early morning. And throughout the day, they would be busy.

The next day they cleared up more debris, pulled the weeds that made moving around hard, and fixed some things thanks to the mason workers. Soon the courtyard was clear and scouts were dispersed to find living quarters for everyone. He found Cullen working at a makeshift table with a few scouts around him reporting their findings and being sent out to search around the mountains. He went up to the commander, who took notice of him and sighed.

"We set up as best we could at Haven, but could never prepare for an Archdemon - or whatever it was. With some warning, we might have..." He sighed again.

"We were all shaken by what happened." He said.

"If Corypheus strikes again, we may not be able to withdraw..." Cullen said as he looked at the scattered papers on the table. "And I wouldn't want to. We must be ready. Work on Skyhold is underway," he looked at the elf once more to see that he has been working on said repairs along with the others "though you're more than aware of that." This earned a small chuckle from the elf. "Guard rotations are established. We should have everything on course within the week. We will not run from here, Herald."

"How many were lost?" He asked, remembering the bodies at Haven.

"Most of our people made it to Skyhold. It could have been worse. Morale is a bit low at the moment, but finding this place has lifted some spirits. Leliana's ravens and Josephine's contacts also help with getting word out to those who have family."

"That is good to know." He said with a sigh of his own before looking at the man. "Despite what my mother said to you, you responded quickly at Haven. Without that, so many more would have died."

"Thank you, though I doubt she will ever forgive me for putting you in that situation. I don't think I want her to. You have the mark, or the Anchor as it's being called now; which is the only means of closing Rifts, yet you went out to face a dangerous situation. That was foolish."

"I wouldn't allow you to take my place. You heard what..." He stalled a moment to remember the name of the mysterious lad. "Cole!"

"Who?"

"The young man that helped Roderick."

"Ah, yes, I do recall him saying that Corypheus was after you."

"And had I gone with the others, they would be targeted. I couldn't allow that to happen."

"Maluhia did say your heart was far too big to be selfish. But that isn't such a bad thing either." He said, almost sadly. "It's good to know there are still good people like yourself to keep the light in all this. Though, I think your mother hates that."

"She's my mother. That's just her being any good parent wanting to keep their child safe and alive."

Cullen lightly chuckled. "Can't argue with that." He managed a small smile as a scout came up with yet another report. "I will do everything I can to ensure the security of our people. You have my word."

"Don't do it all alone. If you need help, all you have to do is ask."

"Thank you." With that, they parted ways when the elf spotted Blackwall.

"Blackwall."

"Ah, Lavellan." He said, looking away from the ramparts. "I was just looking around Skyhold, in case someone overlooked something."

"Anything worth noting then?"

"Not at the moment. But if you have time, I could use another pair of eyes on those ramparts. And I also want to examine our fortifications. Not that I think Cullen isn't doing a good job."

"If you know a thing or two about fortifications, I wouldn't pass up an opportunity to learn." He said, making the warden chuckle.

"I don't know much myself, but I think I know enough to give you an idea." He said as they wandered towards the stairs and walked along the ramparts before stopping one part, overlooking the mountain view and the wide river just below.

"We'll be able to see Corypheus coming from miles away." Blackwall said.

"It is a great view." He said. "And since there hasn't been any word or sight of him since Haven, I like to think that he considers us beaten. But I've seen the people here. When he does find us, we'll be legion."

Blackwall chuckled. "I do know soldiers. And I know our soldiers. Corypheus made a hundred enemies when he kicked down our door." He faced the elf, who turned away from the scenic view to the warden. "Let him come. I swear I'll take the twisted bastard down, even if I have to die to do it."

"Not that I'm not grateful for the support, but after what I saw in Haven..." He shook his head. "I know it seems hypocritical of me, but don't die doing anything reckless."

Blackwall laughed. "It is, but that's just who you are as a person. All the more reason why you're looked at the way you are. And besides, if Corypheus is a darkspawn, then it's my job as a Warden, isn't it?" He then looked solemn. "Lavellan, in spite of all that has happened, there is hope. I know it hasn't escaped you that the people that flock to your banner believe in you."

"It's not my banner, it's the Inquisition's. And they only believe because there isn't any evidence saying that I couldn't be Andraste's Herald."

"Does that mean that you're not? Tell me honestly."

"I know that my memories of what happened are absent. But the little I do..." He sighed as he shook his head. "What if they're right?"

"Does it even matter?" Blackwall said as he pointed to the courtyard. "You do see what you are to them? Without you, they'd be consumed by despair. We almost were." He sighed. "They need you to be Andraste's messenger. It gives them hope. The truth doesn't matter."

"Maybe to you and everyone else. But for me... It does." Dayal said as he looked to the courtyard. "I'll say that I'm the Herald, because it does give these people some kind of lifeline. But I want the truth, even if it makes me feel like I've deceived these people all this time."

Blackwall seemed surprised as he looked guilty before chuckling. "My apologies. You're a good man, Lavellan, but your time is valuable, and I've wasted enough of it."

"It's not wasted to me." Dayal said as the warden smiled, but there was sadness in his eyes.

"All the same, it looks like the folks here are ready to continue working. Maybe the little ones could get to sleep on real beds this time."

The days that followed, there were some accidental deaths due to workers trying to hurry on the rebuilding. A few people who have heard about Skyhold arrived and some were a reunion for some of the people already taking residence. Some nobles came to 'have a look', and were oddly impressed by how much work was done in a matter of days.

On one of these days, he went to the healer's corner of the courtyard to find Evelyn and his mother, since both women tend to forget to eat with so many in pain and, unfortunately, dying.

On his way there, he saw Cassandra with a mage and templar, and seemed to be in an argument.

"Deal. With. It." She said to them, which only seemed to make both of them further frustrated.

"Everything going alright here?" He asked, making the three look at him as both mage and templar came up to him before Cassandra could stop them.

"Herald! We're not being heard!" The mage said.

"Just because he made you allies doesn't mean you're going to have special treatment!" Said the templar.

"Hold on both of you!" He said to them as he looked to Cassandra. "Cassandra, what is the matter?"

"Despite what has happened at Haven, there are some of the mages and templars that feel some things have to be done." She explained as the templar spoke.

"Herald, there are mages here we know who are guilty of heinous crimes!"

"What proof do you have of that?" Cried the mage.

"If what you say is true, then Leliana would've notified to either the commander, Fiona, Ser Barris or myself." Dayal said calmly.

"Thank you! Some reason is wonderful to hear!" Said the mage.

"And your quarry?" Dayal asked.

"Simply for these templars to be at a distance and to have better quarters. And is it too much to have respect for those who are still trying to study?"

Dayal almost couldn't believe these two. "Before I answer, I want you both to answer mine." He said as he pointed to the courtyard. "What do you see when you look out here?"

"I don't see the point in this." The mage said.

"That's something we can both agree." The templar grunted.

"Just answer the question."

"Fine! Lots of wounded. A few wrapped bodies to be burned or shipped back to families later." The templar said.

"Everyone being scared, obviously after what happened at Haven." The mage said. "None seem to be able to sleep more than a few hours."

"Now, can you tell me which ones are mages and which ones are templars?"

"Where are you getting at?" The templar said, sounding short of patience.

"He means that it doesn't matter if they're a mage or a templar or an average citizen." Ser Barris said as he came up with Fiona. "Everyone here is a survivor of what happened at Haven."

"And we are no longer under any obligations that were once overseen by the Chantry." Fiona said. "We are allies to the Inquisition. What we do here benefits those who serve it. The mages will continue to study if they wish, to heal those who have been harmed, and if we are called upon to fight, we will."

"And the templars can do more than seek out mages to take to the Circles. And since both the Circles and the Order have both fallen, we must find a new purpose along side the mages, as equals, in the Inquisition." Ser Barris added.

"But Grand Enchanter-"

"Ser Barris-!"

"Anyone who disrupts the alliance, can see themselves out!" Barris said. "Don't forget that it was both templars and mages that attacked Haven, and it was the templars and the mages that were with the Inquisition that fought back against them. There is blood on both sides. This is more than what it was before."

"But please, do continue to act like children." Fiona said. "I'm sure both of your wailings will attract some kind of attention. But do not seek out the Herald or anyone else if that attention is not what you wanted."

Both the templar and mage seemed to deflate and sulked away.

"I'm sorry about that, Herald." Ser Barris said. "Fiona and I will talk to Cullen and arrange a lecture."

"Thank you." He said. "Was there something I can help you?"

"No, I was on my way to speak with La- Oh, pardon, Melda, on a soldier she was looking over." Ser Barris said.

"And I was on my way to see if there was anything I can assist the healers." Fiona added. "They're not being taxed on their abilities as they were days prior, but some are still far too vulnerable."

"I see." He said as the two excused themselves as he looked to Cassandra. "Everything alright?"

"It's like what Ser Barris and Fiona said, both the mages and templars are here as equals. They need to get used to what that means." She looked to him. "It is your doing, after all. You created the alliance with the mages, and your mother with the templars."

"Well, I hope it works out. What other choice do we have?" He said as he saw the woman looked a bit confused before realization crossed her face.

"Oh. I do sound like I'm blaming you, don't I? I don't disapprove. In fact, you did well. And your mother did what she could with what she did. You made a decision when it needed to be made." She looked around the area of Skyhold. "And here we are." She sighed. "I wish I could say this was my doing."

"Cassandra, we wouldn't be here at all if you hadn't stood up against the Chantry." He said, making the woman smile out of amusement.

"You're being kind."

"You're discounting your role in this."

"As I have said. You're being kind."

"You know if you like my son so much, you need to be the one to make the first move." Both looked to see Melda, grinning like a cat that has done a mischievous deed, with Evelyn standing there a bit awkwardly.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Cassandra said.

"Oh, so all that wasn't to flatter him?"

"I was not!" She said, her face taking on a rosy color, making the elf woman laugh.

"Oh, you should see your face, Sweets." She said as Cassandra looked annoyed.

"This always happens. No one ever takes my meaning."

"I pretty much understood what you were saying." Dayal said, looking a little apologetic.

"Thank you. But I will tell you that I'm thinking less flattering things now about her." This caused another round of laughter from said elf woman.

"I wouldn't blame you." He said as he bowed. "Take care."

"You as well, Lavellan." She said as she walked away while Evelyn came up, looking a little worn.

"Was it busy today?" He asked them once his mother calmed from laughing.

"Some stuffy noses, and a bunch of achy heads from stress. But other than that, not too difficult." Melda said as she patted Evelyn's shoulders. "Thank you for your help, I release you to rest."

"Thank you." She said as she looked to Dayal, who held out his hand for her to take and they walked around the available locations of Skyhold.

The days since finding Skyhold, the two were nearly inseparable. The only times they were apart was when they were helping: Evelyn with the healer's corner, and Dayal with repairs and mainly keeping the peace.

When some had to give up their tents because some were destroyed or were being used for materials to further repair parts, Dayal and Evelyn shared his tent. When Cassandra offered Evelyn to share her tent, she had a nervous attack and it was clear that she wasn't comfortable sharing a tent with anyone else. The only one that she didn't feel on edge was Melda, which the likeness of mother and son could be a factor.

Which brings to the present moment when Evelyn came up to him. "Afternoon Evie, everything settled?" He said, using the nickname that just slipped out one day and the mage woman had yet to stop him from using; in fact she seems to encourage him to keep using it, if the small smile was any indication.

"For the t-time being." She said, having been busy helping Melda and the new surgeon in the established part of the courtyard for all kinds of ailments. Thus getting a bit better at healing. "But C-Cassandra asked me to find y-you and for us to meet up w-with her."

"Really?" He asked as she nodded. "I guess things are settled enough for her." He said as he got up from sitting on the box. "She seems pretty busy with Leliana and Josephine for the last few days. Then Cullen was absent for a couple days."

"It seems s-something is going to h-happen."

"Hopefully good things. We need a lot more of those." He said with a bit of lightness in his tone as he followed her to where he saw Cassandra and the advisers in the midst of discussing something before they saw him and dispersed to different locations in the courtyard, which was surprisingly feeling a little packed.

"Hello Herald." Cassandra said as she looked at the few people still about in the courtyard they were in. "Trevelyan, would you help Josephine on a matter."

"Oh! Y-Yes." She said before running off.

"It's been a few days." He said lightly as he looked as well.

"They arrive daily from every settlement in the region. Skyhold is becoming a pilgrimage."

"I'm not too surprised, but we're barely here a full week." He said. "But it's still a good sight to see."

"That it is." She said as she mentioned him to follow her.

He was a bit lost, but thought nothing of it as he followed the warrior woman to the stairs.

"If word has reached these people, it will have reached the Elder One. We have the walls and numbers to put up a fight here, but this threat is far beyond the war we anticipated."

"That goes without saying to be honest."

"Have you spent time with Varric, have you?"

"I haven't seen him since we got here."

"Leliana told me he has been writing letters. Josephine claims a lot of the papers were from his editor. No doubt worried that they have lost their writer. Some were from the merchants guild."

"That explains everything there."

"Indeed. But, back on the matter, we now know what allowed you to stand against Corypheus, what drew him to you." They stopped just in front of the small alcove that has the other set of stairs above it leading to the keep.

"He came for this and now it's useless to him," he said as he lifted his left hand with a soft green glowing mark, "so he wants me dead. That's it."

"The Anchor has power, but it's not why you're still standing here."

"Please enlighten me." He said as he followed her as they walked through the alcove to reach the other set of stairs.

"Your decisions let us heal the sky. Your determination brought us out of Haven. You are that creature's rival because of what _you_ did. And we know it. All of us."

He felt that something was happening as he climbed those stairs and heard the hushed murmurs of voices of the people in the courtyard. When they got to the platform that lead to the set of stairs to the keep, Leliana was there, holding a broad sword as if presenting a gift.

"The Inquisition requires a leader: the one who has _already_ been leading it." She said.

He looked to the nearly packed courtyard and made out some of the Inner Circle there, as well as Evelyn, his mother and clan mate.

"You."

When he heard the warrior woman say that, he was surprised as he looked to her. "You're... offering this to an elf? Are you quite certain about this?"

"I would be terrified handing this power to anyone, but I believe it is the only way." Cassandra said as she watched the shock and disbelief cross the elvhen man's face. "They'll follow you. To them, being an elf shows how far you've risen, how it must have been by Andraste's hand." She mentioned to Leliana and the sword, giving him a clue to come up. "What it means to you, how you lead us: that is for you alone to determine."

He looked to her, to see if she was truly serious, and once he confirmed it, he looked back at the sword, grabbed the handle, only to see his reflection on the blade. In that moment, everything that he had witnessed and survived to that point; he recalled what everyone said to him up until this moment. "Corypheus will never let me live in peace. He made that clear." He said as he looked to the crowd. "He intends to be a god, to rule over us all. Corypheus must be stopped."

"Wherever you lead us." Cassandra said as she stood next to the elf, and looked down to the crowd. "Have our people been told?"

"They have." Josephine said with a bright smile. "And soon the world."

"Commander, will they follow?" Cassandra asked as Cullen looked to the crowd.

"Inquisition! Will you follow?" A cheer erupted. "Will you fight?" Another eruption of cheers. "Will we triumph?" Another eruption that seemed to shake Skyhold.

Dayal felt more than see the belief everyone has in this. His heart was beating fast as the realization came in.

"Your leader! Your Herald!" Cullen said as he turned and raised is sword up. "Your Inquisitor!"

Dayal raised the sword up as he felt the cheers shake his very being.

And thus, Dayal Lavellan became the Inquisitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos if you like this work.
> 
> I have questions on chapter 10 if you are not sure what to write in. That and I'm curious on your thoughts.


	22. Chapter 22

After being announced as being the Inquisitor, Dayal, Evelyn, Melda, and the advisers went into the keep, where there was still a lot of work left to do, but it was coming along.

"So this is where it begins." Cullen said.

"I thought it began at Haven." Melda said.

"The rebirth of the Inquisition started at Haven, but the promise of it started in the courtyard." Leliana said. "This is where we turn that promise to action."

"Oh? Well, it looks like that promise needs a bit of a touch of paint." This almost made the commander laugh as Josephine spoke.

"Well, you're not wrong, Lady Melda."

"It's Melda, Lovely. So, what am I right on? The paint?"

"No, but we know nothing about this Corypheus except that he wanted your mark." She looked to Dayal as he turned from looking at the grand hall of the keep to them, Evelyn doing the same.

"Corypheus mentioned that he wants to restore Tevinter. I don't think it's possible, but would this be a prelude to a war with the Imperium?"

"I get the feeling we're dealing with extremists, not the vanguard of a true invasion." Cullen said.

"Well, that's a good thing if you think about it." Melda said. "You feel less guilty for killing off extremists than those who may have a conscious." 

"They're still living beings, Mamae."

"Living beings that are stupid enough to follow a Blighted relic that should be dead. And trying to restore something that is from a bygone age just spells disaster. Those idiots are nothing more than a plague that choke up those that can actually do good. Like Dorian." She said with a bright smile. "He's one of those people that are the cure for a country like that. But as brilliant as he is, he and the few like him are vulnerable to the large wave of the extremists. So, they die and people like Dorian thrive. Perfect solution to any illness."

"Tevinter is not the Imperium of a thousand years ago. What Corypheus yearns to 'restore' no long exists." Josephine notified. "Though they would shed no tears if the south fell to chaos, I'm certain."

"Orlais would say the same with Ferelden. No offense, Songs."

"None taken." Leliana said.

"Then there's his dragon." Dayal said. "Is it really an Archdemon? And what would that mean?"

"It would mean the beginning of another Blight." Leliana said.

"Well fuck." Melda said.

"We've seen no darkspawn other than Corypheus himself." Josephine pointed out. "Perhaps it's not an Archdemon at all, but something different?"

"Whatever it is, it's dangerous." Cullen said. "Commanding such a creature gives Corypheus an advantage we can't ignore."

"That's one of the many understatements I've heard in the past month." Melda said dully.

"Corypheus said he wanted to enter the Black City, that this would make him a god."

"He is willing to tear this world apart to reach the next." Leliana said. "It won't matter if he's wrong."

"What if he's not wrong?" Cullen said. "If he finds some other way into the Fade..."

"Then he gains the power he seeks or unleashes catastrophe on us all."

Dayal sighed. "Someone out there must know 'something' about Corypheus."

"Unless they saw him on the field, most will not believe he even exists." Cullen pointed out.

"I hate to say it, but he has a point." Melda said, pointing to Cullen, who looked a bit unsure as she looked at him from the corner of her eyes.

"We do have one advantage:" Leliana said "we know what Corypheus intends to do 'next'." She grinned. "In that strange future you experienced, and the recovered evidence from Therinfal Redoubt, Empress Celene had been assassinated."

"Imagine the chaos her death would cause." Josephine said. "With his army..."

"An army he'll bolster with a massive force of demons, or so the future tells us." Cullen said.

"Corypheus could conquer the entire south of Thedas, god or no god." Josephine said as Leliana sighed.

"I'd feel better if we knew more about what we were dealing with."

"I know someone who can help with that." Varric's voice cut through as everyone looked to him, grinning at the attention. "Everyone acting all inspirational jogged my memory, so I sent a message to an old friend. "She's crossed paths with Corypheus before, and may know more about what he's doing. She can help.

Dayal nodded. "I'm always looking for new allies. Introduce me when she comes in."

"That's the thing... She's already here." He said as he looked around, suddenly looking a bit nervous. "And parading around might cause a fuss. It's better for you to meet privately. On the battlements. Trust me. It's complicated."

"Alright Varric. Tell her I'll be there."

"Yeah." The dwarf said as he left.

"Well, then." Josephine said. "We stand ready to move on both these concerns." She looked to the warrior elf, who looked her way.

"On your order, Inquisitor." Cullen said.

"Now that sounds so much better than Herald." Melda said with a chuckle.

"I know one thing: if Varric has brought who I _think_ he has," Leliana said, looking a bit concerned "Cassandra is going to kill him."

"I suppose I should meet this friend of Varric's then... Before she finds out." He said. "In the mean time, Josephine, try to get word to Celene that there's an attempt on her life." He blushed. "This is very odd, being the Inquisitor..."

"Just continue at what you do, you have the natural talent." Cullen said.

"Of course he does." Melda said dully. "He hardly had a choice in that matter."

"Mamae..."

"I still haven't forgiven both of you for what happened at Haven."

Dayal looked to Cullen, who looked as though there was a heavy burden on his shoulders. 'I really need to talk to Mamae...' He thought.

"But you also be aware of the influence the title now has." Josephine pointed out.

"Thank you. I know I can count on all of you to make sure I don't trip over my own feet." He said, feeling a little grateful.

"Inquisitor." And with that, they made their separate ways with Dayal, Evelyn and Melda making their long trek to the battlements, since the other paths were currently blocked.

They walked down the stairs to the courtyard when they noticed the young, mysterious lad by the base and then the small group of Cassandra, Vivienne, Maluhia and Solas.

"This thing is not a stray puppy you can make into a pet." Vivienne said to Solas. "It has no business being here."

"Wouldn't you say the same of an apostate?" Solas pointed out as the small group came up.

"Alright, who soaked your undergarments in frigid water?" Melda asked, gaining an annoyed look from Vivienne as Cassandra looked to Dayal.

"Inquisitor, I wondered if Cole was perhaps a mage, given his unusual abilities."

"He can cause people to forget him," Solas explained "or even fail entirely to notice him. These are not the abilities of a mage. It seems that Cole is a spirit."

"It is a demon." Vivienne said.

"Ice, I've seen demons before. Cole helped me get away of one demon that tried to possess me." Melda said.

"That is Madame de Fer, or Vivienne to you. And demons could knock off other demons to get to what they want and make it appear that they are on your side."

"Sounds like human politics." Maluhia said as she took a hit from her pipe.

"In fact the nature that makes Cole unique is somewhat more complex."

"How much more?" Dayal asked.

"Indeed, my dear." Vivienne said. "He may call it whatever he likes, but it is still a threat."

"So are the people here." Melda pointed out, both sharing a glare as the elf warrior sighed.

"His nature is not so easily defined."

"Speak plainly, Solas." Cassandra said. "What _are_ we dealing with?"

"Demons normally enter this world by possessing something." Solas explained. "In their true form, they look bizarre, monstrous."

"But you claim Cole looks like a young man. Is it possession?"

"No. He has possessed nothing and no one, and yet he appears human in all respects." He looked to Dayal. "Cole is unique, Lavellan. More than that, he wishes to help. I suggest you allow him to do so."

Maluhia looked to where Cole seems to be fascinated by the wild flowers growing out on the side of the stone stairs.

"Could you tell me more about possession?" Dayal asked.

"Certainly. Spirits and demons cross over from the Fade by attaching themselves to something in this world."

"And it doesn't have to be a person." Melda brought up. "It could be something that a living being can be in contact with, such as a box or a child's ball. Or even an animal."

"If that's what it's able to attach to, yes. But Cole has willfully manifested in human form without possessing anyone."

"And what about the demons who came through the Breach, or through the rifts?" Dayal asked.

"Those demons were drawn through against their will, driven mad by this world."

"Like a group of moths to a flame." Melda said.

"Exactly. But Cole predates the Breach. From what we can tell, he has lived here for months, perhaps years. He appears to be a young man, for all intents and purposes, he _is_ a young man. It is remarkable."

"I should hear what he has to say for himself." Dayal said as he looked around to see if he could find Cole. "Where is he now?"

"If none of us remember him, he could be anywhere..." Cassandra said.

"He was there a moment ago." Maluhia said pointing to the stairs.

"Over by the healer's corner." Melda said as she looked to where the mysterious lad was walking up towards the wounded, but no one seems to have noticed him being there.

"Evelyn, Mamae, wait here." He said as he went over to the mysterious lad.

"Haven. So many soldiers fought to protect the pilgrims so they could escape." Cole said softly. " _Choking fear, can't think from the medicine but the cuts wrack me with every heartbeat. Hot white pain, everything burns. I can't, I can't, I'm going to... I'm dying, I'm_..." He looked over at a soldier, who seemed to struggle only to become limp. "...dead."

Dayal looked with sympathy. "You're feeling their pain?" He asked as he looked to the young man, who's hat covered most of his face, making it hard to read if it hurt him or have a face of calm experience.

"It's louder this close, with so many of them." Cole answered. 

"Would you like to go somewhere more comfortable?"

"Yes. But here is where I can help." He answered as he moved a bit deeper into the small camp, making the elf warrior follow. " _Every breath slower. Like lying in a warm bath. Sliding away. Smell of my daughter's hair when I kiss her goodnight._ Gone."

Dayal looked to see another soldier pass. 'At least it was a peaceful passing.'

" _Cracked brown pain, dry, scraping. Thirsty._ " Cole said as he rushed over to a pitcher and to a soldier. "Here." The soldier carefully took a few sips of the water, looking a little better. 

"Thank you." The soldier said weakly.

"It's all right. She won't remember me." Cole explained.

"You're using your powers as a spirit to help people?" Dayal asked, impressed.

"Yes." Cole said, still not making eye contact as he lowered his head. "I used to think I was a ghost. I didn't know. I made mistakes... But I made friends, too. Then a templar proved I wasn't real. I lost my friends. I lost everything. I learned how to be more like what I am. It made me different, but stronger. I can feel more. I can help."

'All these people could use some help. I know I can't do much, and the healers are limited on what they can do.' Dayal thought as he looked to Cole. "If you're willing, the Inquisition could use your help."

"Yes, helping. I help the hurt, the helpless, there's someone..." He said as he looked at a direction and headed over to another soldier, who looked far worse than the others. " _Hurts, it hurts, it hurts, someone make it stop hurting, Maker please..._ " He said as he took out a small dagger, but stopped. "The healers have done all they can. It will take him hours to die. Every moment will be agony. He wants mercy. Help."

Dayal thought back on the dark future where he had to mercy kill 'that' Evelyn. He looked to the soldier, face contorted in pain even while asleep. "All right. Help him." He said as he watched Cole kneel besides the soldier and enter the dagger at the same spot that he did with 'that' Evelyn.

"It's all right." He said as the soldier's tense form became limp, and a soft sigh escaped from parted lips before his chest stilled. He got up and turned his head enough that the warrior would see the bottom half of his face. "I want to stay."

"Welcome to the Inquisition." He said solemnly as Cole disappeared.

"What happened?" Melda asked as she and Evelyn came up, seeing the three dead soldiers.

"Cole is staying." He said. "He helped this soldier pass."

"I see." She said as she looked at the soldier. "Well, I'm glad. No amount of healing can help him. Death is much kinder for him in the end." She sighed. "I better get the names to give to Lovely then." She then looked to Evelyn. "I got it from here."

"Okay." Evelyn said as they continued their way to a set of stone stairs to find the battlements.

Once they found Varric, they saw him talking to a human woman before he noticed them.

"Inquisitor, Smiles..." He mentioned as the woman turned "meet Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall."

"Though I don't use that title much anymore." She said with a bit of a grin, though strained. 

'Marian Hawke!' Dayal thought, recalling that he read the 'Tales of the Champion'. 

Hawke had the posture of a rogue with the sun highlighting the soft earthy clay skin that complemented the dark brown, shoulder length hair, as her hazel brown eyes revealed that time wasn't too kind, but a spark was still present.

"Hawke, Dayal the Inquisitor and Evelyn." Varric introduced. "I figured you might have some friendly advice about Corypheus. You and I did fight him, after all." He went over to a barrel and grabbed a bottle, leaning back as he watched the three.

Hawke moved a strand of hair to put behind her ear as she looked at the elf and woman. "You've already dropped half a mountain on the bastard. I'm sure anything I can tell you pales in comparison." She said with a slight grin, showing a small scar on her upper lip.

"He already killed the Divine, along with countless others..." He said. "And he'll kill a lot more unless we stop him."

She went to the side of the battlements and rested her arms on it and looked down at the inner garden, which was overgrown, with a few people pulling the weeds out. "You already sealed the Breach. That's damned impressive." She said as she chuckled dryly. "I could barely get my friends to stop fighting. Still, if you think I can help..."

"Varric said you fought with Corypheus before." He asked as she straighten and looked to him, leaning against the rail. 

"Fought and killed. The Grey Wardens were holding him, and he somehow used his connection to the darkspawn to influence them." She explained as Varric came up.

"Corypheus got into their heads. Messed with their minds. Turned them against each other."

"If the Wardens have disappeared, they could have fallen under his control again." Hawke said.

"If that's what happened to the Wardens, do you think we can free them?" Dayal asked, wondering if Blackwall was going to be okay.

"It's possible." Hawke said, but she seemed a bit unsure. "But we need to know more first. I got a friend in the Wardens. He was investigating something unrelated for me. His name is Stroud. The last time we spoke, he was worried about corruption in the Warden ranks. Since then, nothing."

"Corypheus would certainly qualify as corruption in the ranks." Varric said. "Did your friend disappear with them?"

Hawke shook her head. "No. He told me he'd be hiding in an old smuggler's cave near Crestwood."

"I see, but can I ask you what you were doing with the Wardens?" Dayal asked.

"The templars in Kirkwall were using a strange form of lyrium. It was red. I'd hoped the Wardens could tell me more about it."

"Corypheus had templars with him at Haven. They looked like they'd been exposed to the lyrium you describe."

"Hopefully my friend in the Wardens will know more."

"I appreciate the help." He said, knowing that what happened with Kirkwall, the rogue woman was hardly up with having people coming up to her.

"I'm doing this as much for myself as for you." Hawke said as she looked serious. "Corypheus is my responsibility. I thought I'd killed him before. This time, I'll make sure of it."

"Could you explain a bit about the first time you faced Corypheus?" 

She shrugged. "The Grey Wardens had him imprisoned. They used my father's blood in a ritual to seal Corypheus inside. But he could still reach out and influence their thoughts. He sent them after me. And as Andraste's ass as my witness, I didn't _think_ I killed him. When the fight was done, he was dead on the ground." She sighed. "Maybe his tie to the Blight somehow brought him back, or maybe it's old Tevinter magic... but he was dead. I swear it."

"I believe you." He said. "The Grey Wardens are still revered as heroes in many tales from different races. But there's still a lot of secrets they keep to their graves. Perhaps this is one of them."

"Maybe. Doesn't help matters for all of us now."

"That's an understatement." He said with a grin, finding it slightly amusing. "Where did you go after what happened in Kirkwall?"

"I heard the Chantry might be sending an Exalted March to Kirkwall to put down the rebellion. I hoped that leaving would save lives and force the Divine to divide her forces to come after me."

"Why you? You're as much a victim as anyone there."

"Because I knew those involved. And... well, Varric mentioned in his letters you read his book. Some exaggerated points, but the events happened all the same. And I'm that city's Champion. That usually puts a target on your back."

"I know that feeling."

"I think you got a better deal, benefit wise. But politics..." She grabbed her throat and pretended to choke herself. "At least that's what it felt like to me."

"I get the feeling it's more like standing in front of an audience with a noose, just a wrong word away before they take the floor away."

"Yeah, that sums it up." She said with a dry chuckle. "But back on the topic, turns out I needn't bothered. All the Circles started rising up, and the Exalted March never came."

"I see..." He said as he looked around. "Are you really here alone?"

"Yes. When the Wardens began acting strangely, I had my friend Aveline take my sister out of the Free Marches." She then sighed heavily as her posture slumped with it. "Fenris would have killed himself to protect me." She shook her head. "It wasn't what I had intended, but we weren't together when I got the letter and I couldn't wait for him. I regret it but not for reasons you might think." She sighed heavily. "Maker am I going to hear it later..."

"I think I do understand." He said. "So, I assume Varric's been feeding you information about the Inquisition?" He asked, seeing the said dwarf grin from the side.

Hawke chuckled, sounding amused. "Only good things, I promise. But he thinks highly of the Inquisition."

"Hey!"

"I think the exact phrase was 'Has a good shot at fixing Blondie's mess'."

"Yeah, I said that. Not gonna lie."

"I don't think I have anything else to say at the moment." Dayal said, knowing it won't take long for Cassandra to hear of this, and with Hawke being a popular figure, he wanted her to rest privately and quietly.

"All right then." She said as she straightened herself. "I'm just going to hunker down around here and leave for Crestwood."

"I understand."

"I don't know how much longer I can keep you from Seeker knowing you're here, Hawke." Varric said.

"I'll help." Dayal said. "I can ask her to spar with me, that way she'll be focused on me."

"Sounds good. Let's hope Nightingale can keep quiet until tomorrow. Then I can deal with whatever happens after." Varric said.

"Safe travels then." He said to Hawke as he and Evelyn left to find Cassandra, and asking for a few sparring rounds. 

After that, which seems to boost morale with everyone, he and Evelyn were making their way to their tents when he spotted Solas, recalling what he told him days ago, and wondered if the elvhen mage has any more things to tell him. But he wasn't sure if he would be comfortable with Evelyn joining in on the conversation. 

_"It's alright. He won't mind."_

He looked around, thought he heard Cole's voice, but saw no one.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing." He said. "I have some questions to ask Solas, would you like to come?"

She nodded as they went up to Solas.

"Ah, Inquisitor. How may I help you?" Solas said, carrying some books.

"That was going to be my question." He asked as he pointed to the books. "Mind if I help you with that."

"Thank you, but I got it." He said as they made their way inside the keep and headed towards a door that was next to the fireplace. "You could open the door. I was told they're working on fixing up the library."

"We have a library?" Dayal said as he opened the two doors, only to see the spacious room with the bare walls and some crates that were no doubt from some of Josephine's contacts for the books to be replaced from Haven. At the next level, there were a few mages that were in midst of an argument of where each books goes where, and what category it should go in. And there was another level on top and made out some cages and faint sounds of ravens were heard. He looked to Evelyn, who also looked just as impressed at the new room.

"I'm starting to see the youthful surprise that Maluhia mentioned." Solas said with some amusement as he placed the books on the table that was in the center of the room. "Was there something you wished of me?"

"Oh, I was simply interested in what you told me of yourself and your studies." He said, making the young mage woman look a little lost. "If you have time, I'd like to hear more."  
Solas seemed surprised to hear this, but he smiled. "You continue to surprise me." He mentioned the two to follow him. "All right, we will talk... Preferably somewhere more interesting than this." He led them to the kitchens, where there was some warmed cider that was made. 

"I haven't had this in a long while." Dayal said, his throat suddenly dry while his mouth felt moist. 

"I had asked the cooks here to make some for the children, as recommended by your mother. But I believe there's enough for the three of us." He said as he prepared the cups of the cider and handed two to the elf and mage.

"Thank you." He said as he took a careful sip. "I remember when I had this when I was sick. It would put me to sl-." His eyes grew heavy for a moment and felt as if his body became heavy.

He woke up, looking at the gates leading to Haven, as it was. "W-What?" He said as Solas walked up to his side. "Solas? Why are we here?" He looked around and saw that the place was empty, but everything was in order from the last time he saw it in its awkward beginning with the Inquisition.

"It is familiar. It will always be important to you."

He was confused as he followed the elvhen mage as he walked up to the Chantry. "Well, I suppose it is, with everything that started and all. But what I mean is why are we here? Haven is buried under snow and rocks!" When Solas didn't answer, he followed until they reached the dungeons. 'This brings back memories.' He thought as the elvhen mage spoke.

"I sat beside you while you slept, studying the Anchor." 

"I'm glad someone was watching over me." He said.

"You were a mystery." Solas said as he looked to the warrior. "You still are. I ran every test I could imagine, searched the Fade, yet found nothing. Cassandra suspected duplicity. She threatened to have me executed as an apostate if I didn't produce results." 

He couldn't help but grin. "She's like that with everyone. At least the ones she doesn't know that well." This made the other chuckle.

"Yes." He mentioned that they leave the dungeon to make their way back out of the Chantry. "You were never going to wake up. How could you, a mortal sent physically through the Fade?" He sighed. "I was frustrated, frightened. The spirits I might have consulted had been driven away by the Breach. Although I wished to help, I had no faith in Cassandra... or she in me. I was ready to flee." They reached to the open doors to walk outside of the Chantry. 

"But you stayed."

"I did." He said as he looked up at the sky, where the Breach was there, once again open. "I told myself:" He extended his hand out, as if casting a spell "one more attempt to seal the rifts." He brought his hand down. "I tried and failed. No ordinary magic would affect them. I watched the rifts expand and grow, resigned myself to flee, and then..." He turned to look back to the warrior, with a relieved smile on his face. "It seems you hold the key to our salvation. You sealed it with a gesture... and right then, I felt the whole world change."

"As I recall, you grabbed my wrist and held it up. And... I suppose I thought about closing the rifts and it... did? I don't think that's how it really works, but it's the only way to describe it." He said as the elvhen mage seemed amused. "But was it really that impressive to see me awake?"

"You had walked in the Fade." He said, sounding beyond impressed. "I have explored the Fade more than anyone alive, but even I can only visit in dreams. But you..." He shook his head, as if he was still in disbelief. "You might have been able to visit me here while awake." 

Dayal was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Where did you think we were?" He said, looking amused enough to laugh.

"This... isn't real?" He looked around to see that, yes, Haven was still of any life except them, and he was damned sure he closed the Breach as he looked back to Solas, still smiling at him.

"That's a matter of debate..." He said as his voice softened. "Probably best discussed after you 'wake up'."

And wake up he did, and stood up surprised by what just happened. "Dayal!" He looked to see Evelyn next to him, reading a book. He then took a good look around where he was and was confused that they were in a room. "How d-did you sleep?"

"How...?" He said, completely lost at what happened.

"You don't r-remember?" She asked as he shook his head. 

"I recall, going into the kitchens and the hot cider... What happened after that?"

"You started t-to look really tired, a-and Solas mentioned that the days o-of working and becoming a-an Inquisitor finally took its t-toll and both of us brought y-you here."

"And here is...?" He looked to see that he was in a bed, something he hasn't had since Haven. And the room seemed to be in one of the towers of the keep by the sight of the view, with open windows with the Orlesian glass doors, a fireplace that was lit with a fire, a desk with some papers and other things, and behind it a book case that was currently sparse of any but two books.

"Your room." She said, making the elf look at her completely lost. "Leliana stopped u-us from taking you b-back to our tents, s-saying that they have p-prepared your room and y-you slept the rest of t-the day."

His eyes widen at that. "I was out for that long?" She nodded as she started becoming concerned.

"I-is everything, alright?" She asked as he told her what had happened and she looked surprised. "I never h-heard of that b-before. But then, Solas's e-expertise is regarding the F-Fade."

"It took me by surprise." He said as he scratched his head. "Well, the only thing to do now is talk to Solas again." He started to get out, only to realize he was dressed differently. "I was changed?"

Evelyn nodded. "Josephine s-said that, n-now that you're Inquisitor, you n-need to dress like it."

He raised a brow. "How does an inquisitor dress, exactly?" 

She shrugged her shoulders and shook her head, indicating that she didn't know. "Vivienne said s-something about g-getting her tailor to c-come here and g-get your measurements and g-get you started on some c-clothes." She then looked depressed.

"Evelyn? What's wrong?" He asked as she shook her head. He doesn't want to push her, but he got up and looked around the room. "So... do I have any clothes to wear?" He looked to her as she pointed to the chest that was nearby the bed. He went over and saw a royal blue, long sleeve tunic that has some kind of design and quickly changed in it with some soft, bleached leather pants and boots. Once he was done he looked to Evelyn and saw she didn't look up. "They certainly spared no expense. What do you think?" This made her look up and managed a small smile before her lower lip quivered. "Now I know something's wrong." He said softly as he went around the bed to sit next to her at the edge on her side. "I'm not going to leave until you tell me what's troubling you."

She sighed heavily as she leaned against him. "Being the Inquisitor means d-doing important things. Things I can't b-be with you for." She said. "Melda is a great teacher, a-and Dorian teachings are helpful, b-but... I like being w-with you." She worried her bottom lip before continuing. "I didn't grow u-up with a lot of friends... I... don't h-have friends... I was too s-shy, and I was always s-so scared I would say or do t-the wrong things when it c-comes to other people. I get s-so anxious and frustrated with myself t-that the only thing I could do i-is cry. I was picked o-on for that when I w-was younger. First by my b-brother, my other brother, not Maxie, and t-then by some of the other mage children." She found his hand and squeezed it, which was squeezed back. "I thought t-that... if I just... stayed o-out of the way... be invisible, I would b-be okay. And then you found m-me and were so patient with me t-that, at first I was so scared of letting y-you get close to me." She blushed as she struggled to find the words to describe what she's trying to get across. She peeked at his expression, which was open patience and a small reassuring smile that always makes her feel comforted, but also heartbreaking. "But I stayed w-when you were asleep, b-because there w-was no other place f-for me to g-go." She started to tear up, but she felt a warm, callous, but gentle finger wipe them away. "It... It m-made me r-really happy the day y-you said t-that you wanted m-me to stay. That I-I can come with y-you, and every time y-you ask m-me if I was o-okay to travel s-such long distances w-with you, it m-made me feel t-that I was w-wanted... That I-I wasn't s-some burden." She started to hiccup as she buried her head on his shoulder. "I l-love you..." The words were getting hard for her to escape her throat as she felt his arms go around her and a hand rubbed circles in-between her shoulder blades, making her cry outright on his chest.

They stayed like that for at least fifteen minutes before she calmed down to soft hiccups and emotionally drained of the anxious feelings that she had held onto since after her friend had been announced as being the Inquisitor.

"I love you too, Evie." He said softly. "I don't really have a lot of friends either. And you have been with me on this crazy adventure since the start. I don't know where I'll be without you, and I never want to think about it." He leaned back enough to see her reddened face. "And I don't know how being an Inquisitor is going to work out, but you're right, there will be times I can't take you with me." He then leaned his head so their foreheads touched. "But that doesn't mean that you are any less important. And you have made friends besides me, but I'm glad to know that I'm the one you rely on when you feel this way." He then leaned back enough to place a kiss on her forehead. "How do you feel now?"

"Still s-sad, but I'm g-grateful that you're s-so patient with m-me." She said as she kissed his cheek before hugging him. "A-And I'm r-really happy t-that you're t-the Inquisitor."

He hugged her back as they shared a moment of peace.


	23. Chapter 23

After they helped each other look presentable: washing faces from crying, applying Evelyn's unique make up on her, they exited the room and went through the many stairs to get to the main hall.

"Oh, Inquisitor." A scout said as she went up to them. "The lady Ambassador has just asked for you." 

"Where can I find her?" He asked, noticing that the hall looked well underway of being fixed. 'The workers really do a quick work. I hope no one else died while I was out.' He thought as he followed the scout to a door not far from where the door leading to his quarters is located, and entered to see Josephine, already behind a desk that was no doubt crafted in a precise rush for her use.

"Lady Monteliyet, the Inquisitor is here." The scout said, making the woman look up from the papers and smiling brightly.

"Thank you very much. You may go and see what Leliana needs."

"Yes, Lady Monteliyet." The scout said as she left the elf and mage woman in the room.

"I hope you have rested well. Solas has told me that you collapsed yesterday."

"I'm well. Sorry for worrying you."

"The fault is mine, after being announced as Inquisitor, working with the others in clearing up debris in Skyhold, and leading all of us here after your survival at Haven... I should've considered all of that would put a toll on you." She said as she straightened in her plush seat. "I am glad you are well today, but do let me know if you needed a day's rest. You must appear alert at all times when dealing with visiting dignitaries. Any sign of negligence to your health and well being can be used against you."

"Understood. I'll be more careful." He said. "What else happened?"

"Nothing that we couldn't do ourselves. In fact, I was inspecting our new headquarters." She said with a heavy sigh. "Foundation cracks that are still present. Nesting animals. And miles from any centers of civilization. The staff 'must' make it presentable if we're to receive any visitors of distinction." She said as she made her hands busy by holding some papers before grabbing her quill and signed something on the parchment.

"The people coming know we just survived Corypheus and a dragon." He pointed out, watching the ambassador with some concern by how antsy she seems with her hands.

"And they must be confident we are able to do so again." She pointed out as she smiled. "The mages are showing great trust in you. They need to feel safe here."

"Do you not feel safe here?" He asked as her hands stilled as her bright expression became a little solemn.

"I've had... difficulty forgetting Corypheus's attack on Haven." She then looked sad. "Do you know who first leapt to arms? Our workers. They were so 'proud' of our cause." She sighed sadly. "Corypheus simply cut them down. So much screaming after that first blast of fire. So many people turned to ash."

He remembered. The bodies that littered the ground around and in Haven. The snow dyed red, and the wet earth becoming sticky with deep wounds of the fallen. "We lost far too many good people to that monster." He said, recalling the ten people that joined him in the fight when he never asked them to. He felt Evelyn squeeze his hand, which he returned to show that the action was appreciated. 

"I'm sure they'll find rest with the Maker." Josephine said as she managed a small smile. "It may be belated, but allow me to congratulate on your appointment as Inquisitor, my lord."

He managed a small smile himself as he nodded. "Thank you. It must've been a difficult choice to make."

"It truly wasn't a difficult choice. The people do look up to you. You should've heard the talk about you as you helped the workers make the few days here at Skyhold tolerable before managing getting into the keep." She said with a smile. "Though, I have heard from both Vivienne and Dorian that you are far too modest to recognize the power you wield. Which isn't a bad thing."

"At least I can honestly be comfortable being recognized as being the Inquisitor, than I am as the Herald." He said. "At least I know that I have earned the title."

"And with it, you will be notified any diplomatic issues, and I'm more than happy to help with any situations that arise."

"Josephine, even though I just said I was comfortable with being Inquisitor, it doesn't mean you have to be so formal."

Josephine seemed a little amused as she explained. "Our allies and guests should see you treated with every courtesy, especially considering the newness of your office. Fortunately, after your courage at Haven, it's no difficult task to do so." She smiled brightly at that.

"But it's just the three of us now." He said.

"Think of it as getting used to it."

"I suppose." He said with a small sigh.

"Well, I suppose you haven't seen the new War Room." She said as she got up. "There are some matters to discuss, and it will be a good time for you to get to know what expectations await you."

"Lead the way." He said as he and Evelyn followed Josephine through the door that was near her desk and went down the hallways that still needed some repairs, but the light shining through the busted stone wall made the hallway more welcoming. 

"Sorry about this, with everything else that needed repairs, no one thought to repair the wall here." She informed.

"I like the openness." He said. 

"I shall keep note of that." She said happily as she mentioned to the large doors at the end of the hall. "Here we are." She opened it and inside were Leliana and Cullen, in the middle of a discussion before they stopped and looked at them. "Morning."

"Morning Josephine." Cullen said as he saw Dayal and Evelyn. "Are you well, Inquisitor?"

"I am. Sorry for worrying all of you." He said as he looked at the War Room, blinking a few times to be sure his eyes were working.

The War Room definitely has more space than the one in Haven, the table was a stump that appeared to have been a tree growing there at one point by how the roots were cutting through the stone floor, a slab of wood made up the deck of the table. All around the room had windows, making the room lit with natural light.

'This is really nice.' He thought as he saw the map of Thedas spread out on the table, with a few papers, reports most likely, scattered at different corners, as well as some pieces on the map to indicate what they have done thus far before the Haven Ambush. 

"We have some things to look over." Leliana said. "With everything that has happened, there was a lot to go through."

"We have done some that don't require your attention, but with you recently becoming Inquisitor-"

"So no different when I was simply the Herald." He said with a smile as he looked at one of the papers. "Well then, let's get this discussion going." 

After a few hours in the War Room, he and Evelyn headed over to the tavern, now named Herald's Rest, when Maluhia went up to them.

"There you are! Been looking for you." She said, looking a bit concerned.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know what the fuck happened, but I just saw Cassandra marching up a storm and telling Varric that they needed a talk." She informed. "I think she's going to kill him. Or close to it."

"Where are they?" He asked as she led them to one of the buildings.

"It's going to be the new armory, but they haven't moved shit in yet." Maluhia informed as they entered the building, just in time to hear something being tumbled over.

"Wait here." He said to Evelyn and Maluhia as he rushed up the second floor of the building.

"You knew where Hawke was all along!" Cassandra said angrily as she held Varric against the wooden railing, in which he shoved her away, looking just as bit as angry as the warrior woman.

"You're damned right I did!"

"You conniving little shit!" She brought her arm back and threw a punch, but he kneeled down and ran past her to gain distance.

"You kidnapped me! You interrogated me! What did you expect?"

"Hey! Enough!" Dayal called out as he ran to stand in-between the two.

"You're taking _his_ side?" She said, sounding as if she accused him of treason. 

"I said enough!" The elf warrior said loudly as Varric went to his side, while Cassandra appeared like a caged animal, ready to strike.

"We needed someone to lead this Inquisition." She spat at Varric, not seeing the unreadable expression on the elf's face. "First, Leliana and I searched for the Hero of Ferelden, but she had vanished. Then we looked for Hawke, but she was gone, too." She looked to Dayal, explaining her anger as she didn't register the elf's expression as she looked back to Varric. "We thought it all connected, but no. It was just you. You kept her from us."

"The Inquisition _has_ a leader." Varric said as he mentioned to the elf.

"Hawke would have been at the Conclave! If _anyone_ could have saved Most Holy..." Cassandra continued getting a bit emotional towards the end.

"Varric's not responsible for what happened at the Conclave." Dayal defended, since there was no way either Varric or Hawke could've stopped Corypheus. That and if the echo vision were any indication, he and Evelyn stumbled on Corypheus and the Divine while no one else knew where they were.

"I was protecting my friend!" Varric defended himself.

'There's nothing wrong with that.' He thought as Cassandra spat.

"Varric is a lair, Inquisitor. A snake. Even after the Conclave, when we needed Hawke most, Varric kept her secret."

"She's with us now. We're on the same side!"

"We all know who's side you're on, Varric. It will never be the Inquisition's."

Dayal stood in front of the woman, facing her with a disapproving look. "That's unworthy of you." 

She looked at him as if she wanted to punch him, but she turned away to head over to the railing and rested her arms on them with a heavy sigh. "I must not think of what could have been. We have so much at stake." She said, sounding as if the initial anger started to die off. "Go, Varric. Just... go."

Dayal turned to see the dwarf, who looked up at him, looking drained but seemingly grateful to him as he headed to the stairs.

"You know what I think?" Varric said as he looked to Cassandra's back. "If Hawke had been at the temple, she'd be dead, too." He softly spat, seeing the tension in her shoulders become rigid. "You people have done enough to her." He finished as he made his way down the stairs and the only sound that was made was his steps before the area was dead quiet.

Dayal waited until the dwarf left the building before looking to Cassandra, who hadn't moved for a good few minutes before she looked back to see him and sighed.

"I... believed him." She said, sounding heavy with an emotion akin to guilt and frustration. "He spun his story for me, and I swallowed it." She then got up to move to the other side of the loft. "If I'd just explained what was at stake... If I'd just made him understand..." She then looked to him, as if in realization of her mistake. "But I didn't, did I? I didn't explain why we needed Hawke." She then sat down on a chair, making the elf walk up and took up the second chair. "I am such a fool."

"And what if you hadn't believed him, and you'd track Hawke down?" He asked calmly, studying her.

"Honestly, Hawke might not even have agreed to become Inquisitor." She said, meaning it. "She supported the mage rebellion, after all. She wouldn't have trusted me for a second."

"Supported it?" Dayal questioned. "Is that your take on Hawke from Varric's book?"

"Isn't it?"

He shook his head. "I'm surprised at you, honestly." He looked at her seriously. "Of all people who have tales exaggerated by any kind of heroic deed, I would've thought you would know that Varric's tale of Hawke is exaggerated to make her larger than she appears. And have you really asked Varric, nicely, about some of the details that didn't add up?" He asked as she seems to understand what he was getting at. "She's an average woman trying to keep her head up from a situation that continuously tries to drown her. What you see as support for the mage rebellion, I see a woman who believes the mages there were treated unfairly by a woman who was driven mad by paranoia, and with so much strain, some lost hope and turned."

Cassandra looked down to the floor, almost ashamed.

Dayal took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I do recall you saying that even your mentors say that you are too brash, and that you admitted that you see something and you don't want to wait. Though your brashness has helped in some cases, it doesn't help in a lot of it either."

"A habit that is hard to break, I'm afraid." She admitted as she looked back up. "But this isn't about Hawke, or even Varric. Not truly. I should have been more careful. I should have been smarter." She casted her eyes down as she shook her head. "I should be the one who doesn't deserve to be here."

He reached out to gently grab her chin so she can look at him. "You're too hard on yourself."

"Not hard enough, I think."

"Have you forgotten that it was you that announced the rebirth of the Inquisition? Without you, we wouldn't be here. And if you haven't sought out Varric to find Hawke, you and Leliana would've died at the Conclave along with the Divine, and where would we all be?"

Cassandra looked surprised by this as she took a deep breath, and shakily breathed out. "That... I don't want to think about it, but... I did mention that the Maker does as he wills, even when it seems cruel and unforgiving." She looked at him in the eyes. "I want you to know, I have no regrets. I... realize what I said, about making Hawke as Inquisitor, when you were there. That was unworthy of me, since I was one of the ones who believe you earned that right along with Leliana and Cullen." She smiled slightly. "Josephine already considered you the Inquisitor in all but name then." She sighed. "Maybe if we'd found Hawke or the Hero of Ferelden, the Maker wouldn't have needed to send you. But he did."

"Or Andraste, to make up for what he did to the Divine, if your Chantry teachings of the Maker abandoning his children have any indication."

She managed a small smile, seeing his point. "You're... Not what I'd pictured." She said as she got up from the chair, making the other follow suit. "But if I've learned anything, it's that I know less than nothing."

"You know plenty, Cassandra. You just need to work on taking a step back and consider what you plan to do."

"You mean be a little less brash."

"And consider that any story of a person being larger than life, remember that the person is that, a person."

"I'll do my best to keep your advice in mind." She looked around the loft. "Thank you. For... cutting in earlier, and speaking with me. But... I don't know if I could forgive Varric."

"You were lied to, that's understandable. But if Leliana was in the same position as Hawke, would you not lie to protect her from those who wanted more than what she could give, given that everything was taken from her to begin with?"

"You do put things in perspective. Thank you, again, for speaking with me. And... I apologize for what I said about wanting anyone else as Inquisitor."

"It did hurt, I will admit. But not surprising." He said as he managed a smile. "What matters now is what we do in the days to come."

"No truer words said."

"As well obvious." He said with a bit of a smile at her annoyed expression as they made their way out of the building, where Maluhia and Evelyn were waiting by the tree where there were some practice dummies.

"Oh, good, you're alive." Maluhia said with a grin. "I was wondering if I should call for Mels to either mend up Cassy or to kill her."

"Neither will be needed." He said as Evelyn went up to him and grabbed his hand. "I'll leave you be for now, Cassandra.

"Inquisitor." She said as they went their separate ways while Maluhia followed the two.

"I saw him head up in the keep, if you're wondering." She informed.

"Thank you. What were you doing before?"

She looked confused as she thought about it. "Why was heading for the tavern again? It's not like I have anything to do with that place. But that's when I saw her practically man-handling him towards the armory, and ran to get you, because that's your area. I'd just throw in some sleeping powder and be done with it."

"Well, thank you for letting me know. It might've ended badly for everyone if you hadn't." He said, wondering if that was Cole's doing. 

"We'll, I'm going to bug Mels now, since I'm here, and then see if Solas is awake enough to tell me a few things about the Fade."

"You're interested in it now?" He said with a grin.

"What? I need to know when my mind is up there with the clouds that I'm not in some in-between with here and the Fade."

"Uh huh." He said as he felt a swift, sharp hit on his arm. "I deserved that."

"See you around, Babyquisitor." She said with a teasing smile as she practically laughed at his cross of annoyed and horrified expression. "That sounded so much better out loud than in my head!" She left as he groaned.

"Are you okay, Day?" She asked, using his nickname.

"Physically, I'll recover. Mentally, I'll be fine. It won't take me long to get used to her new nickname for me." He said as they made their way to the keep.

When they got there, they found Varric, looking at the lit fire as he looked back at them, looking unsure, for once, at what to say as he looked at the ground.

"That got a little... heated." He said as he and Evelyn went up and stood just a few feet away from the dwarf, feeling the warmth coming off of the fire. "Are you all right?"

Varric took a deep breath and sighed silently. "Well, that depends." He looked up to them. "How angry is Cassandra?"

"She's calmed down a bit, but she's going to hold a grudge." He explained. "At least she won't be after your head."

Varric dryly chuckled. "Thanks." He then straightened. "I wasn't trying to keep secrets. I told the Inquisition everything that seemed important at the time."

"I know, Varric." He said with a smile. "You never would've kept quiet otherwise." 

Varric smiled a little before his shoulders dropped a little. "I keep hoping... none of this is real. Maybe it's all bullshit from the Fade, and it'll just disappear."

"Only dwarves don't dream, and the Fade probably wouldn't look like this. But I'm guessing on that last bit."

He dryly chuckled at that as he he almost resembled a child being repremained for causing a mess. "But I know I need to do better. I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" He asked. "You said so yourself that you were protecting Hawke. You were protecting your friend. And even though there are parts to your book about her that seem a bit exaggerated, it doesn't mean she didn't go through a lot."

"Yeah, but sometimes I wonder what it could've been."

"Now you're sounding like Cassandra. After you left, she admitted that Hawke might not want to be Inquisitor, and she was only upset that she believed you. I pointed out that if she hadn't believed you, all of you would be dead and there wouldn't be an Inquisition."

"Now that is a scary thought. And with Corypheus back... shit..."

"I know we talked about it with Hawke, and Cassandra and Leliana knew enough from your account, but do you know anything else?"

Varric shook his head. "I'm not sure. I don't think he really knows either. He's definitely a darkspawn. But... when we found him, it was pretty obvious he hadn't heard that."

"Dorian mentioned that the Imperium denies the tale that the magisters were involved in creating the Blight. But Corypheus proved that they were."

"Yeah, Sparkler seemed rather quiet after what the Kid said, what Corypheus said to you back in Haven." He took a deep breath. "That was a mouthful. Anyway, Corypheus thinks he's a magister - a priest of Dumat, in fact."

"That's news to me." He said as the dwarf chuckled.

"You think that will help, do you?"

Dayal shrugged. "It's something. How many magisters are priests?"

"I guess, but good luck finding any record on them." He looked back at the fire. "But what you said about the Wardens and their secrets, and that tying to why Corypheus is here when Hawke and I were damn sure he was dead... I was wondering if the Wardens imprisoned him to use him. But maybe he couldn't be killed and that was the only option. Since, they're supposed to be known to be the only kind of people to take a darkspawn down and they stay down."

"How did you two even wind up in a Grey Warden prison? I recall Hawke mentioning a blood ritual."

"Right, I didn't put that in the book. And I told Cassandra the tale when she was interrogating me. Well, Corypheus sent people after Hawke. He actually got control of an entire Carta Clan. Made them drink darkspawn blood. Weird shit."

Dayal made a face at the thought of anyone drinking darkspawn blood. "That's putting it lightly."

"Yeah. We tracked the Carta to an old dwarven... fort or something in the mountains. Of course, it turned out ot be a trap. They needed Hawke's blood to open the locks holding Corypheus, and they drew us into the prison to get it." He sighed as he looked as if there was more weight on his shoulders as the elf placed a hand on his shoulder, making him look up to a slightly smiling elf warrior with hope in his light, ice-blue and lilac eyes.

"We'll find a way to defeat Corypheus, don't worry."

Varric studied the other before grinning slightly; as if saying: you're crazy for thinking that, but I want to believe it. "I hope you're right." He sighed heavily as he shook his head. "Maker's breath, what have I let loose?"

"You had nothing to do with it, Varric. You said so yourself that Corypheus had somehow got a hold of a few people and dragged Hawke to let him go."

"Yeah, but if I hadn't tracked the Carta down..." He started as he shook his head. "But you've got more important things to do than listen to me worry." He then managed a chuckle. "Just let me know when you want something shot."

"I'll let you know." He said as he brought his hand back from the dwarf's shoulder. "And let me know if you need help, or need a place to hide from Cassandra." This earned a laugh from the dwarf.

"Careful, people would think you're sweet talking me."

"Parish the thought of getting between you and Bianca. We both know she would win." This earned a laugh from the dwarf as Evelyn giggled by his shoulder. "I'll see you around Varric."

"Try not to pass out again, Ruffles and Lilac were like startled hens when they heard about you collapsing yesterday."

"So I keep hearing. Have you seen my mother then?"

"Last I checked she was talking to the surgeon that Cullen requested to join. I think they're trying to find some middle ground."

"I suppose it's going well then, otherwise I would hear about it."

Varric chuckled as the duo made their way to the door that lead to the library. 

Once they enter the open floor, they found Solas, diligently working on a mural.

The mural seemed to have flames coming up from the floor, along with what looks like a set of stairs coming up from the sides before ending halfway with lines coming from the top of what looks like a golden disk with red pupil eyes on each side of what looks like a red orb and a black castle in the middle.

"Solas." He called, making the Fade expert and painter look back from his current task and smiled. 

"Ah, Inquisitor, Evelyn." He said as he placed the brush and pallet down on the side table. "Sleep well?" He smiled knowingly at the elf warrior.

"It was certainly an experience." He said with a smile. "But do you regularly talk to people in dreams?"

Solas smiled in amusement as he answered. "No. Consider that one more rule you have effortlessly broke in your rise to power."

"That sounds ominous." He said as he tilt his head. "Especially since I'm unaware it was a rule."

"Forgive me, it is just that I had no idea that the Anchor would allow you to dream with such focus. It is truly remarkable."

"Am I in any danger?"

"No, and I have made sure you wouldn't last night as you slept. But I am reasonably certain we are awake now, and if you wish to discuss anything, I would enjoy talking."

"I wanted to say thank you for yesterday." 

"You are welcome." He said as the elf warrior looked at the mural he was working on.

"This looks amazing."

"Thank you. I figured I should record your victories here, seeing that Skyhold has withstand a great deal over time."

"What is this of?"

"This will represent the Conclave. I am almost done with this, as you can see." He said as he pointed to the empty spot next to the nearly completed mural. "I will put in a representation to the Inquisition next, just not sure what at this point."

"I'm sure it will just be as amazing as this one."

"Thank you, it is good to hear appreciation to one's hard work."

"Do you need help with anything while I'm here?"

"Not at this moment. I am waiting on some books that I have asked Josephine to retrieve from various archives to help you and the Inquisition further. Mainly of the Fade and correct any mistakes, and prove any kind of theory. Safely of course."

"I trust you to be careful with any kind of material you receive." He said as Maluhia came in. 

"Ah, Maluhia. Back so soon?"

"Just picking some things up." She said with a grin. "And I happen to like the smell of wet paint." She looked at the almost completed mural. "Damn. You're pretty fast. You must be one of those confident artists that just whips up a masterpiece in less than a day."

"It still needs some touches, but this one is complete."

"Show off." She said with a grin as she eyed his form from the corner of her eye.

"Hello Maluhia." Dayal said. "Is Mamae still in the healer's camp?"

"Yeah, but I'd put off visiting her right now." She informed as she took out her pipe and Solas summoned a small fire from his hand. "She and the surgeon woman, can't remember her name, are going over some lessons on a corpse."

"What?"

"Hey, the corpse said it was okay before she died, alright. But Mels is getting some lessons, that's all I know."

"Ah." He said as he excused himself as he went up the stairs for the library level of the keep.

"Dayal! Evelyn!" Dorian said as they reached the level, only to see him, arranging the books on the shelves near the archway to the stairs. "Good to see you two not being busy. And especially not passed out into a coma."

"I suppose I deserved that." Dayal said with a bit of a grin.

"No, but nonetheless a belated congratulations are in order, Inquisitor."

"Thank you. I hope I live up to the title."

"I really do need to make a list for you." He said with a deadpanned expression as he grinned. "But enough about that for the moment. I have something to tell you, Evelyn."

"M-Me?"

"Yes. I wanted to tell you back in Haven, but I just wanted to be sure."

"A-About what?"

"That we're actually related." He said, nearly chuckling at the shocked looks on the elf's and mage woman's faces.

"R-Related?" She said, slightly squeaking.

"Not first cousins or anything like that, we would've known each other much sooner. However somewhere in the dank nethers of my family tree, there was also a Trevelyan. We are talking long ago, of course."

"H-How?"

"I do believe I recall mentioning that bloodlines are serious business in Tevinter."

"Now that you've mentioned it, I do remember you saying that." Dayal said.

"Did I happen to mention that, in Tevinter, you were taught lessons and tested by strict nannies?"

"No, you skipped that part."

"Well, now you know!" He said as he looked at her expression, only to realize it was the first time she actually looked up at him and can see her face. "Surprised?"

"Oh! Only a-a little, about my f-family having having t-ties in Tevinter."

"Well, it does go a bit further back more than three ages. But there you have it."

"This is really good information to hear." Dayal said. "At least you both now can say you have family here. And you two get along, so that's something after what you two told me about your families."

"I hadn't thought about that." Dorian said. "You're right, of course. Evelyn is by far more preferable family company than most of my other known family members."

She blushed as she hid her face into the elf's shoulder.

'And back to the Evelyn I know.' Dorian thought as Dayal chuckled, a sight that seemed to warm in the otherwise drafty library.

"How have you been settling in?" Dayal asked.

"Oh, I've kept myself busy." He said as he moved one book from the lower shelf to the one at his eye level. "Been looking through the library for anything useful to read, and find the texts on magical theory to be very slim. I have asked Josephine to send word to a friend of mine in the Imperium and get her to send in some actual useful texts on magical properties that aren't limited to the South's recommended limitations."

"I bet you're going to get a lot more students after that."

"I don't know about that. But speaking of teaching. I still have to teach you, Evelyn, on how to defend yourself. Your barriers are good, but need a little refinement; there's too many weak points in it that I have to applaud you for not being killed by some hooligan with one barely working eye and a stump leg."

"Why does that sound harsher than it is?"

"Because I'm a critic, with obviously blessed education in the magical arts that make every Southern mages here hate me, and call it distrust of a Vint. But don't worry, I'm far more gentle in my criticism than my own instructors."

Evelyn nodded understandingly.

"Just going around today?" Dorian asked. "I haven't had the pleasure strolling the keep in fear I would find myself lost."

"It does feel like there's no end here." Dayal said as he smiled. "But that's only because I haven't really gone and looked around. And there are still a lot of spots that need repair."

"The fact that this place has held for Maker knows how long is impressive by itself." Dorian agreed. "Well, don't let me keep you. As is stands, I am busy." He held a book in his hand. "Many books to find and many more on the way."

"Let us know if you need help."

"And have you work yourself into collapse again? The offer is appreciated, but the only help I like to see from you is helping yourself with a book and read." He chuckled. "Though, to be honest I could watch you run around Skyhold all day."

"Truly?"

"Truly. Here and there you run, checking in on your followers. Though, I must admit that they haven't come to you to feed you grapes or rub your shoulders." He chuckled. "I suppose it's more fun this way. For me, I mean." He looked to the elf with a teasing grin. "You're rather strapping."

Dayal looked at the mage and noticed that the man still wore an outfit that seem to be made out of nothing but belts. "I've noticed you're rather strapping, yourself." He said, only to realize what he said and felt his face heat up slightly, but the Tevinter mage grinned.

"Of course you have. That only takes eyes."

"Luckily, I have those. Both of them." He said as he knew the scar on his right face could've easily damaged his eye to near blindness, or lose entirely.

"You do!" He said as he looked at the elf, a bit of twinkle in his own grey eyes. "A rather fetching pair."

Dayal chuckled as he felt his heart beat a little harder in his chest. "Thank you. You should thank my mother for that."

"That I will. But at any rate, you didn't come by to hear me fawn. You have places to go, people to check up on, and what ever else an Inquisitor does."

Dayal chuckled again as he nodded. "That's my day in a nutshell. But I hope we can speak later on today."

"And deprive myself of such a handsome man? Perish the thought."

Dayal chuckled as his face warmed. "You're too kind, Dorian. But I look forward to speaking to you again."

"Same here." He said as the duo made their way through the library to find another set of stairs. 

"I think he likes you." Evelyn whispered.

"Well, I like him too." He said with a smile. "He's a good man with a good heart. If everyone can look past the fact that he's Tevinter, they can see it too."

Evelyn smiled a bit as they went up the stairs, where the sounds of ravens were loudest and it was clear that this is where Leliana and her scouts have nested.

There were crates, barrels, and chests laid about in the small area with a small number of scouts looking things over. The two noticed Leliana and Cullen talking as the spymaster and commander looked solemn.

"I'm sorry." She said as Cullen sighed heavily, almost sadly.

"So am I." He said as he turned and noticed the two as they come up. "Inquisitor..."

"If you need a moment, you may. I don't have any pressing issues to ask of you." He said as the commander nodded as he made his way to the stairs to head down. He looked to the spymaster, holding a metal cylinder.

"The names of those we lost." Leliana explained solemnly as she walked over to the table and rested her hands on it, her shoulders tensed. "You must blame me for this."

He was confused to what she meant and looked to Evelyn, who was also just as lost before looking back up to the spymaster. "We all saw who attacked us. We know exactly who to blame." He said as he saw her shake her head as she straightened and headed over to the nearby window, following her to stand just a foot away from her. "I keep wondering if I could've done something different. When the first of my lookouts went missing, I pulled the rest back, awaiting more information. If they'd stayed in the field, they could've bought us more time." She sighed. "I was afraid to lose my agents, and instead we lost Haven."

"You look out for your people. That's a good thing." He said. 

"Is it?" Leliana said, her tone shifted to something hard, tethering on anger. "My people know their duty. They know the risks. They understand that the Inquisition may call upon them to give their lives."

"Our people aren't tools to be used and discarded." Dayal said, sounding a bit angry himself. "Your instincts were right. Their lives matter." 

"Can we afford such sentimentality?" She asked with a harsh tone. "What if Corypheus-"

"He didn't fucking care about any of those men and women when they attacked Haven. He let them die as if they were nothing to him." He said, recalling the deformed, Blighted magister. "We are better than Corypheus." He stared at her back as the tension in her shoulders seemed to flinch at his words. 

"Thank you for coming by, Inquisitor." She said, sounding final. "I will take these names to Josephine and arrange a memorial for the fallen."

"Let me know if I can help." He said as he and Evelyn went down the stairs.

"Are you okay, Day?" Evelyn asked.

"Yes. Just hate the thought of a life lost is insignificant to those in power." He said as he looked worried. "I... don't want to be that person who views life like that." He felt her kiss his cheek, and he managed a small smile as he squeezed her hand in gratitude as they made their way out of the wing and onto the battlements through a door on Solas's level, where he was at work on the second mural with Maluhia talking to him in elvhen. 

They reached to the small building and found that it served as a small office to Cullen, who looked up with a bit of a surprise. 

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't aware this is where you set your office." Dayal apologized.

"No apology necessary. When you passed out yesterday, a lot of things were moved and people were finding their places to base their operations." Cullen said as he mentioned to the small room, which only has a large, sturdy looking desk, an empty bookshelf, and a few crates. "As you can see, I barely have any of my own items in place."

"As long as you're comfortable where you are." He said as he looked around. "Though if the soldiers and scouts have to do rounds, they would have to avoid this building." He noted the two doors on each side that lead out into the battlements.

"We've already covered that, since I also sleep here as well." He said as he pointed to the ladder at the corner of the room that leads up to the opening in the ceiling.

"That... doesn't look safe." He said as he and Evelyn looked at the man as if he may need help.

"It does need some work, but the floor is sturdy and the bed that was already there isn't rotted." Cullen said as he shrugged his shoulders. "I asked Solas if magic was involved at some point in its history, and he told me that he has felt the residue of magic, but hardly anything harmful."

"That... doesn't help lessen my worry over you."

"I do appreciate it, Inquisitor, but I have put in every precaution."

"Alright, I can believe you with that." He said as he sighed. "But if I hear my mother screaming at the top of her lungs of how you got hurt, we're going to have to seriously reconsider your sleeping arrangements."

Cullen grinned awkwardly. "I'll keep that in mind. Good day to you, Inquisitor." He said as the duo left the small office and made their way to another small room that still needed some work and found a door that lead to the tavern. 

"Interesting." He said as they headed down the stairs to the second floor of the tavern.

"Oh, uh, excuse me." The duo turned to see a young man. "I was wondering if I could help somehow. You see, I just joined up and..." The man continued before he paused and his almond eyes widen slightly at the realization. "Oh! You're-! Inquisitor, I... Uh, Sutherland, Your Worship."

"Welcome to the Inquisition, Sutherland." He said with a reassuring smile. 

"Th-Thank you! I-I saw some bandits, so I came to warn people. I let the warriors know. Now... I don't know what I should do."

"Do you know the area well, Ser Sutherland?"

"Oh, well, yes. As much as any farm hand would growing up."

"Then report to Cullen and ask to join. We may have abled men and women, but they may not know the area as well as you."

"Oh! You have a point! Right! Uh..."

"Commander Cullen is currently in his office." He said as he told the young man where to go and watched him go off. After that, they looked around to see some of the other Inquisition staff taking a break and they found a closed door at the corner of the second floor.

"Where does this lead?" He asked as he knocked on the door.

"What ya want?" Said a familiar voice behind the door.

"Sera?" He said as the door opened and said archer stood there, grinning like a fox that has done something mischievous.

"Finally woke up, yeah?" She said as she took a step back. "Good. Got a 'Inquisitor favor' to ask."

"Before you tell me, I have to say I really like what you've done with your room." He said as he saw that the small room overlooked the outside of the tavern, the windows giving the place a welcoming, warm sensation among the blue and gold pillows, the mix-match of the rugs on the floor in order to cover the wood underneath. On the left corner was a small table covered with some books, a couple bottles, a goblet, a bow, and next to the table were straw baskets and at the very corner was a shelf nearly filled with knick-knacks that were no doubt taken without notice. The windows were adorned with a soft purple and gold draperies, which he could only guess were either a gift from her 'friends' or she had to snag them for herself. There was also a hanging plant that flowered at the top while the leaves cascade down that it was elegant, yet wild, while not far from it was a small bird cage with a skull and a candle on the top of it.

"Thanks. Don't tell Miss Ambassador about some of it. Some of it belong to some posh piss. He was a tit, so I took his shit."

"I think you made a better use of it than he would. Not that I have any idea what you're on about." He said, making her laugh. "So, this favor?"

"Right. It's just a little thing, really. A little march-around for some of your people. It's nothing for you, right?"

"I'm listening."

"Jump right in, huh? I like that." She said, beaming. "It's a Red Jenny thing. I got a tip that some noble stiffs are arguing over Verchiel. Land squabble. They're getting little people beat up, so I need you to go to your big table and send some people to walk through town."

"Just walk through?" He said as he tilted his head to the side, making Evelyn do it so she can continue to see.

"Just walk through." She said with a smile. "Easy, right?"

"I put 'simple', but it should help with some of our new people as well as those that are looking for something easy after Haven." He nodded. "All right, I'll have Cullen have a look into it and see what we can do."

Sera chuckled as she plopped down on the window seat. "It's fun, right? Being important without doing a thing? Well, not much of a thing." She scrunched her face as if she had something sour. "Not everything has to be torn skies and ancient arseholes." She then grinned. "Every little thing makes a difference somewhere."

He nodded. "I believe that as well."

"Then your breeches stay where they should."

He chuckled as they parted ways as they made their way out of the tavern, only for him to notice Cole, sitting on a stone railing looking down at the courtyard where the healer's camp was set up. He and Evelyn went up to the lad, which Evelyn seemed surprised to see him there.

"Cole." He said to the lad as he seemed to be somewhere else as the spirit moved his legs back and forth, his heels hitting the wall, while rocking back and forth. "What are you doing?"

It was a few beats before the lad answered. "Listening."

Dayal and Evelyn looked down at the small camp, wondering who he was listening too.

" _Eyes rough, jangling armor hurts my ears, back aching, fingers too clumsy for knots._ " He said as a woman walked out onto the camp, looking slightly miserable as she went up and talked briefly to a wounded soldier. " _Wind cool like Aunt Eloise's pond. Lips scalded as i sip, warmth blossoms, first kiss in the barn, what was his name?_ " A chantry sister came up next to talk to the woman. " _Tin jangle as the blood spills. Pierre's wrapped body on the wagon to the Chantry. Five more minutes. My fault._ " Cole recited as the last words sounded sad, almost guilty.

Evelyn looked on with sympathy, but also a bit uncertain as she held onto the elf's hand while continuing watching the lad.

Dayal looked at the woman below as he looked to the lad. "Can you listen to anyone's mind like you did hers?" He asked softly.

Cole slightly turned his head towards the elf as he shook his head and looked back down to the woman. "No. They have to need me. Pain, fear, sadness, guilt, anger, hurt. Things I can fix."

Dayal understood as much as he could from that as he looked at the woman down at the camp who carried herself as if she bore a great weight. "Can you do something for her?" He asked.

"Yes." He said as he disappeared, making the duo look in surprise for a moment before looking down and quickly made their way down the steps to the small camp.

"I don't... I don't know who you are..." The woman said, a bit startled as the duo came up, watching Cole talk to her.

"Wait, that didn't work. Let me try again. You'll forget me in a minute." Cole said, confusing the duo as Dayal didn't say anything, which Evelyn followed suite as they watched him continue. "You can't save all of them." He continued as the woman looked confused. "Like Pierre getting sick after you snuck out to Aunt Eloise's pond. You want it to be your fault, so there's a reason and it's not so frightening." He sounded as if he understood the fear of the woman thinking that way before sounding sure and resolved. "But there's no reason. Pierre just got sick. The soldier was never going to live." He then softened his voice, like comforting a frightened child. "It wasn't your fault." The woman seemed to be in a trance as he lifted his hand and there were soft wisps of what looks like magic coming out of his hand and embracing her for a moment before the energy dispersed and the woman wandered away, not seeing them but looking as though a bit of weight got off her shoulders. "Better."

"She doesn't blame herself anymore?" Dayal asked as Cole looked to the ground. 

"Not as much." He responded. "It was bouncing around inside her, closing up into a ball of wrong. Now it's open." He lifted his head, sounding a bit happy. "She'll get it out."

"Well done." He said as Evelyn silently agreed as Cole turned to face them both, the shadow from his hat darkening the face of the otherwise pale complexion. 

"Thank you for letting me help her. It's not how a person would do it... But it helped. That's what matters."

He nodded. "That it does. Were you the one who let Maluhia seek me out to stop Cassandra and Varric?"

"She would've felt horrible for hurting him if you didn't stop them. You said what she needed to hear. To think. Anger clouded her mind and didn't see reason. It was short, but fire doesn't take long to take a forest down to ash."

"That it doesn't. Thank you for letting me know."

"Heat inside chest hurts. Snow picked up but still want to face death to find him. _He trusted all of us to get everyone out of Haven as safely as we can. There are still many wounded, and if you are half the healer your son boasts you to be, then help those who need it._ The nerve, but right. Want to say something, but can't. Too much fire when I look at him." He blinked as he looked to him. "She needs to apologize to Cullen, but she doesn't know how. She would feel better, but she refuses it."

"I can talk to her." He said. "She may not do it right away, but she will hear me out."

"Cool, balming... Like tempered elfroot for the burns and water to scorched grounds. You stumble on your feet for even ground, but you happen to find footing in it instead and they listen, even after you start blistering, bruising, cuts open and start bleeding... they listen."

"I... suppose so?" He said, a bit lost at what the other was talking about as he disappeared. "He really is an interesting one. But harmless." He said as they headed towards the barn and stable part of the courtyard, where they found Blackwall carving what looks to be a griffin when the man noticed them.

"Ah, this? This is just... it's something to keep the hands busy."

"It looks great." He said as he looked at the carving, which was still rough, but the details were there and it was obviously for a child.

"I'm a bit rusty, but thank you." He said with a chuckle. "I've been meaning to tell you that I'm grateful you tracked me down when you did." He continued to work on some small detail on the griffin. "As exciting as wandering the woodlands was, this is better. It's good to be part of something so important, something that could change things."

"I'm pleased you feel that way." He said, making the man chuckle.

"Makes me sound like a Chantry sister, doesn't it? Some giddy new initiate."

"I wouldn't know." He said, making the man laugh.

"Forgive me, but all the same, I suppose you've earned my loyalty..." he placed the tools down and looked at the duo, mainly the elf with a smile "and girlish enthusiasm." This made Evelyn lightly giggle, a ghostly sound that only the elf warrior could hear as the man continued. " 'You are who you choose to follow.' " He turned to the fire pit that was surrounded by stones and sand to keep it away from the hay and wood that could've burned the building down. "Someone told me that once. Took me years to understand what he meant."

"There's wisdom in that." Dayal said as he and Evelyn moved to stand next to the man, feeling the warmth from the fire.

"It was a chevalier who said those words to me." Blackwall explained. "A powerful man, but never without honor. A true knight. We met as competitors in the Grand Tourney. He left me with that advice before we parted. Put aside his own ambitions to help me win the melee. I don't think I ever thanked him."

"What is a Grand Tourney?" He asked.

"You've never heard of it? The Grand Tourney of the Free Marches?" Blackwall asked, almost shocked. 

"Do you recall seeing elves, both Dalish and non-Dalish there?"

"I... suppose not many Dalish..." Blackwall said as he got the point. "Right..." He cleared his throat. "My apologies."

"Forgiven. So, what is it?"

"It's a spectacle. Song, dance, wine. Every amusement you can imagine." He explained, sounding wistful as his eyes crinkled as he smiled widely. "But the greatest part is the contest of arms. Prove yourself in the Grand Tourney, and you can make your fortune."

"Sounds like Arlathvhen."

"What's that?"

"It's a gathering of clans every ten years for the keepers and leaders to get together to share any and all knowledge that they have stumbled across their travels. And it's also a time for many to share and exchange skills, information on where the best place to find one thing and how to effectively use it. There would even be competitions among the hunters, mostly to gain favor for available partners." He explained. "And it's an opportunity for clan members, especially for those with magical abilities to go to a new clan that is of need of one or more due to what has happened within those years." He then seemed solemn. "It's also to reflect those we lost due to a many number of factors."

"Ah... Sounds like a mix of good and bad."

He shrugged. "It happens every ten years. After, we all go our separate ways and continue what we always do. It's like any family reunion: you have your fun family, you have your awkward but lovable ones... and ones you wish you didn't know. But we're getting off topic. What did this, chevalier, right? How did he help you?"

"There were a hundred men on the field. Each one fighting for himself. The knight and I had forged an alliance. It was just the two of us, and we took all comers. The goal? Down as many opponents as possible. He always let me deliver the final blow." He recalled the moment with a light tone in his voice, as if it was the best moment in his life.

"That was generous of him." He said, while Evelyn nodded in agreement.

Blackwall grinned as he continued. "He said I stood to gain everything... while he'd lose nothing. When it was over, he offered to mentor me, to teach me to become a chevalier like him." He then took on a solemn tone. "And I, young and stupid, turned him down flat. I'd just won the melee at the Grand Tourney. I didn't need him." He then looked to the duo. "I should've gone with him. Perhaps things could've been different."

"Yes, it could've. But then, we wouldn't have met, and you wouldn't be a Grey Warden. I think it worked out for you."

The man smiled a bit as there was some sadness in his eyes. "I suppose it did, didn't it? But I'm older, hopefully wiser, and I think I've chosen the right person to walk with."

Dayal grinned. "I better not let you down then."

"I know you're a good man. I've seen you do your damnest before you became Inquisitor. I'm surprised they waited as long as they did to give you that title."

"Seems like everyone feels like that. I hope I truly am worthy."

"Believe me, you are." He said, almost sounding final. 

"Thank you." He said, only to remember Hawke. "You, may have heard Varric's friend, Hawke, came by for a brief visit."

"I have heard. And word reached to me that you stopped Cassandra from murdering Master Tethras. Probably a good thing you did. She may be a tough woman, but I don't believe she knows how to deal with the Merchant's Guild when they band together."

"Or the fans of his."

"I have to be honest, I can't tell which can be worse."

"Well, I got to speak with her, and she said that there were suspicions of corruption in Grey Warden ranks. Do you happen to know about it?"

Blackwall looked surprised at this information. "Corruption? What sort of corruption?"

"Corypheus. He's been known to influence the minds of Wardens. Both Hawke and Varric witnessed this some years back at an old Warden prison. They were sure they killed him, but apparently, being a magister and a darkspawn has some sort of ability to make him appear immortal."

Blackwall seemed to consider this. "That could very well explain why so many have disappeared." He agreed, but there was worry in his features as well.

"Are you alright, Blackwall? Being a Warden yourself? No voices whispering in your mind and the like?"

The man grinned as he patted the elf's shoulder. "If I start hearing things, I promise you'll be the first to know." 

"Alright. I trust you to tell me if you do." He said. "And do you know much about Corypheus, since it seems to be a Warden thing. Unless it's knowledge for a higher rank Warden..."

Blackwall shook his head, looking a bit uncomfortable. "Not much. I always thought the stories of magisters corrupting the Golden City were just that: stories. I didn't expect them to be true, and I certainly didn't expect to find one of them still alive."

"Dorian said the same thing." He notified, which seemed to make the Warden give a slight sour look, but said nothing on it. "But I suppose it is some kind of knowledge that not all Wardens know about, other than common darkspawn."

"And there's no pressing need to know how they came to be only to kill it. We're soldiers, not historians." He said, sounding a little defensive and his shoulders tensed slightly. "And the world would be better off if people focused on defeating evil - rather than explaining how it came to be."

"I've heard the phrase: 'knowing is half the battle'. That applies to even petty criminals. But we're getting off topic: we know Corypheus stopped being human a long time ago. Being a different type of darkspawn means that a good number of darkspawn don't have human lifespans, do they?" He really wanted to know as much as he could in order to make sense of what he was dealing with.

"No, I suppose they don't." Blackwall answered, sounding a bit stiff. "They're unnatural and sustained by... evil."

"You mean the Blight? The kind that nearly destroyed the Anderfels?"

"You mean their taint in their blood. Yes..." He sighed. "It's been thousands of years. You'd think the Wardens would have managed to kill the first darkspawn by now."

"Unless they have someway to avoid or entirely go against death like Corypheus when Hawke killed him." He said as he recalled a few things. "Varric told me that, when he and Hawke first met Corypheus, the magister claimed to be a priest of Dumat. And in the Chantry tale, there were at least seven magisters that entered the Golden City. If Corypheus is one of those seven, would there be more darkspawn like Corypheus?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure any Warden knows."

"Maybe for those not higher in rank..." He said as he seemed thoughtful. "Someone like the Hero of Ferelden would know, but she's currently missing. And I don't believe King Alistair wants to talk to the Inquisition after what happened at Redcliffe..." He then sighed. "Well, Hawke said she knows someone who would be willing to provide us some insight of what's going on."

"Let's hope they do." Blackwall said as he seemed troubled and tense by the talk.

"I'll let know know anything if something new comes up about the Wardens."

"I appreciate that." He said and with that, they parted ways.

Dayal, however, was still worried about what was going on, before his stomach growled, letting him know he hasn't eaten anything at all. "I guess it's back to the tavern." He said with a sheepish smile as Evelyn giggled and made their way to the building.

"Hey Boss! Evelyn!" Iron Bull called out as he and Krem were at a table. "Heard you passed out."

"Yeah, the days leading up to be being Inquisitor finally put it's toll on me. But I'm fine."

"Shit, I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner." The qunari said as he mentioned the open seats. "Come! Krem and I were just talking about what the Chargers are going to do, now that the Inquisition is more or less stable with being in Skyhold and having an official leader."

"I'm listening." He said as a bar maid came up with two bowls of stew. "I haven't ordered anything."

"Chief figured you'd be hungry by now." Krem said as he handed five sovereigns. "Bastard."

"Never bet with a Ben-Hassrath, Krem." Iron Bull teased as he looked to the two. "It's some new recipe from one of the new cooks, Orlesian I think. But has an Antivan accent, so if you're not used to spices, get ready."

The duo looked at the stew, which was not the usual ram stew they were used to in Haven, and Dayal took the first bite, only to look like a crab had pinched a sensitive spot on his body and Krem moved his pint to him, which he quickly downed the liquid that was in it. This made both qunari and man laugh while Evelyn patted his back as he coughed.

"I warned you." The qunari said as they enjoyed the rest of the meal with random talk, which was soon joined by Melda, who proceeded to go into Mother Hen/Healer mode checking on her son before calming and having a pun fight with Iron Bull, thus making the elf warrior have a hard time finding a good point to mention about Cullen.

After the meal, a scout found him with a note from Josephine and the rest of the day was him, as well as Evelyn, being taught some basic mannerisms when he does meet with dignitaries before going back to the tavern for supper and enjoying the company there before turning in for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for today. See you guys next Wednesday and remember to leave a comment of your thoughts thus far.


	24. Chapter 24

The next morning, he woke up but didn't get out of bed due to Evelyn still sound asleep with her head over his heart. The night before he came alone, only to be disturbed in the middle of the night by Cole, telling him that the small demons were hurting Evelyn in her sleep, and that she is awake and on her way to him. After that warning, Cole disappeared and the door to his new chambers opened and she ran up the cold stone steps and, not so gracefully, tackled him on the bed, sobbing and shivering onto his chest. He didn't know how long it took before she calmed down enough to sleep, but they both slept the rest of the night.

And now he was awake and slowly got up, holding her to his chest as he did, making her groan as the motion woke her slightly. 

" 's morn-g?" She mumbled in her dazed state, in which he hummed out that it was indeed morning.

"I have to get ready." He whispered as she seemed a little more awake and parted slightly away from him.

"Sorry..." She said as her head was down to no clear point on the bed, but clearly avoid looking at him.

"For last night?" He asked, making her nod. "Think nothing of it. You got scared, and I'm the only one you feel comfortable with to calm you without judging." He sought for her hand and laid his over hers. "Don't ever feel ashamed to want someone with you when you're scared."

She sighed as she leaned against him. "I know... But one d-day you'll want someone e-else with you... And I-I need to get b-better at not relying o-on you when I'm s-scared."

"Go easy on yourself." He said softly. "Just breathe now and remember that you are here and you're safe."

She did a few deep breaths as the tension in her shoulders eased a bit and she was able to look at him with soft yet bright green eyes, as her pale gold hair was out of its usual tight bun, bringing out the freckles a bit more along her cheeks and nose. 

Soon, he got ready, and Evelyn had to borrow some of his clothes due to running out of her room with only a nightgown; which was a bit snug, but with some adjustments they managed an outfit that made her presentable. They made their way out to go to the War Room, where he discussed what should be done and who should send their representatives to do so.

After discussing some actions and troop movement, Josephine then asked them to follow her and showed some sketches of some banner ideas and interior decorations for the keep.

"These are some of the designs from a few of the decorators here who wish to know your opinion."

"Is it important to have these around Skyhold?"

"Absolutely. You have noticed the symbols for many things can speak more than words." Josephine explained. "For example, take the Circle's symbol, or the Templar's symbol. Without having to explain who the group are, you just look for those and immediately know not only who they are, but also about what they stand for."

"I see, and the Inquisition needs an official symbol."

"Many are used to seeing the symbol that is tied to the Seekers. But as you well know that the Seekers came from the first Inquisition before they laid down their banner."

"I don't see why we still can't use it now. I've grown accustomed to the symbol as well." He said as he looked at the sketches.

Each one was clearly thought out and no doubt a group of talented individuals were putting it together to create something that could make Skyhold more than just a fortress in the mountains that holds the Inquisition. 

Ferelden was more wood carvings depicting dogs and Andraste being the solid warrior. The banners had a tribal sense to them with leather and animal tails mounted on wood and metal. The heraldry was in a red and gold hues of what appears to be a mabari head, looking forward to a fight, as there were other decorative elements around the head and borders of it. 

Orlais would have carved stone and gilded gold lions, as well as Andraste being a graceful warrior, along with unmentioned priest-like persons. Their banner was of a, in his opinion, was an angry set mask with the drapes falling onto the 'shoulders', while the head piece was between a helmet and some kind of decorative aesthetic of dragon horns. The heraldry is similar in color scheme as Ferelden, but it was clearly more ornate with the gold threads manipulated to look like it was coming out and the golden lion head almost reflected the mabari, but of course there was more detail to it.

Surprisingly, the Circle of Magi had some sketches as well. The banner being a toned down version of the Dwarven, but the metal that would be used would be of lesser quality, but the design was part ornate and part simplistic.

There was even a commission from some members of the Chantry, whose designs were, in a humble Dalish opinion: harsh with polished bronze statues what looks like templars holding spear-like weapons. The banners, at least, seem tame than the rest of the sketches of the decor. The heraldry has the same colors of red and gold, as the Chantry's gold sun-like symbol seemed ordinary among the red, as well as the borders of smaller, half suns around it.

From the Free Marches, there was at least one carved stone idea to hold a lit fire, along with metal statues of the raven: the marchers animal symbol. And their banner was simple: a red cloth with the Free Marches symbol, while the heraldry was simple in design with black and gold, and in the center was an alternative design of the raven. 

Then there is, of course the Inquisition's designs. The banner would be gilded gold of the alternate look of the Seeker eye symbol with a woman, no doubt Andraste, being in front of the eye and holding two, elongated swords. And beneath this ornate top is the drape of the banner itself in a gold cloth with gold thread of the Seeker symbol, which is now to indicate the Inquisition. The heraldry, unlike the last four, used black and gold, and the symbol was at the center like the others, with an ornate border around the dark black space.

"These all do look amazing." He said as he looked and considered the drawings. "I like the look of the Free Marches decor for the main hall. And I don't believe it would upset anyone, since the Free Marches is made up of a lot of Thedas's people, including dwarves and elves. However, we will use the Inquisition banner and heraldry, since we are Inquisition, first and foremost."

"Excellent." Josephine said as she took the sketches. "I will notify the respected crafters of your choices. There is another matter I wanted to tell you."

"I'm listening." He said as he and Evelyn followed the ambassador back out to the main hall and towards the throne, which has been touched up and repaired. 

The throne is made out of wood, leather, and what looks to be the blades of some swords fanning out behind the backrest of it.

"Impressive, is it not?" Josephine said. "Fit for a leader. Meant to show influence -- and the burden of it. It is where the Inquisition will sit in judgement. Where 'you' will sit in judgement."

"Who will I be judging, exactly?" He asked as he looked to her. Feeling as though this was something he heard discussed back in Haven.

"Those who have done wrong. You will know of them, at the very least." She explained. "All this presumes they have survived their initial encounter with you, of course."

That's when he remembered Alexius, and the talk with Dorian back in Haven about the magister being judged at some point. "Still more lives in my hands..." He said wondering what he should do, now that he _is_ the judge, jury, _and_ executioner. 'Fuck.'

"You are a beacon of law, Inquisitor, as others retreat from responsibility." She said, sounding slightly sympathetic to his concerns. "But this needn't be bloody."

"I suppose it depends on the crime."

"Yes, if you need assistance on how to make a fair judgement, you can rely on myself, as well as Leliana and Cullen. For example, right now we have Alexius. His crime in Redcliffe does warrent some kind of punishment for what he tried to do to the mages. However, Leliana has found information on him, and, despite his recent actions, he was a well respected magister in the Imperium. Wanting to renovate and improve the education systems in the Imperium's Circles and not used them against the Qunari. As Dorian no doubt told you, before losing his wife and grief over an ailing son-"

"Felix." He said

"Yes, Felix, Alexius used to be a prime example of what mages are in terms of research of various theories as well as one of few who are outspoken in the need to change the Imperium for the better. But the losses he has..." She sighed. "You know too well on that account. First hand I'm afraid."

"Yes." He said, recalling the final moments in the 'dark future' with Alexius.

"You should also know, that the Inquisition's sovereignty is derived from the allies who validate it. In other words: you are both empowered and bound." He nodded solemnly. "Justice has many tools. If their application is clever, execution may even seem merciful by comparison."

"I understand." He said as he sighed. "Do you want me to start judging?"

"Only at your convenience." She said, noticing his hesitation. "The throne will wait until you are ready." She then walked back to the door that leads to her base of operations.

He sighed heavily as Evelyn moved his bangs out of his eyes, making him look to her.

"What's the m-matter?"

"Despite what Alexius tried to do, he was once Dorian's mentor." He said as he looked back at the throne. "Back at Haven... Dorian mentioned that Alexius will be judged. I said it would probably end up being a group vote to his fate. And now here I am..." He looked back to the mage woman, who seemed sympathetic to his concern. "What am I to judge of the actions of a grieving father?"

"J-Josephine said that you can rely on her a-and the other advisers. Maybe they have a-another idea?"

"I hope so." He said as he looked towards the door that would lead to the library. "But first I have to tell Dorian. He probably won't be surprised, but... still..." He felt his hand being squeezed as he returned it as they made their way to the library, where they first saw Solas, concentrating hard on the second mural; a mix of blacks, reds, oranges and gold.

"Babyquisitor!" Maluhia said from the love-seat that was near the opening to the stairs to the second floor.

"Hello Maluhia." He said, hearing Solas chuckle. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Always." She said as she laid back and looked up where Solas stood on the wooden platform as he worked on the top part of the mural. "Just here in case he needs a different kind of paint. That way he doesn't have to leave." She explained as her eyes roamed on the mage elf's form.

'You're not being subtle at all, Mally.' He thought as he nodded. "I see."

"And you might wanna check on Doughian." She said as she took her eyes off Solas to look at the two. "A scout came over and gave him some kind of parchment. Next thing I know, he quickly went down the steps and went out of here with hardly a word. Looked like he was trying to outrun a dark cloud."

"Thank you." He said, wondering if Dorian found out what Josephine told him and was upset. "I'll shall leave you two be then."

"Take you're time." She said as she took a hit of her pipe and continued to watch with fascinated amusement.

Dayal stole a glance at Solas, but he couldn't tell what the elvhen mage thought about his clan mate being here. He then left the library back to the main hall, almost running into Varric. "Oh, sorry Varric."

"No harm done, Inquisitor." He said with an easy tone before looking concerned. "Hey, you might wanna check on Sparkler."

"Dorian? Do you know where he is?"

"Yeah, at the tavern. A man who drinks too early in the day is either two things: he's an alcoholic, or he's trying to suppress something. Or an unfortunate third: both."

"I need to speak with him anyway." He said as he and Evelyn made their way to the tavern where Scout Harding and Krem were talking before seeing them.

"Your Worship." Krem said softly. "Good thing Tethras found you quick."

"What's going on? I was told Dorian's here."

"He is. Chief told me to get some of the patrons out. I think someone else helped but I can't remember who, but it's just the Chief and the grouchy bar keep." He informed. "I was just talking to Harding to make sure no one else comes in until you talk to him. Seems like a personal thing."

"It is." He said as he and Evelyn entered the tavern to see that it really was empty except for the qunari, the bar keep, and at the bar looking distant was Dorian. 'He probably doesn't realize there's no one else in here.' He thought, finding the atmosphere a little unnerving and headed up to the bar, gaining the mage's attention.

"Ah, Inquisitor. You don't strike me as a man who drinks early."

"Only if it's cold enough outside." He said as he sat down next to him, Evelyn taking up the seat beside him. "I've been told by Maluhia that you left the library looking like you're outrunning a storm cloud."

Dorian chuckled dryly as he looked at the pint in front of him. "In a way. But I'm going to get soaked regardless."

"Something the matter?" He asked as Dorian sighed before quartz eyes looked into ice blue.

"I received a letter regarding Felix." He started with a smile. "He went to the Magisterium. Stood on the Senate floor and told them of you. A glowing testimonial, I'm informed." He looked to his pint, grabbed the handle of it, and moved the liquid in small circles. "No news on the reaction, but everyone back home is talking." His smiled faltered slightly. "Felix always was as good as his word."

"Is he-?"

"Dead? Yes. The Blight caught up with him." He said with a heavy sigh as he stopped moving his pint and set it down.

Dayal reached over and placed a hand on the man's shoulder, making him look back to him. "Are you all right?"

He nodded, almost quickly. "He was ill, and thus on borrowed time anyhow."

"That doesn't mean you can't regret his death." He said softly, making the man sigh heavily.

"I know." He said with as his shoulders relaxed under the elf's hand. "Felix used to sneak me treats from the kitchens when I was working late in his father's study." He looked back at the pint. "'Don't get into trouble on my behalf,' I'd tell him. 'I like trouble,' he'd say." He smiled, abet sadly. "Tevinter could use more mages like him, those who put the good of others above themselves."

Dayal tilted his head slightly, as if trying to get a better look at the man's profile. "You make it sound like he was a better person than you."

Dorian grinned as he chuckled. "What a mad thing to say. Few people are better than I." He looked to see the raised brow of an unconvinced elf and sighed. "Very well. A better person, clearly. Not nearly as handsome."

"There's no doubt, but don't sell yourself short. You're a lot better person than you realize."

"Oh, stop. You're making blush. What would people say?"

"Whatever they want. If they're bothered, they should be adults about it and talk to me."

"Talk to the Inquisitor about sweet talking a Vint? Oh the ambassador would have a field day."

"You know what I mean." He said with a deadpanned expression as he brought his hand back to lean against the bar counter.

"I do. But, I don't believe you know how your title makes you seem intimidating to many. A good lot of them still see you as the Herald." He informed as he finally took a sip of the liquid, scrunching his face as he did. "And people just love having opinions and keeping them as if it's some kind of self-made law. Punishable by life-long grudges and spite of the argumentative side."

Dayal sighed as he knew that too well. "The unfortunate truth that dates back farther beyond Andraste's time." This caused Dorian to chuckle before there was a moment of silence. "Josephine was just telling me more about my role as Inquisitor."

"About that tacky throne you mean? For judgement, yes?"

"Yes."

"I do recall telling you about Alexius being judged at some point." He said with a soft, sad half smile.

"Dorian..."

"Don't let my opinions stop you from what needs to be done." He said, not looking at the elf as he continued to regard the liquid in distaste.

"Does he know?" He asked as Dorian took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"I came here trying to figure out how to do that." He said as he idly moved the pint's handle his this pointer finger. "You know he was my mentor. He was also my patron, sponsoring me to the higher levels of the Circle of Magi. In return, my successes were his." He smiled almost wistfully at that. "I had a lot of successes, naturally. Alexius was most pleased." He straightened in his seat as he continued. "He and I used to talk over brandy about the corruption, how we could one day make real change in the Imperium." He seemed happy of those times before his smile fell. "And then he... gave up. He stopped trying."

"Because of what happened to his family?"

"Yes. I remember hearing the news." Dorian said. "He hadn't been there, you see. Alexius was convinced he could have protected them, and the guilt tore him up." He shifted in his seat. "I helped him with his research for a while, and then we... drifted apart."

Dayal caught the change in tone in the man's voice at the last part. "I'm sorry. It... must've been difficult."

Dorian took a deep breath. "Back then, I was furious." He said as his tone did take on it, but it was an echo of the past. "I told him to snap out of it, move on. I thought I had all the answers." His shoulders went down as he let out a soft, sad sigh. "Later, I regretted my hasty words, but we didn't speak again until he approached me for the Venatori." He said with a bit of distaste in his tone; almost as if bitter in betrayal. He then shrugged. "Too much pride, I suppose. Plus, I was busy drinking. One must have priorities."

"Was it hard being away from him?"

"It was hard not having a patron, yes." He said with a dry chuckle. "I'm not exactly built to fit in."

"Maybe, but then you wouldn't be here." He said, making the man smile halfheartedly at him.

"Life's little strange wonders I suppose." He said. "At any rate, he's fallen so low, I doubt he'll ever get up. Sad, really." He then looked back to the door that leads in and out of the tavern. "And I'm trying to find someway to tell him that his one and only son is dead. Though I'm probably the last person he wants to hear from, let alone see."

"Maybe..." Dayal said. "But you're the only person who knows Felix almost as intimately as he does." He watched as Dorian looked at him. "He may have lost a son, but you lost a brother, in a sense."

Dorian's eyes widen at that as he looked down at the bar counter, almost as if trying to fight back the tears. He felt the elf's hand laid softly in between his shoulder blades as the first few tears fell. He cursed in Tevene as the small water droplets started to come out heavy and the feeling in his chest constricted from the effort of keeping them at bay. But the small movements of the hand on his back made it difficult for him to hold out and sobbed uncontrollably and leaned more onto the counter for support as he rode out the feelings of grief that he had bottled up when he had read the letter.

He didn't know how long he had cried, but once he was reduced to dry sobs he realized that he had moved from leaning over the bar to practically gripping for dear life onto the elf warrior, soaking the silk top with his tears, snot, and the khol he puts around his eyes.

"Dorian?" Dayal's voice was soft and filled with concern when the mage stilled. 

"I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

"For being a mess. And Josephine will have my head for destroying your new top." He said, making the other chuckle.

"Don't worry about it. I didn't really like it anyway."

"So I just did you a favor then." He said, trying to sound light and jovial, but it came out as worn and spent.

"Thanks Evie." Dayal said as he mentioned the man to look up while holding a damp cloth. "Hold still for a moment." He softly commanded as he carefully wiped the man's face with the cool cloth, using his other hand to cup the man's face.

"I must look like a terrible sight." He said as he instinctively leaned against the hand, finding it also cool against his warm skin.

"You look as you feel. Don't feel ashamed for grieving a loss."

"The things you say." He said a he let the other pat and wipe his face.

"There." He said as he brought the cloth back. 

"I doubt you got rid of all evidence."

"Hard to tell from the lack of sunlight here." He admitted. "But I can at least tell you're eyes aren't as puffy anymore."

"Well that is good to know." He said, sounding a little better, but still tinted with the emotion.

Dayal rubbed his thumb on the man's cheek. "Do you feel ready to talk to him?"

He took a deep breath as he focused on the sensation of the thumb rubbing on his cheek, finding some small comfort from it. "Not really. But if I don't do it soon, I would regret it."

The elf nodded as he continued his small motion, seeing that it brought some kind of comfort to the man. "Let me know when you're ready."

"What will you do?"

"Ask the jailor and guards to leave you two alone. That way there wouldn't be too much tension then there would be."

"I suppose you do have that authority to make that call."

"Not really sure how I feel about it, but for this case, it's a good enough use."

Dorian slightly smiled as he raised his hand to go over the one that cradled his face, only to gently removed the hand. "Thank you." He said as he took a deep breath. "I better see him now then, while I still have the chance."

Dayal nodded as he got his hand back as he, Dorian, and Evelyn left the tavern and headed over to the door leading to the dungeon. "Wait here a moment." He told the two mages as he went in.

The two mages waited as Evelyn started to fidget. Dorian noticed and knew the poor girl wasn't fully comfortable being away from the elf for long periods of time; no doubt a bit of trauma from what happened at Haven. "Thank you." He said, making the woman jump a bit and turn her head towards him, but not looking at him in the eyes. 

"I... I didn't d-do anything."

"You were there. And since we're cousins and all, that means a lot more." He said, seeing her flushed skin getting a nice shade of rose. But he also could make out a small, shy smile as she didn't fidget as bad when the door opened and a couple guards and the jailer walked out, the elf taking up the rear and mentioning to Dorian that the area is clear for him to go.

"I'll be here when you're done."

"Unless Josephine definitely has to have your physical presence."

"She can send a scout if that's the case." He said as Dorian managed a small, half smile and headed down the steps to the dungeon.

The guards went out to find some crates and they played a card game as they waited.

The mountain sky took on a pink color before Dorian finally emerged from the dungeons and opened the door to see the elf playing cards with the guards and the jailer while Evelyn was behind the elf with a book in her hand; the same one he lent her to study with. And within seconds, the cards were gathered, the guards went back into the dungeon and he just looked bewildered at the fact that the elf and mage woman stayed.

"I must admit to some bewilderment to seeing you here." 

Dayal smiled as he shrugged. "I told you I would be out here waiting. And no one asked for me, but I did receive a note from Leliana telling me that I would expect to talk to some nobles in the morning."

"I see. I suppose that means I have Evelyn while you're off sweet talking noble ladies out of their petticoats? Or smooth talk your way to letting an Orlisian man take his gold mask off?"

"Why would I do either of those things?" He asked, honestly confused as the man laughed. 

"I'm jesting of course. But do keep your wits and toes about. I know a thing or two on how prickly nobles can be."

"I'll take that advice to heart." Dayal said as he studied the man. "How did it go?"

Dorian sighed heavily as he recalled. "When I came down and found him. He just looked up at me and he just knew what I was there for. It was hard seeing him like that, and I was almost tempted to run back up and... I don't know, call it good? But I found a chair and sat there and stayed in silence for what seems like ages. Eventually he asked why I was there and we started with small talk. I even mentioned that he wasn't the only one grieving his death. I was involved in making sure Felix was able to live as long as he did. That lead to me spilling out every moment that Felix and I did. Such as studying together, how we would often race one another on horses when we had a moment, how often we played games in which he always won. I do recall becoming a blubbering mess as I cried, again." He took a deep breath. "I don't know how long I had gone on for, but once I was done, he just... looked at me. He hasn't really looked after his wife died and was grieving over Felix. I had almost forgotten when he just looked at me as if I was there, and not because my physical presence happens to fill the space. He said that he was 'sorry'." He shook his head. "I asked why he was sorry and then his dam broke as he cried as he was trying to speak. Once he calmed down, he repeated what he tried to say, and to summarize it: he was sorry that he overlooked how I had felt about the whole ordeal. He was focused on trying to save Felix, which is of course reasonable, but he recalled what Felix said one night when they found me passed out in his study. It was the week before Felix was to go back to Orlais to continue his studies in mathematics, since he was damn good at it, but apparently Felix always wanted a sibling, but Livia, Alexius's wife, wasn't able to produce another after Felix. Apparently, he was concerned that it would cause some tension, but it never happened. Felix and I got along splendidly, though we did have our little sibling-like spats." He shook his head. "But we finally were able to talk, as we used to. He's mourning of course, but for those few moments... it was as if I was with the Alexius I knew. He was able to smile for only a beat, and then gone. And then he asked about you."

"Me?"

"Are you that surprised? You are going to end up judging him."

"Well, yes... I just haven't really decided when to do that."

Dorian nodded as he sighed. "He told me to tell you, but I don't want to, to be honest."

"Why?"

"He has made the verdict himself and wants you to announce it when it is time but... a part of me wants to know how you would judge him. You do recall what I said back at Haven, that hasn't changed here."

He nodded in understanding. "How do you feel?"

"Honestly, drained and in need of a drink." He said deadpanned.

"Do you like company or would you like to be alone?"

"If you and Evelyn are offering company, I would be mad to not take such a generous offer." He said. "But I would have to pass. I have, quite literally, taken your whole day. And I don't recall you being of a drinking sort."

"Not really, but I would be a fool leaving a friend to drink themselves under a table alone."

Dorian laughed at the image, which had a tang of bitterness. "Well, if you put it that way, how can I refuse?" He mentioned for the other to lead as they spent the next two hours, talking at the bar, then walking to his quarters and parted ways for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far in and remember to leave a kudos/comment to let me know if you like it and share your thoughts on it.
> 
> I'll see you next Wednesday... unless something comes up.


	25. Chapter 25

The next couple of days were a bit unusual for a Dalish hunter-turned-Herald of Andraste-turned-Inquisitor. He was measured for at least two hours, looked over fabric pattern after pattern with Josephine for his new 'look'. He only asked for something simple, which seems to translate to Ferelden and Free Marcher inspired looks from the tailors that have resided at Skyhold he didn't know about. It was far worse for Evelyn, having people come up to her with measuring tapes as if they were executioners with a noose. It got to the point where she would not hold still for them to work with unless he was there, talking her through what they were doing and general talking about random things to get her mind in a much more calm state.

They were presented with various styles and ideas on how the look would be, and for some odd reason for the elf, the outfit ideas all seemed to make sure his and Evelyn's match, with only a few that don't. He had asked this and everyone were just as confused as him, and saying that they want to be sure some of his outfits would match those of his 'mage lover'. He told them that Evelyn wasn't his lover, and that seemed to put the tailors and seamstresses into a slight panic. But the issue was dealt with calmly as he agreed that some of the 'paired outfits' do look nice, and had Evelyn choose some that she liked as well, and also suggested some color and style changes to them.

While that was going on, the work in the main hall was underway. The few banners were complete for the next time they set out, and the heraldry were hung at some point around Skyhold.

Soon he had at least five completed outfits, and Evelyn has at least seven: four dresses, one outdoors attire, and two outfits that she could wear while out on missions or training.

He wore a dark blue, waist length coat with gold threading and buttons on the side and a gold sash that went over his left shoulder and around his waist with a belt over it, dark crème dyed leather pants and light earth brown leather boots. Evelyn wore an Orlesian inspired dress of a dark emerald green velvet at the top and forest green silk underneath, along with black lacing along the dress openings and silk arm length gloves. 

They were walking out of the War Room and made their way to the main hall when Vivienne came up to them.

"My dears." She said warmly as her eyes quickly looked at the outfits they donned for the day and nodded in approval. "Those are quite favorable on you both."

"Thank you. It was quite a process." He said with a small smile. "And it's been sometime since we've spoken."

"That it has, my dear. You have been kept busy." She said as she looked around the hall. "Josephine has told me of your choices for the castle. Such intriguing design choices and they must be inspired."

"It sounds as if you approve."

"I do, my dear." She said with a serene smile that showed pride. "It's a shame my seamstress was not able to make the trip here. The poor dear. But once things have settled down a bit, and if we make our way towards Val Royeaux, I will introduce you two to her." She then eyed their outfits once more. "And you are no doubt aware that appearances are important. We can't mistake you for a commoner."

"I have been told by Josephine the importance of having something physically seen and known that we're an authority to be respected."

"Not just respected, my dear: awed, feared, aspired to. You command an army of the faithful outfitted by the coin of the nobility." She said as she mentioned with her hand towards the main hall. "You must be a man who the common folk aspire to be and whom the nobility bow."

"An interesting image, since I'm an elf and there has been proven history when it comes to nobles and elves. And you think I can accomplish this aspiration purely through fashion?" He asked.

"It is a weapon in your arsenal. Don't overlook it, my dear." She said with a hint of amusement in her tone. "As the stories of the Inquisition spread, more and more people will wonder if you are the man they say you are. They will question what they've heard, but they will believe what they see. They must see someone greater than legends."

"That's quite a standard. And if that's the case, what does the Divine have to live up to?" He asked, since the whole thing started with the death of the Divine, and the Sunburst Throne is still empty.

"Andraste and the Maker cast very large shadows." She said seriously as they walked down the hall. "The Divine absolutely must set the example for all Thedas. She must seem to be the embodiment of the Maker to the faithful. She needs the authority of the Maker and the charisma of Andraste. It will be no small task to fill that vacant throne."

"I don't doubt that." He said, knowing that a new Divine means more than just the authority of the Chantry, but however she runs it, could affect everyone, including himself and more so the mages that are the Inquisition's allies free to do what they like, as long as it doesn't cause problems for everyone.

"You have a moment to yourself, my dear. I will not keep you any longer. You will be busy in the next days to come, and such moments will be few and far in-between."

"Thank you. Lady Vivienne. I will be sure to speak with you on another day."

"I would like that, my dear. And over tea would be nice."

"I'm afraid I'm very inadequate in that department."

"You will get acquainted with it in time, but I can see you fancying a sweet herbal tea, or something a bit more relaxed."

"That sounds rather nice. I look forward to it." He said as the mage woman parted ways as he and Evelyn took a walk down to the courtyard and saw that things there were in order enough that everyone knew where to go without too much trouble, even some merchants have set up shop just outside the stables, where children were in awe of some of the beasts that were there and begged Dennet for a ride on one of them.

"Da'lath'in! Sweetie!" His mother called as she made her way to them from the Healer's Corner. "Meeting go over well I take it?"

"It has." He said as he noticed his mother looking him and Evelyn over. "I look off, don't I?"

"Well, it's not every day a Dalish elf gets to wear such fancy clothing that everyone wants them to wear. Usually we have to steal or trade for that, but it's never really important."

"I know." He said, feeling as though it was a lifetime ago that he was with the clan and was able to go to the human towns to start trading with some of the more friendly folk.

"But you do look good. Both of you." She said with a playful grin before chuckling nervously. "Makes me wonder how long before Lovely decides I should dress up."

"If we're going to be meeting nobles in a family fashion, then maybe."

"I hope it won't be too much trouble. I know my manners, but you know how short my tolerance is with some people."

"Speaking of which, how are you and the surgeon getting along? I've heard you two have bumped heads from time to time. And one time quite literally."

"Oh, we're starting to get used to each other." She said with a wave of her hand, as if shooing a fly. "We finally managed to get some kind of system going where she teaches the most primal basics of surgery, such as cutting open a man's leg to get to the bone and start the process of setting it back together, and stitching it back up. And my job is to put the poor sod to into such a deep sleep that he shouldn't feel any pain while in this process. But both of us knew that not all future surgeons are going to have a mage to help them put their patients into such a deep sleep, and not all mages are going to know how to do that without putting the person to a yearlong coma for a busted toe. So, Adan, the poor dear, is tasked to finding a way to put patients to a deep sleep without the aid of a mage." She sighed heavily as she looked to the small camp. "But other than that, there are a few dying on our watch. Which is an improvement. And some of my healer students are getting the hang of mending minor wounds and such while her students are figuring out how to cut the skin but not end up cutting anything important. And some of the corpses are a great learning tool for what the insides look like and figure out their functions. But we might switch to pigs soon, since less people are dying and all, and we have to show some respect for the dead after all. Another thing that she's grateful for my assistance with."

"I can only imagine." He said. "I'm glad to hear both of you have finally found some even ground for both of you to stand on equally."

"It's still bumpy at best, but we're stomping those out little by little."

"Melda! I will be needing your assistance in a short bit for a lesson!" The surgeon called.

"Markus's turn?"

"His and Lannae's! And Adan dropped by a bottle of lyrium for you."

"Remind me to thank him then." She said as she looked to the two. "I will admit, she's a fine young woman with a good head on her shoulders."

"Admiring the good traits of someone is a good basis for any good partnership. I believe you told me that."

"That I did. But it's been so long for that to happen to me that I nearly forgot how nice it is to not be the only one who knows how to do things." 

"And have you spoken with Cullen yet?"

She was silent and he crossed his arms, slightly disappointed. "Don't give me-"

"Mamae!" He voiced in a way that showed that he was disappointed in her, which made his mother appear as though she was slapped in the face as she looked away, looking conflicted. "If you don't do it willingly on your own, then I will drag you and stay with the both of you until you two properly talked things out." 

"What is there to talk about?" She spat. "And why the fuck should I apologize? For hitting him? Fine! I'll fucking say that I'm sorry for bruising his pretty face!"

"That is not it, and you know it!" He said, gently getting Evelyn's hands and arms untangled from his arm and mentioned her to step back. "You know, more than anyone, about the difficult choices that _have_ to be made. Fenedhis! You're the one who taught me!"

"I didn't teach you to fucking get yourself killed!"

"No, you didn't. But do you think you're the only one who is pissed off about what happened? There were good men and women back in Haven that lost their lives! Mothers, fathers, sons, daughters, and so many other family relations. Gone like that. I have to live with that knowledge that they have died for believing in the Inquisition. Believing in me! Everyone in the Inquisition has to bare with that weight for the rest of our lives, provided that we live long enough to kill Corypheus!"

"I'm not going to argue about this!" She said as she was about to stomp off.

"Mamae! We need to talk about this now!" He called as he reached and grabbed her hand. "I will not let you hurt yourself again for being stubborn!"

"Let go!" She said as she forced the grip off her hand. "I don't want to talk about this anymore, and I still have things to do!" She was going to stomp off once more when her son ran to block her. "You're being childish!"

"If I am, so are you." He said softly as he braced himself to a fight.

"You can't be serious." She said, anger and shock mixed together as she saw the stubborn indifference on his face.

"You are not going back to work until you talk with Cullen. And after that, to the other advisers and anyone else you have blamed."

"You would let those people suffer to prove a damn point?"

"You were willing to let those same people freeze to death to find me if Cullen hadn't stood his ground." He said.

She looked as if she was slapped as her hand started to gather energy in her fists, but she was conflicted.

Everyone who was watching backed up, some of the mages stood ready to cast a barrier, while the templars were at a lost at what to do, and everyone else were just panicking in silence.

"Da'lath'in... Move..."

"No." He said as he waited as she shook, before he quickly blocked and gritted his teeth from the shocking punch. He looked to see his mother, tears coming down her face but she used her other hand to deliver another punch, which he dodged and rolled off to the side, got up to block a kick, which was endowed with fire and hissed from the burn. He pushed the burning leg away to quickly grab her ankle, while using his other hand to block one punch, but left him open for her to use her other hand to punch his face. He stumbled for a moment, but he ducked from a fireball as he lunged forward, tackling her middle and both fell to the ground.

After that it was a mess of limbs hitting limbs, a bit of magic here and there, but ultimately she was able to get on top of him, used one hand to keep him down while she had another in a fist, ready to strike another blow, but stopped and looked in utter shock and fear of herself.

Dayal had a bruise forming on his left temple, his right eye was starting to swell from where he was hit earlier, and both of his nostrils were bleeding out, but he looked at her, almost challenging her to finish what she started.

She dispersed the energy she had gathered in her fist as her form slacked and sobs erupted from her chest.

Evelyn cautiously came up, but the elvhen warrior held out his hand to halt her, continuing to watch his mother where he laid as she cried and whimpered apologizes to him.

"Maker's breath!" Cassandra called out once she got through the crowd. "What happened?"

"The Herald and his mum got into a fight." Said one scout.

"What?"

"I'm alright Cassandra." He said, loud and clear as if he wasn't getting his face pounded. "Just airing out some pent up issues."

Melda was still breathing heavily as she weakly slapped him, as she got up, nearly resembling a new born horse, and started to head towards the stairs before stopping by Cassandra. "I'm sorry." She said weakly, but the woman was taken aback as she continued past her.

Cassandra was at a lost at what was going on as she looked back to see him getting up with a groan and Evelyn getting down to work at healing him. "What in Andraste's name is going on?"

After explaining what had happened, he and Evelyn went back to his quarters to fix himself up.

"Do you think they c-can get a-along?" Evelyn asked as he put on a silk, long sleeved white tunic and shook his head.

"It's not about getting along or not. But they will have to work together at some point. If they don't talk to each other, the relationship will strain and hurt them both. Cullen has already figured she won't forgive him. And Mamae is being stubborn to realize that what happened at Haven is a tough call and she did go too far."

"She was worried a-about you."

"I know. But even she knows that her decision could've ended far more lives had she been the one leading. Cullen did as I told him and what he believed was the right decision: the people need to get out of Haven and somewhere safe. Back at the clan, she would make hard decisions as well, ending a student's life because they proved dangerous. Or taking a risk that didn't go through when she was working on trying to save lives... It may have been understandable, but it doesn't excuse her behavior towards Cullen."

She nodded, understanding where he was getting at as they walked out of his quarters and towards the courtyard.

"And for a change of topic, have you picked up your lessons with Dorian? And it has been a few days since you helped with the other healers with Mamae..." He studied her as she seemed unsure. "Or, do you not like the lessons?"

"I..." She hesitated as she hugged his arm. "It's not th-that I don't want t-to. I do enjoy their l-lessons, but... I just d-don't know how t-to talk to them. I feel a-as though I would s-sound foolish if I tried t-to voice a question a-and it doesn't come o-out right. Or if I-I am too slow for them a-and they get frustrated w-with me for not being a-able to keep u-up."

"Evelyn, as teachers their job is to be sure you do understand as best you could. If they don't spend the time to teach you when you are lost and confused, they're the ones who should blame themselves, not you." He said as he smiled gently. "Just let them know if you couldn't understand and explain as best you can why you're lost. It's not easy to tell others your weak points, but it's the first step to become better, even if it feels as though you're at a snail's pace."

She nodded, understanding. "I'll try to pick up m-my lessons again. I did enjoy learning a-a bit about healing from Melda. And some o-of Dorian's lessons on using my magic m-more than what I'm capable of d-doing now is interesting, for l-lack of better words to describe." She hugged his arm. "I just d-don't want to be a b-burden to them."

"A student should never be seen as a burden. A teacher can be frustrated from time to time, but they will fail if they give up on their students, not the other way around."

She nodded as they walked around the courtyard until they were near the stables.

Dayal then noticed Cole, whispering to a young man's ear before the man moved towards the stables, looking a bit confident as he and Evelyn went up to the spirit looking young man. "Everything alright here?"

"Yes. There's still hurt, but not as much. I helped, but so has everyone, including you." He said, sounding light as if happy. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes. I didn't get a chance to."

" _People hurt everywhere. To be expected, but don't know what to do. Being Inquisitor helps a bit, but can't be everywhere at once. Mamae helps the wounded, Cole helps the hidden hurts. What do I do?_ " Cole said as he rung his hands, which donned worn, fingerless gloves that were covered with cloth going around the palm, the base of the thump and seems to continue past his wrist from the hem of his long sleeve jacket. "You help through kindness and being open. But you're not afraid to put your foot down when something is out of place for you, that effects everyone. But you know you can't do it alone, you have Cullen to straighten out the soldiers if they start to stray, Josephine to handle talks in a gentle but firm way, and Leliana for reasons you don't really want to think about, but know she can be as effective as a blade in the cover of night."

"That is true." He said as Cole started to move, in which he and Evelyn followed. 

"Roderick was sorry, before he died." Cole said suddenly.

"Did he tell you why?" He asked, remembering the man back in Haven moments before he and the ten went out to stall for time for them to escape.

" _Blood everywhere, monsters, madness, dying, we're all dying. The Herald stands against it, and heads turn. Desperate and simple. Pure. Voices in the Chantry. Years since I'd sung the song and felt it flowing through me, but this is real. This is real. So long since I'd felt it, falling, flying. Faith. And I fought him. Maker forgive me. I hope I did enough._ "

"He did. More than enough." He said.

"He prayed you would live. He refused to die until he knew you were safe. He would've died anyway, but he was at peace when you did."

"Thank you for telling me that." He said as he felt Evelyn squeeze his hand, which he returned. "But if it's alright, could you explain how your mind works? I recall you saying that you only feel hurt and things you can fix. Could you do your best to walk me through how you help someone?"

"Yes. I start by listening. I hear hurt, feel it fretting. Some you can solve by giving something. Food, a blanket, sleep. Like with Evelyn. You feel hurt or scared, but you find comfort and start to heal a little when he's near." He pointed to the elf as Evelyn blushed to a rose color as she starts to go stiff. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you nervous." He apologized. "But he knows you're comfortable with him, and he doesn't mind it. You don't need to worry about being a burden. He never saw you as one."

"T-Thank you..." She said as she looked at the elf at the corner of her eye, only to feel relief that the other simply smiled reassuringly.

"And some are intangible," He continued as if the discussion naturally bled into the cloth, "terrible tangles that catch on a crack. Fixed, festering, and the person makes a pearl of pain."

"Like the woman you helped the other day. You helped her get her pearl loose enough to get it out herself."

"Yes. I shake it loose. No pearl, no pain. They can hope, they can heal."

"It must be sad, feeling everyone's pain all the time." He said, making the spirit look confused. 

"Why?"

"Isn't it?" It was his turn to look confused as Evelyn reflected his confusion.

"No. I help. I find wounds and heal them. I salve, soothe, save. I see pain and make it better." He said with a bit of a smile. "How could I not be happy?"

"I see. I'm glad you do good work here. But if there is anything I can do to help-"

"You always do help. I gently guide those to come to you, for you to listen and that helps heal their hurts. But I'll ask you if there is a hurt that only you can heal."

"Thank you. I will speak to you again. Is there a certain place I can find you if I want to talk to you?"

"The tavern. At the very top, but under the roof. You've been there."

"I do recall it. I'll see you again."

"I know." He said and disappeared quickly. 

He sighed as he looked up at the sky and felt unease by what will happen later on in the day. The day before, after a meeting in the War Room, he had told Josephine that he has decided to judge Alexius. She told him of the only open time he has and confirmed it. The day before that, he had spoken to Leliana and Josephine about other options other than beheading, and had come to a decision on what to do.

"Nervous?" She asked, knowing what he was thinking about, having been told about it.

"It will be the first time judging anyone. And I hope I'm doing the right thing." He felt her hug his arm as they wandered around Skyhold, finding the gardens, now clear of debris and weeds, and simply enjoyed the sense of peace before a scout came up and told him it was time.

"The Ambassador also wanted to warn you that you now have two judgments today."

"Two?"

"Yes, we recently received someone who was attacking outside the walls." The scout said. "Lady Josephine will fill you in more of the details in the main hall."

This of course did not really sit well with the elf, as he now has to worry about this unknown person he has to judge. 'Fuck me!' He thought as they made their way to the main hall, where Evelyn reluctantly let go of him so he can further go onto the throne.

The hall was active with the keep's patrons, visiting nobles that he had spoken to days before and some this morning, as well as soldiers and other members of Skyhold as Josephine appeared to his right with her ever present writing board.

"This was a surprise." She said as she explained. "You recall your time at the bog, with the Avvar?" He nodded as the guards brought up a man, in a familiar Avvar garb, looking calm, if not a bit confident in his capture. "Earlier today, we discovered this man attacking. The building. With a... goat."

He recalled some active whispers from after he left the meeting in the War Room, but didn't know the reason for it until now. But the description still left the elf in a state of confusion as the ambassador continued.

"Chief Movran the Under. He feels slighted by the killings of his Avvar tribesmen. Who repeatedly attacked you first."

'Understandable.' He thought.

"What should we do with him? Where... should he go?" She asked, sounding unsure herself since this was a sudden judgment for everyone.

"You answered the death of your clan... with a goat?" He asked, still a bit baffled and wondered if it was a cultural thing he wasn't aware of.

The Avvar chief laughed, looking amused by everything, even while his wrists were bound. "A courtroom? Unnecessary! You killed my idiot son, and I answered, as is my custom, by smacking your holdings with goat's blood."

He looked to Josephine, who looked just as baffled as he was.

"Don't look at me." She said as the Avvar chuckled.

"No foul! He meant to murder Tevinters, but got feisty with your Inquisition. A redheaded mother guarantees a brat!" He said with a near roaring laugh. "Do as you've earned, Inquisitor. My clan yields. My remaining boys have brains still in their heads!" He said with another bought of laughter.

Dayal took what he heard and made his judgment. "It seems our conflict was accidental, Chief Movran, but it can't be repeated. I banish you and your clan - with as many weapons as you can carry - to Tevinter." He can see everyone looking at him, as if he was serious, while the chief laughed.

"My idiot boy got us something after all!" He said as he continued to laugh as he was led out of the main hall by the guards, unbounding his wrists.

'Well... that wasn't too bad.' Dayal thought, but knew the next one was going to be hard as he saw the next set of guards bringing in the very mage.

"You recall Gereon Alexius of Tevinter. Ferelden has given him to us as acknowledgement of your aid."

'More like they don't want to deal with having a magister around.' He thought as he saw the man hardly put up a fight, and it seems he has been losing weight.

"The formal charges are apostasy, attempted enslavement, and attempted assassination - on your own life, no less." Josephine announced. "Tevinter has disowned and stripped him of his rank. You may judge the former magister as you see fit."

'Shit. He truly has lost everything.' He thought as he looked at the broken man before him, but he knew the eyes were on him, and he has to betray little of what he really thinks. "I remember what would've happened to Thedas if his treachery had succeeded." He said.

"I couldn't save my son. Do you think my fate matters to me?" Alexius spat.

'It's a good thing Dorian isn't here to see you like this, Alexius.' He thought, having sent a note to the man earlier to let him know, in case he wants to be here or not; he received a reply that he wasn't.

"Will you offer nothing more in your defense?" Josephine asked, sympathetic to the man's losses.

"You've won nothing." Alexius said as he glared at the elf. "The people you saved, the acclaim you've gathered - you'll lose it all in the storm to come. Render your judgment, Inquisitor."

Dayal took a deep breath as he leaned forward, looking at the man in the eye. "Your magic was theoretically 'impossible', Alexius. I could use people like you." He said, making the man's expression that of surprise as there were whispers going around. "Your sentence is to serve, under guard, as a researcher on all things magical for the Inquisition."

"No execution?" Alexius said, sounding surprised as his whole body seemed to slump in defeat as he sighed. "Very well." He was then led out by the guards and everyone started to disperse after he was led out of the main hall.

Dayal got up and sighed, a bit glad that was done, and hopefully gone well. Evelyn went up to his side as Josephine took down some notes as she went up to him. 

"You have done remarkably well, Inquisitor." She said happily. "I will be sure to have Alexius get situated with his new office, as well as to get something in his system. The man refused to eat the last two days."

"Have Dorian help you with that. It's going to be difficult, but I believe Dorian will be able to at least push Alexius to at least take better care of himself."

"Of course. In the meantime, you must rest."

"New dignitaries?"

"Yes, some have just arrived and were here to see your judgment. Be prepared to answer any questions."

"I will, thank you." He said as Josephine walked off back to her office.

"Well, he's a glowing example of how sunshine is suppose to be." His mother said as she went up to him when the crowd dispersed enough for her to move through comfortably. "Are you alright?"

"I'm well. But that was a difficult decision to make."

"No doubt. Especially since he was sure he was going to get executed." She sighed. "I really want to hate him, since he did try to fucking kill you. But as a parent myself." She took on a somber look. "Well, you could probably guess twenty different scenarios of how I can go about it. But it's too much to hate someone when you could be just as worse." She scratched the back of her neck. "So, it's going to sound odd coming from me and everything, but I would like to have your permission to give him a look over."

"My permission?"

"I told you it was odd, but I do want to be sure he will be okay. He's clearly not getting younger. None of us are. But he's clearly on the path that threw self-preservation out the proverbial window, and... I may have some good advice to give him."

He nodded, solemnly. "Alright, Mamae. And don't push if he doesn't want it."

"I know. But wish me luck that something would go through." She said as she left and Evelyn looked at him in a bit of confusion.

"What was t-that about?"

"Alexius wanted to be executed. I didn't give it to him. He may try to end his own life instead." He said, making the mage woman slightly surprised. "My mother once felt like that, but as you can see, she survived that ordeal time and again. And is still fighting it."

"The great sadness..." She said softly, recalling a time that the other mentioned it.

"Yes. But even while continue fighting, it doesn't mean she gets stronger each time. In fact, it comes in bouts of either small and manageable to powerful and near crippling. But for each surviving bout, she learns and tries to make sense of it. It makes understanding bouts easier, but when they hit, sometimes the knowledge isn't enough. It would be like hanging from a rope, off a cliff, in a middle of a storm. You know the rope can hold you until the storm passes, but you don't know how long you can hold out." He explained as he took a deep breath. "But if anyone is going to help Alexius through this difficult time, it would be Dorian and my mother. Dorian because he has known him, and my mother because of what she went though. All Alexius has to do is accept or at least take some advice in mind and hope for the best. For the rest of us, it's just another day."

"B-But it's not for y-you." She said. "Today y-you made a decision for another. F-For two actually. In front o-of everyone. This isn't another d-day for you. Or for me e-either."

"You're right. And if any divine powers are watching over me now, I may or may not live long enough to see how this will effect."

She nodded as they headed up to his quarters, since some of her things were moved there, and spent the rest of the evening in peaceful silence.

That peace was disturbed for a moment by the sound of knocking on the door. Dayal came down and opened it to see Dorian and offered the man in, but the man politely refused.

"I was told you have Alexius researching magic for you."

"Yes. By what you have told me and what Leliana and Josephine found out, he seemed happiest researching. I had hoped it would help him, in some small way."

"I hope so as well. Josephine asked me to accompany her and your mother to speak with him."

"And?"

"I came, but your mother was definitely the star of the moment." He said as he looked concerned. "I think she may have forgotten that she had an audience and revealed a bit too much of herself to him."

"All true. I was there to see her through the worst of it, drained but alive."

Dorian nodded. "I may talk to him again, eventually. But one word of advice: if he suggests altering time as a way to solve all your problems, give it a pass."

Dayal smiled as he shook his head. "I'm well aware of the consequences of trying to dabble in a little time manipulation."

"That was the future that is, thankfully, not coming to be."

"We haven't stopped a demon army or stopped an assassination yet."

"True, but Alexius is no longer leading the Venatori."

"He may not be, but that doesn't mean no one else is in charge."

"True. There is Calpernia."

"Know much about her?"

"Other than she's a magister, recently appointed. Seemingly running a branch of the Venatori, if Haven has anything to prove it. And if I recall correctly, she was considered back home, the 'odd one'."

"Odd?"

"Who knows what that means. Maybe Leliana may know a thing or two, if her ravens are lucky enough to sink their talons in that kind of information."

"And then there's Corypheus, since he claims to be a magister, thus out of Tevinter history when it was at its prime."

"Yes, but that was before the first Blight, and if there were any records about it, there are none now. Once, many families claim these magisters as their own before the Andrastian belief made it shameful to proudly proclaim the bringers of the Blight." He shrugged. "But I did not come here to chat your lovely ears off. I just came to say thank you, and be remarked by your decision."

Dayal smiled as he scratched the back of his neck. "Well, I feel like a complete ass if I killed him when he's just a grieving father. No one will like me for my decision, but that's natural, yes?"

"Indeed. But all the same, thank you for at least giving him a bit of life to live, even if he didn't want it." He said as he bowed. "You have a lovely evening, Dayal."

"You as well, Dorian." He said as he watched the man leave before closing his door, feeling a little lighter about his decision as he went back up to his quarters to finish up a bit more paperwork before calling it a night.

Meanwhile Cullen looked over some papers: troop movements to different parts of Thedas that had reports of rifts opening, information that Leliana gave him about Crestwood, since that seems to be the next venture the Inquisitor is going to partake, and letters from some of the scouts from the Hinterlands reporting what has been going. He nearly jumped when the sound of a knock was heard and he announced that person to come on in, only to be shocked to see that his evening guest was Melda, looking uncomfortable and avoiding his eyes. "Lady Lavellan." He said, not knowing if saying her name is wise.

"Not really used to being called that." She said as she looked around the room. "You're really settling yourself here? Not much for privacy." She pointed to the other two doors in the room.

"We've worked out a rotation routine to avoid any surprises." He said, wondering what prompted the visit, though he has heard from passing scouts saying that the elvhen woman has been going around apologizing to certain people after the fight. "So... is... Is there something I can help you with?"

She shifted where she stood, as if trying to find the right kind of weight to lean on as she studied the floor before sighing heavily. "I thought I knew what to say once I got here, but those abandoned me as well." She said as she twirled a strand of her hair as she tried to find the right words to say.

Cullen waited, unsure if saying anything would trigger the woman the wrong way. When she looked up at him, he felt a little on edge as he saw the uncertainty and struggle in the icy blue eyes.

"You're frightened of me."

"What?" He said, a bit shocked that she spoke after the dead silence that befell them.

She bit her lower lip as she stopped twirling her hair. "I'm sorry..." She said as she saw the Commander still seemed stunned. "I... I don't regret what I did." She crossed her arms as she continued. "But I knew that I drew the line and have been acting like a child in not owning up to it. So..." She took a deep, shaky breath. "Cullen Rutherford, Commander of the Inquisition, I apologize for my unsavory behavior after what has happened in Haven. You are a great commander and I hope we can work together in the days to come. Your soldiers are, after all, in my hands if they are harmed, and I will not jeopardize their well being."

Cullen blinked a couple times before scratching the back of his neck. "I see... well..." He started to say as he looked away for a moment. "To be honest, I was alright with you not apologizing to me. It was a bad situation, yes, but I don't blame you for your reaction of what followed."

She blushed as her crossed arms changed that she was hugging herself. "It was still unworthy, and childish, and... fuck. Had you caved and we went to look for him in that storm..." She sighed and looked away. "So many lives would've been lost, and we wouldn't be safe. I have to applaud you for standing your ground when you did. I was unreasonable and angry." She felt a ball of emotion trying to reach out of her throat. "And s-scared..." She mentally kicked herself for sounding so pathetic.

Cullen wasn't sure what to do as he could see the woman was nearly going to fall apart. _Go up to her and say what you wanted to._ Cole whispered softly as Cullen went up, still feeling awkward about the whole thing, and even more so when she looked up at him, looking all the world to be on verge of tears and wanting no more than to run away to someplace private. "I... I had already forgiven you for all that." He managed to say, cursing himself for feeling awkward and warm as he continued. "I... I wanted to tell you that I do admire your strength in how you handled all those wounded before and after coming to Skyhold."

She seemed surprised as her tense shoulders relaxed slightly as she looked at the dusty pink of the man's cheeks from the limited light of the torches in the room.

"It... Well, your son has mentioned your exceptional healing abilities, but I finally got to see them for myself and..." He chuckled awkwardly. "I'm sorry, I want to say that I held no ill will for what has happened. To be honest, of all the things I have done in the past, I supposed I deserved that."

She shook her head as she loosened the tight grip around her. "No. No one deserves to be told that they should die. That's not my call, and I should've been more in control that time."

"I would be concerned if you were, to be honest." He said. "You're a mother who loves her child. I can't fault you for acting out the way you did, and I could let you hit me a hundred more times without complaint."

She blushed as she shook her head. "It would be completely pointless. Blaming you, and everyone else, isn't going to change the fact that my son did something reckless."

"True, but as I said: I wouldn't complain if you did."

She blushed as she looked away. "My, Commander, I never knew you had a pain kink."

It was his turn to blush as he tried to get some kind of words out but soon he snapped his mouth shut and groaned, making her laugh.

"I... I forgot how much fun it is making you blush." She said softly as she looked back up to him, seeing the honey brown eyes. "I'm sorry, again, for taking so long to apologize. And... do you mind if I stop by now and then, to simply talk?"

"You mean making me blush and making me sound like a fool." He said as he grinned. "I do miss speaking with you as well. And I look forward to it, even if it is about gutting some corpse."

She laughed. "You heard about that lesson, have you?"

"Only that much."

"I'll spare you the gory reason for another time. It is late and we still need a good rest for the day's work starting in the morn." She said as she moved a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'll see you sometime tomorrow, I hope?" 

He chuckled, finding the small question the best thing to hear. "Drop by whenever suits your fancy. I've been told I work far too much and too hard to be healthy."

"And I haven't given you a check-up. Well, that definitely won't do." She smiled. "Consider that as an appointment. Be ready for me when I come by." She said in a song-like voice, making the commander blush violently.

"Wait! I didn't mean-!" He started to say as she laughed, and just stood there, stunned as he wasn't sure if it was the first time she laughed like that. 

"I'm simply giving you a hard time. I'll be respectful, as is my vow as a healer." She said with a gentle smile that reminded the Commander of the Inquisitor. "But in all seriousness, I must make my departure for the night. I will drop by tomorrow." She turned to make her leave.

"I look forward to it." He said as he watched her leave, feeling lighter than he had moments ago.


	26. Chapter 26

The next morning, Dayal and Evelyn walked into the War Room, where the advisers were in a light discussion before seeing them.

"Morning everyone." He said as he adjusted the collar of one of the white with gold trim coats that was similar to his blue and gold, but with more decorative vine threading at the hems of the article of clothing. "Anything I should know?"

"I have mentioned that the political situation in the Empire is dangerously unstable, but inquiries have been made to the Imperial Court. However it does complicate matters." Josephine notified as Cullen shook his head slightly.

"Everything in the Empire complicates matters. It's the Orlesian national pastime." 

"Turn your nose up at the Grand Game if you like, Commander, but we play for the highest stakes, and to the death." Leliana informed, a bit teasing in tone, but her face was serious.

"The court's disapproval can be as great a threat as the Venatori and Red Templars. We must be vigilant, to avert disaster." Josephine pointed out.

"Don't worry, Josephine. We'll protect the Empress, no matter what." Dayal said as Evelyn slightly nodded, agreeing with him.

"I pray you're right. If your vision of the future comes to pass... the death of the Empress heralds the destruction of everything." Josephine said as she pointed to the map." Orlais holds Tevinter at bay. All of Thedas could be lost if the Empire falls to Corypheus." She brought her hand back and looked to him. "Celene is holding peace talks under the auspices of a Grand Masquerade. Every power in Orlais will be there. It's the perfect place for an assassin to hide."

"Does Celene know about the threats against her?" Dayal asked, knowing the ambassador has sent word since Haven and again when they settled in Skyhold.

"I've sent messages to the Empress, but it's impossible to know if she's received them. I'll arrange for an invitation at your discretion, Inquisitor." 

"When and where are the negotiations taking place?"

"As soon as what is going on in the Dales become a bit more stable." Josephine said as Cullen sighed.

"They're currently under ceasefire, but we have received word that Rifts and demons have plagued that area, thus the soldiers that were fighting there have little to no way out."

"I do plan on heading to Crestwood to see if I could meet up with Hawke and her Warden contact to get more information on Corypheus." Dayal said as he looked to Leliana from the corner of his eye. "If not Corypheus, then an answer as to where the Wardens have disappeared to."

"I have reports saying that Crestwood is also in need of assistance." Leliana said. "We have sent agents in order to help the people in New Crestwood Village, but there are reports of demons and Rifts there as well."

"All right, I will see to it and I will hand in my account."

"Be careful while you're there." Cullen said. "There have been word of undead rising there. And sighting of Red Templars as well."

"I do my best to keep my head where it is, least we're all doomed. I plan to leave in the morning."

"Very well, Inquisitor." Josephine said.

"There is one more thing, we just received our new arcanist just earlier today." Leliana said with a bit of a smile. "She has already worked on the forge; getting herself settled."

"I should see to her and welcome her then." He said as the meeting continued with a few other matters, in which a letter from his clan came in and had Leliana look into it before adjourning the meeting.

Both headed to the forge, where Harritt seemed to look over at the forge, which was an unusual sight to see.

"Inquisitor?" Harritt said as he turned to see them.

"I have been told that the arcanist has arrived." He said as the blacksmith pointed deeper into the forge.

"You should see for yourself."

He and Evelyn went down to the working floor of the forge, and noticed some machines that were unusual and both were unsure how they work; one because Evelyn doesn't know how to craft a weapon to begin with, and Dayal understood some things about crafting weapons of his own.

"Hello there!" Both slightly jumped at the cheerful greeting as they turned and looked down to see a young lady dwarf, smiling up at them like a literal ball of sunshine as she giggled. 

"Well, don't just stand there slack-jawed, let's figure our what you need!"

"You're the magical adviser?" Dayal asked.

"Oooh, you're him. The Inquisitor. I'm Dagna. 'Arcanist' Dagna. It's an honor, Your Worship." She said as she looked at his left hand. "Is that it? The hand-Anchor-mark? It's pretty. The Breach was pretty, too. In a... 'destroy everything' sort of way." She laughed a little, which made both elf and woman smile.

"I welcome you to the Inquisition, and look forward to your contribution." He said, making the dwarven woman perk up more.

"Me too! I've heard some impossible things. I love impossible things. Those are the best to make, well, possible." She said as she pointed out the other machines that were in the forge before her arrival. "I've looked at Harritt's devices. The precision is fantastic, but typical. Mundane. Old thinking!"

"It's what now?" Harritt called out from where he stood.

"No disrespect meant to the classical trades! But 'you' need a new perspective. I've made adjustments. As long as I _keep_ making them, you can craft just about anything. Almost safely!"

"You were quick to join the Inquisition. Is there something you want?" He asked, recalling the first few meetings and receiving the letter asking to join.

"How could I waste a chance to get close to you? And Corypheus, my goodness! And actual physical rifts in the Veil? Also, dwarves? We don't dream. So when mages talk about it, I can only... well, dream what it would be like. So there's that, and all the things you'll probably find, and what I'll get to make. The rules are different here! Plus, you're paying me a lot! Like, wow. So much."

"I see." He said as he brought his left hand out for her to see. "You seemed impressed by the Anchor. What does it look like to you?" 

She took a look at it, studying it while smiling as if she had came across a pretty shell on a beach. "I heard what everyone says what you heard Corypheus say. That's a long chain of 'who said whats'. To me, it says _key_. But keys do lots of things. Open, lock, switch. Some open one thing, some open _everything_. It sounds like Corypheus made it to open. It looks like you can use it to close. It may be that simple. It sure is pretty. Wish I could see through it." She then leaned back, making him bring his hand back to his side.

"Where does a dwarf go to study magical theory?"

"Get out! I asked myself that question for years. Turns out, _not_ in Orzammar. I had to start at a Circle. I had help, though. A Grey Warden, and I am forever grateful. With that sanction, I visited a half-dozen Circles. The wonders I have seen! And with an objective eye, I can spot where they overlap. That's a surprise for every teacher! It's a grand tradition, and it works so well with new thinking!"

"You mentioned a Grey Warden who helped you start your studies?"

"Not any Grey Warden, _the_ Grey Warden." She said as she beamed with joy at the thought. "The Hero of Ferelden is a hero in Orzammar, too! It's incredible that someone like the Hero of Ferelden would stop to help the little people. Literally." She giggled.

"As I understand, a dwarf who wasn't born on the surface becomes casteless. You gave up a lot to pursue this endeavor."

"I did, Inquisitor. But I knew--I just _knew_ I could be more than a smith." She sighed slightly. "I wish my people weren't stuck in the past, and I regret that my father couldn't imagine another life for me. But I don't regret what I did."

He nodded. "I understand where you stand, and I applaud you for your efforts and it is clear that your studies have paid off."

"Oh, yes. The mages said I brought a valuable perspective. I've even presented my work to the College of Enchanters. I wanted an exchange. The surface could learn about lyrium-smithing, and Orzammar would gain knowledge of magic. But now there's no college, and so far as the Shaperate is concerned, I'm casteless. So you're getting my best work, Inquisitor. Let's make some great stuff."

"You can speak with both Josephine and Leliana. They may help you with that."

"Truly?"

"Nothing asked or ventured could not be gained, except 'what ifs'." He said, making her giggle.

"I will do that."

"It sounds as though the Warden affected you in a special way."

"Of course. Talk to anyone and they'll say the same." She said with a bit of a sad smile. "It was a dark time, and she was the only one light in it. She saved us. She saved me."He let her have a moment before she beamed once more. "So! Anything else?"

"I am curious on what qualifies you to be an 'arcanist'. Since I haven't heard of a dwarf being one."

"You're looking at the first!" She said proudly. "I took the title because I'm a magical researcher, philosopher, and master of practical application. And I like it. I can't actually _do_ magic because I'm a dwarf, but that also means no risk of possession. Safer than a mage!" She then looked to Evelyn. "Oh, sorry. I don't mean to offend you."

Evelyn shook her head. "It's alright. Wh-What you're describing isn't my a-area of expertise."

"Right, well... As I was saying, because of that, it means that every skill I have? I've _learned_. Through reason and understanding! Coming from the Smith Caste, I know the value of mastering a craft. Did you know, dwarves invented enchanting, probably!"

"What is it you do, exactly?"

"I was born to the forge. That's literal in the Smith Caste. So the hammer and tong? That's like a heartbeat. But! You've a man for that already, and a good one." She pointed to where Harritt still stood, watching them. "I'm here because of my passion for magic! Magical study, magical theory, magical 'enchantment', and through it, the manipulation of 'masterworks'. I studied it all with an objective eye. No secrets, no fears. That lets me apply principles like no other. Maybe one other, but I don't have _that_ wonky of a mind, so I still kind of win."

"So you have the ability to make exceptional weapons and armor?"

"There's an art to the forge as well as enchanting! You need an ear for it. And hands. Eyes too. Nothing bad to say about Harritt on that front, he's wonderful, but there's this little more needed. With the right bits, an edge can be more than an edge. Armor can do more than protect. A hue can be just a bit brighter. In short, smithing can be... more." She giggled. "'In short'."

"I have heard and read a bit of what enchanting entails, but what is your take on it."

"Well lyrium is the heart of it. In certain rational patterns, it 'beats' like something alive. That's how I see it. So! A mage can make your weapons do things, but with the right runes, the right rarities, your toys become wonders! It's the one thing mages can't do. Drives them mad. Literally! Dwarves are resistant, so it doesn't affect us, mostly."

"Could you walk me through with one of the weapons we have now?" He asked, which made her glow with excitement as she explained while she worked on a normal sword and gave it a rune that allows it to be covered in flames, but only when it's being handled.

After that demonstration that lasted for an hour, due to Dagna already prepared a fire rune, the duo went up to Harritt, who had a small grin on his face. 

"Any thoughts about our new tenant?" Dayal asked, making the man look gruff once more.

"You sure she doesn't own the place? Acts like it."

"No offense! It needed work!" Dagna called out as she looked over a few things at her station.

"And fine work she's done to it, and for you. Don't mind me. Been a lot of change lately. Cherry as sugared flowers, she is." He said, making the elf chuckle.

"There has been a lot of change for the last couple weeks." He agreed. "I will stop by again later. I still have to replace the weapon I lost at Haven."

"I can get it ready for you when you arrive. I know how much you like those large axes of yours. But if you need that 'extra edge', you know who to ask." He pointed to the dwarven woman, who almost seems to be bouncing as she walked.

"Thank you Harritt. Both of you take care in the meantime." He said as he and Evelyn left the forge and back into the main hall.

Once there, they saw a few people about, and then noticed Varric at the table near the fireplace, quill in hand and looking a bit like a storm cloud was above his head.

They went up to him, who took notice and smiled. "Inquisitor, Smiles. Good to see you two."

"Hello Varric. Is this a bad time? We can come back later if you're busy." He said as the dwarven rogue shook his head.

"No, it's all right. Bills are really not that engrossing." He said as he placed down his quill and stretched. "I've been meaning to come talk with you, anyhow." He looked to them, mainly at the elf. "I never officially joined the Inquisition. I don't know how to do this... disciple-hood thing. I'm a businessman. Never really followed a chosen one before."

Dayal looked baffled by this and shook his head."I don't need a disciple. I need a friend."

"If you knew how intimidating you are, you wouldn't make it sound so simple. You just don't know what you are to the people out there. The Herald of Andraste is a symbol bigger than any of us." Varric grinned as he mentioned to the few people in the area, too engrossed in their own discussions to pay attention to them.

"What am I to you, then?" He asked as the dwarf shook his head.

"None of this shit makes any sense to me. Is this the end of the world? Did Andraste send you through the Breach? I have no idea."

"Whatever I am to Thedas, I'm still just an ordinary person."

"So, just a regular person. Like anybody else. Right." He said, not sounding too sure of himself. "I should probably get back to work, unless... You up for a game of Wicked Grace?" He seemed to want to hold off on writing up his bills for the moment as Dayal agreed.

"You have to teach me the rules. I've heard of the game, but never actually played it."

"It's easy to pick up, don't you worry." He said as he found his deck and the three of them played while he explained the rules to them.

After about two rounds, Dayal looked to Varric as he shuffled the cards. "Tell me the truth, Varric. Do you actually think I was sent by Andraste?"

Varric stopped shuffling as he looked to the elf, then placed the deck down as he scratched the back of his neck. "Shit, this is going to be awkward." He said as he shrugged. "I guess I do? Either you're guided by the hand of some higher power, or you have the _worst_ luck."

"To be honest, I wouldn't have pegged you as an Andrastian. Which sounds hypocritical of me since I'm still on the fence about it along with my own upbringing of the Dalish gods."

"No doubt! And it's a great story." Varric said with a grin. "It's got heroism, love, betrayal, and random musical numbers. What's not to like?" He chuckled as he sighed. "I don't have a nug in this race. It could be bullshit, it could be true. I'll never know. But I like the idea that maybe you could save the world with a song."

"Isn't that called a musical?" He said as Varric laughed.

"Yeah. And the best part about them, whether its a tragedy or a comedy, if you get the music and songs right, it'll be a hit!"

"Never been to a musical or a play for that matter. But on the account of my question, if you think about it, realistically, it could be both. Just still not sure which divine hand had in this."

"You've got a point." He said as he dealt out the cards. "Look at all the shit that's happened to you." He lifted one finger. "You were saved from the explosion that leveled a mountaintop, and fell out of the Fade. You traveled through time. Faced down one of the ancient magisters who started the Blights. Had a mountain fall on you. And lived." For each event he mentioned, a finger was lifted from the grip. " _One_ of those things would be impossible. All of them together? That's a miracle."

Dayal took a moment to think about that, not for the first time, but hearing it from someone else who doesn't scream 'I am Andrastian', it brought a sense of feeling of finally having the ground beneath his feet to still. "I'm starting to see your point."

"Just... try to warn me before falling into the Fade again, would you? I hate that place." He said, making the elf chuckle.

"I'll try, but with my luck, I may not have time to even yell out for help."

"You do have a point there." He said as they played one more round before he went back to writing up his bills and the duo headed out into the garden, where they saw Dorian and Cullen playing chess.

"Why do I even--Inquisitor." Cullen said as he and Evelyn came up and was about to leave his chair.

"Leaving, are you? Does this mean I win?" Dorian said, almost teasing the commander as he looked conflicted.

"Please. Don't stop on my account." Dayal said, never actually seeing the commander in a relax state before as the said man seemed grateful and sat back down.

"All right. Your move."

"You need to come to terms with my inevitable victory. You'll feel much better." Dorian said as he moved his piece.

"Really? Because I just won." Cullen said as he moved his piece and smiled proudly. "And I feel fine."

Dorian looked down at the board, only to pout as he lifted his hands. "Don't get smug. There will be no living with you." He said as he got up. "And, if you have a couple hours to spare, I do have a lesson I would like to go over with you, Evelyn."

Evelyn seemed a bit indecisive for a moment, but remembered the small discussion about getting back to her lessons with both Dorian and Melda, and nodded. It was only going to be a couple hours. "Okay." She said softly.

"Splendid!" Dorian said happily as he looked to Dayal. "We'll be in the library if you need to find us. Unless you'll be joining?" He studied the elf's outfit and grinned in approval.

"I think I would like to try my hand at a game with Cullen. It's been ages since I've played chess, and I want to see how rusty I am at it."

"You'd probably be a fair opponent then. Dorian tried to cheat a few times." Cullen said, making the Tevinter mage gasp dramatically.

"My dear Commander! That is quite an accusation!" He said, but there was a grin to show it was all good fun. "Come! Evelyn! Let us be away from such company." He held out his arm for her to take, which she hesitated for a moment before she did and they left the garden as Cullen prepared the board.

"I must admit, I didn't know you play." Cullen said as the pieces were set and Dayal sat down. 

"As I have said, it has been a long time since I have played." He said looking at the pieces. "Board games usually don't travel well. And if they do, they'll eventually find themselves fueling fires or used for trades."

"I see. That's a shame."

"How long have you played then?" He said as he moved the first piece.

"Since I was a child. I played this with my sister. She would get this stuck-up grin whenever she won-- which was 'all' the time. My brother and I practiced together for weeks. The look on her face the day I finally won... Between serving with the templars and the Inquisition, I haven't seen them in years. I wonder if she still plays." He said as he moved his first piece.

"You have siblings?" He asked as he moved his piece.

"Two sisters and a brother."

"Where are they now?"

"They moved to South Reach after the Blight. I do not write them as often as I should. Ah. It's my turn."

Dayal smiled as he saw the glint in the commander's eye that showed that the game was going to be a good one. "All right. Let's see what you've got." He said as the next hour they played in silence, the rules coming back to him with each move. And along with the person who first taught him.

"This may be the longest we've gone without discussing the Inquisition--or related matters. To be honest, I appreciate the distraction." Cullen said once he looked up and saw that the light had moved since they started. He looked at the board and confirmed that the pieces haven't moved from their spot; a fair game.

"You can't be serious all the time. Well, maybe 'you' can." He said as he finished his move as the commander chuckled. "Has my mother spoken to you at all?"

"She has, actually. Last night after I sent out my last orders for the night. I hadn't expected her, but her apology, admittedly, made me feel a little better."

"What happened at the time wasn't anyone's fault. You said before that Haven was no fortress. And the ambush had shaken all of us." He said as he sighed. "Sometimes I still have nightmares of that night. The lives that were lost."

"We did all we can. You did all you were able, and more." He shook his head. "I remember when I heard Evelyn call out your name and saw Dorian carrying you with your mother fretting over you. I had nearly lost hope, to be honest. But seeing you, knowing that you have traveled through that storm, a day's worth at that." He chuckled. "I know you don't really believe in the Maker, but if one of your own gods were watching over you, they have my thanks."

Dayal was a bit surprised to hear that, but was a bit grateful. "It's been a while since I have prayed to Mythal. I should do that as a belated thanks."

"The one you mainly believe in?" He asked.

"Is it really odd for a Dalish elf to believe in only one out of the seven?"

"Well, no, considering that the Chantry harks the Maker, and Andraste as both his bride and his prophet."

"But you have only one belief. Dalish have seven. Dwarves and the Qunari are unique in their own religions that they have no gods which to speak of."

"And yet it is the Chantry that is hard on the elves." Cullen said as he sighed. "Back in Kirkwall, I mentioned that it was a bad time."

"Putting it lightly."

"Yes, well... There was a clan of Dalish elves at the mountains that were behind Kirkwall. Both templars and clergies would make a trip up there, to see if they could convince them to come to the Chantry. At the time I didn't think anything of it. Now, I see how wrong it was: trying to convert those who already have a set belief to come join. It almost seems like something a cult would do. But Kirkwall is a special kind of mess. I don't know about the other Chantries doing something like that."

"I have met some who would ask if I would like to at least sit for a lesson." He said. "I have met different kinds of people during my travels into town. When I was younger, but old enough to go down on my own, I could easily blend in with the elvhen children in the alienages. Once I received my vallislin, that changed views greatly. Some demanded, others 'appeared' polite, and a few were indifferent in my refusal to come to the Chantry. A great many others never bothered once I have shown that I'm Dalish."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Cullen said as he moved his piece. "It's unfair to you, and it reflects poorly at the Chantry." He then had a dark look on his face. "Maybe during Andraste's time, such things wouldn't be permitted. But now it would be up to the next Divine in how the Chantry would run."

"In time it will." He said as he moved his piece and they continued the game in silence once more.

After a while, Dayal moved his piece, which made Cullen grin as he leaned back against the chair. "I believe this one is yours. Well played."

"Thank you for this game. It brought some memories."

"Good I hope?"

"Very." He said with a smile. "I hope we can play again another time."

"I would look forward to it. It's not everyday I find someone who best me in chess. Dorian was also a good opponent, but as I've mentioned earlier, he cheats. But he's crafty with it, and that makes the game interesting."

Dayal laughed as he shook his head. "I'll let him know you said that." 

"There you are." Melda said as she came up. "I was told that you were in the gardens, but I didn't expect you to actually relax." She grinned as she saw the board. "So, who won?"

"I did." Dayal said as he got up. "Something you need, Mamae?"

"Oh no. I'm going to borrow Cullen here for a check up before he gets back to work."

"Everything alright back at the Healer's Corner?"

"Oh yes. People are finally recovering enough to be upright and the space is getting larger with each recovery. But we really do need an actual space with a solid roof over our heads." She said.

"There was that corner behind the tavern that's just rubble now. Maybe that can serve as a place for you and the surgeon?"

"I've heard they're planning on putting a training ring there." She said.

"Those are just ideas." Cullen said. "But you're quite right, there isn't an official spot for those recovering from injuries."

"I will have a word with Josephine then and get that worked on." He said as he kissed his mother's cheek. "Don't bother Cullen unnecessarily, Mamae."

She crossed her heart with a pointed look as he left. "Your office? I have heard you got a room above it."

"Uh, yes... what for?"

"For a comfortable place to check you over. Unless there is some other spot you know of?"

"Oh, no, my room is fine."

"Relax, Cullen. When it comes to the health of those here, I'm professional." She said as she grinned. "Though I can be prone to teasing."

"I'm well aware of that." He said with a smile and dusty cheeks as they left the garden.

Dayal headed to the library, where he spotted Dorian and Evelyn looking over a tome and both seemed engrossed at whatever part they were looking. He stood at the shadows and watched with endearment at the sight before Dorian looked up and seemed startled before realizing who it was.

"Damnit, Dayal. If you're there, say something. I'm not used to seeing your eyes do that glowy thing when you're in the shadows." He said as Evelyn giggled. "Don't you dare start."

"I wouldn't worry about her." Dayal said as he looked to see some of the mages looked away quickly, but they were poorly hiding the fact of what they have witnessed.

Dorian pouted as he closed the tome and gave it to Evelyn. "Well, there is some study work for you, and we will have to find a good opportunity to do some physical training."

"Would you like to join us then to Crestwood?" Dayal asked.

"Oh, travel plans? To Crestwood you say?" Dorian thought about it. "When?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"It has been a couple weeks since we have traversed the lovely and rustic countryside of Ferelden. And seeing you in your armor again is something I surprisingly missed. As I recall, you look quite dashing."

Dayal chuckled as he felt his face warmed. "That's very kind of you to say. But then again, you're not carrying around heavy metal and tempered leathers."

"Ah, yes. The cruel reality for such an image." He said. "But I will be joining you. Traveling will give ample time for me to teach her what I was talking about while you were battling wits with the commander. Who won, by the way?"

"I did."

"Bravo! I should stay and watch next time."

"I doubt it would be that entertaining."

"On the contrary, seeing a handsome man in a battle of wits is very entertaining for me. I could only imagine the same intense focus you have when facing down a demon. Minus the scowling of course."

Dayal felt his face warm as he chuckled. "I will let you know then. As long as you don't try to distract Cullen or myself."

"You ask so much of me." Dorian said with a grin, making both elf and woman chuckle. "I suppose I should release you two now. I would have to get ready for tomorrow after all."

"We'll see you later then." He said as he and Evelyn make their way out of the library, taking a look at Solas's third mural painting.

The second that he worked on revealed to be the rebirth of the Inquisition with the elvhen mage's interpretation of the Inquisition symbol and howling wolves at the bottom. The third that Solas was working on was of the rebel mages with the geometric style of the Tevinter mage in the center while the simplistic stylized version of Redcliffe Castle were on either side, showing the present and the dark future versions; One showed peace with it's lighter, earthy colors, while the other was dark with mostly reds and blacks and different shades of brown.

"Ah, Inquisitor." Solas said from the stand he was using. "I couldn't help but hear you are going to Crestwood."

"Would you like to join?"

"I would indeed. It is a place I have not been, and I am aware of it's tragic history. And with Rifts about, it would prove to be an interesting venture."

"It may be wet. So pack for wet weather."

"Noted."

"Make that three." Maluhia said from the small couch, seemingly waking up from a nap.

"Good afternoon, Maluhia." Dayal said.

"I suppose it is." She said as she stretched. "I've been pretty bored here. So I'm gonna tag along."

Dayal knew Maluhia doesn't have much in the way of keeping herself busy, so he did allow her to come. 

After that, he left the library to see Varric, who waved him over. "I suppose you heard then?"

"Yeah, I did. Normally I would let you ask me to come along, but with Hawke being there..."

"I wouldn't let a friend of Hawke's be left behind, even if said friend would only complain about anything and all nature related."

"At least you're a good sport to put up with me. It would be good to see Hawke again though."

"I'll see you in the morning then."

"Bright and early." He said as the duo left and headed towards the stables.

"Blackwall?" Dayal called as he and Evelyn went into the stable barn to find said Warden carving a small plank of wood.

"Ah, Inquisitor, Evelyn. Word is you're heading to Crestwood."

"That is where Hawke said the Warden contact will be. I was wondering if you would like to join us."

"You don't need to ask." He said as he placed the wood and knife away. "I'll see you in the morning then." 

"See you." He said as they headed out and headed to the tavern.

"Boss!" Bull called out when the duo came in. "Glad you stopped by!"

"Hello Your Worship, Evelyn." Krem said as he leaned back in his seat next to the qunari. 

"I suppose you heard about making the trip to Crestwood in the morning."

"Yeah, we did." Iron Bull said. "But there's been word going around that there are some dragons being spotted in some areas. Redcliffe, being one." He grinned as he was hinting at the elf.

"If there is more word about dragons harming civilians from recovering, then we'll see about dealing with them."

"I'll keep my ears open." He said, sounding as though he couldn't wait. "But I wouldn't mind tagging along with you as well. Sounds like a lot of shit is going on there, and you're going to need help."

"I would appreciate it." He said as they chatted for a few moments, noting to talk to his advisers on dispatching Krem and the Chargers to help in cleaning up Haven. Just as they were leaving the tavern, he noticed Cole. He nodded to the spirit lad, who then disappeared.

"Inquisitor." He turned to see the surgeon. "I was wondering where your mother has disappeared to."

"Ah, she told me she was doing a delayed check up on one of the soldiers." He explained. "Did you need her assistance?"

"I thought I didn't need to, but one I was checking on a recovering patient." She sighed. "He lied about his condition that could've helped us give him the correct method. Instead, what we did only eased him enough to reveal the real issue."

"I see. I do have an idea where she would be. I'll let her know right away."

"Thank you, Inquisitor." She said as she left.

"Evelyn, I'll meet you back in the room. I won't be long." He said as she nodded and they parted ways as he made his way to Cullen's office, where he found the commander and his mother talking.

"Ah, Da'lath'in. Good to see you." She said. "As Head Healer of the Inquisition, I am happy to report that your commander is fit as a fiddle, but does require a sleeping schedule."

"Your mother believes I'm not resting enough."

"You're not." She said with a pointed look.

"Good to know, Mamae. The surgeon is actually looking for you. One of your patients had a new development, and requires your help."

"Very well. I'm no longer needed here anyway." She said as she looked to Cullen. "And don't be shy coming down to the Healer's Corner. A look at their commander could be a good morale boost for these poor souls to recovery. Especially the ladies." She said with a wink, making the commander blush as she left with a quick kiss on her son's cheek.

"I hope my mother hasn't been too much trouble."

"No, she hasn't. Well, at least, I'm used to some of her teasing at least." He said with a soft chuckle.

Dayal chuckled as well. "Don't let her know. She'll get worse if she knows you're already used to her light teasing." He warned as he looked a bit serious. "I've been meaning to ask you about something. It's about Samson. Back at Haven, you seemed to know him."

"Yes. He was also a templar in Kirkwall, that is until he was expelled from the Order."

"For what?"

"Officially, he was let go for 'philosophical differences'. But in truth, Meredith caught him delivering messages between one mage and someone the mage was sweet on."

"He was let go for helping two people be in contact?"

"At the time, when I found out what he did, I thought what he did was idiotic and reflect poorly on the templars." He sighed heavily. "But he was one of the few better ones by the mages' standards. I was too blind in my hate to see what he did was one of so many basic rights of a person that the Chantry has stripped away from the mages." He scratched the back of his neck. "I knew he was an addict, but this..." He shook his head. "Red lyrium is nothing like the lyrium given by the Chantry. Its power comes with a terrible madness. We cannot allow them to gain strength." He looked up, a certain flame in his eyes as hazel met ice blue. "The Red Templars still require lyrium. If we find their source, we can weaken them _and_ their leader."

He studied the man for a moment, a bit concerned. "Are you angrier at Corypheus or Samson?"

"I don't know. Samson, at least, should know better." He said as he lifted a parchment that looked to be a report; no doubt from Leliana. "Caravans of red lyrium are being smuggled along trade roads. Investigating them could lead to where it's being mined. If you confront them, be wary. Anything connected to Samson will be well guarded." He warned as the elf warrior nodded.

"Noted. Anything else that I need to know?"

Cullen looked conflicted as he sighed. "There is..."

"What's wrong?"

"It's... Well..." He stood up as he went to the shelf and took out a wooden box that is long as his arm and brought it to the desk. "As leader of the Inquisition..." He sighed as he opened the box, which contained what looks like a statue of Andraste, some instruments, and an indentation of a missing item. "There's something I must tell you."

Dayal looked in the box, a bit confused of its contents, but seeing his commander being uncomfortable lets him know it's serious. "Whatever it is, I'm willing to listen."

"Thank you." He said as he took a deep breath, as if calming himself. "As you may have figured, lyrium grants templars their abilities, but it controls us as well. Those cut off suffer--some go mad, others die." He closed the box, as if seeing the contents physically hurt him. "We have secured a reliable source of lyrium for the templars here. But I... no longer take it."

"You stopped?"

"When I joined the Inquisition. It's been months now."

He thought back when the trouble began and realized that the man has been with the Inquisition before it's official announcement, more so before the Conclave. "You've never complained." He said as the man put the box back on the shelf, arranged in a way that it couldn't be noticed by anyone; hiding it.

"Why would I? I chose this. After what happened in Kirkwall, I couldn't..." He started as he sighed and turned to look at the elf. "I will not be bound to the Order--or that life--any longer. Whatever the suffering, I accept it. But I would not put the Inquisition at risk. I have asked Cassandra to... watch me. If my ability to lead is compromised, I will be relieved from duty."

"Are you in pain? Does my mother know about this?"

"I can endure it. And... No, and I wish that this remains between us."

"Thank you for telling me. I respect what you're doing. But I don't think keeping this from my mother is wise."

"I know, but if it ever comes to a point... Should anything happen..." He sighed. "I will defer to Cassandra's judgment. The Inquisition's army must always take priority. As for Melda..." He looked away, guiltily. "I don't wish her to know, at least at this time."

He sighed as he shook his head. "I'll respect your wish to keeping this confidential. But she will find out one way or another."

"Thank you, Inquisitor." He said as he gave the elf a grateful look, but there was some pain behind his eyes.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Not at present."

He nodded as he excused himself as he headed to his quarters, where he found Evelyn reading the tome that Dorian loaned her, before going to his desk and worked on some paperwork for the rest of the evening before retiring.


	27. Notification from the Author

Sorry folks, there won't be any new chapters for a while. I'm still working on the next chapters and not really happy with them yet. I don't know when I would be uploading more, but I just wanted you guys to know and sorry, again, that there won't be any new chapters for a while. I have, however, worked and finished a first part of a fic that I had been working on the side. I'm also working on the second part of that, but at the moment, I've got things going on on my end that is a bit out of my control.

Hope all of you are having a good time and I will upload the next chapter when I smooth out the kinks and dips, and will delete this message when I do.

Update (9/27/17):  
I'm currently undergoing an updated version of the chapters.

I've been working a lot in my real life, and, with an urge to get back to writing, I started playing Dragon Age: Inquisition on my PC (still have to figure out mods :P), as well as found some recording/video editing programs to help me with this fic.  
I couldn't remember all of my previous choices and, upon discovery, made a few different choices this time around and, thus, the reason this is going to get an update.

When? I don't know... 

But I figure I would let you guys know. And, by doing this, I'll be able to pick up where I left off, now seeing this with a different view and all that. 

Until then, you guys stay safe and don't get in too much trouble.


End file.
